


Infatuations

by Neuropsyche



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First time with a woman, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Peter is Spiderman, Stark is Ironman, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony loves Peter and will do anything for him and so will Natasha, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, mild daddyPeter/babyTony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 53
Words: 87,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuropsyche/pseuds/Neuropsyche
Summary: Spiderman saves Ironman, and now Tony Stark is infatuated with the boy, and - of course - rewards him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have underage sex in it - almost certainly. Do not read if you are offended by it. I might add tags as they come up, but for now it has all it needs. This is not a sequel to my other story (What do you Want, Peter Parker) it's a different story - but with the same guys that I love in it.

_“Are you sure you’re up for this?”_

“Yeah, FRIDAY, I’m up for this. Superheroes gotta superhero when the bad guys are around.”

_“You are running a fever.”_

“And I’m annoyed as _shit_ because my AI suddenly thinks I need a mother. _Find_ the thing, will you?”

_“Scanning.”_

Stark scowled, waiting impatiently as he hovered about a mile up, well out of the way of any air traffic – which was minimal due to the no fly zone status of the city itself.  It was pouring out – not that he was getting wet, but he hated the fact that the weather forced him to make a million minor adjustments when he was flying, or hovering. It was one more thing to be annoyed about in an evening filled with them.

He _did_ feel a little warm – another reason to be grumpy – but there’d been a bug going around the offices at the tower, and just because he was _Ironman_ , it didn’t mean he couldn't catch something brought in on the coattails of some parent with a sick kid at home. He didn’t hang out with the staffers, usually, but Pepper _did_ , and he sometimes couldn’t avoid meetings. One of them probably gave it to him.

“Well?”

A blip came up on his HUD.

_“Found it. In Queens.”_

“Let’s go.”

The suit roared to life now that there was a destination, and Tony felt the usual thrill of a high-speed flight as they made short work of the distance between where he had been, hovering out over the water, to Queens – which wasn't a place he normally hung out.

Suddenly the blip was gone.

_“Lost the signal.”_

“Reacquire.”

_“Working on it.”_

Suddenly a new blip, coming in from his left at a low speed, caught FRIDAY’s attention and the AI immediately identified it as a small unmanned drone.

“What’s that?” Stark asked, still looking for the device that they’d been sent to destroy. “A kid playing with a new toy?”

_“Verifying. The signal is not consistent with the –“_

A sudden explosion turned all the sensors on the suit a brilliant white, and at the same moment the concussion struck the suit, every system suddenly went dead. The AI on the suit had several backups for just this kind of event, but they took a minute to restart, and a small red dot on the HUD was suddenly the only indication of any working protocol. The man inside the suit didn’t order it to hurry up and reboot as they suddenly plummeted from their previous position. The blast had ripped through the inertia dampeners on the suit at the same time the concussion had hit, and he’d been knocked out when his head struck the inside of the helmet.

Ironman was in real danger of becoming part of the pavement in Queens.

>>><<<<<>><><<<< 

Peter didn’t know why he was out. It was raining cats and dogs, and the suit he wore (he refused to call it a _costume_ ) was not waterproof. He was soaked to the skin and pretty miserable. But something was happening. He didn’t know where, and he didn’t know what – _yet_ – but those senses that warned him to be in the right place at the right time had been screaming at him since May had finished watching American Idol and had gone to bed, so he’d snuck out.

“And here I am,” he muttered to himself, standing on a roof of one of the tallest buildings, looking all around and waiting for those senses to act up, again. Or for some guy to start building a boat and collecting animals two by two. Whichever happened, first. “Soaking wet and probably going to catch a cold and miss the fieldtrip Friday.”

A flash of light in the distance caught his eye, even through the rain, and he felt a thrill go through him when he saw the thrusters of the Ironman suit well off in the distance. It wasn't the first time that he’d seen Ironman out at night, of course, but it was still exciting. Tony Stark didn’t have any powers – not like _Peter_ did – but he could _fly_ , and that was amazing.

Distracted from his own wet misery by the sight of the suit far above and coming even closer, Peter was looking right at it when there was a sudden flash of bright light – an explosion, he knew, even though he didn’t hear it. He stood up a little straighter, watching to see what Stark would do. To see if it had been an attack on the Ironman suit. That would be something to see, after all; a midair dogfight or something.

He watched, though, as the light faded, leaving just a hunk of metal, falling. He waited for the thrusters to fire to correct the fall, but nothing was happening.

“Come on… what are you _doing_ …?”

Peter waited, certain that a suit so advanced had to have a failsafe built in, but the thrusters still didn't fire. The machine was plummeting. Peter looked around, swinging over to a different rooftop, which was right up against the trajectory of the fall. _Just in case_. There were only a few moments for Stark to make his adjustment. If he didn’t do something soon, he was going to be smashed. Peter didn’t know what kind of buffering there might be in the suit – there wasn't an online manual for it, obviously – but he was pretty sure it wouldn’t be enough.

Not to mention the sizable hole that the suit would leave in the middle of the street.

He tensed, and then jumped, shooting a web with his left hand that caught the suit in the back as it fell next to him, and shooting another web with his right, which caught a gargoyle statue at the top of the building across the street from him. He couldn’t just catch the suit, obviously. It’d smash into him and probably kill them both. And he couldn’t allow it to swing, or it’d crash into the side of the building, killing Stark (probably) and maybe hurting whoever lived in the building.

Instead, he angled himself and allowed the suit’s momentum to be absorbed by the webbing and only when it reached the very low point of the drop – maybe 300 feet from the street – did Peter sweep his left arm and send the suit rolling with a loud clatter onto the roof of the building that he’d initially been standing on, unable to stop from yelping when he felt the muscles in his left shoulder give a bit with a sharp stabbing pain.

He followed the suit, just as he saw the lights on the helmet suddenly turn on again, and saw the thrusters flare, sending it sideways and into the side of the safety ledge, where it stopped.

Peter landed lightly on the roof, rubbing his injured shoulder as he walked cautiously over to the suit, which hadn’t moved. He knelt down beside it, looking it over and trying to figure out how to open the mask.

_“Emergency protocol 4.12 engaging.”_

The voice wasn't what he remembered it sounding like the one and only time he’d heard Ironman speak. It had been a long time ago, though, so he supposed it could be the same.

“Stand back.” The electronic voice ordered, causing Peter to stand and take a few steps back, wondering what was happening. Suddenly the suit sat up, and then stood up, looked around and stared directly at him for a long moment before it shot into the sky and headed back toward Stark tower without another word.

Peter shook his head, rubbing his shoulder, again, and wincing under his mask.

“You’re _welcome_ ,” he grumbled as he decided he was done for the night and headed home.

Whatever else might be happening that night was going to have to happen without him.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath

Stark came to as the Ironman suit was landing at the tower. He gasped as he woke, and then winced at the raging headache that was practically blinding him, before looking around and realizing where they were.

“What the hell just happened?”

_“We were attacked by a remote EM device,”_ the AI explained as he disengaged the suit and got out, unsteady for the first few moments. _“You were rendered unconscious, systems failed and we were knocked out of the sky.”_

“What do we have for damages?” he asked, holding his head and then pulling his hand away, looking for blood.

There didn’t seem to be any.

_“None.”_

“None?”

_“A few minor scratches from landing on the roof top, but system files are complete with no loss of data, and no damage to the suit.”_

“We fell out of the sky and we didn’t damage the suit? How the hell does that happen?”

_“It appears that we were rescued before we hit the street.”_

“Yeah?” Tony frowned, walking around the suit, now, looking for damage. What he found, instead, was a stringy, sticky substance stuck to the middle of the back of the thing. “Who rescued us? Thor? Vision?”

_“From the data I recorded once systems came online, it seems to have been the Spider-man.”_

“What? The guy from the _Internet_?”

A display closest to where they were standing came on, and even in the rain and the dark, Stark could see a slight form in an odd-looking costume walking carefully toward the suit – which appeared to be on the ground, considering the angle. The person – probably _male_ , since the costume was drenched with rainwater and plastered to the lean frame and there was no indication of breasts and a slight bulge that no female had in the front – was rubbing his shoulder as if it pained him. He walked over and crouched near the suit, looking at it.

“Any audio?”

_“Only me.”_

He watched as the Ironman suit warned the guy to back off so it could safely engage thrusters to get Stark home. The kid – he didn’t know why his mind screamed kid at him, when it could have been a slightly built _man_ – simply watched silently and had backed up, still rubbing his shoulder.

“He caught us?”

_“I was still rebooting. I don’t have any data to support that.”_

“Well, I have webbing that says he probably _did_ ,” Stark pointed out, holding up the sticky film and trying to get it off the suit. It was stuck, firm. “Who is this guy?”

Tony had seen a couple of news flashes mentioning the newest civilian dressed up in a costume to go running around the city playing superhero, but he hadn’t taken any of it seriously. Yeah, there were videos, but anyone with a good iPhone could doctor a video and throw it on YouTube, nowadays. Everyone knew that.

_“No data.”_

“Well, extrapolate from what we _do_ have. It’s a guy? _Probably_. Young? _Maybe_. Definitely has some kind of skills if he was able to pull our – _my_ – chestnuts out of the flames by himself.”

_“Agreed.”_

“Run an analysis on all the videos you can find. Cross check times, dates, locations and all physical characteristics. I want to know who this guy is.”

_“Will do.”_

“Am I concussed?” he asked. “Do I need to go to a doctor?”

_“Slight concussion, no swelling on the brain. Take two aspirin and call me in the morning.”_

Stark rolled his eyes, but he’d programmed the damn thing, he couldn’t complain when it made bad jokes.

“Just find me this Spider-man.”

He went to find some aspirin.

>>><<<>><> 

“Jesus Peter, how do you pull a muscle in your shoulder falling out of _bed_?”

Peter rolled his eyes, looking down at the sling that was protecting his shoulder – which hurt like hell.

“I didn’t fall out of bed, Ned,” he told his friend, softly. “I was out last night.”

“Oh. _Oh_! Doing anything interesting? Or was it from falling off a building?”

“I only did that once. I’m getting better.”

“I saw a couple of videos. You’re getting some hits.”

“I didn’t put them up.”

“Still… going to make you famous, some day.”

Peter smiled and shook his head.

“I don’t want to be famous. I just want to be able to make enough money to take care of May.”

“Don’t worry abut that. With your grades? You’ll get into any school you want – with a scholarship – and then it’s R&D, baby. Or you could use your powers for evil and become a bank robber and go the easy route.”

Peter scowled.

“I’m not robbing a bank, Ned. Don’t be a shit.”

“I was just kidding, Peter. _Geeze_. May’s still going to let you come on the fieldtrip, though, right? Even with your shoulder messed up?”

“It’s _Stark Industries_ , not the Grand Canyon. Yeah, she’s fine. I’m pretty excited to see those labs.”

His friend nodded.

“Me, too. I heard we might even see _Tony Stark_.”

Peter hid a smile, thinking that if things had differently the night before, no one would have been seeing Tony Stark, again. He was feeling pretty pleased with himself about the whole saving Ironman thing. Even if he couldn’t tell anyone. Including Ned, since there was no way he’d believe him.

“I hope we do,” Peter agreed. “That’d be pretty awesome.”

“Yeah.”

>>><<<><<<<<> 

“What do you have for me?”

_“Only speculation.”_

Stark nodded, sitting down at his desk at the tower with a cup of coffee, still nursing the headache from the activities of the night before. If not for an important meeting, he would have just stayed home. He hated being scowled at, though, and Pepper was good at it.

“Give me what you have,”

_“The Spider-man – as they are calling him on social media – has been around a few months. From the video, conclusions are he is a male and probably very young. I was able to find a voice recording, and the timbre of the voice would concur with that.”_

“How old?” Stark asked, curiously.

_“Anywhere from fourteen to eighteen.”_

“ _That_ young?”

_“It’s just speculation.”_

“How does a kid get powers like that?”

_“No clue.”_

“Right.” He hadn’t been asking the AI; he’d been talking to himself. “What else?”

_“Probably located in Queens – there aren’t any videos of him elsewhere.”_

“Which means he might go to school there, too, then. Unless he’s one of those kids that busses in from somewhere else.”

_“Yes. He’s 5 foot five or so, and probably weighs 110 pound – but that could be off by a bit.”_

“Huh.” Stark took a sip of his coffee. “Nothing on social media from him? He doesn’t have a Spider-man Facebook that just happens to mention saving Ironman last night in a rainstorm?”

_“No. But the boy we are looking for – at the moment – has an injured left shoulder.”_

“That’s not much to go on.”

_“No.”_

Before the conversation could go any further, there was a slight knock on his door and Pepper let herself in.

“Busy?”

Tony turned off the display.

“No. Just doing some research. What’s up?”

“I want to go over the meeting for today with you before it starts – to make sure we’re on the same page – and I’m reminding you _now_ that we have a field trip coming in tomorrow, and you promised me you’d say a few words to the children.”

“Aw, Pepper. _Really_?”

She gave him an uncompromising look.

“You _promised_ and I swear if you’re not funny and charming to the kids tomorrow I will track you down and make sure you regret it. Understood?”

He sighed.

“Yes.”

Of course, the only reason he’d promised in the first place was to get out of a meeting that he hadn’t wanted to go to, so he supposed it was his own fault.

“Good.” She handed him a stack of papers. “So, let’s talk about this meeting…”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovery

“This place is _insane_ …”

Peter nodded his agreement, looking around the lobby of the tower with something close to awe and that feeling he got when he was in a museum. The place was all marble and brass and steel and glass. There were six on them on the field trip – they were the ones with the highest grades and the trip to the labs at Stark Industries had been the prize for maintaining those grades. He and Ned were shoe ins, and Peter had initially had the highest grade, but with the whole Spider-man thing, his spare time had gone to zero and he didn’t have as much time for extra credit, now, so he’d slipped to the second spot behind Ned.

Everyone assumed it was because of his uncle’s death – which it kind of _was_ – but since he was still doing well, none of his teachers were concerned. Which meant _May_ wasn't concerned, either. Which was all that mattered to Peter.

They’d given all six students ID badges and had told them to make sure they wore them where they were visible, so no one would kick them out of the building if they somehow managed to become separated from the group. They had photos and names and the Stark Industries logo and the kids were told that they could keep them as souvenirs from the visit – but they’d be deactivated, of course. Peter was still sporting the sling, which had made it a little awkward to pin his on, but Ned had rolled his eyes, amused, and had helped him.

“Yeah.”

Before Peter could say anything else, their teacher came back to them, accompanied by a red-haired woman in an expensive, conservative business dress.

“This is Pepper Potts,” he introduced them. “She’s going to show us around this morning.”

“Good morning,” Miss Potts told them, smiling. “Congratulations on being here, and I hope you’re ready to have a good time. We’re going to give you a quick tour, and then we’ve set up some experiments in one of the research labs that I think you’ll enjoy. Mr. Stark has agreed to stop by and speak to you for a minute, and then we’ll feed you lunch in one of our executive dining rooms. Any questions?”

There weren’t, of course. There was an excited underlay of conversation at the announcement that they were going to see Stark, himself, in person, and the kids eagerly followed Potts to the elevator, where each one had to scan their ID badges in order to make it work.

“This is going to be _great_ ,” Peter whispered to Ned from the corner of the elevator.

>>><<<><>>><> 

An alert popped up on his display, pulling Stark from his brooding.

_The kids are here. Meet in the conference room in 15 minutes._

It wasn't signed, of course. There was only one person in the building who would send him an imperiously worded message, after all, so it didn’t need a signature. He looked at his watch and realized it was almost lunch time. Which meant that there were several hours to wait before he could try to find the Spider-man, again.

He’d gone out last night, thinking that if he used the suit’s sensors and scanners, he could get an alert in case the guy showed himself, and Tony would have a chance to talk with him. But nothing had popped up, and apparently _Thursday_ night wasn't a Spider-man night for crime fighting. Of course, FRIDAY had mentioned that if he’d injured himself saving them, then it was possible that he wasn't _able_ to go out that evening, and might not be for several more days, really.

Tony cursed, softly, and leaned back in his chair, a little tired from staying up all night waiting, and wondering why he was so obsessed with the kid. And he _had_ to be a kid. Yeah, he’d saved his life – so maybe that was _it_ – but no one had come forward and said anything, and that surprised him. Surely whoever this guy was, he’d want to be rewarded, or something. What if he was hurt worse than FRIDAY thought? Maybe he wasn't _able_ to come forward?

Another alert popped up, distracting him, again, to tell him that he had _five_ minutes, now. How well she knew him, he thought, scowling, as he got to his feet and straightened his tie and double-checked to make sure that he looked heroic. He was _Ironman_ , after all. Had to look the part, even when he wasn't in the suit. Then he walked out of his office and headed for the elevator.

>>><<<>><>><<< 

The experiments had been exciting. They weren’t fake volcanoes with baking soda lava and that kind of elementary level stuff; these had been real experiments, using physics, and force and chemical reactions – done with honest to God scientists who had each taken a student to a station and explained what they were going to be doing as they handed out lab jackets and safety glasses. The woman Peter had been paired with had been a professor at MIT, she told him, until the lab had brought her back to actually _doing_ instead of _teaching_. She’d been friendly and had teased him about his shoulder – especially once he told her that he hurt it falling out of bed.

When she’d delivered him back to the group, they were all excited to follow Miss Potts into a conference room where they were seated in plush leather chairs like real executives, and then shown a video presentation on some of the tech that was currently being developed at Stark Industries. When the lights came back on, the students were murmuring soft conversations about what each found most interesting, but they all grew silent when Tony Stark himself walked through the door.

Peter felt a thrill go through him, and then felt stupid when the first thing that he could think of was that he really _did_ look just like he did in the magazines and newspapers and online. Of course he did. Good looking, with that quirky goatee that Peter thought that he might try to grow, someday. His suit was perfect, his expression friendly and his hair _so_ much cooler than Peter’s stupid wavy boring brown.

“Hey, kids,” Stark said, smiling a little awkwardly, but hiding it with a wave of his hand. “How was the tour?”

There were excited responses; assuring him that they were having a good time, and Peter shifted a little when he felt a twinge go through his injured shoulder. He saw Stark look over at him, and thought the man’s speech about how important technology was to the future might have faltered a little. It was probably his imagination, but he did seem to look at him more often than he looked at the others as he spoke to the group.

It wasn't long, but he was a good speaker, Peter decided, reaching up to rub his shoulder, tenderly. He was articulate and expansive when he told them about the research being done and the part that the kids coming up, now, would have to play in that research when they were ready to join in. Then he thanked them for coming to the tower, and told them to enjoy their lunch.

The group applauded, and Stark left, replaced by Pepper Potts, once more, who said that lunch was on Stark Industries and that they were going to be taken to the dining room where they could sit wherever they wanted, as long as they stayed in the room. They clapped again, and everyone got up.

>><<<<>><><<<<>> 

“FRIDAY?”

_“Still checking.”_

There was no _way_ , Stark thought. It had to just be a coincidence. He’d walked into the room and saw the kids, his mind still on the Spider-man problem, and what was the first thing that he’d noticed? A kid with an arm in a sling, rubbing his left shoulder in what looked like an almost exact motion to what he’d seen a million times now on video footage that he’d looked at repeatedly. It had been all he could do to continue with his introduction and then his little pep talk, and he couldn’t help it if he kept looking over at that kid, but he tried to hide it by looking at all the other ones, too, giving them a lot more face time than he normally would have.

“Well?”

FRIDAY had immediately been put to work, running all security video of the boy in the sling taken today and comparing his build to that of the footage taken by the suit’s recorders. While the AI was doing that, Tony had checked where the school was that was visiting, and had practically crowed when it had turned out to be Queens.

The universe loved him, that was for certain.

_“We’re looking at a 95% possibility that he’s a match.”_

That was good enough for Tony. Good enough for him to do a little research of his own, anyway. He got up from his desk and headed for the dining room.

It was time to check this kid out, and see if he was right.

>><<<>>>><><>><<< 

The dining room was noisier than normal. The kids were talking loudly to each other about what they’d done, what they’d seen – and _who_ they’d seen. All of them were excited to get back to school and brag to their less fortunate classmates about the great time that they’d had.

Peter and Ned were sitting in a corner table, somewhat by themselves, and Ned was telling Peter about the experiment that he and the engineer he’d been paired with had been doing, when a voice spoke up, drawing their attention.

“Can I sit with you?”

Ned’s mouth dropped open in mid-sentence, and his eyes grew wide. Peter stared, stunned. Standing by their table, holding a bottle of water, was Tony Stark. He waited, but neither boy moved, and it made him smile. Without an invitation, he sat down beside Ned, across from Peter, and Peter flushed when he met the man’s gaze.

“Are you having a good time?” Stark asked, knowing that he was going to have to start the conversation.

Ned nodded.

“Yeah.”

Stark looked at Peter.

“You?”

“Um. _Yeah_. It’s great.”

Tony’s smile widened. He was trying to put the boy at ease, and he had to admit that he was adorable. Brown eyes, porcelain skin and a slight wave to his hair that made the older man want to reach out and run his fingers through it. Which he didn’t do, of course.

“I’m Tony Stark.”

“Yeah.”

Duh.

Ned grinned at Peter’s frozen countenance and offered his hand to Stark, excited, now, because he was going to be able to tell everyone that he’d _touched_ Tony Stark.

“I’m Ned Leeds.”

Stark shook his hand, and turned his attention to Peter.

“Peter. _Parker_.”

The boy reached over the table, and Tony took his hand, not surprised to find that it was soft, and the long fingers were almost elegant.

“Nice to meet you,” he said, his eyes lingering on Peter’s for an extra moment before he let his hand go. “What did you do to your shoulder?”

Peter flushed, brilliantly, but before he could say anything, Ned spoke up.

“He fell out of bed the other night. Sprained it pretty bad.”

“Looks _painful_.”

“Oh. _No_.” Peter shook his head. “It’s okay. Nothing broken, or anything.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Tony didn’t want to leave, yet, so he opened his bottle of water. “What did you like best about the tour?”

It turned out Ned was the talker of the two, Stark found. Now that he was over his shock, he was more than willing to tell Tony everything that he’d liked about their visit – which was plenty. While he spoke, Tony found his eyes going to Peter’s several times, and he decided that his initial assessment of the boy fell short, the more he looked at him.

Adorable, _yes_ , and with that unfinished air about his face that would eventually become more masculine as he grew older. His eyes, still that same doe brown, seemed to have a hurt of some kind lurking in them. A sadness that had been there so long it was simply a part of him, and Tony wanted to hug him, and make that hurt go away. He was shy, though, apparently, because while Ned filled in any empty spaces in the conversation, Peter barely spoke, unless he was asked a direct question.

Tony had seen what he needed to see, though. When there was a break in the conversation, he glanced at his watch.

“I’m sorry, guys,” he said, smoothly, offering Ned his hand once more. “I have to go.”

“Thanks for stopping by, Mr. Stark,” Ned told him.

Tony smiled, and turned to Peter, taking his hand, as well.

“Glad to do it. _Peter_? It was a pleasure meeting you.”

When the boy blushed this time, Tony felt a stirring in his loins that surprised him.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. You, too.”

Stark got up and left, eager to get back to his office to look up everything that he could find on Peter Parker. 

 


	4. 4

It was a full week before Peter was healed up enough to be able to go back out as Spider-man. By then he’d managed to get over his meeting with Tony Stark, too.

It had been pretty _intense_ , he decided, thinking back on the lunch while looking down at the city from the top of a tall building, where he always had a good view of what was going on around him. He shouldn’t have been surprised, though, since Tony Stark struck him as an intense guy. Probably _had_ to be in order to be so successful as a businessman and as a superhero.

Peter had been afraid, for a while there, that Stark had figured out who he was. Especially when he’d asked him about his shoulder. He also had to admit that he found the man _incredibly_ sexy – which made him blush all over, again, since he had no business thinking about the man – or _anyone_ – that way, really. He didn’t have time for a relationship – and obviously had no chance of having one with _Tony_ _Stark_. He barely had time for everything that he was doing, now. But the man’s hand had been so strong. His grip so firm. His demeanor so much more confident than Peter could ever hope to be.

He found himself thinking about him often the last week – and not once because he was a superhero.

The boy was drawn from his musing by a flash of light in the sky nearby and felt that same familiar thrill go through him that he always did when he realized that it was Ironman. The thrusters made it easy to track Stark’s progress across the sky and Peter felt his mouth go dry when he realized the trajectory was going to bring him close to the building where he was perched. He debated making himself scarce, but looking around, there wasn't a lot of places to go.

Besides, he wasn't doing anything _wrong_. Technically. He didn’t have any reason to run.

The concrete of the safety ledge that he was sitting on was cold and hard under his rear, but he ignored it when the Ironman suit came in, landing only twenty feet or so from him. It opened, and Tony Stark discharged from it, looking around, and then walking over to him, his gaze so intent Peter almost believed the man could see through his mask right at him.

“You’re a _hard_ person to find, _Spider-man_ ,” the billionaire said by way of greeting.

Trying to make his voice deeper – although the mask would help hide his youth, too, he hoped – Peter replied.

“You were looking for me?”

The older man smiled, walking right up to where he was sitting, the ledge giving the boy enough height to be on eye level with Stark.

“Yeah. It seems that I owe you one for saving my life last week – only I didn’t know where to find you to deliver the message.”

“You don’t owe me,” Peter assured him. “I would have done it for anyone.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t owe you,” Stark told him. “So? How do I thank you?”

Peter was confused, but tried not to let his voice show it. Obviously, he didn’t have to worry about Stark reading his expression – not with the mask on. And he had no intention of taking the it off.

“I’m glad to have helped.”

“That’s _it_?”

“What do you mean?”

“You don’t want a reward?”

“No.”

“You _know_ who I am…” Stark said, moving even closer, his hands coming to rest on Peter’s knees, pushing them apart to move between the boy’s thighs. “I could reward you with anything. _Name it_.”

The intimacy of their stance was too much for Peter, who was grateful he had the mask on, since he was flushing, hotly. There wasn't anything that he could do to hide the other physical reactions to the man’s touch and his proximity. He only hoped Stark didn’t look down as he felt himself swelling inside his outfit – which didn’t do anything to hide the erection.

“It’s nice of you to offer,” he replied – forgetting to deepen his voice, this time. “But I’m okay. Really.”

Stark looked down, and Peter gasped as the older man slid his hand along his thigh and then along the bulge in his pants. He stroked him through the fabric, lazily, and if anything, Peter grew harder.

“Maybe not as _okay_ as you think you are?” Stark asked, smiling up at him.

“Please…”

He didn’t know what he was asking for. To have him keep going, or to have him stop, and Stark didn’t ask. The billionaire’s other hand took the waistband of Peter’s sweats and boxers, and pulled them down a bit, freeing the boy’s throbbing cock.

“What’s _this_?” Stark asked, pretending to be surprised. He ran his perfect fingers along Peter’s length and the boy shuddered. “So _big_ , for such a little guy.” The fingers wrapped around him, and the hand slid up to the bulbous head and then down to the base of the shaft. “So _delicious_ looking.”

Stark bent his head without warning, taking Peter’s cock into his mouth, sliding his tongue along the shaft and Peter couldn’t stop his hips from bucking as he put his hands on the man’s head for support.

“God…”

The billionaire flattened his tongue and played with the head of the boy’s cock for only a moment, making approving noises as Peter watched, incredulously. He was getting his first blowjob. From _Tony_ _Stark_! And it felt amazing.

His sitting position didn’t allow him to do much. His hips thrust upward as well as he could, but it didn’t matter. Stark was bobbing his head up and down as he feasted on Peter, and the boy suddenly tensed and climaxed almost without warning, his hot cum flooding the older man’s mouth. Stark didn’t have any trouble with it; he swallowed what Peter gave him, then used his tongue to lick the boy clean before he kissed the rapidly deflating member softly and pulled the outfit back up to cover him.

Only then did he look back up at the masked face.

“Think about it, Spider-man,” he told the boy. “I _owe_ you, and I’m going to repay that debt. You just need to let me know how.”

Peter couldn’t have answered if he tried, but Stark didn’t wait for a reply. He simply moved back across the roof and got into his suit and flew off, leaving the boy staring at the light in the sky, shocked.

>>><<<<>>>>><><<>>< 

Tony could still taste Peter on his lips when he landed at the tower a few minutes later. Feeling pleased with himself at finally having made contact with the boy, he went to his quarters, which occupied an entire floor of the building, and undressed, thinking back to what had led up to probably the quickest blowjob he’d ever given.

After the last week, he knew more about Peter Parker. He understood the hurt that he’d seen lurking in the boy’s expression. Knew about the boy’s parents being killed when he was younger, and the more recent loss of his uncle. He knew about the aunt who was now all the family that Peter had, and knew that despite all the sorrow, Peter was a really smart fellow, who had astounding grades.

He knew where he lived, now, too, which had made it ridiculously easy for Stark to have FRIDAY track the apartment and tell him when the boy finally made an appearance as Spider-man, so he could confront him. He’d initially just planned on telling him that he knew who he was, and then offer him a reward. Something that would set the boy up for whatever school that he wanted to apply to and would have him and his aunt pretty much set for life, if they managed it right.

Staring at the picture – the same one that they’d taken for his badge at the tower the week before – though, Stark had found that he wanted more than just a single contact with him. He hadn’t actually thought things through, of course. The kid was fifteen, after all. He wasn't going to be able to date him or anything like that. Then Peter had proven difficult, saying that he didn’t want anything in return – which wasn't going to work, of course – and Tony had been right there. So close to him. Close enough to feel the throbbing of that surprisingly large cock, and he’d just decided fuck it, he wanted to suck him off and who was going to tell him no?

Peter certainly hadn’t, he remembered, smiling as he sat on his bed and slid his hand into his pants, teasing himself as he closed his eyes, thinking back to the roof top. FRIDAY had assured him no one was about, and had made quick work of any security cameras, so no one but he and Peter would know what had happened. Except that FRIDAY had recorded all of it – for his own files, of course. He pulled himself out of his pants, stroking faster, now, as he thought of just how sensitive the boy had been to his touch. Thinking of the excited noises Peter had made as Tony had deep-throated him. The flavor of him when he’d eventually erupted into his mouth.

He slowed his pace, enjoying just how hard he was, thinking about what it would be like if the boy was with him, right then. He’d have his face buried in his lap again, his mouth filled with Peter’s cock. Or other parts of him filled with the boy. Stark shuddered and came, spraying himself with rope after rope of cum, and feeling a little of the frustration of the last week fade away, along with his ardor.

Yes, he thought as he stood up and headed for the shower. He definitely needed to see Spider-man again. As soon as possible.


	5. 5

It was Monday before Peter ventured out as Spider-man again. Not because he didn’t have the time to do it – Peter wasn't usually busy on the weekends since he didn’t have much of a social life. May had a support group she visited with, and that right there was pretty much more than he did. Really he was almost afraid that he’d run into Ironman, again, if he went out. And perversely, he was definitely hoping that he _did_.

He loved what Stark had done to him – of course – but was afraid that if he saw him again, he’d embarrass himself, thinking that whatever had happened that night might happen _again_. For all he knew, Stark had been drunk or something – or maybe he’d gotten hit on the head, or _high_. Or he’d just been horny as fuck and got his rocks off messing with people and Peter had been an easy target.

Whatever, Peter _had_ enjoyed it, and had spent the past few nights with his hand on his cock in the shower and in bed, eyes closed thinking about just how good it felt to have Stark between his legs sucking on him.  It made for a lot more laundry to do, washing sheets and boxers, but he was _cleaner_ than he’d probably ever been in his life, averaging three showers a day.

Which made him grin, even as he leaned against the roof and caught his breath, watching as the police finished handcuffing the two armed robbers that Peter had brought down with a couple of well-placed shots of webbing after chasing them along a back alley.

“Nice catch, Spider-man.”

He whirled, startled, and realized that the Ironman suit had landed behind him without him noticing. Which meant that he really _had_ been distracted by his thoughts.

“Oh. yeah.” He cleared his throat and tried to deepen his voice. “I mean. Thanks.”

The helmet opened, revealing Stark’s handsome face. A moment later, the suit disengaged, and Stark stepped out, his frank gaze once more seeming to look right into Peter’s eyes through his mask before he turned his attention to the scene below.

“You really _are_ making a difference here, aren’t you?”

Peter felt a thrill go through him, a burst of pride that made him feel good.

“I’m trying to.”

The billionaire pointed to one of the taller buildings in the area.

“Meet me up there, will you?”

Without another word, he turned and got into his suit and took off.

It took Peter only a little longer, and when he arrived, he saw the Ironman suit standing empty, and Stark leaning against another concrete safety barrier, similar to the one Peter had been sitting on the night the billionaire had sucked on him.

As if Stark was reading his thoughts, the older man patted the rail, invitingly.

“Up you get.”

“What?”

“It’s easier for me to talk to you when you’re at eye level,” he said. “Go on. I won’t bite you.”

Peter walked over and hopped up onto the barrier.

“Did you decide what your reward is going to be, yet?” he asked, once the boy was settled.

“I told you; I don’t need a reward.”

“Even anonymous superheroes need to be rewarded from time to time,” Stark told him. He moved, now, and once more put his hands on Peter’s knees to allow himself to stand between them. “In many cultures, if you save a man’s life, that man is yours. Forever. To do with as you please.”

“Oh.” Peter felt another thrill go through him. He couldn’t mean what he thought he meant, but God, it was making him hard, thinking about that. Peter had absolutely no experience in such matters – except for his one blowjob, now – but he could easily imagine all kinds of things that he would have Stark doing for him, and _to_ him – if he was his. “Uh. Yeah. I’m… _good_.”

This last came out as a whisper as Stark slid his hand under the loose sweatshirt and his fingers found Peter’s nipple. Stark pulled the shirt up, and his mouth found the nipple that his fingers had missed, suckling it, lightly, licking it and then letting it go to blow on it before looking up at Peter, who was holding his breath.

“You _are_ good,” Stark told him. “But if you’re not going to name your reward, then I will.”

He let the shirt drop, and then reached for Peter’s lap, slipping his hand under the fabric of his outfit and stroking him, lazily.

“Why are you…” Peter took a deep, shuddering breath before he could continue. “Why are you _doing_ this?”

“You intrigue me,” Stark told him, honestly. “You want to do good – _obviously_ – but you don’t want people to know who you are. You clearly aren’t in it for the money, or you’d let me reward you. Or the fame. I haven’t seen any posts on social media from you – only _about_ you. I want to get to know you, Spider-man. I want to learn what makes you tick.”

His voice was silky and smooth, and between that and his hand still stroking Peter, the boy was achingly hard.

“I…” Peter closed his eyes when Stark leaned over and brushed a kiss against the tip of his cock, his tongue lightly tasting him.

The billionaire looked up at him.

“Did you want me to _stop_?”

“No.”

The word was out before he could even think to say anything else; his body demanding what was being offered. Stark chuckled at the almost desperate denial and lowered his head and took the boy into his mouth. Peter groaned as the man played with him, rousing him to almost a climax and then backing off until the urge passed before starting again. Only when his breath was coming in short gasps and he was quietly begging for release did he find himself being deepthroated by Stark, who then clamped his lips firmly around the head of Peter’s cock when he climaxed and swallowed the load Peter pumped into his mouth with furious jerks of his hips.

He ran his hands through Stark’s perfect hair, trying to catch his breath as he came down from the most intense orgasm he’d ever felt.

“Liked that, did you?” Stark asked, finally raising his head and covering the boy up, once more.

He was so tempted to reach up and pull the mask off, to kiss the boy, heatedly. Even more tempted to trade places with him and have him do something with the throbbing flesh that was causing him so much discomfort just then. But he didn’t. He was going to take his time, and wait and see how things played out.

“Yes…”

“I did, too.”

Peter hesitated, and shyly reached for the older man, his hand tentatively sliding along his flat stomach and down.

“Do you…? I could do something…” he trailed off, uncertain, and it must have been clear in his voice, because Stark smiled and caught his hand, bringing it up and kissing it before letting him go.

“Next time. Okay?”

“Yeah.”

The billionaire stepped back, and picked up a brown paper bag that Peter hadn’t noticed, earlier. “I made something for you.”

Stark set the bag next to Peter, who looked at it, and then back at the older man.

“What is it?”

“Open it up and see.”

The boy did as he was told, and was surprised when he saw fabric. Red and blue and much better quality that what he had on just then. It was a costume. When Peter held it up, he saw that the red was designed to look somewhat like webbing across the blue, and there was a small spider across the chest.

“Wow…”

“I had to guess at the size,” Stark told him, pleased at the response. “But it should fit just fine. Try it on.”

“ _Here_?”

“Why not?”

“I’m not wearing anything under my clothes.”

The billionaire chuckled.

“I just had your penis down my throat,” he reminded him. “Are you really worried I’ll see your _underwear_?”

When he put it that way, Peter had to admit he was being stupid.

The new mask was separate from the rest of the outfit, which was actually brilliantly designed to be two pieces that looked like one seamless suit. It went to his ankles, but there were lightweight boots that would match perfectly. Peter slid off the barrier and pulled his shirt off, careful to keep his mask on – although he was well aware by now that if Stark wanted to unmask him, he could have easily done it by now.

The tennis shoes and then his sweats were next, until all he had on were his boxers, his socks and his mask.

“Hold on,” Stark said, as he reached for the new outfit.

The older man stepped forward and gathered Peter into his arms, holding him close. The boy froze, worried that it was some kind of trick, but then melted against him, savoring the embrace of someone who was so much more confident than he was – and smelled so masculine. They stayed that way for a long moment, before Stark finally let him go, but Peter knew the man was aroused; he’d felt the insistent throbbing against his body, and it had been hard to miss. It excited the boy, and he decided that it was a good thing Stark had taken care of him, because the new outfit probably wouldn't have been easy to put on, otherwise.

Peter put on the pants, and then the shirt and hopped back up onto the barrier to slide the boots on. The fit was tight, but the fabric was flexible, and Peter moved his arms, experimentally, deciding that it was _supposed_ to be tight.

“Wow…”

Stark smiled.

“If you’re going to _be_ a superhero, then you need to _look_ like a superhero,” he told the boy.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Need anything?”

“No.”

“Then I’m going to head home. I’ll see you soon, Spider-man.”

He turned without another word and entered the Ironman suit. A moment later with a blast of his thrusters, he was gone.

Confused, but amazed, Peter watched until he couldn’t see him any longer – and then he put his old outfit in the bag, with the new mask, and he went home, too. 


	6. 6

“What are you working on?

Peter closed the laptop with a snap, flushing hotly and looking up at May, who had walked to his bedroom door but hadn’t entered – _luckily_.

“Research.”

She smiled, assuming it was porn of some sort, to judge by the guilty look.

Which was _also_ correct, since Peter had been watching a video of two men together, trying to see just how tricky it was to suck another man’s cock. He had every intention of doing just that to Mr. Stark the next time they met – and he wanted to be ready.

“Can you take a break?” May asked – and now she _did_ walk into his room.

“Yeah. Of course. What’s up?”

May sat down on his bed beside him, and Peter kept the laptop where it was, hiding the erection that he’d gotten watching the video and imagining the faces of the two men were his and Stark’s, instead.

“My company just merged with another company.”

“Oh? Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?”

“In my case, it’s a _very_ good thing.  The new company’s focus is on customer service, and with the merger, they’re asking for one of the people in my company to become an executive trainer – to teach their people all about customer service with our products. And I was selected.”

“You’re going to be an executive trainer?” Peter asked, looking impressed.

It sounded good.

“I _am_. There’s a promotion and a very big raise involved.”

“Wow.” He was soft enough now that it was safe to move the laptop, and he did, setting it aside and hugging her, tightly. “Congratulations.”

Her hug was equally cheerful, and she pressed a kiss to his temple before letting him go.

“Thanks. There will be a couple of trips I’ll need to take – to meet with the people I’ll be training – but we’ll figure all of that out, alright?

“Yeah. Of course.”

“The new job has a lot of perks, too. I haven’t learned them all, but it looks like this might be a good thing for _you_ , too.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. The parent company of this new one is owned by Stark Industries. Technically, that will make me an employee of them – which makes _you_ eligible to apply for any scholarships or grants that any of those companies offer. We’ll talk about it later. Over dinner at some fancy place to celebrate?”

He grinned.

“Sounds good.”

“Good. Put on a shirt with _buttons_ , okay? And comb your hair.”

“I’m proud of you, May,” Peter told her, smiling.

Her expression grew soft and she hugged him, again.

“I love you, Peter.”

>><<><><><<<<>> 

It was raining the night Peter decided to try out his new suit. He didn’t mind the weather, though. People tended to behave a little better when the weather was bad, really. Probably didn’t want to get wet while mugging someone, or something. Whatever it was, in an hour of swinging around, he only found one incident that needed any help at all – and that was a loose gutter pipe that could have potentially swept rain water into an apartment building’s hallway, maybe flooding some living rooms.

 Not very exciting, but he didn’t really have grandiose notions at this stage of his superhero career. He just wanted to help.

Now he was up on the tallest building in the area – mainly because it had the advantage of having an overhanging eave that kept him out of the rain while he leaned over the barrier and watched the city below him, waiting to see if anyone needed him, and moving his body inside the suit, still getting used to it.

The mask was tight, which he thought would be uncomfortable at first, but since it was made of the same flexible fabric that the rest of the suit was made of, it actually felt snug enough that he didn’t have to worry about it falling off at an inopportune time and he could still breathe and move in it just fine with nothing blocking his vision since the eyeholes were bigger than the ones on his old mask. Even better, the whole outfit allowed the rain to bead and slide off him, instead of soaking him – as near as he could tell.

It was a priceless gift, really.

He turned, feeling a thrill go through him as he heard, felt and saw the Ironman suit approach and then land on the rooftop. He admitted – to himself – that he’d been hoping that Stark would come looking for him. He wanted to show off the new outfit, and let him see how well it fit.

Among other things.

“You’re up late,” the suit said, walking under the protection of the same overhang that Peter was using to avoid being rained on.

He nodded.

“Trying out the new outfit.”

Now the suit opened and Stark emerged, looking handsome in one of those perfectly fitting suits. He walked over to where Peter was standing, and looked the boy over, his gaze intense.

“It looks good, if I do say so myself.”

“Yeah. It’s _great_. Thanks.”

“Fits okay?”

“Yeah.”

Stark stepped up to Peter and ran hand along the shoulder, then arm of the outfit, before sliding it along his chest and belly, ostensibly checking for anything out of place, but smiling at not only how pleased the boy was with the new outfit, but the way his touch made the front of the costume swell noticeably. That was definitely an added benefit to the fabric he’d used, as far as Tony was concerned; Peter would never be able to hide an erection from him while he was wearing it, so he’d always know when he was ready for some pleasure.

“No _pinching_?”

“No.”

Now the boy’s voice was somewhat breathless. Stark smiled, and slid his hand lower.

“No wedgies?”

“No. It’s good.”

Stark started to slide his hand under the unnoticeable seam between pants and top, but the boy pulled back, just away from his touch.

“What-?”

“It’s _my_ turn, Mr. Stark,” Peter told him, turning and walking to the concrete edge of the roof, which was still under the eave and would protect them from being rained on. He patted it, looking at the older man. “Up you get.”

Tony hesitated, but then smiled and did what he was told, easily hopping up on the edge, and looking over his shoulder down at the city below them.

“If you distract me and I fall, you’ll catch me, right?”

His tone was light; making sure the boy understood that he wasn't too concerned, really. If he fell, the Ironman suit would have plenty of time to swoop down and catch him.

Peter nodded, though, and put his hands on the billionaire’s knees, pushing them apart as Stark had done to him. Instead of moving between them, however, he suddenly shot a string of webbing over Stark’s right thigh, pinning it to the concrete and then doing the same with his left. Effectively holding his legs to the barrier and making sure he wasn't going to fall.

“That will hold you,” Peter assured him.

Tony reached down and touched the stuff pinning his left thigh, curiously.

“What is this? A natural substance? Or some new kind of stick-um technology?”

“Just something I made,” the boy told him.

“So, it doesn’t come _out of you_ , or anything?”

Peter chuckled and shook his head. The laughter made Stark smile. He hadn’t heard the boy laugh, before, and the sound made him happy for some reason.

“No. I have web spinners,” he explained, holding up his right wrist to show Stark the device.

“You made those?”

“Yeah.”

“Impressive.”

“Thanks.” Now Peter _did_ step between the older man’s knees, pressing himself up close to him and running his hand experimentally along Stark’s expensive shirt. He was watching Stark’s reaction, and was excited when his touch pulled the genius’s attention from the webbing to what he was doing, instead. “I’m pretty sure you said that this time _I_ could do something…”

Stark felt himself swelling – and the boy hadn’t even moved his hand beyond his shirt, yet!

“I _did_ ,” he confirmed. “Not just _now_ , though,” he added. “I meant what I said, before, about being _yours_. You can do whatever you want.”

“What if I don’t know what I want?” Peter asked, his eyes watching Stark’s reaction as his hand went down to the bulge in the man’s lap, his fingers sliding along the tell-tale outline of the billionaire’s swollen cock.

“Then I’ll teach you,” Stark promised him, breathlessly.

Peter looked down at his hand, and opened Stark’s belt, and then undid his slacks, sliding the zipper down and then slipping his hand under the silken fabric of his boxers. Stark made an approving noise when the boy pulled his cock free of his pants, leaving him exposed and fully erect, waiting for some attention. He stroked it, running his fingers along the shaft, admiring the girth of it, and the sheer perfection. He was longer, but Stark’s was thick and beautiful. He touched the bulbous head with his fingertips and the older man groaned, softly, trying to squirm under the touch, but with the webbing holding him fast, he couldn’t move from the waist down.

It was close enough to bondage that Stark swelled even further and couldn’t help the way his cock was twitching in the boy’s grasp.

“Please…”

Feeling a surge of excitement at the fact that he really could do _anything_ that he wanted to, just then, Peter smiled, any uncertainty falling aside like the water that had shed from his new outfit. Now he was glad that he’d practiced this – a _little_.

He carefully pulled up the bottom part of his mask until it was along his nose, and bent over and gently touched the tip of his tongue to the tip of Stark’s cock, tasting a bead of the fluid that was trickling out of the man with each touch. It was unlike anything that he’d tasted before; a little salty, but not gross, or anything. Almost sweaty, maybe.

Stark groaned and put his hand on the back of Peter’s head, wishing the mask was off so he could curl his fingers through the boy’s hair and hold him in place.

“Suck me,” he pleaded.

“In a minute,” Peter promised, running his tongue along the length of the throbbing shaft, feeling a pulse along that rod, as if it had a life of its own.

He trailed his hand, allowing it to guide his tongue, down to the base of Stark’s cock and along the man’s testicles, which were heavy and eager for the attention. He smiled when he heard Stark groan, and finally opened his mouth and took the head of his cock in. It was throbbing, hard and warm, velvet over steel – or _Iron_ , probably, in Stark’s case.

Peter was too new at it to be especially good, but he was eager, now, and anxious to make Stark feel as good as the man had made him feel. He took in as much as he could, his mouth drooling on the billionaire as he slurped his tongue all along the head and upper shaft, licking and sucking enthusiastically.

It was far too soon for him when he felt the man tense, and heard Stark’s grunt. The billionaire’s hands both came to his head, holding him tightly in place as his hips jerked and he climaxed, filling Peter’s mouth with warm, salty cum. The boy hesitated, for just a moment, but Stark’s grip was firm, now, and desperate.

“Swallow me,” he urged him. “Every fucking drop.”

Peter did what he was told, gulping as fast as it shot into his mouth, swallowing what he was given and then licking the man, tenderly, when he was done, looking for more, while Stark held his head, clearly needing the support while he came down from the climax.

“You need to learn the taste of me,” Tony crooned, hitching his hips, feeling the satisfaction that only came with a good blowjob – or a good fuck. “It’s part of me, and nothing to be nervous about – or afraid of.”

Peter made a few more passes over the man’s cock and finally looked up. The grip Stark had on him never actually controlled him, after all. If he _wanted_ free, he could get free. But it was exciting to be held like that, just like it had been exciting to feel the man under him, begging for him to pleasure him.

“I did okay?” he asked, wanting to be certain.

Stark chuckled and reached for his head again, this time taking hold of his cheeks and pulling him toward him, claiming those now swollen lips for a kiss before releasing him.

“You did great.” He looked down at himself, and felt a surge of excitement as he tucked himself back into his pants. “Now, get this stuff off of me so I can take care of you.” 


	7. 7

Once Peter had him released from his webbing, Stark slid off the concrete barrier and turned the two of them, pinning the boy against the barrier and gathering him into his arms. Peter sighed as he went, his partially covered face turning to press against Stark’s neck and his body melting against him, deliciously.

“That was incredible,” the older man murmured into his ear, his tongue brushing the sensitive flesh and his teeth nibbling gently on the lobe as he held the boy. “Was that the first time you’ve done that?” He asked, already certain of the answer.

Peter nodded, shivering at the sensations that were coursing through him, all emanating from the ear Stark was paying so much attention to.

“Yes.”

Tony smiled, even though Peter couldn’t see it.

“Does that mean I can assume that you’ve never done anything _else_ , before, either?” He asked, sliding a hand down between them, now, and tracing the length of Peter’s arousal through the fabric that covered it. “Never been with a man?” He lowered the pitch of his voice, whispering seductively into the ear that he was nibbling on. “Never felt him under you? Taking you into him inch by inch, until you’ve possessed him, fully, and then watched as he writhed under you, begging you to make him yours?”

Peter whimpered, his grip on Stark tightening as his knees went weak at the visualization that the older man was giving him, and the agony of the desire that was burning in him with the simple touch.

“No,” he answered, closing his eyes, his entire being focused only on the man holding him, and the words he was saying. “Never.”

“It’s an intoxicating feeling,” Stark told him, pressing even closer. “A feeling of power to know that you control when they get their release. Or knowing that you can deny it, completely and leave them crying with want.”

“ _Please_ , Mr. Stark…” he whispered, his breath hot and moist on the billionaire’s neck. “Please… don’t do that to me…”

“ _Tony_ …” Stark corrected, still teasing that ear, brushing gentle fingers against the fabric, enjoying the way the boy was his for the taking, if he wanted. Which, of course, he _did_. “I’m Tony to you. Always.”

“Okay.”

“What do I call _you_?” he asked, sliding his hand under the fabric, now, and enjoying the way Peter squirmed against him, trying to shift his grip on him to give himself more pleasure at the touch.

“Pe-“ he tensed, and Tony realized that he was still aware enough to recognize what he’d done. And smiled, again, when the boy finished the word, obviously unable to think of a lie – especially in their present position. “-ter.”

“Peter it is,” Stark murmured, rewarding him with a gentle squeeze to that throbbing, aching rod. “Such a good, strong, name.” He could take his time, now, thanks to the amazing blow job the boy had given him. Could give Peter a chance to experience so much more than just a wet mouth on his anxious cock. “Do like when I touch you like this, Peter?”

“Yes.”

“Licked?” Tony asked, sliding his tongue along the boy’s jaw, leaving a damp trail but careful not to make any permanent marks.

“Yeah. It feels good.”

“I can tell.” Of _course_ he could; he held the evidence literally in the palm of his hand. “What do you want me to do to you, Peter? What will you _let_ me do?”

“ _Anything_.”

“Suck you?”

“Yes.”

“Swallow you?”

Peter nodded, his hips moving, thrusting himself into Stark’s grip, the older man’s hand getting slick with the boy’s arousal, making the action that much smoother, and more exciting.

“Please...”

“ _Fuck_ you?”

“Anything.”

Tony pulled his hand from Peter’s pants and with an easy motion picked the boy up and set him on the barrier, moving immediately to stand between his knees. He freed Peter’s cock and dipped his head, taking him into his mouth and down his throat in a single movement. Peter cried out and came almost instantly, his fingers grasping Stark’s hair as he jerked his hips, uncontrollably, pumping himself and his seed into the older man’s mouth.

Stark held his hips, guzzling him, hungrily, humming to use the vibration to add to the pleasure of the moment until the boy finally slumped against him with a soft, satiated, moan. Tony held him in his arms, once more, crooning to him and stroking his back while he waited for him to stop trembling and then simply holding him because he wanted to hold him – and because Peter obviously wanted to be held.

Finally, he pressed a soft kiss against his neck.

“You liked that?”

“It was amazing,” Peter said, pulling away to look at him.

“I _am_ going to make love to you,” Stark told him, brushing his thumb against the boy’s bottom lip. “You _know_ that, right?”

Peter felt a thrill go through him at the thought. Tony’s gaze was so intense.

“Yes.”

“And then I’m going to teach you how to make love to me. How to drive me to the brink of ecstasy over and over until I’m writhing under you. Completely yours.”

“Tonight?”

Tony smiled at the note of anticipation in the boy’s tone.

“No. Not until the mask comes off.” He kissed him, tenderly, his tongue gently asking for entry to the boy’s mouth, and the lips parting to grant it, even though he felt Peter tense at the ultimatum. Then he pulled back, took the fabric of the mask Peter wore and pulled it back down to cover the boy’s face. “I want you to be _ready_. And part of that is obviously trust. When you trust me enough to show me who you are, then we’ll be ready.” He touched the covered cheek. “There’s no hurry.”

“No?”

Peter felt otherwise, just then. But that was probably the other head doing the thinking.

Stark chuckled.

“No. There are plenty of things we can explore until then. Although I _am_ going to work on finding us a better place for our trysts – if you’re willing?”

A rooftop wasn't the warmest of locations, and although there was no chance of them being caught or detected – not with Tony’s tech – there were many places that would allow them a much better environment to play.

“Yeah. That’s fine.”

Stark rested his forehead against the boy’s chest and closed his eyes, feeling a gentle euphoria run through him, making him wish he was in a bed with Peter cuddled up against him, ready to sleep. To his surprise, he felt the boy bring his arms around him, taking the role of comforter, now, instead of being held.

“Do you need anything, Peter?” Tony asked him, wallowing in the feeling of being held by those arms that seemed so much stronger than they should be.

There was a lot to Peter Parker that he didn’t understand, yet. But he was going to find out, he knew. He just needed to be patient.

“No, Tony,” Peter told him, softly, understanding that Stark wasn't asking about sex, or intimacy. He just wanted to make sure Peter was alright. Which he was. He smiled behind his mask, feeling a lassitude come over him and listening to the steady beating of Tony’s heart, even closer to him than the rain that was falling above their head. “Just let me hold you for a little while more, if you have time?”

“I think I could live with it.”


	8. 8

“Wow…”

May smiled, her hand going to Peter’s shoulder, automatically, as they entered the room.

“Yeah, _wow_. I have to say, I’m liking the perks of the new job, already.”

Peter had to agree.

The invitation had come by personal courier. Addressed to May and inviting her and her nephew to a meet and greet for the executives of the merging companies. Very casual, and designed to be a family friendly event, it was set up in a popular pizza place, complete with arcade, bowling alley, pool tables and an indoor miniature golf course.

“A week as an executive trainer and already _I_ get free pizza out of it,” the boy teased, pleased to see her happy. “I could get used to this.”

“Stick with me, kid,” she told him, squeezing his shoulder, affectionately. “I’m going to take you places.”

He laughed, and they were immediately met by May’s boss – a woman Peter had actually met a couple of times before. She greeted them, cheerfully, and Peter found himself ingulfed in a hug before he realized what was happening – much to his aunt’s amusement. Then she practically grabbed May’s hand and pulled the two of them to what could only be called a receiving line, explaining that they were going to be meeting some very important people to start, and then could mingle and play games, eat and get to know the other people that May was going to be working with, and their families.

There were kids all over, Peter saw, looking around as they were led to a side area; screaming, yelling and apparently having a very good time. Little ones being chased by frazzled parents as they ran from game to game – or played mini golf, and older ones enjoying the free pizza, bowling or playing the arcade games. Adults were standing around either talking to each other in small groups, or also playing games with their kids.

“Isn't that _Tony Stark_?” May asked, bringing Peter’s attention back to where they were going in an instant.

“Yes.” May’s boss preened, clearly excited. “He doesn’t _usually_ come to something like this, but he said that he has a personal interest in making sure this merger works, so he wanted to attend and meet everyone.”

Peter only had eyes for Stark. He was standing in the line, looking very casual in jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt with the arms pushed up to his elbows. Holding a cola in one hand and shaking hands and conversing with each person who was brought up to be introduced to him, he looked perfect in every way as far as the boy was concerned.

“ _Peter_ met him, once,” May told her. “At a field trip to Stark Industries.”

“That must have been exciting.”

The boy smiled.

“Yeah. He was _great_. Probably doesn’t remember it, though. He meets lots of people.”

“You’d be surprised.”

They found themselves in the line, and Peter and May were introduced to several executives. Some were wearing business suits, but many had dressed down like Stark. All were friendly to the newcomers, welcoming May to the company with friendly smiles and greetings, and asking Peter the usual questions about school and his likes and dislikes.

Peter answered them, shyly, but his mind was already on Tony – even though he hadn’t seen him as Spider-man for almost two weeks, now, thanks to a busy finals schedule that left him studying intensely and didn’t allow him any chance to get away at night.

May’s boss made the introductions when they reached him, and Peter hung back, just a little.

“May Parker,” Tony said, handing his drink to the man standing beside him so he could take her hand with both of his. “I’ve heard a lot about you, May. Can I call you May?”

“Yes.”

“You’re going to teach these people how to reach out to the customers and _keep_ them, correct?”

She smiled, charmed by his easy, open, manner, and nodded.

“That’s the plan.”

“I _like_ it.” He turned his attention to Peter, then, and frowned. “We’ve _met_ , haven’t we?”

“Uh. Yes. I was on a field trip to-.”

“You had a hurt shoulder,” Stark said, snapping his fingers, as if just remembering. “ _Peter_ , right?”

The boy smiled, relieved. He was pretty confused, now. When he’d been in the throes of excitement and had told Stark his name on the rooftop, he was sure that he’d given himself away, but now he wasn't so certain. Stark was _brilliant_ , but he _did_ meet a lot of people, after all. Even a genius probably couldn’t remember everyone he met.

“Yes, sir.”

Stark offered him his hand, his gorgeous eyes meeting his.

“I’m pleased to see you, again. Go have fun, okay? Play some games. I’ll come find you, later, and we’ll talk about how great your aunt is.”

Tony watched him walk away, his aunt’s hand on his slim shoulder, and couldn’t lose the smile, even as he turned to the next people in line to meet him. This had been a _great_ idea, really. Find a way to spend time with the little family and learn the things that he couldn’t find out researching the web. He wondered if _May_ knew what Peter was doing, and decided that she probably didn’t. No one as responsible as May Parker struck him as being would allow her nephew to be a crimefighting kid running alone through the city in the middle of the night.

Which made him wonder, again, just what Peter could _do_ – and how he _did_ it. There was so much he wanted to know about the boy. So much to learn. He shook his head, amused at his own infatuation, but well aware that he was hooked on the kid, and wasn't going to stop until he knew everything that there was to know about him.

OOOOOO

“He seems to be having a good time…”

May looked up, and was startled to see that Tony Stark had joined her. She turned from the billionaire and smiled, looking over at Peter, who was talking to the person running the miniature golf game. The boy was holding a putter and taking a few practice swings.

“He _is_ ,” she agreed.

“Did you guys eat?”

“All the pizza he could handle,” she assured him. “We’re going to play a round of golf.” She hesitated, thinking that Peter would be thrilled if she could convince Stark to join them – although he was probably pretty busy, even in what was supposed to be leisure time. “Want to join us?”

Stark’s smile was answer enough, and they walked over to Peter, who was clearly surprised at the company his aunt was keeping.

“Mr. Stark’s going to play with us,” she said, amused to see just how awestruck he was being so close to Ironman. He was definitely going to have a tale to tell the next day, wasn't he?

“You don’t mind, do you, Peter?” Stark asked, reaching for a couple of putters and handing one to May.

“What? Oh. No. Yeah, that’s great.”

“Are you any _good_?” Tony asked, walking with them to the first hole.

“Yeah. You?”

“Regular golf is my thing,” Stark admitted. “My short game is amazing, but there aren’t windmills in the middle of the greens.”

Peter smiled, finally starting to relax a little, and Tony had to resist the urge to pull him into his arms and hug him. God, he had forgotten just how absofuckinglutely adorable the boy was. And it reminded him just how much he hated the mask that kept him from seeing those eyes all the time. He wondered what kind of expression the boy’s face would have when he was under him. Or how he’d look when he was _on_ him. Both were visions that he had to push away in order to be able to concentrate on what he was doing at the moment.

He managed to make it around the 18 holes without getting himself _too_ worked up, drawing the boy gradually out of his shell with a few teasing remarks, and flirting a bit with May, while making sure she knew that was _all_ it was. He wanted to see Peter, but he wasn't going to go through May to do it. He could go around her, easily enough, after all, once he had established a rapport with her – which he had well started by the time they finished their golf game and handed in their clubs.

“I had a good time, thanks,” he told May. Then he looked at Peter. “Why don’t you come by the tower some time, Peter? I’ll give you a private tour of some of the things that you guys missed on your field trip.”

The boy’s eyes widened a little in excitement and he looked at May.

“Could I?”

She shrugged, just happy to see him so happy.

“As long as you’re not a _pest_.”

Stark grinned – also happy to see Peter smiling. He put his arm around the boy’s shoulder, casually, and gave May a shocked look, as if appalled that she’d say such a thing.

“You won’t be a pest, Peter, _will_ you?”

He shook his head, smiling at May, who pulled her phone out, silently asking for permission from Stark before snapping a picture of the two.

“Not _me_ ,” Peter promised. “I’m sweet. And innocent.”

“Do you mind taking one for me, too?” Stark asked, pulling out his phone, as well, and not removing his arm from the boy’s shoulder.

He handed the phone to May, well aware that Peter _was_ sweet – but wasn't quite as _innocent_ as he had been, before, and hoping to high hell that the boy was going to be going out sometime, soon, and doing the Spider-man thing. Tony had an itch that needed scratched.


	9. 9

Since it was raining the next night that Peter was able to get away to be Spider-man, Tony found him on the same tall building with the protective overhanging eave, trying to stay dry. The boy was leaning over the safety barrier, looking down at the street below, but he turned when the Ironman suit landed.

“It’s been too long, Peter,” Stark chided, gently, walking the suit under the ledge before getting out of it. “Where have you been?”

“I had finals.”

Tony walked over to stand beside Peter, looking over and down before sliding his hand along the boy’s shoulder and back by way of greeting.

“How did you do?”

“I got A’s.”

“Sexy _and_ smart. A perfect combination.” He noticed that the boy didn’t even bother trying to deepen his voice, anymore, and it made him smile. “Anything interesting going on?”

“No, it’s quiet. It usually _is_ when it’s raining.”

“Then why bother coming out?”

“I was hoping _you’d_ be out, too,” Peter admitted. “My au- I don’t have a curfew, tonight, so I have some time, and wanted to see you.”

Stark felt a shiver go through him and he took the boy’s hand. Before he could talk himself into playing with the boy in the rain, he wanted to show him an alternative.

“I found us a place. Do you want to check it out?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Can you find an address swinging around?”

“Sure.”

He let go of Peter’s hand and pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to him.

“Meet me on the roof, okay? Don’t make me wait too long.”

Peter looked at the address; nodding. It wasn't too far away.

“I’ll be right there.”

He waited, though, until Ironman took off, before he left the roof.

>>><<<<<>>> 

The building was one of the nicer apartment buildings just on the outer edge of where Peter liked to call _his_ territory. It was glass and steel and ultra modern, and while it was classy, it wasn't the most expensive in the area by any means. Peter saw Tony Stark standing next to what he thought was the elevator control room, but decided that it might not be, since the construction looked newer than the rest of the building.

He landed gracefully on the roof and walked over, and Stark smiled.

“What took you so long?” he asked.

Peter echoed the smile, even though the man couldn’t see it under his mask.

“Traffic was bad.”

Stark chuckled and then turned to the small shed.

“Check this out.” He unlocked and then opened the door, and gestured for Peter to precede him into the room. It turned out to be something else, completely – and certainly not an elevator controls room. It was a small hallway that ended with a trap door in the floor that buttressed right up against the wall. Tony’s Ironman suit stood sentinel beside the door, which he locked behind them before leading him to the trap door. Stark lifted it easily and a metal staircase suddenly unfolded, leading down into what was obviously the penthouse apartment.

“Wow.” Peter looked around. It was roomy; furnished with a leather sofa, a coffee table, a big TV on the wall and a bar going along one side of the apartment. Attached was an open dining room, complete with a table that would seat six, and a kitchen with steel appliances and an island in the center. “This is yours?”

“Yeah. I own the building, so I just had some modifications done to suit our purposes.” He handed Peter a key. “That goes to the door on the roof. Make sure you keep it locked when coming or going, okay?”

“Yeah.”

The boy set the key on the coffee table, for now, and walked around.

“It’s nice.”

“I’m glad you like it.” He wanted Peter to be comfortable there, after all. “Let me show you the rest of it.”

There was another bedroom, which had its own bathroom, and a stand alone bathroom, and then Stark led him into the master bedroom, which was dominated by a large bed and another large TV on the wall across from the bed. The closet had a dresser inside and the bathroom attached to the room was elegant, with a walk in shower and a huge jetted bathtub.

Peter looked around, and then turned to Tony, unable to hide the excitement he was feeling. They were alone, and there was nothing to stop them from doing anything they wanted to do, now.

He saw Stark’s intense gaze trail along his body, moving from his face, and then his belly and chest, stopping for a long moment at the swelling in his groin before moving back up to his face and stepping forward.

“I need to hold you,” Tony told him, pulling him into his arms.

Peter went willingly, resting his head against the older man’s chest and closing his eyes for a long time - gathering his courage for what was coming. Which probably wasn't what the billionaire was expecting.

“You know who I _am_ , Tony,” he said, softly, _finally_. “Don’t you?”

He _had_ to know. The man was freaking _Tony Stark_. Peter was well aware that his skill at disguise was nil and might fool strangers, but wasn't enough to trick a genius. Especially one who had now been close up to both of them. He decided that he might as well come out; and decided that it was the right time to do so – especially with the new place. He didn’t want there to be secrets.

Stark nodded, but didn’t release his hold on him.

“Yes. The similarities are undeniable.”

“Are you mad?”

“Because you told me who you are?”

“Because I _didn’t_ ,” Peter corrected. “I didn’t want you to think I was being sneaky, the other night at the pizza place, but I didn’t know what to say… or _how_ to say it…”

“Does _May_ know?”

“No.”

Stark let him go, and stepped back, his expression unreadable – at least _Peter_ couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Take off the mask, Peter.” The boy did as he was told, and Tony saw his slight frame tremble, the brown eyes that he loved so much filled with fear. He frowned, confused. “Why are you frightened, Peter?” he asked, reaching out and touching the boy’s soft cheek. “I’ve already told you I’m not mad.”

“No, you haven’t.”

Tony realized that he was right; he’d answered Peter’s question with a question, instead.

“I’m not mad.”

“Will you hold me?”

“Of course.”

He stepped forward again and put his arms around him, gathering him close and pressing a kiss against his temple. The boy still trembled, but Stark simply held him until he calmed down, assuming correctly that he’d been hiding his secret so long he was just afraid to expose himself.

“So, this thing you do…” he finally said, wanting to understand it. “Is it all tech, then? The webbing, the swinging? Are you from some kind of circus family of acrobats?”

Peter smiled, which had been Tony’s intention

“Some is tech,” he said, pulling back from the comforting embrace. He sat down on the bed with a sigh. “Some of it isn’t. It’s a long story…”

Stark sat down beside him, running his fingers through Peter’s hair – something he’d been wanting to do for so long that he just couldn’t resist, now that he had him next to him.

“I have time.”

He’d meant it when he told himself that he wanted to know everything that he could about the boy, after all.

>>><<<<><<>>< 

Peter hadn’t been exaggerating; it _was_ a long story. And a _sad_ one, too, when they reached the part where his uncle was killed, and the guilt that the boy had been carrying around because of it. Guilt that he hadn’t been able to unload, because no one knew what he could do – aside from the friend of his that Stark had met on the field trip – and he only knew because Peter had been so inexperienced, still, at hiding those abilities of his.

“Your uncle’s death wasn't your fault,” Tony told him, softly, reaching out and brushing a tear from the boy’s cheek with his thumb.

“Yeah, it is,” Peter disagreed. “If I had stopped the guy instead of being so selfish, he never would have been free. Which means that he couldn’t have killed Ben and May would still have him.”

Which brought fresh tears. The silent kind that were so destructive, Stark knew from experience.

“You can’t be responsible for what someone else does, Peter.”

“He couldn’t have done it if I hadn’t let him go.”

“When do you need to be home?”

They definitely needed to have a conversation, but he didn't want May worrying about Peter if he didn't return by a bed check, or something.

“May’s gone on an overnight training thing for the new job,” the boy said, and Tony watched a tear drop from the tip of his nose. “It’s one of the reasons I was able to get out so easily.”

“Let me ask you something. You hurt yourself when you saved me, right?”

“Yeah, but not badly.”

“Enough to keep you from going out and doing your spider thing?”

“For a few days.”

“So, does that mean that _I’m_ responsible for anything bad that happened during that time – since you weren’t out there because of me?”

“No. You didn’t have anything to do with anything.”

“And you didn’t, either. It’s the same thing, if you stop to think about it – and you _should_ , because I’m right.”

Peter sniffed, and was silent, and Stark could tell that he was considering what he’d told him, even though the boy wouldn’t look at him. When he started crying, though, and this time they were heart-wrenching sobs that shook the boy so hard Tony was afraid he’d fall into pieces, the older man simply gathered him once more into his arms and soothed him until he cried himself to sleep.

He smiled to find himself suddenly in possession of a sleeping teen, but Stark was up to the task. He was a superhero, after all. Holding Peter with one arm, he pulled the blankets on the bed back. Then he slid the Spider-man outfit off; first the shirt, then moving so he could pull off the boots and then the pants, as well, taking Peter’s boxers with them, because Tony wanted him _naked_ in his bed, even if all he was doing was sleeping. He covered him up, and then undressed himself, as well, before sliding under the blankets and turning off the lights.

To his delight, the moment he went still, Peter cuddled up against him in his sleep, his face pressed into his shoulder, and Tony slid his hand down, possessively, and held the boy close.

Then he went to sleep, too.


	10. 10

Someone was sliding their hand up and down his side. His _bare_ side, since he didn’t feel the touch of any fabric interfering with the motion. Peter stretched, languidly, and caught the hand in mid stroke, opening his eyes to find that Tony Stark was lounging beside him, blankets to his waist but his upper body naked. It was the first time Peter had seen him without a shirt on, and he admired the man’s chest and shoulders while he waited for the cobwebs to clear, so to speak. The arc reactor in his chest glowed, softly, but Peter decided it only made Tony look sexier.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Stark murmured, taking the hand Peter was holding and bringing it to his lips.

“Hey.”

He looked down at himself, and realized that _he_ wasn't dressed, either. He’d been right about there being no fabric between the two of them. The blanket went to his waist, as well, but he had a feeling if he looked, he’d find nothing but skin under it. The thought excited him, and it must have showed in his expression because Tony smiled.

“Are you awake?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He leaned forward and kissed Peter, his lips brushing the boy’s, his tongue touching, searching, and then demanding that Peter open his mouth – which he did with a soft moan.

Tony pressed Peter backward, onto his back, not losing that contact between their mouths, but now freeing his hand from Peter’s and sliding it along the boy's stomach. And then down to under the blanket. Peter’s breath caught in his chest when Tony’s fingers wrapped around him and caressed his suddenly achingly hard cock.

“Tony…” he whispered into the kiss.

“Shhh…” Stark looked down at them, and used his foot to kick the blankets away. He wanted to _see_ everything that was happening, and wanted Peter to be able to see it as well. ”I told you what was going to happen when the mask came off, didn’t I?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want it, Peter?” he whispered, his hand still stroking the boy, his mouth leaving a wet trail of fire along the boy’s jaw, now, and then his neck, moving ever lower. "Do you want me?"

“Yes.” Peter arched his hips into Stark’s hand, sliding his cock up and down delightfully. “Please.”

“Not so fast,” Tony crooned. “We have plenty of time.”

He kept his free hand on Peter’s chest, but he sat up and Peter could see that he was fully aroused, as well, his cock erect and obviously eager. Not surprising, since Stark had been awake for some, watching Peter sleep and waiting, expectantly, stroking himself while deciding how he wanted to make the next step happen.

Peter watched as Tony moved his mouth down his chest and then across to one nipple, and the other, teasing them and slowing the movement of the hand on Peter’s cock at the same time. Peter jerked his hips faster, reminding him not to stop.

“Tony!”

“No…” Stark said, moving his hand away from Peter, entirely. “It’s _my_ show, right now. We’ll go at my pace.”

The boy groaned, feeling as if he was going to explode, and he watched Stark slide his tongue into his navel, sucking the skin there and pushing his tongue in and out, slowly.

“God…”

Tony smiled down at his lover, and then ran his tongue along Peter’s throbbing shaft. The boy’s hand went to his head, trying to hold him, but Tony moved, sitting up a little further and opening a bottle of lube.

“What can I do to you, Peter?” he asked, rubbing a lube-slick hand along the boy's cock.

“ _Anything_ ,” Peter told him, eyes closed, focused on the sensation of his slick cock being rubbed. He started to tense, so Tony backed off, and Peter opened his eyes when Stark shifted, kneeling, now, and moving between Peter’s legs, draping his knees over Stark’s powerful thighs.

“I can suck you?” he asked, sliding a lube-slicked finger along Peter’s ass, while he leaned over and suckled a nipple.

“Tony…”

“ _Answer_ me.”

“Yes…”

He whimpered when he felt a finger slide into him, his ass squeezing tight around the invading digit as Tony started fucking him with the finger, driving it as deep as he could.

“I can lick you?” Stark asked, his voice low and silky as another finger joined the first.

The boy groaned and writhed under the assaulting fingers, his throbbing cock drooling precum, but untouched, despite how badly Peter’s hips were bucking. Stark was being careful not to stimulate him. He added a third finger and smiled, his gaze dark with passion as he looked down at the boy; his face red, his eyes bright with lust and anxiety that had nothing to do with fear of what was coming and everything to do with the fear that Stark might stop.

“Answer me, Peter,” Tony whispered, admiring the body under him.

“Yes… _God_ …”

He slid his fingers out and braced himself above Peter with one hand, while the other pressed the head of his eager cock against the boy’s ass.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Tony whispered, moving his hips, slowly, forcing himself into his prize, watching Peter's expressive eyes as as he slowly claimed him as his own and gave himself to the boy in return.

“Yes…”

Peter gasped as Tony made a little thrust and buried the rest of himself into him, grinding against him slowly, enjoying the sensation of being fully engulfed by the boy's tight body.

“Feel it, Peter?” Tony asked, holding himself still for a moment. “Do you feel me inside you?”

“Yes. _Please_ , Tony.”

Stark smiled, resting his hands on either side of the boy's shoulders and pulled out almost completely before sliding himself back in. Peter had his knees almost to his chest by then, his body open to the older man’s assault and his hands reaching for Tony’s shoulders for support as Stark began to fuck him, faster, and then faster.

“Take me, Peter,” Stark grunted, his own face red with exertion, now, his head dipping low to catch Peter’s lips and then his hand finally going down between them to take hold of the boy's aching cock. "I'm yours... all yours..."

He thrust himself into Peter and slid his hand along that throbbing rod at the same time, and Peter cried out with his climax, hot cum shooting over his belly and Stark’s chest in copious amounts as an orgasm slammed through his entire being.

“Yes.” Stark looked down between them and, still fully aroused, he pulled gently out and rolled the boy onto his belly, grabbing a pillow to put under his hips. Then he lined himself back up and slid into that wonderfully tight hole, once more, with Peter sobbing in pleasure at the new sensations the new position provided as he came down from the first climax and was already beginning to feel another building. He was so hard, still. “Pay attention to how it feels, Peter,” Tony told him, his thrusts coming faster, now, his hands holding Peter’s hips and pulling him back to meet each motion with Tony’s heavy balls slapping into Peter’s each time. “So tight…”

“Tony… _yes_ …”

“Do you _feel_ it, Peter?” Stark asked him, reaching around and finding the boy's eagerly throbbing cock and stroking it in time to his thrusts, talking to him the entire time, crooning to him, teasing him and instructing him at the same time. “That’s how it _should_ feel… Perfect. You taking my cock with each thrust. Me filling you… _making_ you mine. _Being yours_.”

Peter came again, Spraying Stark’s hand as he his hips jerked under the man’s assault and Tony tensed, as well, bringing his hands to the boy’s hips and holding him still as with a final hard thrust, he buried himself inside Peter and came, grunting with pleasure at each jerk of his hips.

Eventually, he collapsed on top of Peter, his body slick with a mixture of sweat and cum, and his heart pounding as he caressed the trembling form under him. The boy he was still inside, even though Peter’s body was now evicting his rapidly deflating cock, and Tony allowed it, slipping out and resting for a moment on Peter’s sweat-slick body, before he finally took a deep breath and moved the pillow under Peter’s hips and pulled him into his arms.

Peter rolled so he was facing him and buried himself against Stark, still trembling, but practically humming in pleasure at the release that he’d had.

“Well?” Tony asked, when he finally caught his breath.

“That was intense.”

Stark smiled and kissed his forehead.

“It was just as good from my side of things.”

“I can’t see how,” Peter admitted, closing his eyes, feeling completely drained.

“You’ll see.”

Not _today_ , though, Stark thought, stretching beside the boy like a lazy lion. He’d known Peter would be a responsive lover, and he’d been right. Now that the boy knew what to expect, the fun could really begin.


	11. 11

“Sure you don’t want to come?”

May shook her head, looking around the lobby of the tower before turning back to Tony, who was watching her, expectantly, with his hand resting easily on Peter’s shoulder, ostensibly to keep the boy from getting lost in the shuffling morning crowd.

“I’m going to pass.”

 “It’ll be _fun_.”

“Next time. I have to get to work.”

“I could call the _boss_ … get you the day off…”

She smiled, but shook her head, amused – and pleased that a busy man like Tony Stark had been willing to keep a promise that had probably been spontaneous, at best. He'd called her on her cell - even though she hadn't given him her number - asking when Peter was free for his tour of the tower. Since the boy was now on Summer vacation from school, it hadn’t been hard to schedule a day around Tony’s busy schedule.

“Are you _sure_ you want him all day?”

“If I get tired of showing him around, I’ll put him to work, somewhere. We have a dining room that is probably _full_ of dishes that need washed.”

Peter rolled his eyes, and May’s smile only grew. He’d been so cheerful the last couple of days that she was happy that he was going to have another good one, exploring the Stark Tower with none other than Tony Stark to show him around. It was better than sitting in the apartment, playing video games.

“Do you want me to stop and get him?”

“I’ll bring him home sometime tonight – _after_ dinner.”

“Okay. Have fun.” She leveled her nephew a stern look. “Be _good_.”   

“I will.”

They watched as May left, and then Stark used the hand he had on the boy’s shoulder to turn him, steering him toward the receptionist’s desk. The boy was given another ID badge – and Stark told them to make it a permanent one, this time, since who knew when he might want to come back, and why bother making one every time? All access, allowing him to go anywhere in the building, too, which sent a thrill of excitement through Peter.

He didn’t know where he’d want to go, but the little techie inside him was squealing with glee at the thought of looking the place over. Especially with a genius like Tony showing it to him.

“Set?” Stark asked him as Peter pinned the badge to his shirt.

The boy nodded, and Tony had to force down the smile that formed when he saw the excitement in his young lover’s eyes. God, he was adorable.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Come on.”

They headed to an elevator, but for the first hour, Peter and Stark were stopping at almost every floor – even when none of them were more than offices for companies and executive offices; places that Peter wouldn’t have any interest in seeing, again, but part of the building and, as such, part of the _tour_. He showed him the labs, but Peter had been there on his first tour, so they didn’t linger. He showed him where the ultra-executive offices were – including _his_ – and then took him to the floor that was off limits to everyone in the building save himself – and now _Peter_.

“Where are we?” Peter asked, looking around a beautifully appointed living room.

“My rooms, here,” Tony told him, locking the keypad to ensure no one could bother them – including Pepper Potts, who was the only that would potentially come looking for him. She was supposed to be out of town, but her schedule allowed for a lot of travel, and he didn't want them to be interrupted, even if she came home, early.  “I have a house, too, but that’s pretty much for weekends. This is more convenient.”

“Is it _private_?” The boy asked him, still looking around.

Stark smiled, and pulled him close to kiss him, hungrily. It had only been two days since he had finally claimed Peter as his, but it felt like years, and he ached with desire to have him naked in his bed, once more. He forced himself to break off the kiss before things could get too hot and heavy, yet, though, and he brushed the boy’s hair back from his forehead.

“It _is_ ,” he confirmed, a little breathlessly. “But… I want to see some more of what you can do. As Spider-man, I mean. Another reason to have you where no one else can see us. Are you willing?”

Peter nodded with a shrug.

“Yeah. Sure. What do you want to know?”

“Come on.”

Tony led him to another room, which was a gym. There were free weights, but there was also a weight station that had pullies and cables that held weighted bars, and that was where they went, first.

“I know you’re strong,” he said, pulling up a stool and watching as Peter seated himself on the bench. “What’s your limit? Any idea?”

“No.” the boy blushed – and Tony found himself aroused. “I can’t really do anything in the weight room at school, you know? I didn’t want anyone to see…”

Stark gestured to the bench, and they spent the next half hour changing the pegs and increasing the weights on various positions, only to find that Peter could max all the weights on the machine, which was almost a thousand pounds.

“We can use some equipment in my lab to test further,” Tony told him, impressed. “How do you climb the walls? The web stuff?”

“No.” Peter stood up and walked over to the closest one and simply put himself against it – and stuck. “I just can do it.”

"That’s amazing,” Stark told him, walking over and smiling. “You could just climb up it?”

“Yeah.” He did, and then came back down. “See?”

“I do.” He looked at the shoes the boy was wearing. “So you can wear gloves, or shoes? They don’t interfere with the ability?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re an interesting fellow, Peter Parker.”

Peter smiled, flushing with pleasure at the compliment.

“I’m not _Ironman_ ,” he pointed out. “But I try.”

Tony kissed him, hard. He was _Ironman_ , alright. The tent forming in his pants was definite proof.

“Did you bring the web shooters?” he asked, his lips just barely brushing Peter’s.

“Yeah.” The boy’s tongue came out and he licked Tony’s lower lip. “Want me to demonstrate?”

Tony pulled back, and nodded.

“Yes.”

“Here?” Peter asked. 

“Wherever you’re most comfortable.”

Peter led him through the various rooms on the floor; back through the small dining room, the kitchen and then a bathroom. Beyond the swimming pool and Tony’s R&D room – as he called it – and back into the living room.

“Where’s your _bedroom_?” he finally asked, exasperated, making Stark smile.

“Follow me.”

The bedroom was just off the living room, and a moment later, he was closing the door behind them.

“Get undressed, Tony,” Peter told him, sitting on the bed, reaching into his pocket for his web shooter – just _one_ – and putting it on his wrist.

Feeling a surge of excitement at being told what to do, Tony did just that; he took off the suit that he was wearing, hanging the jacket up, and then taking off his shirt, draping it over the back of a chair. His shoes and socks went next, and finally he slipped out of his pants and boxers, tossing them over the shirt and turning to face the boy, who had watched with interest.

“You’re so beautiful,” Peter said, beckoning for him to walk to him, and parting his knees so Tony would move between them.

The boy slid his hand along Tony’s cock, his fingers tracing each vein and bump, circling the head and playing with the older man’s testicles until Tony was breathing heavily and the tip of his cock was leaking, excitedly.

“Peter… please…”

He looked up at the billionaire, amazed that a simple touch was all that he needed to drive Tony crazy, but not aware that it was only _his_ touch that did it.

“You’re mine, Tony?” Peter asked him.

“Yes.”

“ _Only_ mine?”

“Yes.”

The man trembled, and Peter brushed his hand along the curve of his ass, and then leaned forward to take him in his mouth, sucking him slowly, allowing his tongue to explore every contour that his fingers already had.

Stark groaned, looking down and watching as the boy played with him, loving the feeling that it gave him to give up control to him. He slid his fingers through Peter’s hair, in no hurry to do anything more than what they were already doing. When he had the man fully aroused, Peter backed off, releasing the throbbing rod with a slurpy sounding pop, and licking a bit of drool from the tip.

“Undress _me_ , now.”

Stark knelt in front of where Peter was sitting and took off his shoes and socks, and then pulled his shirt over his head. He pulled Peter up, standing him so that he could unfasten his jeans, and then slid them down as well, pulling the boy’s boxers and freeing his cock – which was just as hard as Tony’s, and just as eager for attention.

The older man took him in his mouth, and Peter made an approving noise, closing his eyes when Stark deepthroated him and kept him there for a long moment, swallowing him and thrumming his throat muscles to enhance the pleasure he was giving the boy. Then he pulled back, took a couple of breaths and did it, again.

It was enough to send Peter over the edge. The boy gave only the briefest warning; a grunt of pleasure and a tensing in his cock, before he thrust himself into Tony and came, hard, holding the older man’s perfect haircut with both hands to make sure he didn’t pull away. Stark swallowed him, eagerly, making pleased noises as he lavished Peter’s cock with the flat of his tongue, taking every surface and clearing any excess cum that he might have missed, before finally pulling away and looking up at the boy.

“Did you like that?”

“Yeah.” He pulled Tony to his feet and kissed him, brushing the older man’s still aching cock with his fingers. “Lay on the bed. On your back.”

He did as he was told, putting himself in the middle of the bed, laying on top of the comforter, and looked at Peter to see what he wanted next, his hand finding his cock to stroke it, idly, while he waited. Peter smiled down at him, and pulled the hand away.

“None of that.”

He raised Stark’s arm and pressed the back of the man’s hand against the headboard – and then to Tony’s surprise, he shot a jet of webbing from his spinner and Tony realized that the hand was well and truly stuck to the top of his bed.

“Peter…”

The boy bent and kissed him, hungrily, cutting off any objection that he might have been planning to make. Then he repeated the process with Stark’s other hand, pinning that one to the headboard as well.

“Does that hurt?” Peter asked, sliding his hand along Tony’s chest.

Stark flexed his hands and wrists and shook his head.

“No.”

“It’ll dissolve in two hours,” Peter told him, leaning over and pressing a kiss against Tony’s chest. “Can you handle it?”

“If that’s what you want from me, yes.”

Peter looked down at him, looking somewhat pleased with himself – and excited by the whole idea of having Tony all to himself.

“You’re pretty hard, right now… I should do something about that, huh?”

Stark laughed, and wanted to hug him for being so bold. He’d asked for a demonstration of the webbing, after all. It wasn't quite what he’d _meant_ , but he wasn't going to argue.

“I’ll give you a million dollars – right _now_ – for a blow job, Peter.”

The boy grinned, and kissed him, again, sliding his hand to Tony’s quivering arousal.

“If you’re patient, I’ll do that – and _more_ – and it won’t cost you a penny.”


	12. 12

It was hard to be patient when you were so eager to be touched that you felt like you were going to explode. Tony didn’t have a choice, though. Not with his hands so firmly held in check. As much as he would have liked to grab the boy and push him into the bed and slam himself into him, he was pretty much at Peters mercy just then. And he _liked_ it.

The boy kissed him, his tongue flicking out to taste Tony’s lips and then the inside of his mouth when the older man parted his lips for the boy. His hand traced idle patterns on the skin around the arc reactor.

“I can’t hurt you,” he asked, showing a bit of concern. “If I bump it, or something?”

Stark shook his head.

“No. It’s solidly in place. Don’t be afraid to touch it, if you want to. It won’t hurt me – and it won’t shock you.”

Peter nodded.

“I’ve spent the last couple of days on the internet,” he admitted. “Pretty much nonstop since I came home after our first time…”

“What were you looking up,” Tony asked, curiously, shifting his hips a little when Peter’s hand slid lower to trace the shaft of his cock, which had lost a little interest in the proceedings, but now immediately sprang back to life with the boy’s touch.

“I wanted to see what I could do to please you. How to make things exciting. There’s a lot of different things out there. It’s a bit daunting.”

“Different things excite different people,” Stark confirmed. “Did you see anything that interested _you_?”

Peter smiled.

“A guy had another guy tied to his bed – pretty much how I have you – although his legs were tied, too. He did a couple of different things that I wanted to run by you and see what you thought.”

“What were they?”

Peter got up from where he’d been sitting beside Stark and moved lower, putting his hand between the billionaire’s thighs. Tony parted them without being told, allowing Peter to settle himself on his knees between them, stroking each leg while he looked at Tony.

“In one video, he kept teasing the guy he had tied up, getting him aroused and really close to blowing his load, and then stopping until he was almost soft again, and then starting all over. In another one, though, he did the opposite and instead of teasing, he tied him up and just kept sucking him off, over and over. Do you have a preference?”

“It’s exciting to have your orgasm withheld,” Tony admitted. “But it can be _frustrating_ , too, of course. I have to admit, I’m not sure which I’d like better.” He smiled, lifting his head so that he could watch what the boy was doing. “We can always try both, you know. See how it goes. I plan on making sure I have plenty of time to be alone with you.”

“Good.”

The boy bent his head and licked Stark’s cock from base to head, watching Tony’s expression as he did, and feeling a thrill at the way the man’s eyes closed in pleasure at the simple motion. He shifted enough to get a better position and then took him in his mouth, sucking and licking him, eagerly, his hand stroking the parts that wouldn’t fit into him. Stark grunted in pleasure and his hips started jerking in time to Peter’s strokes, his hands straining against the webbing holding him in place as his urge to hold the boy’s head in place made him forget he was pinned.

Which excited him, even further, and he felt himself getting close.

“Yes…”

God, he hoped this wasn't going to be the time the boy decided to make him wait over and over before bringing him to completion.

As if he heard the silent plea, Peter’s grip tightened and his tongue started working the underside of Tony’s head, already aware of the most sensitive spot. Tony couldn’t bite back his cry of pleasure as his climax took him almost by surprise and he shot rope after rope of hot cum into Peter’s eager mouth. The boy chuckled; the sound muffled by what he was doing, and he looked over at Tony for just a moment before he bent back to what he was doing, clearly intent on getting Tony hard again, as soon as possible.

“Oh, Peter… _Yes_ …”

Stark let his head fall back, feeling the last of the first orgasm riding through his body, and grunted in pleasure as Peter’s hand slid down to his ass, teasing and playing with him and getting his depleted cock interested once more with very little effort.

Clearly the boy _had_ been doing some research. God bless the Internet, Tony thought, his breath catching in his throat as he felt his hips starting to move, again.

>>><<<<>><<> 

“Is it always two hours?” Tony asked, breathlessly, looking at his hands while Peter licked his aching cock clean – for the _fourth_ time.

“It’s pretty close,” he said, kissing Stark’s sweat-slicked belly. “I’ve tried for a quicker time, but that’s all I’ve managed, so far.”

He sat back on his haunches, watching, amused, as Tony looked at his hands, rubbing the fingers together. There wasn't any residue, though, Peter knew. The stuff would be all over Queens if there was, so he’d been careful to make sure it wouldn’t leave any trace.

In their two hours, Peter had managed to drive Tony to climax four times. The fourth one had taken the longest, and had taken every trick Peter could remember reading. During that fourth time, he’d suddenly felt Stark’s hands on his head, fingers running through his hair and all over his shoulders and upper back, so he knew the webbing had finally failed, freeing the older man up to pull him aside if he wanted to, or needed the break from Peter’s attentions.

He _hadn’t_ , though. He’d simply crooned encouragement to the boy, and had slumped, exhausted, once he finally came. And the engineer and scientist in him had immediately turned to the impressive stuff that had pinned him to his bed – and had handed him to Peter’s tender mercies.

“We could work on it,” Tony offered, now reaching for Peter, to bring him into his arms and pull the boy’s head down to his chest for a moment, undeniably in the mood to cuddle for a while. “See what we can do to make it dissolve sooner. Although we definitely want to keep _this_ formula for our own personal use.”

Peter grinned, listening to Tony’s heart as it went from excited to measured fairly quickly, proving the man’s excellent cardio health.

“That was exciting.”

“Do your jaws hurt?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“Poor baby…”

Tony held him, turning his body onto his side, needing the chance to change positions, anyway, but also because he could then tuck Peter against his entire length.

“I’m fine,” the boy assured him, draping his arm over Stark’s waist. “Maybe next time we’ll go the other way – although I liked it this time. This way.”

“So did I.” He looked at his watch. “Let me hold you for a while and come down a bit, then I need a shower before I take you to the dining room and feed you something a little more substantial that what you’ve been swallowing all morning. Okay?”

Peter nodded, and closed his eyes, relaxing enough to practically melt into Tony. He was aroused, but not painfully so, and he wasn't in any hurry to have it taken care of.

“Then back here?” he asked.

“Oh, yes. We have all _day_ , after all. I’m not going to waste it, if I can avoid it.”

If he had his way, the next time _Peter_ came was going to be the first time he took Tony’s ass. He was looking forward to it, and hoped Peter was, too.

Maybe he’d borrow his web shooter, though.

Just in case.


	13. 13

“Hungry?”

_“Starving.”_

Peter smiled, watching as Tony wolfed down a big steak and a huge plate of French fries while sitting in the same dining room that Stark had first introduced himself to Peter and Ned in. The boy was hungry, too, but clearly being tied to his own bed and pleasured for two full hours had given Tony an appetite.

“Did _you_ get May her new job?” Peter asked, curiously.

Tony shook his head, chewing a mouthful of fries.

“I suggested the merger with the company she works for, but I didn’t have anything to do with the new position opening, and I didn’t even make any suggestions. She got the job because _she_ was the best qualified for it – and she doesn’t _know_ it, but she’s going to make millions for Stark Industries doing it - and will probably find herself making a lot of money along the way.”

Peter puffed up, noticeably, at the praise, which made Stark smile. It was obvious that the boy loved his aunt.

“She really likes it.”

“Good. Perfect fit, then. Exactly how it _should_ be.” He picked up his knife to cut his steak and pointed it at Peter. “When _you’re_ ready for a job, though, I’m not going to make any promises about not helping.”

“I’m not in any hurry,” Peter assured him. “Between school, studying and… you know... my _other_ thing… I have plenty to keep myself occupied.”

“And _more_ , now,” Tony reminded him, his eyes intense, even though he was being careful not to show any more courtesy or friendliness to Peter than their cover story allowed. “Don’t forget. _I_ need a lot of _attention_.”

The boy felt a tightening in his loins that made him glad they were sitting in a corner where no one could hear their conversation – or see the look Tony was giving him, because it was intense, and made him ache with a hunger that had nothing to do with the burger he was eating.

“I’ll take care of you,” he assured him, smiling.

Which made Stark chuckle.

“I expect you will.”

Despite the wordplay, though, they were neither one in a hurry to get back to Stark’s private rooms until each had made sure the other had finished their lunch. Only then did Tony lead Peter back, stopping a few places along the way to point out interesting spots that had been missed earlier in their tour that morning, but definitely with only one destination in mind.

>>><<<>><><><> 

“What will your webbing hold?” Tony asked, once he’d locked his personal floor down.

“You mean weight?”

“No. I know it holds your weight, and I know that I am stronger than what you weigh, and it had no trouble holding me. But would it hold _you_ pinned to the bed, like it did me?”

“I’m not sure,” the boy admitted. “Do you want to try?”

Fair was fair, after all. Tony had trusted _him_ to bind him; _Peter_ would do the same.

“Not today,” Stark said, putting his arms around Peter and kissing him, hungrily, his hand sliding down to cup the swelling in his jeans. “I want you to have full mobility, right now.”

Peter ground himself against the hand, his hips eager.

“What are we going to do?”

“You’re going to learn how to use this,” he told the boy, squeezing Peter’s throbbing cock, still working through the denim of the boy’s pants. “Did you look that up on the Internet, too?”

Peter nodded, but he pulled away from Tony with a smile and took his hand, pulling him through the living room and into his bedroom.

“There wasn't much on how to get _started_ , really – or what to do. Just a lot of guys going at each other in different positions. Some looked _really_ uncomfortable, but probably just angled for the camera shot.”

Tony nodded, and pulled Peter’s shirt off, leaning down to run his tongue along the boy’s neck and then finding a nipple to suckle for a moment.

“Yeah. Porn isn’t really the best instructor, sweetheart. But it has its uses.”

Peter sighed, closing his eyes and giving himself up to what Tony was doing, feeling his cock swell inside his jeans in anticipation.

“You’ll show me?”

“I’ll _tell_ you, but you’re going to be doing it.”

As many times as he’d been sucked off that morning, he was going to be hard-pressed to get himself hard enough to do much of anything, really. Which was fine. The morning had pretty much been about him, but the rest of the day was for Peter.

He backed up just enough to take his own shirt off, and then let his pants drop and kicked out of his shoes, while Peter watched. Stark smiled when he slid the boy’s jeans and boxers down, revealing just how eager he was for the lesson. With a chuckle, he pushed Peter backwards onto the bed, following him and covering him with his own body, kissing him, hungrily and sliding his hand along the boy’s cock.

“Suck me, Tony,” Peter told him, lifting his hips, anxiously, pressing his cock against Stark’s belly.

“Not yet, Peter,” Tony crooned. “ _Relax_ , okay? Shhhh…”

The boy nodded, trying to do what he was told, and Tony finished undressing the two of them, pressing tender kisses along his body as he did, and murmuring gentle words of love and patience, calming Peter even while his touch left trails of fire wherever he went.

“What do I do?” Peter asked, sliding his hand along Stark’s chest, still flat on his back.

“First,” Tony told him. “You trade places with me.”

Peter smiled, and Tony took a position on the bed that was similar to the one from earlier that morning. He parted his knees, opening himself in obvious invitation, and the boy took him up on it, his eager cock bobbing between them as he placed himself between Stark’s legs, a hand on each knee, looking down at his mentor.

“Have I mentioned how incredibly hot you are?” Peter asked, admiring the view.

The billionaire chuckled.

“God, I love you. Now, when you’re bigger than average like you are, it’s important to make sure your lover is ready – or you can actually do some damage. Understand?”

“Yeah.”

“You remember how I prepared you?”

“With your fingers.”

“Right.” Stark didn’t move from the hips down, but he turned and picked up a bottle of lube and handed it to the boy. “Lube your fingers, and lube me, okay? Use a lot – it’s not expensive.”

Peter nodded, and did as he was told, sliding his now slick fingers into Stark one at a time, taking his time and stretching him, watching the older man’s face to see what the reaction was while he was doing it. Tony grunted with pleasure, his hips rocking slightly, and his cock definitely beginning to harden as he felt himself respond to what the boy was doing to him.

“Now you have to decide…”

“What?”

“Do you want to fuck me like this? Or do you roll me onto my belly and have me that way?”

“You did _both_.”

Peter remembered quite well.

Stark smiled, still moving himself against the boy’s fingers.

“You won’t last that long, believe me.”

He did. Watching Tony had made him even more eager, and he wouldn’t have thought that possible.

“I want to be inside you,” he replied, leaning over and kissing him without relinquishing his position. “Now.”

“Do it, then. Lube your cock, first. You don't want to have to force your way in. Not too fast, right away… get me used to you, first.”

He gasped as Peter shifted himself, guiding the head of his slick cock along his crack and then stopping, nudging his opening and then pressing against him. The motion was almost too slow, and Tony watched Peter’s face, realizing from his expression that he was putting his own very real need aside in order to make sure he didn’t hurt him with a single, powerful thrust.

“There… _yes_ …” Tony whimpered, just a little, as Peter claimed him. His body resisted, but Peter was stronger, his cock an iron rod that forced its way slowly into him until he was impaled and pinned to bed by the boy’s negligible weight and unrelenting manhood.

“God…” Peter looked down at them, his expression astonished as he saw where he was, and what he was doing, and Stark smiled.

That was the look he’d been waiting for.

“Fuck me, Peter,” he whispered, moving his hips a little, pressing himself against the invading cock as well as he could, and hooking his knees up to open himself even more. “Start with slow, easy thrusts, and then have at me.”

Peter did what he was told. He braced himself with a hand on either side of Tony’s shoulders, pulling himself out, almost completely, but then sliding his cock back into the older man, who grunted at the sensation of being so well filled. Then he pulled out, again, and slammed himself back into his rightful spot, harder, as his own ardor took over, now, and his body demanded his release.

He alternated between watching Tony’s face and watching his cock slide in and out of him, and the thrusts increased in power and speed as he drew close.

“Cum in me, Peter,” Stark told him, writhing under the boy, jerking his hips up to meet each thrust as well as he could, sliding his hands along Peter’s chest. “Fuck me. Make me yours.”

“You _are_ mine,” Peter said, pumping harder, now, his hips slamming him into Tony remorselessly over and over. “All _mine_. Always _mine_. Just _mine_...”

Each word was punctuated with another thrust and the boy finally grunted and drove deep, stilling inside Tony as his cock exploded, spilling himself deep in the billionaire, filling him with his seed in spurts as his hips began jerking, trying to get him even deeper with each desperate thrust.

Tony held him tightly, feeling the boy fill him; with cock, and with cum, and taking both without complaint. He wrapped his legs around Peter’s lean hips, keeping him in position long after the tremors had stilled, and Peter collapsed on top of him, his cheek coming to rest on Stark’s chest.

“Nicely done,” Stark finally managed, running his fingers through the boy’s sweat-dampened hair as he felt Peter slide out of him, despite his tight grip. “How did it feel?”

“Amazing…”

“Yeah. That it _was_.” He chuckled and rolled a little, bringing Peter off his chest and gathering him into his arms. “I think you might have a bit of a _possessive_ side, Peter Parker.”

“I want you to be mine,” the boy told him.

“I am,” he assured him, brushing a kiss against his forehead. “Only yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just curious if this is something to continue, or if it's not keeping the attention. Obviously I haven't written a lot of these stories and I don't want to bore everyone if it seems to be getting repetitive. (But I have to admit, I'm enjoying myself, so I'll probably keep writing it just for me - if no other reason)


	14. 15

Once they’d caught their breath, Tony pulled Peter out of bed and suggested a shower. Not that he was finished with the boy’s attention for the day, but he loved having Peter in the spray; soap-slicked and there for him to run his hand all over. Which he _did_ , of course.

He washed the boy, thoroughly, starting by washing his hair and conditioning it, making the process sensual with kisses and additional caresses that weren’t necessary to get his hair cleaned, but definitely met with the boy's approval, to judge by just how quickly he became aroused. When he was done with his hair, Tony moved to a bath sponge and body wash, and his hands roamed the boy’s body, freely, caressing as he cleaned and ending up on his knees in front of him when Peter put his hands on his shoulders and gently guided him to where he wanted him.

“Suck me, Tony,” he told him, making it an order, really, more than a request.

Tony did just that, eagerly taking Peter into his mouth, his hand tugging tenderly on the boy’s testicles as he deepthroated his throbbing cock, tasting the deliciousness of his young lover, combined with the somewhat acidic soapy flavor but enjoying it just the same. Peter rocked his hips, lazily at first, and then with more enthusiasm as he gave into what Stark was doing.

“That’s it,” the boy crooned, urging Tony to greater efforts in his desire to please him, wanting to see his young face contort in ecstasy as he fed Tony his hot cum. “That’s my baby… suck me, Tony… all of it…”

Stark hummed as he swallowed Peter’s cock, sliding it all the way down his throat until his lips were right on his pubic bone and then pulling back until he was sucking just the head. Peter grunted and his hands went to Tony’s hair as he fucked his face, eagerly, the tightness of his entire being all the warning Tony had before the boy climaxed.

Tony guzzled him down, making pleased noises in his throat that rumbled through his chest as he sucked Peter until the boy finally had to push his head back, trembling at the release. He easily pulled Stark to his feet and kissed him, tasting himself on the older man’s lips and in his mouth and reveling in the knowledge that Stark _was_ his.

“Come on,” he whispered, kissing Tony’s jaw, tenderly, and then moving down to his neck and then his chest. “Let’s go back to bed. I’m not done with you, yet.”

He’d seen videos of guys having sex in the shower, of course, but he wasn't sure that he could do that without slipping, and he definitely didn’t want that distraction when he was with Tony. They could try it a different time.

The billionaire nodded silent agreement, and turned off the water before allowing Peter to lead him out of the shower, and dry him off, tenderly, paying careful attention to Tony’s now fully aroused cock, with both hands and with lips. He didn’t suck on him, though, despite Tony begging him to do just that, preferring instead to wait until he had him back in his bed.

“Same position, Tony,” Peter told him, his knee going between Stark’s the moment the boy had him on his back. Tony spread himself wide, watching with almost breathless anticipation as Peter claimed his mouth for another kiss, before kissing his jaw, and then his ear. “Who do you belong to?” Peter whispered into the ear he was licking.

Stark felt a thrill go through him at the question, excited that Peter was so easily taking his role as possessor.

“ _You_.”

“Very good.” He ran his tongue along the man’s chest, teasing each nipple. His movements were still awkward, at times, but that was only going to change with experience, and Tony didn’t mind, holding himself as still as he could while Peter explored his body, the boy taking his time, since he’d already climaxed in the shower and wasn't in any great need just yet. “You’re mine, Tony.”

“Yes.”

“This is mine,” Peter told him, licking the nipple that was now achingly hard.

“Yes…”

“And _this_ ,” the boy added, moving to the other one.

Tony moaned, his hips moving in anticipation.

“Yes..."

"And this..." Peter said, his hand brushing Tony's swollen member, making it twitch with a life of its own.

"Yes, Peter... _Please_..."

“Slowly,” Peter crooned, gentling him with another heated kiss and a tender caress that started at the arc reactor and slid down Tony’s stomach to end up at the base of his cock, again. “ _Slowly_ … I’m going to take my time, and make sure you feel it all.”

“I _do_ ,” Stark told him, thrusting his hips when Peter put his fingers around him and stroked him, lightly, with one hand, and himself with the other. “Please, Peter… I _need_ you.”

“I’m not hard, yet,” the boy teased, claiming his lips for another kiss. “You should do something about that. _Then_ I’ll fuck my baby.”

Tony shifted immediately, tossing an amused Peter onto his back with ease and taking the half-aroused cock into his mouth, anxiously. Peter closed his eyes, his fingers curling in Tony’s still damp hair, holding the older man exactly where he wanted him, just then, and feeling himself responding to his skillful ministrations much quicker than he might have had he simply been using his hand.

He finally used the same hold he had on his hair to pull his head away from his groin, smiling at the sight of Tony straining to get him back into his mouth, and his cock just throbbing with anticipation.

“On your back, Tony.”

Stark did what he was told, once more opening his knees and presenting himself.

“Go easy,” he reminded the boy, handing him the lube. _He_ was all for what they were doing, of course, and excited to be filled once more, but Peter was still young and excitable, and he would make sure to remind him to be careful until it was second nature to the boy.

“I will.” Peter lubed his hand and cock, first, smiling down at Tony who watched with anticipation. “You want me?”

“Yes.”

“Spread your legs a little more, I love the view…”

Tony did, reaching down and spreading his ass cheeks, as well, which made Peter’s cock jump in excitement.

The boy slid his finger along Stark’s crack and then into him, and Tony arched against the invasion, whimpering in desire and need.

“Yes… just like that. More…”

“Shhh…” Peter fucked him with the single digit, and then slid another in, moving them around and stretching Tony. “I’m _going_ to give you more,” he whispered, watching as Ironman writhed under him, remembering what Tony had told him about how intoxicating it could be to have someone under him, at his mercy, waiting for him to do whatever he wanted. He hadn’t been wrong. “What do you _want_ , Tony?”

“You…” Stark answered, hips thrusting against Peter’s fingers and whining when another joined them, filling him so sweetly. “I’m ready…”

Peter had to agree. He shifted, taking Tony’s heels in his hands and holding them apart, looking down between them and watching the head of his throbbing cock sought and then _found_ Stark’s hole.

“Keep your hands right there, baby,” Peter ordered, pressing against that so tight entrance, making Tony tense. “Keep yourself _open_ for me. Understand?”

“Yes…”

He pushed himself into him, slowly, mindful that he didn’t hurt him, and he sighed in pleasure when he finally hilted his cock inside Stark, fully, feeling Tony echo that sigh.

“Just like that,” the boy murmured, watching as he slid out of him, now, until only the head was still inside, making sure not to lose contact, or to give up the claim that he had on the billionaire’s body at that moment. “You’re so perfect, Tony,” he crooned as he pushed himself back in, a little faster, this time. A little more forcibly.

“Peter…”

 Tony writhed, his hands still on his cheeks where the boy had commanded them to stay, but his entire being trying to make the boy go faster, begging for release. Begging to be possessed by him.

“We’re getting there…” he pulled out, again, not quite as far and pushed back in, hard enough to make Stark groan. “Who do you belong to?”

“You.”

He thrust himself in again.

“Who, Tony?”

_“You!”_

Peter let one of Tony’s ankles go and reached for Stark’s aroused and aching cock, his hand immediately smeared with the precum that was dribbling out of the tip. He stroked him as he started fucking him, eagerly, his cock slamming into him, and his hand demanding Tony’s release.

“Cum for me, baby,” Peter crooned, his hips jerking as he started climaxing, unable to ignore what the sight of Tony under him and the sensation of the tight ass that he was pounding was doing to him.

He slammed himself deep, as Tony cried out with his own release, spraying the two of them with his hot cum, while Peter filled the older man’s bowels with his own.

“Jesus…” Tony gasped, letting go of his ass and reaching for Peter, who smiled and dropped his head on the man’s chest, spent. “That was intense.”

“Yeah.” The boy slid out of him, and gathered Tony into his arms, cradling him as he trembled with his release, and pressing butterfly kisses along his cheek and temple. “You did _so_ well, though,” he crooned. “So good. So _obedient_.”

Tony melted into the embrace and closed his eyes, feeling his body go limp, in every way, and giving himself up to the boy’s strong arms. It felt so good to be held, to be comforted. To not have to be the strong one, in every way. He felt Peter move them into a slightly more comfortable position, and then felt a blanket being drawn up over him.

He was going to have to get up and take him home, eventually, but it was still early enough that they could be together a while longer. He’d set his alarm, just in case. Secure in that, and in the arms of his young lover, Tony drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for the encouraging words! So it will continue, then - which makes me happy


	15. 15

Tony was sitting on the sofa, looking at the display on his phone when he felt strong arms coming around him from behind, and a soft, loving voice spoke into his ear; the moisture tickling him and sending a thrill through him at the same time.

“What are you looking at?”

He reached up and took Peter’s hands with his free one, holding them against his chest.

“Some intel from Natasha Romanoff.”

_“Black Widow?”_

Stark smiled, always amused to hear the excitement in Peter’s voice when he mentioned one of the Avengers. The boy might be sleeping with _him_ , and extremely comfortable being with _him_ – and the last two weeks since he’d taught him how to properly make love to him had certainly proven it – but he was still awed by the whole notion of the Avengers.

“The _same_.”

“Where is she?” he asked, sliding his tongue in Tony’s ear.

They were at the secret apartment, and Peter had just spent the last hour reminding Tony just who he belonged to and why he was so happy that he did. The boy had drifted off after sliding out of Tony, who had held him, lovingly, until his phone had distracted him, sending the heads up that he’d been waiting for. Not wanting to disturb Peter’s sleep, he’d gone into the living room to look at the information she’d sent him.

“Right now? Probably India, but by morning, she could be in LA.”

“Gets around a lot, huh?”

“Yeah.”

He closed his eyes, and tossed the phone on the coffee table so he could focus on Peter’s attempt at nibbling on his ear. Stark was always amused – and usually aroused – when the boy found something new to try with him. He was going to have to work harder on the nibbling, though, he decided, unable to stop from sucking in a little gasp of pain when the nibble became a bite.

“Sorry,” Peter murmured, pulling away and checking the lobe to make sure there wasn't any blood. “Did I hurt you?”

“Not too much.” He squeezed the hand he was still holding. “Don’t worry.”

They’d tried a few things, both things that Stark was willing to teach Peter, and activities that the boy found on the internet - with varying degrees of success. One thing they _didn’t_ do, though, was pain. _Peter_ didn’t like hurting him, and Tony wasn't a fan of _being_ hurt. No biting. No slapping. No spanking. Not even pinching, beyond teasing a nipple, here and there. They didn’t care for toys, either. The boy made sure Tony understood that if he needed something inside his mouth or his ass, Peter would fill that need for him.

And if he couldn’t wait until they were together, that was just _too bad_. He’d have to.

“Daddy’s sorry…”

_That_ was relatively new.

Peter had whispered something similar to Tony one night on a rooftop three days ago, and Tony had almost unloaded in his underwear right then and there. The reaction hadn’t been missed by _Peter_ , clearly, who found it just as erotic. Of course, he already had assumed the dominant role in their relationship, which had been Tony’s intention all along, and already called him baby when he was deep inside him, or was teasing him into readiness. _Daddy_ had almost been the logical next step.

“You’re worth a bite here and there,” Tony assured him. “But you can make it up to me, if we have time.”

The boy chuckled, looking at his watch.

“Not enough to do it _properly_.” He climbed onto the sofa, sitting on the back of it with Tony between his bare legs, balancing easily as he rubbed Stark's shoulders.

Massages were something that he was learning, too. Peter’s hands were powerful, and Tony was always tense, from working so hard or from simply being Ironman. The boy knew it, and even though Stark tried to tell him it wasn't necessary, Peter’s touch could relax him like nothing else could – until it aroused him like nothing else could.

“Next time, then.”

“What kind of intel?” the boy asked, curiously, sliding his hands along Tony’s back, pulling his shirt up to do a proper job of it. Stark could feel the faint hardness of Peter’s cock against his neck, but knew Peter would tell him if he wanted him to take care of it. “Or is it secret Avenger things?”

“I don’t have any secrets from you, Peter,” Tony told him, sincerely. “She’s trying to find out who ambushed me over the city – the night that you caught me.”

“Oh. Why?”

“To make sure they were just after _me_ , and that it isn’t some kind of far-reaching vendetta against the Avengers as a group.”

The hands stilled.

“Do you think that they might try it again?”

He recognized the concern in his young lover’s voice, and was quick to reassure.

“No. Probably not. And even if they _did_ , I added the EM pulse shielding to the suit, remember?” he should; he’d been allowed to help, and it had earned Stark another night of uninterrupted blowjobs. “They can’t get to me that way, again.”

There was silence as Peter thought about it, his hands still not moving, and Tony turned his head and kissed the boy’s knee since it was all that he could touch.

“Don’t worry, daddy,” he said, softly. “Your baby is fine.”

“Make sure you keep it that way, okay?”

“I will, Peter.” He kissed the knee, again. “Do you need anything?”

The boy smiled. He asked him every time, but Peter was about as happy as he could ever remember being. May was loving her job, and Tony was loving _him_. What else could he possibly _need_ , really?

“No. I’m good.”

>><><<<><<<><<<< 

_“Tony Stark is here to see you…”_

May Parker smiled; amused. The metallic sound of the intercom didn’t hide the awe in her secretary’s voice at the announcement, and she had to admit that she certainly felt like a bigshot when she pressed the button to reply.

“Send him in, please.”

The door opened only a moment later, and Tony Stark walked in, looking around with interest as he crossed the room to May’s desk.

“New office?”

She nodded and stood up to greet him, but was suddenly a little worried.

“Yes. And a new secretary.”

“Congratulations. It’s nice.”

“Yes. Thank you. Is everything _alright_?”

He smiled, realizing that it wasn't a stretch for her to be worried, suddenly. She knew that Peter had been to the tower a few times the last month, and probably thought he’d done something to annoy the people there. Which wasn't the case.

“Yes. Of course, it is. I just wanted to talk to you about Peter – preferably with him _not_ in the room, to avoid putting you on the spot.”

“Oh?”

He nodded, gesturing for her to sit down, and then taking the chair across from her.

“Yeah. You know my connection with the Avengers, right?”

May rolled her eyes, amused.

“Of course, I do. Peter talks about it constantly.”

“Well, we just built a new compound upstate.”

“I knew _that_ , as well.”

“I need to go up there to talk to some of them, and I was wondering if you’d allow me to invite Peter to come along?”

“To meet the Avengers?”

He smiled.

“Not _all_ of them, obviously, but yes. Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, for certain. Maybe a few others. I think he’d have a good time, and he’s good company so I wouldn’t be bored driving up alone. But I didn’t want to ask him without running it by _you_ , first – like I said, to avoid putting you on the spot.”

“How long would you be gone? And when are you going?”

“At least one night; maybe two if I get the new armor up and running so I can test it while I’m there. Leaving tomorrow morning. I’d take good care of him, you know that – and I think he’d have fun. We’ll even bring you back a souvenir.”

“I know he would.” May smiled at the thought of her nephew’s eyes lighting up at being invited to do something so amazing, but she hesitated. “It’s a long time to hang out with a fifteen-year-old.”

“A very _polite_ one, though,” Stark reminded her. “Like I said; he’s good company.”

“That he _is_.” She shrugged. “I think he’d _love_ to go, and thank you for thinking of him. It’s an opportunity of a lifetime.”

“So, _yes_?”

“Yes.”

“Great. Do you mind _asking_ him for me?” Stark asked. “That way I don’t put _him_ on the spot if he doesn’t want to go for some reason.”

And would give _her_ the chance to give him the news, May thought, not at all fooled by what Stark was doing, and appreciating it.

“Are you in a hurry?”

“No.”

“Then hang tight and I’ll call him, right now.”


	16. 16

He was waiting and ready to go when Tony pulled the car up in front of the apartment building fairly early the next morning, but after stowing his travel bag, they walked back up to the apartment anyway. Tony wanted to make sure May didn’t have any last minute concerns, and wanted to make sure she knew how long to expect them to be gone. He was impressed with Peter’s aunt, really, and didn’t want her to worry about the boy while he was in Tony’s care.

Peter was almost giddy with excitement, and it amused both of them.

“I don’t think he slept at all, last night,” May told Stark when he sent the boy to the bathroom to make sure they weren’t going to have to stop anywhere on the way because of a surprisingly full bladder. “And he was too excited to eat breakfast, so you’ll probably have to stop _somewhere_ , anyway. Sorry.”

He smiled, and shrugged, nonchalantly.

“We’re not on a timetable. I’ll have him back in a couple of days.”

“If he gets obnoxious just put him to work – or find him something to distract him.”

Stark chuckled, and nodded.

“I’ll find something for him to do. That won’t be a problem.”

Peter returned at that moment, hugged his aunt and practically ran out the door, leaving the two adults staring at the place he’d been.

“Last chance to change your mind,” May pointed out, amused, and wondering if Tony Stark had any idea what a handful a fifteen-year-old could be.

Yes, he'd had him a few afternoons, but an overnight was completely different. Even for someone as confident as Stark.

“We’ll be _fine_. I’ll make sure he checks in with you every now and then.”

He left, and headed for the car, and the boy already waiting impatiently next to it.

><<<>><><<<>> 

The atmosphere inside Tony’s expensive car hummed with excitement, and he smiled as he put the car into gear and then rested his hand on Peter’s leg to try to settle him a bit. The boy responded predictably, putting his hand over Stark’s, but was still taut with anticipation.

“All that nervous energy is going to knock you on your back,” Tony warned him, amused.

“Yeah.”

He knew, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

“Are you hungry? We can stop and get some breakfast sandwiches or something in a drive-thru.”

“No, Tony. I’m good. Thanks.”

He threaded his fingers through Stark’s, though, and the touch did seem to have the desired effect on him, calming him a little.

“Let me know if you change your mind. No promises on what they have on the stove, there.”

“Okay.”

In an effort to _keep_ him calm now that he had him there, Tony changed the topic to the suit armor that he was working on. He found that he liked using the boy as a sounding board when coming up with concepts and ideas for the Ironman suit, since Peter tended to give intelligent responses, and wasn't so star-struck by Tony that he hesitated to be honest in his opinions about any given idea.

Only when they were getting close to their destination, did he bring it up again, and only so Peter would know what to expect and wouldn’t feel too overwhelmed by the people he was going to be meeting.

“So Steve and Natasha are going to be there, for sure,” he told the boy. “But you might find Clint Barton or Bruce Banner, as well – he stays there, sometimes, and will collaborate with some of the scientists. Some of the SHIELD agents come in and out, too.”

“They know I’m coming?”

“They know I’m bringing a _friend_ ,” Tony told him, with a smile of anticipation. “They don’t know you’re as young as you are, and they don’t know about _us_. They _also_ don’t know your particular skillset – but since I want to use the labs here to work on improving your web shooter, I’m alright with some of them seeing what you can do – if you’re willing to show them.”

“Really?”

“You can trust them, Peter,” he assured the boy. “They’re friends.”

The boy nodded, and Stark could feel him getting tense with anticipation and excitement, once more. This time the hand he was holding didn’t help, and Peter practically wriggled in his seat when they finally pulled the car up to the compound, to be met by Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, just like Tony had said.

“We’ll get your bag, later, okay?” Tony said when he turned the engine off.

“Yeah.”

Peter got out of the car, and felt himself shyly hanging back, almost hiding behind Tony when he found himself being watched by Rogers and Romanoff as they walked up to the main entrance of the building. Being completely used to nervous or awed youngsters in his many years as Captain America, it wasn't a surprise that Steve spoke, first, giving Peter a warm smile and then turning to Stark.

“Who’s your friend, Tony?”

The billionaire put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, bringing the boy up beside him, and bolstering him with the same motion.

“Guys, this is Peter.”

Rogers extended a hand, and Peter shyly took it.

“Nice to meet you, Peter.”

“Hi.”

Romanoff wasn't as good with kids, for obvious reasons, but she had to admit that the boy was adorable, and his eyes drew her attention, immediately.

“He’s _cute_ , Tony,” she said, winking at Peter, who blushed, and smiled, surprised.

“I know, _right_?” Stark squeezed Peter’s shoulder before he released him. “Who’s here?”

“Just us, for now,” Rogers said. “SHIELD has control of most of the facility, using it for a training week for some of their specialists – Peter mind find it interesting to watch, when we’re talking about things that he won’t be interested in listening in on.”

“He’s going to have to stay with me, mostly,” Stark said. “I promised his aunt that I’d watch him, so I can’t just turn him over to someone else.”

“Are you sleeping with her?” Romanoff asked, curiously.

“No.”

Stark didn't seem surprised by the question, though.

“Go get him settled,” Steve suggested before Natasha could ask why not. “Then you can show him around. We’ll have lunch in the lounge, I think, if you guys haven’t eaten, yet.”

“Sounds good.” He looked at Peter, who nodded.

“Yeah.”

The other two told them they’d meet up, later, and Tony and the boy walked back to the car to get Peter’s bag.

“My rooms here are secure,” Tony told him. “We won’t have any trouble finding time to be alone when we want to be – and I _will_ want to be. There’s a room off of mine that’s designed for any company I might keep, so that’s where we’ll settle you. Then, if you want, I’ll show you around a bit before we eat. Sound good?”

Peter nodded.

“Have I said thank you for bringing me?”

“Nope.”

“Thank you for bringing me.”

“You’re welcome. Having you here will just make this trip that much better, believe me.”

>>><><<<><>< 

“So what do we know about him?”

Romanoff raised an eyebrow.

“You mean in the five minutes since I met him?”

“Come on, Natasha, I know you’ve already checked him out.”

She shrugged.

“Peter Benjamin Parker. Fifteen. Parents died at the age of five in a plane crash, lived with his aunt and uncle. Uncle was killed several months back; his aunt works for a company that just merged with Stark Industries. Peter is about as brilliant as they come, has a sky-high GPA and takes classes that would confuse me even today – much less when I was fifteen – and goes to Mid-town science and technology, where he just finished his sophomore year. No history of any kind of trouble, no record, clean cut all-American kid from everything I can find.”

“Then why is _Tony_ hanging out with him?”

She smiled, stopping in the lounge, and taking the table that they’d been sitting at before they’d been called away to meet Stark and his young friend.

“Until five minutes ago, I’d have said it was an uncharacteristic slow burn play for the aunt.”

“And now?”

“My guess is that their sleeping together.”

“What? He’s a _boy_.”

She shrugged, still smiling.

“Tony’s been known to pitch both teams. _You_ know that as well as anyone.”

Steve flushed, slightly, but didn’t respond to the dig.

“I meant, he’s _young_.”

“Maybe he’s an old soul, Steve, who knows?”

“That’s crazy.”

“Even better…” Romanoff said. “From what I just saw, _Peter’s_ the dominant one in their relationship.”

“Seriously?”

“It’s just a guess, of course.”

But they both knew that Romanoff was as observant as they come.

“Then maybe there’s more to Peter Parker than meets the eye,” Rogers said, shrugging.

“Oh, I’d say there _is_.”

He frowned at the distracted expression on her face.

“Nat. _No_.”

She gave him a bland look; Romanoff didn’t do innocent looks very well.

“What? I’m just curious. Nothing wrong with that.”

He snorted.

“There’s _everything_ wrong with that. Believe me.”

“Tony loves a good experiment. Why can’t I?”


	17. 17

It didn’t take long to bring Peter’s bag from the car to the room, and even less time to unpack it.

The room wasn't very large; big enough to hold a bed, a dresser and a TV, it _did_ have its own bathroom, but only a shower, sink and a toilet. It was clearly designed to be more utilitarian than comfortable. Peter didn’t mind. The bed was bigger than his at home, after all, and if Tony was right, _he_ wouldn’t be sleeping there, anyway. He’d be much more comfortable with Stark in his.

“You want to go look around?” Tony asked him, once he’d checked out the bedrooms. “Or do you have some energy to burn off, first?”

The boy smiled, sliding his hand down Stark’s belly and then along the front of his pants, testing him to see if he was so aroused that he needed to be taken care of before they went exploring. Peter wanted to look around, but _he_ was responsible for Tony’s sexual satisfaction, after all, and he took that obligation very seriously.

“Think you can wait until tonight?” Peter asked him, kissing his jaw and then licking his ear. “I’ll make sure you don’t regret it.”

“Oh, _daddy_ …” Stark felt a shiver go through him, and had to force himself not to start groping the boy – or they’d never leave, and he heard Peter chuckle in the ear he was tasting.

“Come on, Tony,” he said, pulling away, reluctantly. “I’d like you to show me around, please.”

He kissed the boy once more and then did just that, taking Peter to see some of the more interesting places. Like the tower, it was too big to show everything off at once, but Peter saw a lot more than the general public knew about, and when Tony walked him to toward what he called the lounge, he told the boy that there was still a lot that they hadn’t seen.

Steve and Natasha were in the lounge when they arrived, and they greeted Peter with friendly smiles.

“Did Tony get you settled in?” Romanoff asked the boy, gesturing for him to sit beside her.

“Yes. Thank you.” He smiled. “This place is pretty amazing.”

“State of the art,” Steve confirmed.

“Do you guys live here, all the time, then?”

“We both have permanent quarters here,” Natasha said. “But I’m out of town a lot.”

“I’m usually here,” Rogers said. “I do a lot of training with SHIELD and with some special forces.”

“Wow.”

Steve smiled.

“It’s not as exciting as it sounds, Peter. Lots of repetition.”

“Are you hungry?” Natasha asked, bringing her hand up to brush the boy’s bangs from his forehead, a gesture that made Stark frown. “Breakfast must have been ages ago.”

Peter nodded.

“I was too excited to eat,” he admitted.

“Want a burger?”

“That sounds good. Please.”

Romanoff got up, and Tony followed her to the bar to make their order.

“What the hell was that?” he asked, her, quietly, once the bartender walked away to tell the kitchen what to start cooking.

_“What?”_

“The whole brushing his bangs back thing. Don’t think I didn’t _notice_ …”

She smiled, amused, but not surprised that Stark wasn't going to let anything slide He was an upfront and outspoken person. She liked that about him.

“Relax, Tony. I’m not poaching your grounds. I just wanted to see how he’d react.”

“And…?”

“He’s _adorable_. How is he in bed?”

“Amazing.”

Again, no pretending, or equivocating.

“Gentle?”

“No.”

Romanoff shook her head.

“I’m _jealous_. I wish I would have found him, first.”

Stark smiled.

“If you’re nice to him, he might let you _watch_.”

She snorted, genuinely amused.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

They headed back to their table, with Stark carrying a drink for himself and a cola for Peter, which he set in front of the boy.

“How did you two meet?” Steve asked, now that Tony was back.

“Peter saved my life,” Stark told them, frankly. “The night I got hit with that EM pulse, FRIDAY couldn’t reboot fast enough. We’d have hit the pavement for sure if he hadn’t caught me.”

“ _Caught_ you?” Steve repeated, curiously.

“Oh yeah.” Tony looked at Peter, who blushed with pleasure at the look the billionaire sent his direction. “Peter here has some _mad_ skills, Steve. If you have time after lunch, and he’s willing, he can give you a demonstration.”

“We do have some data to go over,” Rogers pointed out. “But I’d like to see what you mean, yeah. If you’re willing, Peter?”

He hesitated, but nodded.

“Sure.”

If he was going to let anyone in on his secret – other than _Tony_ , of course – then who better to show than Captain America and Black Widow, right?

“What do you do for fun, Peter?” Natasha asked him, giving the boy her full attention. “Besides saving wayward superheroes, I mean?”

“Not much,” Peter admitted. “I read, play video games, do school – I’m on the _academic decathlon team_ , but I’m pretty sure that just dropped my cool factor by several percentage points, rather than increase it.”

She smiled.

“Nothing wrong with being _smart_. There are a lot of smart people around here.” She gestured to Tony as a prime example of that. “You’d fit right in.”

“I was hoping to meet Dr. Banner,” Peter admitted. “He’s doing some pretty cutting-edge research – my friend Ned and I were reading about it when we toured Stark tower.”

“He might show up,” Steve said. “Depends on how busy he is. Do you play sports?”

“No.”

Their lunch was brought to the table, then, and while they ate, Tony watched the two Avengers ply Peter with question after question, drawing the boy out with their own anecdotes about whatever topic came up, and making the effort to get to know him. Stark didn’t object. The future was bright for Peter, and with his abilities, he’d either make a great scientist, or a great superhero. It just depended, really, on what _he_ wanted to do.

>><<<<><<><<<> 

“Natasha knows about us,” Tony told Peter, softly, after the meal was over and they were walking down a corridor to meet up with Steve and Natasha at one of the smaller gyms, where Peter was going to give a demonstration of his abilities. They'd needed to stop by their quarters to pick up Peter's web shooters.

“How?” Peter asked, curiously.

Stark shrugged.

“She’s a _spy_ , Peter. Figuring out secrets is what she does. I expected it, honestly. There’s nothing to worry about, I just wanted to make sure you knew – because she will probably do some serious flirting with you, just to see how you react. _Another_ thing that spies like to do.”

“What do I do?”

“Whatever you _want_. Play hard to get. Be stand-offish. Call her bluff and hop into the sack with her, if you want.”

“Really?”

“You can’t hurt her,” Tony assured him. “And you might enjoy it. I _have_.”

“You’ve been with her?”

“Oh, _yeah_. Its been a long time – way before you came along. _Now_ it’s only _you_ , Peter. But it wouldn’t really be a bad idea for you to have at least a little experience with a _woman_ , too. Especially as open as you are with the public, and outgoing.”

“Why?”

“Because I worry someone might try to seduce you – to _unmask_ you, basically. If you knew the tricks, and there was no mystery, then the danger to you would be far less – and Natasha knows _all_ the tricks.”

“Oh.”

He chuckled, then, and Tony looked at him, curiously.

“What?”

“This isn’t even _close_ to any conversation that I thought we’d ever be having – you trying to get me _laid_ , I mean.”

Tony smiled, too.

“I’m _not_. But believe it or not, it’s a superhero problem, and since you’re in a place with _superheroes_ , it’s a good place to have the discussion.”

“Women do that to _you_? The seduction thing?”

“They try, sure. _Men_ , too, really.” He made a pompous gesture that wasn't _completely_ genuine. “I got a lot of it _before_ I became Ironman, though. Because I’m rich, and good looking.”

“You _are_ good looking,” Peter agreed, loving him so much just then that he wanted to hug him – but resisted, of course. He hesitated, and then shrugged, a little nervous at the idea. “You’d be there?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“That’s why I brought it up.” He put his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Just remember whose bed you’re coming back to when all is said and done, okay?”

Peter stopped in mid-stride, which made Tony stop, too. The boy hugged him, hard, figuring if anyone who shouldn’t see it _did_ see it, it would just look like a fanboy getting over excited at meeting so many heroes all at once.

“I won’t.”

Tony hugged him close for a moment, and then they parted.

“Come on. I want to show you off. We should have you arm wrestle Steve – just to see his reaction.”


	18. 18

“Well, _that_ isn’t something that you see everyday…”

Steve Rogers nodded his agreement, looking up at the ceiling, where the boy was nonchalantly standing upside down, watching them.

“How does he _do_ it?”

“Come down, Peter,” Tony said, pleased and amused by the identical shocked expressions on both faces as Romanoff and Rogers had watched Peter simply walk to the closest wall and then went right up it.

“Long story, and one that I’ll let _him_ tell you later.”

“It’s tech?” Natasha asked.

“No. The _webbing_ is, and the delivery system, of course – it’s artificial so it has to come from somewhere – but no magnets or anything like that.”

They watched as Peter simply allowed himself to drop to the floor, flipping at the last moment to land lightly on his feet before walking over to join them.

“That’s impressive,” Natasha told the boy.

He blushed, slightly.

“Thanks.”

“Show them some of your swinging,” Stark suggested.

“There isn’t really much I can do in here,” Peter pointed out, looking up at the one basketball hoop and some rafters.

He shot a web that caught the ceiling and flicked his wrist to get himself back up to the ceiling next to one of the rafters and shot another to swing a little, and then landed on the basketball hoop.

“So that stuff will hold his weight?” Rogers asked.

“It’ll hold _mine_ , too,” Stark reminded them. “And in a _swing_ , which means more force. We’ll try to rate it while we’re here – which is why I had him bring it with him.”

“Can he lift people from a standing position?” Steve asked.

“Ask him.”

“Peter?” Rogers raised his voice a bit. “Can you hold my weight?”

“Yeah.”

“Do it.”

Steve raised his hand, but Peter simply swung by and scooped him into the free arm before swinging the two of them up onto the basketball hope, again.

“Are you okay?” the boy asked, watching as Rogers rubbed his hand, and reached out to touch the webbing – which immediately stuck to his hand.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Steve jumped down, landing easily on the gym floor, and Peter followed a moment later.

“Well?” Tony asked, walking over with Natasha.

“You’re right, Tony,” Rogers said, shaking his head in disbelief. “He’s got some _skills_.”

Peter smiled, shyly, flushing with pleasure at having such praise coming from Captain America.

“I figured you’d approve.”

“What else can he do?” Natasha asked, curiously.

“We’re still figuring him out,” Tony told her, smiling to see Peter looking so happy. “Some things are a bit harder to measure. But he’s a pretty strong guy.”

“You’re the Spider-man?” Natasha asked, putting two and two together fairly easily, now that she’d seen what the boy was capable of.

“Yes.”

“I’ve seen the videos,” she said, tossing Peter an impressed smile, and running her hand along his arm. “That’s a lot of power in a fairly scrawny arm.”

“I’m stronger than I _look_ ,” he assured her.

“I’ve seen what I need to see, for now,” Steve told the others. “I want to go over the intel Natasha brought back from India. Peter, if you want to listen in you _can_ , but it’s not going to be very interesting. You could go look around the compound if you’d prefer.”

He looked at Tony.

“This is about the people who ambushed you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll stay.”

They went to a briefing room; a small room with a display at one end and a table with several plush chairs around it. There was coffee and some fruit; Peter ignored both as he sat beside Tony and across from Steve, secretly thrilled at the idea that he was actually sitting in a briefing with the _Avengers_ , despite the seriousness of the topic.

Natasha must have seen something in his expression – or most likely, she just read him extremely well – because she smiled, slightly, at him before she began, flashing pictures of people that Peter didn’t recognize, in places that he had to admit he’d never heard of. He was clearly out of his league, even though Steve and Tony both seemed to understand exactly what she was saying.

Peter found himself zoning out, a little. The combination of a big lunch and no sleep the night before was making him drowsy, and like Tony had warned him, now that he was coming down off the high from being excited, he was in real danger of allowing Romanoff’s steady tone to lull him to sleep.

Only when she said _Queens_ did he actually hear anything that made sense to him, and he sat up a little, realizing that he knew the building that came up on the display, although he’d never seen the small group of men that followed the building photo. She had more words to say about each individual, but they weren’t interesting to Peter, really, beyond the fact that one of them was really a large man, and had a goatee similar to the one he so admired on Tony.

“SHIELD is watching the place, so if anything comes up, we’ll know in plenty of time to move,” Romanoff finished, looking at Tony and then at Steve. “Questions?”

“What kind of timetable are we looking at?” Stark asked, glancing over at Peter, again, and smiling when he saw the boy fighting to keep awake.

He’d been watching him throughout the briefing, and knew that his day was catching up to him.

“Days? Weeks?” Romanoff shrugged. “We’re not completely _certain_. SHIELD is there, though.”

Steve nodded, looking over at Peter, as well. Now the boy had his cheek resting on his hand, his elbow all that was keeping his head from dropping to the table.

“That’s it, then,” he said, and smiled when Peter’s eyes popped open and he looked around. “We have what we need, for now. How long are you planning on being here?”

“A couple of days,” Tony replied. “There are some things I want to work on in the lab, here.”

“Okay. Well, I’ll be around, if you need anything, and if we hear anything, I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks, Steve.”

“Are you going to be working on _Spider-man_ things, or _Ironman_ things?” Natasha asked.

“A little of both,” Tony replied. “But right now, I’m going to go settle in for a while. It was a long drive and between that and this briefing, my rear is numb. Pass the word about Peter being here, will you guys? I don’t want him stopped by every SHIELD agent in the place whenever he pops his head out of his room.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Steve promised, getting up and leaving to go do just that.

Romanoff wasn't in any hurry, and it showed. She turned to Peter.

“What did you think of your first Avenger briefing?”

“It was exciting,” the boy told her, awake, now. “I didn’t understand most of it, though,” he admitted.

“Yeah. They’re more interesting when you know all the players involved.” She looked at Stark. “Going to continue your tour of the place?”

“No. We’re going to go relax. See you for dinner?”

“Unless something comes up.”

They all got up, then, and Tony put a possessive hand on Peter’s shoulder when they turned to head back to his quarters, while Natasha went the other direction.

“May said we were only going to be here overnight,” Peter told him as they turned a corner.

“Unless I needed to stay longer. I’ve got you for two days – as long as you check in regularly, so she knows you’re eating right and not being allowed to run amok.”

Which was news to Peter, but exciting. He used the time while they were walking to send her a text, letting her know they arrived, he met Steve and Natasha and had eaten lunch. She must have been busy, because the only reply was a smiley face.

“So the guys that tried to kill you are in Queens?” he asked as they entered Tony’s quarters and Stark locked the door behind them.

“They’ve been _spotted_ there.” He pulled off his tie and dropped it on his desk. “But they could be anywhere.” Tony sat down on his bed, watching Peter. He knew the boy was probably tired, but he was hoping for a little loving before they napped. “Don’t worry about it, okay? SHIELD is watching for them.”

“But I could _help_ ,” Peter told him, sincerely. “I _live_ there. I’ve been all over it, it’s like the back of my hand and-“

“Peter. _Stop_. I don’t want you anywhere near this thing. Do you _understand_?”

“But I –“

“Hey.” Stark stood up, his eyes locking with the boy’s. “I _mean_ it. These guys are dangerous. And their bosses are more so. You stay far away from this.”

“They tried to _kill_ you, Tony.”

“Exactly.” He gave Peter the slightest of shake, his expression intent, trying to make him understand. “If they’re willing to kill _Ironman_ , what do you think they’d be willing to do to a teenager who got in their way?”

“I’m-“

“The love of my life and I’d be destroyed if anything happened to you because of me. _Understand_?”

Peter’s expression softened, and the anxiety seemed to drain out of him at the words. Tony had said he loved him before, of course, but it was so sincere, just then. So delicious.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Stark kissed him, then; tenderly at first, and then with more fervor when the boy responded; bad guys forgotten for the time being, and what mattered most right in front of him. “I need you, Peter,” Tony whispered against his lips, his hands going to the boy’s shirt and pulling it over his head in a single, smooth, motion. " _Now_."

“Yes…” Peter pulled back, his eyes bright with anticipation and desire. “Tell me you brought lube.”

“Of _course_.”

“Get it, and then get undressed.”

While Stark complied as quickly as he could, Peter kicked his shoes off and slid out of his pants and boxers. He sat on the bed to pull off his socks just as Tony’s slacks landed on the floor and the billionaire hesitated, waiting to see what Peter wanted him to do.

Peter didn’t make him wait. Reaching over without getting up from the bed, the boy took Tony’s hips in his hands and parted his knees to draw him close, immediately taking the older man’s eager cock into his mouth and feasting on him.

“Yes… Mmmm…”

Tony watched as Peter’s head bobbed forward and back, his lips and tongue working his cock until he was throbbing and rocking his hips in time with each motion, his hand on Peter’s head, anxiously holding him with each thrust. Eventually, right before Tony started really building to climax, he pulled back, releasing the now bobbing cock with a wet, slurping sound.

“Lube.”

Tony handed it to him, wordlessly, and Peter stood up, guiding him down onto the bed, and helping him get himself into position. “Open up for me, baby…” he ordered.

Tony’s thighs were apart in an instant, his hands reaching down to spread his ass cheeks because he knew Peter loved it when he did.

_“Please, daddy…”_

Peter smiled, harder than he could ever remember being – and Tony hadn’t even _touched_ him! He lubed his hand, sliding his palm along his cock, looking down at his prize, spread open underneath him, waiting for him to claim him.

“So perfect,” he whispered, his slick hand now sliding along Tony’s crack, a finger pressing against him, and then invading him. He smiled when Stark sighed in pleasure at the touch, and began carefully preparing him, stretching him while talking to him in a low voice. “My baby, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Going to get fucked by daddy…”

“Please…”

Another finger. And Tony arched against the hand that was violating him so amazingly.

“Who do you belong to, Tony?”

“You.”

“You’re _mine_.”

“Yes.”

“Mine to suck,” Peter reminded him, removing his fingers and nestling in between Tony’s thighs, now, one hand bracing himself and the other guiding the head of his cock along that lovely crack.

“Yes, Peter,” Stark groaned. “All yours.”

“Mine to fuck…”

He found what he was seeking, then, and Tony whimpered as Peter reclaimed him, slowly filling him, inch by inch as he watched his lover’s eyes.

“I’m only yours,” Stark gasped, looking down as the boy hilted himself deep and stilled; his body covering Tony’s, his expression filled with the love he felt for the man who had given himself to him so willingly. “Just yours… please, daddy…”

“What do you want?” Peter demanded, jerking his hips, but not thrusting.

Not until Tony answered.

“Fuck me, Peter. Please!”

“That’s all I needed to hear, baby,” the boy crooned, pulling himself back and then sliding forward, once more, only to repeat the motion almost immediately. His hand went to Tony’s cock and stroked him, and Stark closed his eyes, giving himself over to the feeling of being completely under the control of the boy. “All mine.”

Peter’s thrusts were soon coming harder and more forceful, his hand stroking Tony as he whispered encouragement to him, telling him how beautiful he was, how wonderful he was and reminding him that they were going to have all night, and he was going to fuck him over and over until he couldn’t walk very well the next day.

Tony came, hard, spraying Peter’s hand with hot cum and moaning in the throes of his climax, while Peter’s thrusts were now frenzied and he slammed himself into Tony, determined that he take every inch that Peter had for him.

When he did finally orgasm, it was with a triumphant grunt as his cock exploded inside his helpless lover, drenching him with his seed and pinning him as he spilled every drop he had, hips jerking frantically to make sure none was missed.

Tony reached up, pulling the boy’s head down to kiss him, silently thanking him for being so bold. So demanding. So fucking wonderful.

“God, I love it when you do that to me,” he said, breathlessly.

“Me, too,” Peter assured him, looking down between them as he slid out of Tony and then shifted so he could take the billionaire’s cock into his mouth.

It twitched in response to his tender suckling, but Stark only chuckled, pushing his head away and bringing Peter up to hold him in his arms.

“There’s no way you’re going to get a rise out of it – for a little while, at least.”

“Is that a challenge?” Peter asked him, already feeling a lassitude sliding over him that warned him he wasn't going to be good for anything but cuddling for a while.

He turned his head and kissed Stark’s bare chest, smiling when Tony chuckled.

“No. A _fact_.”

He rearranged them, easily moving the boy until he was situated to his satisfaction in his bed, and then pulled a blanket over them with a contented sigh.

“I love you, Tony,” Peter murmured into his shoulder, clearly trying to stay awake and cuddle. Stark was still trembling from his release; but Peter was flagging, fast.

“I love you, too, Peter.” He brushed his fingers through the boy’s hair, amazed at just how easily he’d given himself away, but not regretting it for a moment. “Go to sleep, okay? You need your rest for later.”

“I’m not tired…”

He drifted off before Tony could contradict him, much to the older man’s amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic, guys. This is a Tony/Peter fic, not Natasha (although she might have a chapter). I'm only bringing her in for story arc development


	19. 19

They got up in time to shower before going to the lounge to find some dinner. Natasha was sitting at a table, alone, when they walked in, but the place was mostly empty. She smiled at both of them when they joined her, her observant gaze not missing the fact that they both had damp hair and satiated expressions.

“Where’s Steve?” Tony asked, sitting across from her, leaving the spot beside her for Peter.

“He’s eating with the SHIELD agents.” She rolled her eyes, amused. “You know how they get with him. Worse than fangirls, really.”

Stark nodded.

“It’s fun to watch, sometimes.”

“What are you guys doing with the rest of your evening?” she asked. “Going back to bed?”

Which told them both that she knew they’d been up to.

“I want to spend some time in the lab, working with Peter’s web shooters,” Tony told her, smiling. He loved blunt people like Romanoff. “See if we can get more distance, or a better delivery system. _Then_ we will be going back to bed.”

“Does _Peter_ need to be there for the lab work?” she asked, smiling at the boy and brushing her hand against his hair, again.  “I could show him around, some more, after dinner.”

“They’re _his_ web shooters, Natasha,” Stark pointed out, amused, and glad he’d warned the boy about her possibly flirting with him. He wasn't blushing, as he might have, otherwise. “I’m afraid I’m going to need his input.”

“Too bad.” She winked at Peter and got up. “I’ll go order up some dinner.”

Tony grinned at Peter, who shook his head, amazed.

“Not very subtle, is she?” he asked.

“No. Not really. You okay? I could tell her to back off a bit.”

“I’m fine, Tony. It’s just surprising, is all.”

And a little exciting.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. Because she’s an _Avenger_ , I suppose.”

“All the more reason to not beat around the bush with people,” Stark told him. “When you live on the edge like she does, there’s no sense in wasting time if you don’t want to.”

“Is that why you were so quick to make sure I knew what _you_ wanted?”

“No. I was quick because you’re gorgeous and I wanted to make sure to stake my claim on you before someone prettier could come around and take you from me.”

“That won’t happen.”

“Now, it won’t,” he agreed. “But who knows if someone else might have caught your eye before I had a chance to?”

“They weren’t exactly beating down my door, you know…?”

“I know. Their loss, my gain. Just so you know, I want you to _myself_ tonight, okay? Flirt all you want and enjoy yourself doing it. Have fun and make plans for tomorrow if you’re interested, but I need you this evening.”

“You have me.”

Romanoff returned and handed Peter a cola and set a cup of coffee in front of Tony, smiling as she did.

“So, tell me more about what you can do, Peter,” she said, retaking her seat. “ _Everything_.”

The boy smiled, realizing the double entendre immediately, and wondering if it was on purpose or if it was just the way she was. He was glad Tony was with him, because Romanoff was intense, and sexy and beautiful, and he had a feeling that if she put her mind to it, she’d be able to get his life story out of him in the blink of an eye.

He had Tony, though, to keep an eye on what he said. That made him a little more relaxed, and willing to try his hand at flirting, too.

“It’s a pretty big list,” he replied, and when she snorted, amused, he blushed, realizing that his answer had held its own double entendre, as well.

“Oh, my God, Tony, I love your protégé,” Romanoff said, leaning back, and not bothering to hide her amusement.

“Yeah. He’s pretty special.”

<<>>>><<<<<><><<< 

They spent several hours in Tony’s lab after they’d had dinner and told Romanoff good-night. The spy had slid a hand along his shoulder when they’d said goodnight to her and had simply told him that she’d see them later, but Peter had had a good time at dinner. She was a bit upfront, but there was nothing wrong with that, and he decided that he liked her sense of humor and wit.

The lab that Tony took him to was amazing. Filled with even more tech than the ones at the tower, he looked around after handing Stark his web shooters, and was amazed by the fact that it seemed all of the prior incantations of the Ironman suit that Tony now used were neatly tucked into their own displays, and peter walked around, noticing that some carried some pretty heavy damage to the metal, while others were pristine.

“Do you do all of your manufacturing here?” he asked, curiously.

“Pretty much,” Tony sat on a stool and gestured for Peter to come over and join him. “You can look all day, tomorrow,” he promised, when the boy came to stand beside him and offered him his hand so he could take of the device on Peter’s wrist. “Right now, though, I want to see if we can make this more efficient for you.”

It turned out that he could.

Peter spent most of the time watching, and some of it simply leaning on Stark while watching him work, his chin resting on his shoulder so his cheek was close enough to feel the billionaire’s facial hair against him. Tony would absently reach up in the middle of what he was doing and cup Peter’s face, or sometimes turn his head to steal a tender kiss before turning back to the problem in front of him.

The result of their time in the lab yielded a new prototype that Stark and Peter would test the next day, and two guys who were more than ready to call it a night and go spend some naked time together in Stark’s bed.

“You’re so sexy,” Peter told him, once he had Tony back in his quarters and had him undressed. “Roll onto your stomach for me.”

Stark did what he was told, tucking a pillow under his hips to keep his achingly still cock from being pinned under his weight at an odd angle. Peter approved, since it simply lifted Tony’s ass for him, giving him a better angle for his viewing and caressing pleasure. The boy straddled Tony’s lower back, also naked, and started massaging his shoulders and upper arms, enjoying the feel of the bare skin under his hands, and the way the muscles seemed to respond so readily to his touch.

“Yeah?”

Tony had closed his eyes, giving himself up to Peter’s ministrations. Their lovemaking before dinner had taken off the edge, and while he was hard, he wasn't throbbing so desperately that he was begging Peter to take him.

“Yes. Smart, too.”

He started working his way lower, caressing Tony’s back, now, and his sides, working his way lower, until he had to shift his position and nudged Stark’s thighs apart to place himself between them. Tony grunted with pleasure when the boy began to massage his ass, playing with the cheeks and spreading them, squeezing them and then sliding his hand between his thighs to fondle his testicles.

“Oh, I like that…”

“Yeah?”

Peter smiled, and bent his head, sliding his tongue down to flick against the sensitive skin, which made Tony squirm against him, eager for more. Peter chuckled, continuing what he was doing until the older man was writhing under him, legs splayed as far as he could get them, his hands clutching the bedding until his knuckles were white and he was softly begging Peter to take him.

Peter sat up a little, one hand sliding along Tony’s crack and the other reaching for the lube. He slathered himself, running slick fingers up against Stark’s ass, and carefully but firmly sliding one into him, enjoy the way Tony moaned at the assault.

“You're so _eager_ , aren’t you?”

“Yes…”

Peter didn’t make him wait. He rose up and guided himself to Tony’s vulnerable hole and braced himself against it, pushing himself slower than absolutely necessary into his lover’s ass, savoring the way Stark’s body resisted while his pleas told him not to stop.

“You’re so tight, Tony. Such a perfect fit for me.”

“Peter… please…”

He hilted inside him, his hands on Tony’s hips, now, steadying him as he pulled back, most of the shaft of his cock reappearing before he thrust himself back into him, looking down at their joined bodies and murmuring in approval at the sight. Tony whimpered trying to move himself enough that his own cock was being stimulated by Peter’s thrusts pressing him into the bed, but the boy lifted his hips just enough to stop him.

“Not yet, baby,” he crooned. “ _You_ have to wait.”

“Peter…”

“Shhh…”

His thrusts were coming faster, now. Harder. More forceful each time he slammed himself into him Stark buried his face into the blankets, grunting with each thrust, pressing himself back against the boy each time he rammed himself into him, trying to get him as deep as he could go. With a satisfied sound Peter finally jerked his hips, hard, pulling Tony against him and forcing him to hold still while he came, his cum boiling from his cock with each spasm of pleasure that coursed through the boy.

“ _Yes_ … Peter…”

Stark felt himself being filled, excited by the sensation and by the knowledge that it was his turn, now, and while he moaned when the boy puled out of him, his hips were already humping when Peter rolled him onto his back so he could look up at him.

Smiling, Peter leaned over and kissed him; a series of tender, gentle kisses, ignoring Tony’s red face and anxious movements under him.

“Do you have a problem?” he asked, sliding his hand along the older man’s chest and stomach, leaning back to get a good view of Tony’s throbbing cock, which was leaking precum so badly the billionaire’s shaft was drenched.

“Peter, please…”

God, it felt amazing to have him teasing him like that – and so _frustrating_. Tony simply clutched the bedding to keep himself from grabbing the boy’s head and pulling him to his groin to finish what he’d started.

“I love you, baby,” Peter told him, settling himself between Stark’s thighs and draping them over his knees to open him once more. He was stroking his cock, getting himself hard again and smiling with anticipation. “Open up for me.”

He clutched his ass cheeks and closed his eyes when he felt himself once more claimed, and he whimpered, because he knew it would take Peter longer to climax, this time, and the boy was almost certainly going to make him wait until he did before finishing off Tony.

Stark felt a shudder of ecstasy go through him at the thought, though, and writhed in unbearable pleasure as Peter’s eager cock claimed him and Tony was once again filled and taken. He _could_ wait, he knew. If that was what Peter wanted from him. The waiting would just make his final release that much more exhilarating.

He loved that. And the anticipation that came with it.


	20. 20

The next morning found Tony back in his lab after having breakfast with Peter in the lounge. The boy was out looking around, and talking to May on his phone, letting her know that he was having a good time, and that Tony mentioned that they were probably going to stay another night so he could finish a sensor that he was working on with his Ironman suit.

He also sent her a couple of selfies that he’d taken the day before with a very willing Steve Rogers and a somewhat _less_ willing Natasha Romanoff, who had then informed him that he owed her a favor and she’d let him know later what it was.

May had been suitably impressed, had made sure that he’d eaten breakfast and had let him go, telling him she needed to get to work. Once he disconnected, Peter went exploring to avoid getting underfoot in Tony’s lab, since he was sure the billionaire didn’t need his help with what he was working on just then.

Natasha Romanoff had no such concerns, and joined Stark in his lab a short time after Peter left.

“We found one of the hitmen,” she told him without preamble.

“Really?” he looked up from the diagnostic that he was running. “And…?”

“He’s dead, now.”

“Any idea if they were just looking for me?”

“He said no. It’s a bounty on _all_ Avengers. SHIELD agents, too. We’ll keep looking, though, just to make sure.”

“In _India_?”

“Every road is leading back to Queens, right now.”

Stark frowned.

“Do me a favor; don’t mention it in front of Peter. I don’t want him to do anything stupid. He’s talented, but he’s not ready for anything like that – only he might not listen.”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.”

She nodded, and leaned against the table he was working at, ready to change the subject.

“I noticed you left your video feed on last night…”

“ _Really_? How clumsy of me. I can’t imagine why I would have done that.”

“Especially the direct feed to your bedroom.”

“Huh. I’ll have to be more careful.”

Romanoff smiled.

“I secured it for you.”

“Yeah? Thanks.”

Romanoff smiled.

“It looked like you had a _very_ good time.”

“I told you…”

“You taught him?”

“I _did_. And the _internet_. He did a lot of research on the internet.”

“How many times did he blow you last night?”

“ _Three_. And he woke me up this morning to continue where he’d left off.”

“Very attentive.”

“He tells me that since he’s in charge, it’s _his_ responsibility to make sure I get everything I need.”

“Even though you had to wait for it.”

Stark shrugged.

“It’s more intense that way. You know that.”

“Yeah.”

He smiled, deciding that he needed to cut the conversation short so he could get back to what he was doing.

“I mentioned to him yesterday that it might not be a bad idea for him to experiment a bit – with a _woman_ , I mean. To protect himself from the mystery.”

She understood what he meant, of course. That was a lesson she had learned at a much younger age than Peter Parker.

“Has he been with one?”

“No.”

“What did he say?”

“Looked a little nervous. He’s still a bit star-struck around you. You know that.”

“When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Then I’d better step up my game.”

Stark noticed that she was practically drooling.

“Don’t try anything too crazy, Natasha. I don’t want him frightened.”

“I wouldn’t hurt him, Tony. You know me better than that.”

“I know. But he’s a lot stronger than he looks. If he were frightened – or startled, it could go bad.”

“Huh.” Good point. “ _You_ talk to him, then. My schedule is free any time after dinner.”

Stark shrugged, and nodded.

“I’ll talk to him before then and let you know.”

“Thanks.”

“You’ll feed me all your intel on these bounty hunters and keep it away from Peter?”

“Deal. You might mention the _internet_ to him. Have him do some research this morning, since he’s not helping you out in the lab.”

He chuckled.

“I’ll bear that in mind.”

She left and he went back to work.

>><><<<<>><> 

“You’d _really_ be okay with it?”

“As a one-time thing, yes. _Every day_? No. My feeling would be hurt, and I’d be jealous as hell.”

“And she’s willing?”

“It’s her idea.”

"She'd be okay with you being there?"

"Yes."

“What would I do?”

Tony noticed that he still looked a bit nervous about the whole idea. Which really made him want Peter to do it even more. To give him the experience without all the baggage that would normally come with it. Natasha wasn't looking for a full-time lover, just a fling, and Peter already _had_ one.

The billionaire handed him his tablet.

“Why don’t you do some _research_? I’m going to be working on this until at least lunchtime and there’s not really much you can do to help me. Look it up – like you looked up how to please me. Then we’ll see what happens after dinner.”

He took the tablet, dubiously, and sat down on a nearby stool and turned it on. The good thing about anything to do with Tony and tech; he wasn't going to be waiting for a slow connection, that was for sure. Stark went back to his sensor, and in minutes Peter was watching a video, intently, not for stroke material, but to see what the guy in the video was doing to the woman to make her moan like she was.

Tony looked over his shoulder, curiously, for a moment, and then went back to what he was doing.

If Peter had any questions, he’d ask them, he was sure.

>><><<<<>>><><><<<<>> 

They had lunch in the lounge. Steve and Natasha both joined them, but Steve had to leave to handle a few things, which left Tony sitting with Natasha and Peter. Stark called May, letting her know he wanted to stay another night and asking her if she minded. She was fine with it, as long as Peter wasn't being any trouble, which he assured her that he wasn't.

The boy had spent the morning watching videos and reading through blogs on the internet, but he didn’t tell May what the topic was, of course. Occasionally Peter would show him a particular activity and ask him if that was really a _thing_ , or if it was just an internet thing, and almost always Tony would assure him that it was a thing. Since he’d been with Romanoff, he was able to point out what _she_ enjoyed, reminding Peter that it would be his responsibility to make she had her pleasure before he completed his – it was, after all, the gentlemanly thing to do when dealing with women.

Peter had simply nodded and gone back to his studies, but on the plus side, he didn’t look quite as uncertain about what to do, at least, by the time Tony was ready to break for lunch.

Romanoff asked Stark what they were going to be working on that afternoon, and Tony mentioned he was going to work on a suit for a while.

“Why don’t you let me show Peter some of the training that’s going on?” she suggested, putting her hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Then he’ll know what SHIELD does, too.”

Tony had looked at Peter, silently asking him if that’s what he wanted to do, and Peter had to admit that he was excited to see it.

“Yeah, if you have the time, why not? He doesn’t get _included_ , though. He just watches.” Stark smiled at Peter, softening the restriction with a wink. “I can’t take him home with bruises. May would never trust me with him, again.”

“Fair enough,” Natasha said, nodding. “I’ll show him around and deliver him back to you in about an hour or so.”

Which would give her a chance to spend some downtime with the boy and help him lose any lingering nervousness that he might have around her.

She definitely didn’t want him hesitating, later.

“Nothing dumb,” Stark said.

“I’m a lot of things,” she reminded him. “Dumb isn’t one of them.” She smiled at Peter, turning on the charm. “Let’s go.”


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up about this next chapter for those reading. It's the only chapter in the story that is going to have Peter having sex with Natasha, and it's a standalone - I'm not putting anything in it that is really relevant to the story coming up. If you absolutely hate the idea of those two having sex, you can skip the chapter without losing too much.  
> More to come, though

“Nervous?”

Peter shook his head.

“No. I’m good.”

He didn’t _look_ nervous, Tony decided. Well, a _little_ , but you had to know him to see it, and Tony, of course, knew him very well. He put his hand on Peter’s shoulder and knocked on the door to Romanoff’s quarters. She opened it, immediately, smiling at Peter as she ushered the two of them into a well appointed living room.

“Hey, handsome,” she told said to Peter, giving him an overdramatic smile, intended to amuse. “You looking for a good time?”

He smiled, proving that spending a little time with her that afternoon had been a very good idea. He was much more relaxed with her than he had been the day before.

“That’s what they tell me.”

Romanoff laughed and kissed his cheek, softly, running her fingers through his hair a moment before pulling away.

“Come on, we’ll be more comfortable in the bedroom.”

He and Tony both followed her into the next room which wasn't quite as large as Tony’s but still impressive. There was a bed, a dresser and a night stand, with a TV on the wall to save space. Peter looked around.

“This is pretty nice.”

“Be it ever so humble…” She stepped up to him. “Are you nervous?”

“I’m trying not to be,” he admitted.

“Good.” She brushed a kiss against his temple, and then his cheek, and then moved to his ear and smiled when she felt him tremble when she slid her tongue into the sensitive flesh there. Like Stark already knew, Peter was very responsive to being touched – even more than usual and probably because of the whole spider thing. “We have plenty of time,” she whispered.

He nodded, and moved his head, giving her all the room that she needed to in order to play with his ear, and his hand slid along her arm to her shoulder and then down the natural curve to her breast. He felt her nipple harden at the touch, even through the fabric of the blouse that she had on, and the bra that was under it.

“You should take this off,” he suggested, huskily, teasing the nipple through her shirt and feeling himself beginning to tighten in anticipation of what was happening.

Romanoff chuckled, her lips claiming his for a gentle moment, her tongue sliding along his lip and then into his mouth when he parted them. After a moment, she broke the kiss, backing up a step and pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it aside.

“And this?” she asked, reaching for the clasp on her bra.

Peter nodded, and watched with interest, excited about seeing real breasts in person for the first time. He reached for the silky fabric and Romanoff let him pull it down once she’d unhooked the back, baring her perky breasts to him.

“Nice…”

She chuckled, and took his head in her hands, guiding his mouth to a nipple and making a pleased noise in her throat when he found it. Tony smiled and decided that Peter wasn't going to need him to show him what to do. He went over and quietly sat himself on Romanoff’s dresser, watching with interest as Peter switched from one nipple to the other, his fingers teasing whichever one he didn’t have in his mouth.

“Let’s get you out of these clothes,” Natasha told him, moving back and reaching for his shirt.

The boy let her pull it up and over his head, and stood still while she ran her fingers along his bare chest and along his flat, muscular stomach.

“Very nice,” Romanoff crooned, watching her hand trail to the button on his jeans and unfasten them before sliding down his zipper. She didn’t waste any time pulling his jeans and boxers off his hips and letting them fall, freeing his half-aroused cock and smiling in approval. “ _Very_ nice.”

She pushed him onto the bed and helped him get out of his shoes and socks before pulling the jeans and boxers all the way off, leaving him sitting naked on the edge of her bed. Peter surprised her, though, when he reached out and pulled her close, parting his knees like he would for Tony, and bringing her belly right up against him.

He kissed her navel, and ran his tongue along the delicate skin around it as he reached for her slacks and slid them down, taking her panties with them with no effort. When she moved to step out of them, Peter dipped his head into the space between her thighs and pressed a kiss against her pubic mound and the well-trimmed hairs that protected it.

Romanoff made a noise of appreciation and held still for a moment, feeling Peter’s tongue slide just along the very top of her slit since he didn’t have a proper angle to do much more, and she tried to open herself a little more to provide access, but eventually had to just back up and get herself free of her remaining clothing before stepping back into his bubble.

Peter slid his hands along her hips, reaching back to cup her ass cheeks and hold her in place while he tried to make another move on her inner thighs, and she smiled when she realized that he was now learning the very real difference between men and women.

“It’s harder to orally satisfy a woman when she’s _standing_ , Peter,” she told him.

He pulled back and solved that problem by standing up and pushing her carefully down onto her bed, and following as she ended up on her back underneath him. She stilled – except for her hand on his arm – while he took the initiative; kissing her again, his lips and tongue teasing her lips before moving to her chin, and then her jaw, running his tongue down her neck but never stopping long enough to leave a mark. Only a trail of delightfully wet fire.

Natasha took a deep and satisfied breath when he found her nipple with his lips, once more, and he stopped at her breasts for several minutes, suckling each and fondling them, playing with them like they were a new toy – which, to _him_ , they were. She stretched like a cat underneath him when he finally moved his mouth back to her belly, and then smiled over at Tony when the boy put an imperious hand between her thighs, silently demanding access to her and being granted it almost immediately. She parted her thighs, bringing her knees out to open herself to him fully, and Peter moved his body between them before she could change her mind, keeping her open, now, and wonderfully exposed.

He kissed her mound, once, and then twice, and ran his tongue experimentally along her slit, which made her gasp as he tasted her for the first time. He noted how different it was than Tony’s flavor, but it wasn't unpleasant and he felt a thrill go through him at her response to the simple action. He loved pleasing Tony with his mouth, and thought that it would be just as enjoyable with her – even better because Tony had confirmed what he’d read and watched; women didn’t just have one orgasm, they could have as many as you were willing to give them. All you needed to do was find out what they liked.

Peter slid his arms around her thighs, holding her still and then buried his head between her legs, his mouth working her slit, first, his tongue playing with her nether lips and sliding into her for the first time, making Romanoff moan and try to wriggle under him in pleasure.

She was surprised by just how strong his grip was. She couldn’t move from his hold, one way or the other, and when Peter’s searching mouth suddenly found her sensitive clitoris, she couldn’t do anything more than gasp and shudder as her body responded to his touch. She certainly couldn’t move, despite the fact that she tried.

He felt her reaction, of course, and knew instinctively that he’d found her trigger spot. He smiled, and tightened his hold on her and went to work, intent on making sure she enjoyed herself, like Tony had told him.

Stark watched from his position on the dresser as Natasha found herself completely under Peter’s control – which was almost certainly a new sensation for her – and one Tony had been in many times. As Peter found his rhythm, she clasped her fingers into her bedding, moaning and panting, as he brought her to orgasm quickly, and then just kept going, obviously not willing to stop with just one.

“Keep going, Peter,” Tony urged him on from his perch on the dresser. “She loves it.”

The boy didn’t look up from his task and over the course of the next hour Romanoff found herself being forced into one climax after another, his tongue and lips driving her body into a frenzy that seemed unending. He licked. He sucked. He teased until she was crying out, softly, with every peak and moaning almost helplessly as she’d come down from one apex only to start building almost immediately to another.

Peter was proving to her what Tony already knew; he loved oral, and he enjoyed making sure his partner wouldn’t have any complaints by the time he was finished. Only when he was aching with his own needs did he finally pull away, releasing his hold on her. Natasha closed her eyes, trembling as she couldn’t ever remember trembling before, and she barely registered what the boy was doing when he draped her knees over his thighs, keeping her open for him.

“Easy, now,” Tony said, reminding him to be careful – at least to start.

His hand went between them, sliding along her slit and confirming what the internet and Tony had both told him – and what he’d found out pleasuring her; women are self-lubing and he didn’t need to bring any with him as long as he prepared her properly. He watched her as he slid his finger into her, stretching her, and she tossed her head back and arched against his invasion, almost automatically. He leaned over her, his cock bobbing, excitedly, brushing against her thigh and he found a nipple, entertaining himself with it while he added another finger.

When he braced himself above her, though, reaching down and guiding himself to her opening, she opened her eyes, groaning as he pressed the head of his cock against her and started slowly moving, forcing her body to yield to his.

“Not-“ The protest was cut of with a soft groan of pleasure as he hilted inside her, his cock nestled warmly in her tight ass.

Peter sighed, rocking his hips a little and then beginning to slide out a little, before pushing himself back. He sat up a little, looking down between them as he began to fuck her, his motions steady and strong, her body soft and warm under him.

“You’re so beautiful, Natasha,” he told her, one hand on her thigh, now, holding her tightly against his invasion, keeping her in place like he did with Tony so many times. The other had found her clitoris and was rubbing it, playing with it and teasing it, enticing her into one more climax if she had it in her. Now that his mouth was free, he could also encourage her, and he did, his voice urging her on, his eyes watching her, dark with desire. “That’s it… take it… good girl…”

Stark frowned, looking over at the two, realizing that it wasn't quite right. He shook his head, even as the boy quickened his thrusts, his ardor now fully in command of the situation and his breathing coming in short gasps. Romanoff arched, hard, meeting each thrust, almost raising herself off the bed but pinned by his strength and his plunging cock.

“You’re in the _wrong_ _hole_ , Peter,” he said.

“Shut up, Tony,” Natasha grunted, her climax washing over her just as Peter came, hard, filling her with his seed and holding his hips still while he trembled with his release.

It was a long moment before he was finally able to move to pull out of her, and when he did, he kissed her, tenderly.

“Thank you.”

The assassin chuckled, exhausted, and pulled him into a hug, holding him for a long time before letting him go.

“You’re _welcome_.”

Stark got off the dresser and handed Peter his clothes. Then, while Peter was dressing, he resettled Romanoff into her bed, covering her with her blankets and tucking her in. She wasn't going to be good for anything for several hours, he knew from experience.

“We’ll see you at breakfast,” he told her.

She nodded.

“You might send him back to those videos he was watching,” Romanoff told him with a sleepy, but amused smile. “He missed his mark by a bit.”

“I’ll work on it with him.”

Peter left with Tony, closing her door behind them.

“You enjoyed yourself?”

Peter nodded.

“Yeah. It was different, but good.”

“Better than me?”

It slipped out before he could censor himself, and Peter smiled, taking his hand and bringing it up to his lips.

“Nothing – _no one_ – is better than you, Tony. I’m addicted to you. I thought you knew that by now.”

“Just making sure.”


	22. 22

They met on a rooftop two nights after returning from their visit to the Avenger’s compound.

It was easier to meet up, now, of course, since Stark had Peter on his cell's speed dial and could simply message him if he wanted to see him. If Peter was able to get free to sneak out, he would. They’d either meet at the apartment if they had a lot of time – enough for some serious loving, anyway – or, if it was just informational, they’d rendezvous on the roof of the building that they first met.

This time it was on the roof, and the Ironman suit was already there when Peter arrived, swinging in silently and landing behind Tony, who was leaning on the safety barrier and looking at the street below. Peter admired him as he turned at FRIDAY’s announcement of his arrival, thinking – as _always_ – that he was so handsome and perfect that he just couldn’t be real.

“I brought you something,” Tony told him, reaching for Peter as soon as he was close enough, and putting his arms around him,

“Is it dressed in an Armani suit? Because I _love_ it…”

Stark chuckled, and felt Peter’s hands slide along his back, but the boy apparently wanted to be held for a minute, because he didn’t move, just yet. Tony turned his head and pressed a kiss against the mask, in the general vicinity of Peter’s ear, and obliged him, crooning softly into that same ear how beautiful he was, and how intelligent and clever.

Finally, Peter pulled away, aware that they had a finite amount of time, and since Tony had asked him to meet, it was only fair to let him have his attention, rather than use their time just to get some cuddling in.

“Try these out,” Stark told him, reaching into his suit pocket and handing something to Peter.

He realized they were the web shooters that Stark had been working on.

“You finished them?” Peter asked, taking off the ones that he normally wore and replacing them.

The new ones were sleek, but provided more stability than the makeshift ones that Peter had created. They also held the newest version of Peter’s web fluid, which would dissolve a little sooner and was more efficient to use.

“I had some spare time. Try them out, will you?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

Tony wanted to be present for a couple of reasons. Well, a _few_ , he corrected, mentally. He wanted to see how the shooters worked, and FRIDAY would record that for him. He wanted to be close by if they failed for some reason and Peter took a fall. And, of course, he just wanted to be near the boy – even if it was just for a few minutes.

He watched as Peter experimented with shooting a few jets of fluid at the wall of the building’s elevator maintenance room and then shot a web toward the next building over and was soon gone. Tony had trouble keeping track of him, so he returned to his suit and used FRIDAY to do it for him and he watched as the boy swung around, effortlessly, from building to building, landing on a roof here or there, and fiddling with the devices on his wrists, before a few more swings and finally coming back to land near the suit.

“Well?” Stark asked, once more ejecting himself and walking over to the concrete barrier, where Peter joined him, pulling off his mask since he knew that Tony would make sure no one was watching, and nothing was recording. The benefit of having Ironman as your lover’s alter-ego, he had decided.

“They’re _great_. They have better range, too, don’t they?”

“Yeah. Don’t want you getting splattered because of a short coming.”

“Thanks, Tony.”

“You’re welcome.” He took advantage of the mask being off and kissed him. “Anything I need to know about?”

Peter smiled, and shrugged, sliding his hand along Tony’s chest – and then lower, to his stomach and finally stopping at the slight bulge in the front of Stark’s perfectly tailored suit. He gently traced the simple lines of him, well aware that it wouldn’t take much to get Tony aroused and wondering if they had time for him to suck him off.

“May’s going on a trip this next Tuesday. Did you know?”

“No.” He made an appreciative noise when Peter’s hand continued what it was doing, but tried to focus on the conversation, as well. “For work?”

“Yeah. Think you’d be willing to keep an eye on me? She was pleasantly surprised when you brought me home without any bruises – and no new gray hairs. Otherwise I go to Ned’s house and spend three days with his family.”

“I’ll talk to her and let her bring it up, then make my pitch to have you.”

“You have me, already,” Peter told him, kissing the older man’s jaw, and deciding that he had plenty of time to take care of the hardening dilemma in Tony’s slacks.

He didn’t even get him up on the barrier. Peter just went to his knees, sliding Stark’s zipper down and fishing out his cock. He admired it for a moment, sliding his hand along the shaft and enjoying the way it responded so quickly to his touch. Even quicker when he put it in his mouth and Tony groaned in pleasure and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, watching while the boy licked him, tenderly, one moment and sucked him, eagerly, the next.

“Yes, Peter,” he crooned. “Just like that…”

Peter didn’t reply with words, of course, but he _did_ respond. His hand joined his mouth, stroking and fondling whatever he wasn't tasting at the moment, and Tony was soon thrusting his hips to meet each motion, the sight arousing him further, and giving in to the desire that was coursing through his body but converging on the boy’s mouth and tongue.

He came, hard, but Peter was up to the task of catching his load and drinking it down, milking Tony with hand and tongue and making pleased, smacking noises as he did, enjoying the way he could give the billionaire pleasure with something so simple as a touch. He took his time licking the shaft, and then the head, tasting the last of the salty fluids as he reluctantly put his toy back into Tony’s pants and stood up.

“Make it a _good_ pitch,” Peter told him, putting his arms around him and resting his cheek against the expensive shirt, listening to the beating of Stark’s heart against his ear. “I don’t mind hanging out with Ned, but I can think of a lot of things _we_ could do, instead.”

Tony chuckled, and hugged him close as he came down off his climax, feeling the euphoria he always felt when with Peter.

“I’ll do my best.” He pulled away after a moment, and kissed Peter, tasting himself on the boy’s lips. “Need anything?”

“No. I’m going to go home.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Tony.”

They didn’t part, immediately, though. Instead they held each other until Peter finally sighed, stepped away and pulled on his mask.

_“Tuesday…”_

“I’ll stop by and see her tomorrow," Stark promised.

Then the boy was gone just as silently as he’d arrived.


	23. 23

“I spoke with Tony Stark today.”

Peter looked up from the book he was reading.

“Yeah? Tell me he asked if he could take me to see the Avengers, again.”

She smiled; pleased by just how cheerful he was. The Avenger compound had been a fun time for Peter. She knew from all the stories he had to tell, and all the photos he had taken. Photos of him in front of it, him with Stark in his Ironman suit, photos of Peter and Ironman and Captain America – even Black Widow. And several with Bruce Banner, who May had never _heard_ of until Peter mentioned him, but google had eventually informed her was some kind of serious hot-shot cutting edge scientist.

Her nephew was such a nerd – and she _loved_ him.

“He _didn’t_. Sorry.” She sat down on the arm of the sofa that he was stretched out on. A _new_ sofa to replace their much older one. The new job was allowing her to buy new furniture for the apartment a few pieces at a time. “He _did_ offer to keep an eye on you while I’m in Nashville, though.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I told him I’d let you know, and ask you what you wanted to do, but if you’d rather stay at Ned’s, I’ll tell him _I_ would prefer you were at Ned’s. He’d understand.”

“He’s a pretty nice guy, huh?”

“For a billionaire superhero? Yes. I have to agree.” Of course, he was the _only_ billionaire superhero she knew. “So, what do you think? Ned’s or Tony’s?”

“Are you kidding? _Tony’s_. I could maybe get to watch him work on his suit, or something.”

“But you’ll be good.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I’ll call him and let him know.”

“Thanks, May.”

She nodded, looking around.

“What would you think about moving?”

“What?”

“I’m making a lot more money, now, Peter. We could afford a nicer place. Somewhere out of Queens, even.”

“Or we could stay here and you could save your money for something you’ve always wanted,” he pointed out.

She smiled.

“So you don’t really want to move?”

“I _like_ Queens.”

He didn’t want to have to commute to be Spider-man.

“Fine. Is there anything you _want_?” she asked. “Maybe an _I love you_ present?”

Peter frowned.

“Are you feeling guilty for leaving me to go on this training thing?”

“A _little_ ," she admitted.

He grinned and set his book aside, hugging her, tightly.

“You _shouldn’t_. I’m glad that you like the new job, and I like it, too. We see plenty of each other and I know that you love me. If you were making me stay here, by myself, while you were gone, then maybe I’d feel abandoned. But you’re looking out for me – like you always _do_ – _and_ you’re going to bring me back a souvenir from Nashville, right?”

She chuckled, obviously feeling better

“Yes.”

“ _And_ take me out to dinner, instead of making me eat macaroni and cheese?”

“You’re a hard kid to please,” May Parker told her nephew, amused. “Go get ready. I’ll call Tony to let him know he gets to deal with you for a few days, and then we’ll go find something to eat.”

“Sounds good.”

>><<<>><<<<<>>> 

From above, the building didn’t look quite the same as it did in the photos that Natasha Romanoff had shown to Tony and Steve, but Peter knew it was the same one. He’d almost forgotten about it being in Queens until he and May had gone to dinner and had driven right by it, sending a jolt through Peter when he’d realized he recognized it, and then remembered _why_.

He’d decided to go check it out. Not _too_ close, since he knew Tony wouldn’t approve, but close enough to see if he could see anything that might help them out.

Now it was the middle of the night, and he was three buildings over, standing on the roof of a much higher one that gave him a good view of the one in the photos. Nothing was happening, though. The place was quiet – as was the entire neighborhood around it. That didn’t mean that _nothing_ was happening, Peter knew, but it meant that if anything was, it was happening where he couldn’t see it. He leaned over the concrete ledge, watching as a single light came on in one of the north side rooms and debating with himself if should swing over and see if he could look in the window.

They probably wouldn’t even know he was there.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Peter bit his lip forcing down a startled screech at the soft voice right behind him, and if he hadn’t been Spider-man, he probably would have fallen right off the building. He whirled and saw that Natasha Romanoff was standing behind him, dressed in a black leather outfit that did nothing to hide her curves.

“Jesus, Natasha. You scared me.”

She smirked.

“What are you doing, Peter?”

“Nothing.”

“Really? Because it looks a lot like you’re snooping around a place that I know Tony told you to stay away from.”

“I’m not.” He shrugged. “I come by here every now and then – part of my patrolling.”

“We know. But you don’t usually _stop_. And you’ve never spent so much time watching one quiet building.”

Meaning that now that he was on their radar, the Avengers – or maybe just Romanoff – were willing to keep an eye on him. Or maybe they were watching the building and just happened to notice that _he_ was watching it, too.

“I was catching my breath,” he lied.

Romanoff smiled, telling him that she knew better. She could read him even with the mask covering his face.

“Go catch it somewhere else. This isn’t a good place to be, right now.”

“Why? Did you find the guys that tried to kill Tony? Are they in there? Why did-“

“Peter.” Her very voice was a reprimand, and her expression was serious. “Go find somewhere else to be. Go to bed. Or, even better, go to _Tony’s_ bed. We need to be able to focus on what we’re doing, here, and we can’t do that if we have to watch you, too.”

“I could help.”

“No. You can’t. Not with this.” She crossed her arms over her breasts, and Peter noticed for the first time that she was wearing not just one sidearm, but two. “We’re still watching them, and learning what we need to know. If you tried to help, you’d get in our way. _Don’t_ get in our way. Okay?”

He nodded.

“Okay.”

She smiled, able to relax a little now that she knew he wasn't going to argue with her.

“Did you figure out what you did wrong?”

Peter nodded, again, realizing that she wasn't talking about this evening, now, and blushing just a little – even though she couldn’t see it behind the mask.

“Yeah. But in my defense, none of the videos I watched ever said specifically which spot to aim for.”

Romanoff laughed, and waved him away.

“Go home. And stay away from this place. I _mean_ it.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

He launched himself off the building, a web catching him at the precise time he needed one, and then another propelling him back toward home. The assassin watched him go until she lost him in the night, and then she turned back to the building, continuing her own vigil over the place.


	24. 24

“So, this is the living room,” Stark said, waving a hand to encompass the entire room. “TV, couch, coffee table, bar – which Peter will _not_ have anything to do with.”

May smiled, looking over at Peter, who shrugged and nodded his agreement. She already knew he wasn't interested in drinking.

They were at the tower, and Tony was showing May where her nephew was going to be staying while she was gone, so she would know that she wasn't leaving him to be locked in a closet or something worse.

“Is there a _lock_ on it?”

Stark recognized she was teasing the boy, and the side of his mouth turned up in a smile.

“There _could_ be.” He led them through the living room. “Bathroom, here, and the guestroom – which has its own bathroom, too.”

May looked around the guestroom, taking in the large bed, flat screen TV covering a large portion of the wall, a desk, and a huge closet with plenty of room for clothes for three days. There was a large ornate basket on the desk, filled with candy, fruit and a hand-held video game system, which made her smile.

“I don’t see a kitchen…” she said as Peter threw his bag on the bed and then walked back into the living room.

“Because I don’t _cook_ ,” Tony told her. “Not _here_ , anyway. It’s not necessary. If the dining room here at the tower isn’t open and I’m hungry, I either go out, or I order in. There are snacks in the fridge in the bar all the time, and fruit all over the place. He’s not going to starve.”

“Clearly.”

“Come on, I’ll show you the rest of the place.”

Peter trailed behind them as Tony showed May his private work room, the pool and weight room and the rest of his personal floor. She was obviously impressed and didn’t hide it as they made their way back to the living room once again.

“He has money if you guys decide you want to go do something,” she said, looking at Peter, and reaching out and touching his cheek before turning to Stark. “Any concerns?”

Tony shook his head, giving her his most charming smile.

“I think we’re good. How about you?”

“Not anymore. Don’t let him stay up late eating junk food, or you’ll regret it in the morning – and so will he.”

“Fair enough.”

They walked her out to the elevator and then down to the lobby. She hugged Peter, quickly, to avoid embarrassing him too much by being clingy.

“I’ll be back Saturday morning.”

“Call from the plane,” Tony told her. “We’ll come pick you up and take you to brunch.”

“Sounds good.”

She left, and Tony turned to Peter, his smile fading a little.

“Come on,” he said. “We need to talk.”

They were both quiet as they went back to his floor, and Tony locked it down behind them when they moved into the living room.

“I had an interesting – and _disturbing_ – discussion with Natasha the other day,” Stark said, looking at Peter.

“Okay. I know what you’re _thinking_ , but I was just looking around. I wasn't even _close_ to that building. I was a few rooftops away.”

“You were _told_ to stay away from it, Peter,” Tony told him, his expression serious.

“I wasn't _that_ close. I was just looking…”

He _had_ thought about going in closer, though, and he knew that if Natasha hadn’t interrupted him, he might have done just that.

“I don’t want you anywhere near them,” Stark repeated, frustrated and worried. “They’re dangerous. Why won’t you _listen_? They will _kill_ you if they catch you.”

“They _couldn’t_ catch me. I’m-“

“ _Romanoff_ did.”

“She’s an _Avenger_ ,” Peter argued.

As if that meant everything – which to _him_ , it did.

“And they’re trying to kill Avengers,” Tony told him. “You stay away from that building, Peter. I _mean_ it. I’m not going to-“

“I could help you,” Peter interrupted. “I’m not a _kid_ , Tony. I could spy on them, find out who they are, and see what-“

Stark slapped him, hard, interrupting his outburst. Peter’s head barely moved, but his eyes widened in shock.

“I’m not going to have this argument with you,” Tony said, forcing himself to ignore the hurt he suddenly saw in those brown eyes that he loved so much. “You _are_ a kid, remember that. You’re allowed to be _stupid_ , and to do dumb things because of it, but _this_ isn’t one of them. You stay away from them – and in case I haven’t been clear enough this time, I’ll repeat myself. I don’t want you near the building, or any of the people in it. Do you understand me?”

Peter nodded, ashamed of the tears rolling down his cheeks. The blow hadn’t hurt – he’d done worse falling off buildings trying to learn how to use his webbing – but the fury in Tony’s expression (and the knowledge that it was aimed at him) cut to the quick, wounding him worse that a million bullets ever could have.

“Yes.”

It was a whisper; he couldn’t get anything more than that around the lump that seemed to have seized his throat.

“Go to your room. Now.”

The boy fled without another word and Stark heard a strangled sob as the door closed behind him.

He sighed, and his shoulders slumped, defeated. He turned away from the closed door and went to the bar, poured himself a drink and then sat down on the sofa. He was half expecting Peter to come out once he got over his shock and demand to be taken home. Tony couldn’t do that, of course; not with May gone. But he expected it, nonetheless. He set his drink on the coffee table without tasting it, and leaned his head back into the plush leather of the sofa, trying to forget the hurt in Peter’s expression.

>>><<<><<<<>>><<< 

Peter couldn’t help the tears.

He couldn’t stop them, no matter how hard he tried. He tried to get angry; telling himself that Tony was trying to scare him and was just being an asshole about it, but that didn’t work, because he knew better. He tried to be self-righteous about the whole thing; telling himself that he was only trying to _help_ , but _that_ didn’t work, either. Tony had told him that he couldn’t help – and so had _Natasha_. He wasn't helping, he was getting in the way and distracting everyone.

He laid on his bed for a long time, the comforter under him getting wet with salty tears and a fair amount of snot as Peter waited for Tony to eventually come in and tell him not to bother unpacking; he was going to send him to Ned’s to stay rather than deal with him further. He’d been looking forward to having so much uninterrupted time with the billionaire, and he’d completely blown it by being stupid and not doing what he’d been told.

When his stomach growled, much later, pulling him away from his misery, Peter was surprised by how much time had gone by. He got up and went to the bathroom so he could wash his face and he definitely needed to blow his nose. Then he went to his door, wondering if Tony had simply left him, or if he was in his bedroom, unwilling to talk to Peter, just then.

What he found was Tony sitting on the sofa, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. He looked as worn out as Peter felt, and the boy decided that it was from being worried about him doing something stupid. He didn’t want to be the reason Tony looked like that. His responsibility was to make sure that he was _happy_ , not to upset him. Feeling guilty and remorseful, Peter walked silently over to stand next to where Stark was sitting.

“Tony…?”

The older man lifted his head and looked up at him. Peter saw that his eyes were red, but he was sure it didn’t have anything to do with the drink on the coffee table.

“Hey…”

The boy dropped to the carpet next to him and pushed his elbow out of the way so he could put his head on the billionaire’s knee.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, brokenly. “I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

Stark brushed his fingers through Peter’s hair. He hadn’t had more than a cursory glance at him before he’d buried his face in his lap, but Tony hadn’t missed the red eyes, the swollen nose – or the mark on his cheek that would almost certainly bruise against the boy’s porcelain skin.

“I’m not mad, Peter,” he murmured, finally. “I’m _scared_. I’m scared you’re going to try to help, and you’re going to get hurt. I can’t lose you.”

“I’ll stay away from them,” Peter said, not looking up at him. Unwilling to see the disappointment he knew had to be in Tony’s expression. “I won’t go near the building, either. I promise.”

Stark nodded, and put a hand under the boy’s arm, urging him to get up and then pulling him into his arms and gathering him onto his lap when he did. He put his arms around Peter, tucking his head under his chin and rocking him, gently. When Peter started to cry again, this time in a combination of shame and release, Tony simply held him, crooning to him and reminding him that he loved him, and he needed him, and that he meant everything to him. Eventually the tears stopped, and Peter sniffed, wiping his tears on the shoulder of his t-shirt, although the front of Stark’s shirt was wet with them.

“I don’t want to be in charge tonight,” Peter told him. “Okay?”

“That’s fine,” Tony said, tilting the boy’s head up and wiping his wet cheek with a gentle thumb before kissing him, softly. “I’ll take over tonight for you.”

Peter’s stomach growled, loudly, and both of them smiled – the sound breaking the tension between them and replacing it with amusement.

“We should eat something, first,” the boy said.

“ _I’m_ in charge tonight,” Stark reminded him, kissing him, again, and this time hugging him close for a moment before letting him go. “So what I say goes, right?”

Peter nodded, and Tony was glad to see his eyes had lost the hurt now. Still _red_ , but more happy.

“Yeah.”

“Good. Go wash your face, sweetheart. Use _cold_ water. Then we’ll go find something to eat.”

“Okay.” He hesitated. “And you’ll still love me tonight?”

“I’ll _always_ love you.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes,” Tony assured him. “I’m going to love you tonight.”

 


	25. 25

The dining room in the tower was open so that was where they went for their dinner. Peter was still feeling raw, emotionally, and was quiet while ordering, which made Stark decide to just get the meal to go, instead.

“We can eat out here if you want,” Peter told him, while they were sitting at a table, waiting for their food. “I don’t mind.”

Tony shook his head.

“I want you to myself, tonight,” he replied. “I don’t even feel like sharing you with the people in the room. We’ll go eat on the couch and maybe watch a movie.”

It made the boy smile, which was what he’d wanted to do, and when the server brought the bag over Tony and Peter got up and left, walking back to the elevator and discussing plans for the next day. Stark wanted to make sure that the boy had some fresh air, and there were plenty of things that they could do to accomplish it. Peter mentioned a ferry ride, while Tony thought that batting cages and a round of frisbee golf might be just the thing.

They still hadn’t decided when they reached his living room and settled on the sofa with their dinner. Stark turned down the lights and got the movie going while Peter separated out their meals. He was having spaghetti and Tony was eating a grilled chicken sandwich. The billionaire brought over colas for both of them, and kissed Peter, tenderly, before he sat down.

“Should you be trying to eat _spaghetti_ in a dark room?” he asked with a smile.

“It’s not too dark for me,” Peter reminded him. “I’m more worried about your sofa and the sauce if I drop a meatball or something.”

“It’ll come clean.”

They were silent while they ate. Peter was hungry and despite the fact that he had more food in his box, he finished, first. He set the empty container aside with a satisfied sound, and then leaned over and put his head on Tony’s leg, taking the older man's hand in his and bringing it down to his side when he did.

Stark rolled his eyes, amused, trying to figure out how he was going to finish his sandwich one-handed, and decided that he wasn’t. Instead, he set the remains in his container – it was mostly finished, anyway – and put it on the coffee table next to Peter’s. Then he settled in to watch the movie, his hand idly caressing the boy’s shoulder and side, and occasionally brushing his cheek with gentle affection.

Peter was almost asleep by the time the movie ended; lulled that way by Tony’s touch and the dark room. When TV went off, though, he opened his eyes realizing the room was almost completely dark.

“Are you awake?” Stark asked, his hand on Peter’s shoulder, now.

“Yes.”

“Ready for bed? Or do you want to watch another?”

His tone made it clear that he didn’t mind one way or the other, and that it was up to Peter.

“I thought you were going to be in charge…?” the boy reminded him.

“Not about the movies,” Tony told him. “If you want to watch another, we can.” His hand slid along the waist of Peter’s jeans, and under them to brush bare hip. “If you’re ready for bed, I’m willing.”

Peter rolled onto his back, and brought Stark’s hand down to his jeans, again, once he’d settled, his head still resting on Tony’s thigh.

“I’m ready for bed.”

Tony slid his hand into Peter’s pants, feeling the shape of his growing arousal and smiled.

“Yes. I think you definitely are.” He felt his own ardor rising at the simple touch, and the knowledge that he belonged to Peter and decided that he didn’t even want to wait to get into the bedroom. “Suck me, Peter…”

With a soft noise of agreement, the boy turned, his nimble fingers undoing Tony’s belt and then his pants. He slid the zipper down and Tony raised his hips, telling him without words to slide his pants down and off. Peter shifted to get a better angle and did just that – and then unbuttoned Tony’s shirt and helped him out of that as well.

Only when Tony was naked did he kneel himself between Stark’s open knees and lower his head to take the older man’s cock into his mouth.

Tony closed his eyes and leaned his head back, one hand draped along the back of the sofa and the other brushing through Peter’s hair as he encouraged him to lick him, faster, and suck him, harder. Peter was willing and Tony was soon feeling himself building to his climax. He knew that Peter could tell, too, because the boy’s efforts increased and he took in more and more of Tony’s cock, slurping it eagerly and gently fondling his heavy testicles.

Before he shot his load, Tony groaned and pushed Peter off of him, and the boy looked up at him, waiting to see what he wanted.

“Get undressed and bring some lube,” Tony told him.

He jumped to his feet and hurried into Stark’s bedroom. Before he picked up the bottle of lube, he stripped himself out of his clothes and then went back to the living room. Tony was sitting where he’d left him, his hand idly stroking his own cock while he waited. The billionaire took the lube from Peter and then settled him on the sofa with him, straddling his legs over Tony’s thighs, which opened him, nicely to whatever Stark wanted to do.

“Who do you belong to, Peter?” Tony asked, taking the dominant role as he’d promised that he would and reaching down between them, his hand finding Peter’s eager cock.

The boy pressed his face against Stark’s collarbone, his own hand stroking Tony’s chest and belly.

“You.”

Stark lubed his fingers and ran them along Peter’s ass, finding his hole and then sliding a finger into him while Peter groaned into his shoulder.

“All mine…”

“Yes.”

“To do whatever I want…”

“Anything,” Peter assured him, rocking his hips against the finger that was stretching him so perfectly, teasing him as well as preparing him. “ _Everything_.”

“Lift up, sweetheart,” Stark told him.

The boy did as he was told and Stark guided himself to his opening, pressing the head of his cock against him and then holding Peter’s hips, carefully guiding him down onto him until he was impaled.

“Yes.”

“Like that?”

“Yeah.”

It wasn't a position he’d tried before, but Peter loved the fact that he was so intimately close to Tony, just then. He was _filled_ with him, of course, and at the same time he could wrap his arms around him and hold him close – which he did. Stark controlled the pace of their loving with his hold on Peter’s hips, lifting him and lowering him as he desired, and Peter simply held him, giving himself up to the man that he loved, allowing him to use his body as he wanted.

“I love you, Peter,” Tony told him, increasing the pace as he drove himself up to meet Peter’s body when he pulled him down, hammering into him with quick, hard thrusts, feeling his climax drawing close and reveling in it. “Take me.”

Peter whimpered, trying to hold onto Tony and still figure out a way to get his cock in a position to be stimulated with each thrust, but Stark was aware of what he wanted and wasn't allowing it, just then. He’d have to wait, this time. The anticipation would be good for him. He pulled Peter down, hard, and pinned him in place while he erupted inside him, his hips giving little jerks as he climaxed and his mouth seeking and finding Peter’s.

He kissed the boy, hungrily, his hands spreading his ass cheeks and teasing him while he caught his breath, his body feeling deliciously satiated for the moment. Peter was hard against his belly, streaks of precum soaking smearing them both where it was pinned between them.

Tony sighed as he lifted the boy to slip out of him, and then settled him back in his lap.

“Are you okay?” he asked, solicitously, when Peter’s cheek dropped to his shoulder.

“Yeah. That was intense.”

Stark smiled, and turned his head to brush a kiss against him.

“A new position for you to try with me, sometime.”

“Definitely.”

He hugged him close for a long moment, and then urged him to get up.

“Come on. We’re not done, yet. We still have to get you taken care of.”

With that, he took his hand and led him into his bedroom.

They had all night, and he was planning on using most of it.


	26. 26

They ended up riding the ferry.

Tony should have known that he was going to end up doing whatever Peter wanted. In _almost_ everything, the boy had him wrapped around his finger – and he didn’t mind a bit. Because it was a pleasant day, they walked on and went right to the top deck, standing side by side against the railing and just enjoying each other’s company.

And getting the fresh air that Stark insisted that Peter have plenty of – and sending pictures to May to prove that he wasn't sitting in Tony’s guestroom spending the day playing video games.

“You look _tired_ ,” Stark noted, smiling a bit smugly.

Peter smiled, too, wishing that he dared lean against him to be held, and knowing better.

“ _You_ should know.”

They’d been up almost all night; Tony had been thorough in his responsibilities when he’d taken over being in charge of their activities, and the billionaire had made sure Peter had had no complaints. After their first time on the sofa, he’d taken Peter to his bed and had slowly sucked him until he was right on the edge of climax, and had then backed off, teasing him and tasting him and then rousing him once more until he was writhing under him. Only when the boy was begging him with words and actions did Tony finally take him down his throat and drain him, making sure that he didn’t spill a drop.

Peter had drifted off almost immediately, only to have Tony wake him less than an hour later, hard once more and eager to reclaim Peter’s tight body while he had him in his bed and available. It had taken longer, which was only a good thing as far as either of them were concerned, and this time Stark forced Peter to climax repeatedly, all the while sliding himself in and out of him with almost lazy thrusts that showed he was in no hurry for his own release – only Peter’s.

Again they slept after Tony finally climaxed, but as the dawn was beginning to lighten the sky in the east, Stark had once again waken his young lover, and this time had used only his hands, tongue and mouth on him to once more reassert his claim to the boy’s body.

Peter was exhausted. And absolutely loved the feeling.

A late breakfast replenished both of them, and Tony did some work on his laptop while Peter skinny-dipped in the pool rather than borrow ill-fitting trunks, and then Tony had pointed out that if they were going to go out and do something, then they’d better get to it. Otherwise he was just going to take Peter back to his bed.

That had earned him a smile – especially since he was pulling himself out of the pool at the time and giving Stark a fine view of his naked body. When Peter had mentioned a ferry ride, again, Tony had agreed; deciding that he was probably too tired for anything too physical. Besides, he needed to save his strength. They still had two more nights together, after all, and neither was even _trying_ to pace themselves.

“Come on,” Tony said, deciding that he was tired of the breeze on the top deck and ready for something to eat. “I’ll buy you a burger.”

“An offer I can’t refuse.”

They went down to the main deck, and once the ferry docked, they found a restaurant and had lunch. Peter was thoroughly enjoying himself, and the fact that he pretty much had Tony all to himself. While they were eating, May called to check on him, and he was able to show her where they were and what they were doing with no concern that she wouldn’t approve – although she did remind Stark that the diet of a youngster like Peter might not sit as well with an older guy like himself, and maybe he should consider a salad rather than a burger.

Amused and not bothering to hide it, he had rolled his eyes and reminded her that she’d promised to bring _him_ back a souvenir, as well. Then she’d ended the call, saying that she needed to get to a training seminar and she would call sometime that evening.

“Anything else that you want to do while we’re out, today?” Tony asked while they finished eating their late lunch.

Peter smiled and shook his head.

“Nothing comes to mind out here,” the boy told him. “I’d like to spend some time in your workroom, though.”

“Oh? Doing what?”

“Watching you work,” he replied, honestly. “I just want to watch while you build something, if that doesn’t sound too weird?”

“It sounds nice.”

Like he was going to say no? Working on a project was something Tony lived for. He genuinely loved to tinker and he didn’t know it, but Peter had noticed just how happy the billionaire was when he was doing it. It was pleasant to watch his face light up when something came together the way that he’d planned it out, and especially fun to see the ah-ha moment when the project – little or big – was finished, and Tony was inspecting it.

So, they went back to the tower. Stark had a few follow up discussions with various people that caught him on his way in, but they didn’t take long and Peter simply waited politely, trying not to listen in to whatever the conversation was – in case it was something personal for the other person. Both of them sighed a silent sigh of relief when they finally reached Tony’s floor and were able to lock the rest of the world away from them for a while.

Stark took Peter’s hand the moment they arrived, and kissed him, hungrily, as he’d wanted to do all day. Then he’d led the boy to the workroom, and Peter had whiled the rest of the day away, watching him putter with a couple of minor projects that he’d been working on and off the last few weeks. Sometimes he’d sit quietly on a stool and watch, and sometimes he would lean over Tony’s back, resting his belly and chest against Tony’s back and putting his arms around him from behind – to get a better view, he’d say.

Stark simply brought a hand up to cup his cheek, or brush his jaw, or sometimes would turn his head to kiss him, and would then return to what he was doing.

It was a good way to spend their day. Together.

>>><<><><<<>> 

“What do you have?”

“Stark’s got a kid, I think.”

_“What?”_

The man shrugged.

“I can’t see any other reason why he’d be spending a day off with the kid. They look a little alike, and they’re way too chummy for it to be some kind of Make-a-Wish thing.”

“Do you have a name?”

“Not, yet. It’s probably not going to be _Billy Stark_ , or anything easy like that, now is it? Relax, we just saw him today for the first time. We’ll find out what we need to know and then see if he’s worth making a grab for.”

“If he’s _Stark’s_ boy then he’s worth making a grab for.”

“Yeah.”

“We could ransom him and make millions – _billions_ , even.”

“Or we use him as bait and keep the Indians from slitting our throats.”

There was a grunt of agreement at that.

“Any sign of SHIELD?”

“Nah, they’ve fallen off the radar. We’re little fish in a big old pond. They're done looking for us.”

“Don’t underestimate them. They’re pretty crafty.”

“I don’t underestimate anything,” came the sullen reply. “That’s why _I’m_ still alive.”

“And living in _Queens_. I’m going to try to deserve a little more.”

“Whatever.”

“Find out what you can,” he said, his voice hard. “But the first chance you get, bring me that boy. We can always ask _him_ what his relation is to Stark, now can’t we?”

“If he survives the grab.”

“If _he_ doesn’t, _you_ won’t, either.”

There was a slight hesitation, and then a reply.

“Yes, sir.”


	27. 27

The library was pretty busy. It usually was on Monday mornings, which was one of the reasons Ned and Peter liked to go there. They both enjoyed people watching, and New York had a wide array of people to watch. Besides, they were going to be taking their PSATs, soon, and they wanted to start looking at what the test would be like. It was a good excuse for them to meet and spend a day of their summer vacation just hanging out together. Besides, Ned wanted to hear all about what it had been like hanging out with Tony Stark while May had been gone.

Peter didn’t tell him _everything_ , of course, but he did describe the floor of the tower that was only for Tony, and all the different amenities in it.

“He has his own _swimming pool_?”

“Yeah. And a weight room and a workroom filled with some of the sweetest tech.”

“That’s _awesome_.”

“Yeah.”

“I wonder if I can get my mom to go out of town and have Tony Stark baby-sit me…”

Peter smiled, knowing Ned was messing with him and rising to the bait.

“He wasn't _baby-sitting_.”

“Yeah? What do _you_ call it?”

“Hanging out?”

“Next time you guys _hang out_ , invite me.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Maybe Tony wouldn’t mind – as a favor, or something. Ned would flip. Especially if Tony put on the Ironman suit. “We’re probably going to do something next week.”

May had done such a good job training the people in Nashville that they wanted her to start a program in the company where she train a couple of other people to do the same kind of work that she was doing so successfully. That meant another promotion for her – _and_ another big raise. Peter had been impressed, and had made sure she knew it.

“I’m going to go see what they have for the English part of the test,” Ned told him, getting up. “Think of some good reason I should be hanging out with you and Mr. Stark.”

“Okay.”

Ned got up and Peter leaned back, stretching, contentedly. He had ached quite a bit after the long days that he’d spent nonstop with Tony – both in bed every night, and out and around town during the days – but now he just missed being able to walk up to him and put his arms around him whenever he felt the need to be held. Or other things. He smiled, thinking about those other things.

And suddenly heard what had to be the sound of a gun cocking nearby. At the same time, a soft, accented voice spoke up.

“Don’t say a word, kid.” Peter tensed, opening his eyes in surprise and felt something hard press into his side. “You're going to come with me. You’re not going to make any kind of noise, or any weird actions, or I’m going to shoot everyone in this fucking building – starting with your friend. Understand?”

The boy nodded, and a rough hand pulled him to his feet and then held his shoulder, painfully.

“Look straight ahead,” the man ordered him as he found himself propelled forward, around a table and then across the lobby and out the front door.

The sunlight almost blinded him as he was shoved down the steps that led up to the library and there was a squeal of tires as a dark SUV pulled up to the curb and the back door was opened. Peter stumbled as the man pushed him into the back and another man grabbed him and hauled him onto the seat before his stunned mind had even registered what was really happening.

Things went dark when some kind of cloth bag or sack was put over his head and he heard and felt them handcuff his wrists, roughly.

“Keep your mouth shut,” he was told as the SUV started forward. “Do what you’re told, and you _might_ live through this.”

“What do you want?” Peter asked, unable to keep the tremor from his voice. “I don’t have-“

Pain suddenly lanced through his head and even under the hood he was wearing everything went white and then gray when one of them struck his head with something hard.

“Keep your fucking mouth shut.”

He couldn’t have said anything, then, if he’d wanted to. Stunned by the blow, he was just trying to concentrate on not throwing up.

>><<>><<<>> 

It was Steve Rogers that received the call from the SHIELD agents that were watching the building in Queens. He frowned, and called Romanoff, over to a display.

“What’s going on, Steve?”

“Activity at the place in Queens. Coulson says they have a captive.”

“What?”

He turned on the display.

“They just recorded this a few minutes ago.”

The display suddenly showed an SUV pulling up to the back of the building and three people getting out of it. Two were well known to Romanoff. The third person was much smaller, slimmer, and was hooded and bound, being held between the two men and hustled into the back door.

“Son of a bitch.”

“Tell me that I’m wrong, but that looks a lot like the shirt Peter was wearing when he came to visit…”

“It _is_.” She’d pulled it off him, personally, the night they’d spent together. “We need to call Tony.”

>><<<>><<<> 

_“May Parker.”_

“Hey, May, it’s Tony Stark.”

She smiled.

_“Hello, Tony. How are you doing this afternoon?”_

“Doing well, thanks. I’m looking for Peter, but he’s not answering his phone.”

_“I dropped him and his friend Ned at the library on 81 st street this morning. He’s going to spend the night at Ned’s. He might have it on vibrate. Anything I can do for you?”_

“What? Oh. No. I think he left a shirt when he was visiting. I’ll try him, again. Thanks.”

_“You’re welcome.”_

>>><<>><<< 

_“Hello?”_

“Hey, is this Ned?”

_“Yeah. Who’s this?”_

“Tony Stark.”

_“Seriously?_ Wow _. Hey, Mr. Stark. How are you doing?”_

“Good, thanks. I’m looking for Peter. His aunt said he was with you.”

_“He was. But I lost him at the library. Got up to get a book and when I came back, he was gone. His backpack was still there.”_

“Any idea where he went?” Tony asked. “Did he leave a note or anything?”

_“No.”_ Ned hesitated. _“He might have had something come up. He’s supposed to be spending the night, tonight, so He’ll probably end up at my place when he’s done doing whatever it is he’s doing. Want me to have him call you?”_

“No, thanks. I’ll reach him another time. Thanks, Ned.”

Stark ended the call with a ragged breath and looked at Romanoff.

“Well?”

“May said she dropped him and Ned at the library on 81st street. Start checking video footage, because Ned just told me he was there, and then suddenly he _wasn't_. He didn’t _say_ it, but it sounds like _he_ thinks Peter had a Spider-man thing come up. I’d like to know if that’s the case.”

She nodded, already entering commands into the computer system and watching the two displays simultaneously.

“Peter wouldn’t have gone back to the building.”

“No. He promised me that he wouldn’t, and I believe him.”

“There’s no way these guys saw him the night I caught him. He was masked, for one thing, and- there it is…”

The display enlarged to show Peter sitting at a table in the library with Ned. Then the other boy stood up and left and one of the men that they’d been watching walked up and stuck what was clearly a handgun into the boy’s side and pulled him to his feet. Peter didn’t make a sound as they walked out, but the display was sharp enough that Stark and Romanoff could both see the fear in his expression.

“Why did he just _go_ with them?” Tony asked, feeling like he was going to throw up.

“The guy probably threatened to hurt his friend,” she replied. “It’s a much better threat than saying you’re going to hurt your target.”

She knew.

“We’ve got to get him back,” Stark said, staring at the display that was now showing an SUV pulling up and the boy being shoved into the backseat before it took off. “What if they hurt him?”

“Easy, Tony,” Natasha said. “We’ve got eyes on the place, right now, and Steve’s on his way there. They’re not going be able take him anywhere without us knowing, and they probably don’t intend to hurt him, or they wouldn’t have _grabbed_ him. He’s almost certainly being used for bait.”

“To get _me_.”

She shrugged.

“Probably. If they know there’s a connection of any kind, yeah. That’s what I would do.”

“Then let’s go get him back.”

“We’re not going in there guns blazing,” Romanoff told him, easily reading the fear and the growing fury in his expression. “You fly in there all suited up in your Ironman armor, and they _might_ kill him. Let’s get some more intel and get ourselves in position to do whatever we need to do.”

He hesitated, but her steely gaze promised him that they weren’t going to sit around too long. Just long enough to make sure Peter didn’t get caught in the crossfire of whatever was to come.

“Fine. I’ll get my suit. You find a place out of sight for us to wait.”


	28. 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the cliff-hanger and the lack of a quicker update. Momma has surgery so I wanted to spend some time with her. All is well, though, and I should be able to update sooner

He tried to keep track of where they were going by sounds that he heard, like he’d seen in the movies a million times. But his head was pounding from the blow he’d taken, and he was literally numb with fear. He didn’t have a clue where they were by the time the SUV had stopped, only that they were probably still in the city, to judge by how long the drive had been and that he couldn't remember the sound of crossing a bridge or any tunnels.

Someone grabbed his elbow and pulled him out of the back of the car, and Peter stumbled a little, trying to keep his balance.

“Easy with him,” he heard someone say, and then he heard the voice of the man that had threatened him – and _probably_ the same one that had hit him – curse and ask if Joseph was there, yet. “He’s waiting,” came a terse answer, and Peter was hurried along, blindly, up some stairs and along a hallway that had to be large and empty to judge by the echoes the boots the others were wearing made, until he found himself pushed down onto a chair and the bag over his head was suddenly taken off, leaving him blinking in the sudden brightness of the room he found himself in.

He was seated on a wooden chair, and there were three men standing in front of him, although he sensed there were more behind him. Peter winced and looked up, and even through the pain in his head, he realized that he recognized all three of them from the briefing that he’d sat in on at the Avenger compound.

The big guy sporting a goatee scowled at the boy and then looked at another.

“You were told not to _hurt_ him.”

“I was told to make sure he _survived_ ,” he corrected. “He’s fine.”

Peter didn’t _feel_ fine. He felt like he was going to throw up. The combination of fear, and the way his head ached from the blow that he’d taken, and the shock of what was happening. And then the realization that he was almost certainly exactly where he’d promised Tony that he wouldn’t be. What would he _think_? Tony wouldn’t know that he’d been at the library. He’d probably think that Peter had snuck into the neighborhood again to spy on these men and had been caught. He was going to hate him for breaking his promise, and Peter didn’t think that he’d have a chance to explain himself.

“What’s your name?” the big man with the goatee asked, his voice soft, but cold and dangerous – at least to Peter’s ears.

“Peter.”

“How do you know Tony Stark?”

The boy hesitated. He definitely wasn't going to answer that. He’d seen the movies. He knew what was going on, now. They were looking for ransom, or something. If they knew how well he knew Tony – and _how_ – then it was only going to get worse for him, _and_ for Tony.

The man with the goatee didn’t even change expressions as he backhanded Peter, unexpectedly. The boy tasted blood in his mouth at the surprise blow that rocked his head sideways and almost knocked him off the chair. With his wrists handcuffed, Peter couldn’t catch himself and would have tumbled to the floor if one of the others hadn’t grabbed his t-shit and held him in place.

“How do you know Tony Stark?”

“I _don’t_ ,” Peter told him, ashamed of the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. “He’s the owner of the company my aunt works for.”

Another blow, and this time Peter did tumble out of the chair and hit the floor.

“He takes all his employees’ family out to the park? To ride on the ferry? To the baseball game?” the goateed man asked, sarcastically, as Peter was hauled off the floor and onto the chair. “I think not, Peter Parker.”

Someone grabbed his hair from behind, yanking his head back. Peter was reeling, physically and mentally. They’d seen, he thought, dully, his vision going dark for a moment before a softer, still painful, slap to his cheek jerked him back to reality.

“ _Answer_ him.”

“He was babysitting me…”

A snort of forced amusement.

“Was your aunt paying him 6 dollars an hour?”

This time the blow was to Peter’s stomach, doubling him over and taking his breath away. It also triggered the explosive vomiting the initial blow to his head had threatened, and the boy’s stomach erupted, sending the remains of his breakfast all over the feet of his captors.

Another curse and they jumped back. Peter didn’t notice more than that, as he was too engulfed in his misery to bother enough to care.

“Get him out of here,” the big man ordered once he’d stopped heaving. “Tie him up. We’ll give him some time to think about the penalties of lying to me.”

They didn’t bother replacing the hood, and Peter was dragged out of the room by a couple of men and tossed into another one. This one was dark – no windows – and held only a mattress on the floor. There was a chain bolted to the wall near it, and Peter’s handcuffs were locked into that chain. One of the men kicked him; a painful blow with a boot that caught Peter in the ribs.

“You might mean something to Stark,” the man told him. “But you’re _nothing_ , here, boy.”

They left, closing the door with a solid thud, and Peter collapsed onto the mattress, breathless and hurting, unable to do more than awkwardly clutch his aching ribs and listen to the blood pounding in his ears.

>><<>><>><<< 

“We’ve got him…”

The tech the Avengers had available was impressive, reinforced by Tony’s own genius over the years, and everyone looked at the display on the laptop that Romanoff was holding. There was a 3D representation of the building that they were watching – from a safe distance – and it gave fine detail of each room of the building, and the people in it. Almost an X-ray, although they also had heat signatures and actual size and height of each person, even though they couldn’t see individual faces. The tech was _amazing_ , but not perfected, yet.

It was a fair-sized building, but a lot of it was open area, like a warehouse. There were several rooms above that large open space, and the place was teeming with more people than any of them really expected considering the traffic that they’d been monitoring. There were easily a dozen heat signatures; all men, all larger than the boy they were looking for.

Then there was a small room on the second floor; one in a corner, that had a single body. Smaller than the others and not moving – although definitely alive.

“Did they hurt him?” Stark asked, leaning over Romanoff’s shoulder and focusing on that little red spot, as if willing it to move for him to let him know it was alright.

“We can’t tell,” Steve replied. “He’s _alive_ , though. That’s a start.”

“Who’s inside that we know of?”

“We have surveillance of Ime Joseph walking in right before they brought Peter in,” Romanoff said.

“He’s our leader, then,” Steve said.

“Yes. He reports to the Indian cartel. They’re the ones who put out the bounty.”

“Do we have enough people to take the building?” Tony asked. “Without hurting Peter?”

“If they see an Avenger, Peter’s going to be the first one they grab to use as a shield,” Natasha reminded him. “We need to wait until it gets darker – then we’ll jam their communications and go in both doors. One team to rescue Peter, one team to take out the rest.”

He wanted to be on the rescue Peter team, but he knew he couldn’t. That team was going to need stealth, and Ironman was not designed for that. But the suit was more than capable of putting the threat of a bounty down, now that they had proof the players were all there.

“Fine. I’ll go in with Steve’s team. You lead the other.”

She nodded; Romanoff’s skill was stealth. And it was a deadly one, at that. She would take a few of the better SHIELD agents and they’d get to Peter, clear him from the building and leave the rest up to Steve and Tony’s team.

They just needed the cover of darkness to get started.

“We’ll start gathering the personnel we need,” Steve said, tapping his communicator.

“Not too close.”

“I know.”


	29. 29

It took a long time for Peter to quell the paralyzing fear enough to take in his surroundings and stop and think things through. His wrists were torn up by the handcuffs – the men hadn’t been gentle putting them on and they were tight; the sharp metal cutting through his tender skin fairly easily, smearing them crimson with blood. His side hurt from being kicked, and his head was pounding, but really, he wasn't hurt that _badly_ , and he knew it, once he stopped to think about it.

The guys who had kidnapped him probably thought he was, of course – and they didn’t seem too concerned about keeping him healthy. But he was tough. He just had to _remember_ it, and try to think around the fear and panic that had immobilized him, earlier.

The room he was in didn’t have anything useful. There was the mattress and that was it. Of course, there was also the handcuffs and the chain that was attached to the wall, but none of that would help him. At least, he couldn’t think of any way that they could. He didn’t see a camera, though, either, so maybe the men that grabbed him weren’t keeping a close eye on him.

If he could get loose, he might be able to escape.

Getting loose wasn't hard, it turned out. He was stronger than the chain that had him bound to the wall and it was a simple matter of jerking his hands, which snapped the link. Getting the cuffs off was a bit more difficult, and a lot more painful. Pulling his arms and wrists apart bent the metal, but it tore his skin a bit more as the pressure of his actions allowed the metal to cut into his wrists.

It worked, though, and while he was a little bloody, he was now able to use his hands.

Peter got up, dizzy from repeated blows to the head, but no longer feeling as if he were going to throw up. He went to the door, moving silently, and tried the handle and was shocked to find it wasn't locked. Of course, he thought, they didn’t really have a reason to lock a door that was holding a shackled captive, now did they? Probably didn’t want to deal with unlocking it every time they wanted to go in or out.

He pressed his ear against the wood, trying to hear anything that would indicate that someone might be guarding the hallway outside, but he didn’t hear anything other than the pounding of his own heart. Fear will do that. The boy opened it, just enough to peek through the crack and found himself looking out over a large warehouse-type space that had a few vehicles – one or two that were similar to the one they’d brought him to the building in. There were crates strewn about and men down below; some sitting around talking and others holding guns of all kinds.

Peter poked his head out of the door, completely and looked both ways. It wasn't a hallway that the room he’d been in opened to, really, it was more like a loft area that gave a good view of everything around him. Maybe in the warehouse’s heyday it was the manager’s office, or something.

Whatever it was, he slipped out the door, closing it behind him and scurrying to his left, where a window some thirty feet away showed him it was fully dark outside. God only knew what Ned thought about him vanishing, Peter thought. Maybe he’d told _May_ , and she was worried. Maybe May had called Tony, looking for him. Then they’d _all_ be wondering where he was.

There was suddenly a shout behind him, and Peter looked over his shoulder to find one of the men running along the landing toward him. He’d been spotted.

_“Hey!”_

Panicked and determined not to be captured – no matter what – Peter did the only thing he could think of. He ran toward the window and crashed through the glass just as he heard several gunshots behind him. He stretched, instinctively, but he didn’t have his web shooters on, and he ended up falling to the pavement below, landing with a grunt and looking up at the window he’d gone through, pieces of shattered glass still landing all around him.

“Get him!”

Lights came on all over the area, and Peter rolled to his knees and then to his feet, aching something awful, but not hurt enough that he couldn’t stand. He ran for the closest alley, hurting but propelled by fear, intending to lose himself in the darkness and then try to figure out what to do next. He didn’t have his phone, so he couldn’t call anyone for help – it had been on the table in the library when he’d been grabbed. – but he had his wallet, so he had money for a cab, and could get away. If he could get away from the men that had to be after him by then.

The thought made him look back over his shoulder, suddenly panicked and certain that they were catching up to him. Strong arms grabbed him out of nowhere and he tumbled to the ground, off balance and struggling to get free. Arms came around him and a hand clapped over his mouth as he felt himself dragged into a doorway.

“Peter, _stop_!”

The voice was a stage whisper, but even terrified, he recognized the voice and went still, his heart slamming in his chest and his body shaking with reaction and fear.

“Natasha…?”

He turned his head, needing to see what his ears were telling him, and he found that it was Romanoff who had grabbed him, and was now holding him down, her arms tangled in his and her legs wrapped around his to keep him from moving.

“Shh. Be quiet for a minute.”

She kept her hand over his mouth, and her arms were still holding him, but Peter held still, listening for whatever it was she was waiting for. He heard the sound of people approaching and tensed, but she pressed her cheek against his, as if trying to reassure, and a moment later he saw three men come around the corner of the alley. He heard an odd sound – three times in quick succession – and all three men dropped without a word, the guns they were holding clattering to the ground.

Now Natasha let him go and pulled him to his feet.

“Are you hurt?”

“No.”

“Come on.” She took his hand and pulled him along behind her; the outfit she was wearing making her all but vanish in the darkness in front of him, although his exceptional eyesight allowed him to see her outline. A moment later, they were joined by another dark-clothed figure, this one carrying what looked like a bow. Peter saw Romanoff reached up to touch her ear with the hand that wasn't holding his. “We’ve got him, Tony.”

Peter didn’t hear a reply, but suddenly the boy was surrounded by men and women in dark clothing, carrying weapons and looking all around them, suspiciously. He turned, looking over his shoulder just in time to see the streak in the sky that was Ironman, and the night suddenly lit up behind him as an explosion rocked the building that he’d escaped from with a concussion that was strong enough to throw them all to the ground.

“That wasn't intentional,” Natasha said to the archer – and Peter dully realized that it was Hawkeye.

If he wasn't so sore, and once again, numb, he knew he’d have been excited at the prospect of meeting another Avenger.

“Ill go check it out. Get him out of here.”

With the phalanx of security, Romanoff kept her hand in Peter’s and walked him through a doorway a block or two away from where they’d run into each other. He could hear sirens in the distance, already heading for the explosion, but it cut off when Natasha shut the door and turned on the lights – revealing a closed in store front.

She turned to the boy, noticing the blood and bruises on his face, immediately.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded, but his eyes welled up with tears and he started shaking.

“I didn’t go near the building, Natasha,” he stuttered, in between trying to catch his breath around the lump in his throat. “I _swear_.”

“We know, Peter,” she assured him. She put her arms around him to steady him, and he collapsed into her embrace, burying his aching face against her uniform and sobbing out the fear and hopelessness that he’d just gone through. “It’s okay. _Really_ … we’ve got you back, now.”

She continued to hold him and comfort him, but one hand was making gestures to the men that were with them, and there was soon a chair and a large first aid kit near at hand. Romanoff pulled away when the first spat of tears finally subsided, and she kissed his forehand, tenderly, looking him over.

“We were so worried about you.”

“I was at the library…” he said.

“We know.”

“Where’s Tony?”

“Taking care of things.” He brushed his bangs back from his forehead. “Let my guy check you out, okay?”

A medic stepped forward and Romanoff pushed the boy into the chair and pulled his shirt off over his head, carefully.

“Ouch…”

The boy’s chest had a couple of nasty bruises along his ribs, and she watched as the medic started clearing blood from Peter’s wrists, but he could see that she was distracted, too, and decided that she was listening to intel coming in through the ear bug she was wearing.

“What was that explosion?” Peter asked, suddenly worried when her expression turned concerned. “Was it the building?”

“Yes.”

The medic started wiping away blood from Peter’s face, now that both wrists were bandaged.

“Is Tony okay?”

“We’re working on that,” she said. “It sounds like they had the place rigged – or they had something extremely combustible stored there. When the building went up, Tony and Steve were caught in it. They’re pulling Steve out, now, and still looking for Tony.”

“What?”

“He was wearing the suit, Peter,” she reminded him. “Don’t panic.”

But he was, she could tell.

She was, too, but she was much better at hiding it than the boy was.


	30. 30

“How is he doing?” Natasha asked a short time later, walking over and running her fingers through Peter’s hair, but looking at the medic who had been cleaning the cuts on Peter’s face.

“He’s in shock. Some bruising on his chest and face, wrists are torn to shit, but nothing we can stitch. We'll use pressure and bandages. Face is a bit battered; he told me they hit him a few times, so that explains some of the bruising. The cuts are probably from going through the window.”

“Do we need to take him to a hospital?”

“I don’t think so. I’m not finding anything to indicate any broken bones. I’d say he should be put to bed for a few days and given a chance to heal. He seems to be a pretty tough guy.”

Peter smiled, slightly at the compliment, and Natasha nodded.

“We’d better figure out what we’re going to tell your aunt.”

“Have you found Tony, yet?”

She shook her head.

“There’s a lot of debris from the building coming down. The firefighters are clearing it, now.”

“We can’t tell my aunt what happened, Natasha,” Peter said, forcing down his concern for Tony to worry about other things. “If she knew, she’d never let me see Tony again. It’d be too dangerous, she’d say.”

“We can’t hide the bruises,” Romanoff pointed out. “Not to mention what they did to your pretty face.”

“I’m supposed to be spending the night at my friend Ned’s house. Can you call him? We’ll figure out some kind of cover story or something.”

“He knows about you and Tony?” she asked, dubiously.

“No, but he knows about…” Peter hesitated, uncertain who all in the room knew who he was. “My other skills…”

“Okay.” Whatever took his mind off his worries, after all. Besides, if he wasn't allowed to see Stark, chances were that he wouldn’t be allowed to see _her_ , again, either. That wasn't acceptable. “What’s his number?”

>>><<<>><<<>> 

“Jesus, Peter,” Ned whispered, looking around the room in awe. “What the hell happened?”

“I’ll tell you later,” he promised. “But we need a cover story. You didn’t tell May I was missing, right?”

“No. I figured you were… out doing your thing. I was surprised you left your phone, though,” his friend added, handing it to him. “Are you alright? You look beat to shit.”

“Yeah. It looks worse than it is. We need to come up with a cover story, though. I don’t want May to know it was anything serious.”

“She’s going to know something happened.”

“We’ll tell her I got beat up.” Which wasn't even a lie.

“At the library?”

“No.” He looked at Natasha, who shrugged.

“Tell her you were sticking up for someone being bullied. That would go over well, and would be believable – and then you don’t need to find any witnesses to back up your story.”

“And it could be anywhere,” Ned added. “On the bus, in the park – even at the library.”

“Someplace less public would be better,” Romanoff disagreed.

“Smart.”

She winked at the boy and then excused herself, leaving them to figure out their story for Peter’s aunt May – and to tell Ned’s parents, as well.

“How’s Steve?” she asked Hawkeye, who was with the communications officer and as such, knew everything that was going on.

“He’s out, but nothing broken and just some cuts and bruises.” The archer looked over at the boys, and lowered his voice. “They’re finding pieces of the Ironman suit, but still no sign of Tony.”

“Do we have any idea what happened?”

“Our video surveillance shows Tony firing a couple of shots at the building and the thing going up like the 4th of July.”

“The plan was to bring it down.”

“They must have had something in the crates that your young friend there mentioned. Might have been planning a bombing or something.”

“Let me know when you know.”

“I will.”

She went back to Ned and Peter.

“We need to get you guys home.”

Not surprisingly, Peter protested, immediately.

“I want to wait until we know about Tony.”

“You need to be home and in bed or at least settled and playing video games or something when this breaks,” she told them, firmly. “We don’t want anyone linking your injuries to this, right?”

He sighed, and nodded.

“Yeah.”

I’ll let you know when I know anything.”

“Thanks, Natasha.”

“Agent Coulson will drive you guys to Ned’s.”

“Wow.” It had been a pretty exciting night for Ned. Getting a call from Black Widow herself, telling him Peter needed him and that there would be a car waiting for him – and then meeting more Avengers and SHIELD agents – and now being driven hack home by another. “Is there anything else you need from us?”

“Yes,” she said to the boy. “I need you to keep an eye on Peter, tonight, for me. “If he starts feeling worse than he does right now, or if you think he’s hurt worse. I want you to make sure your folks know. Understood?”

“Yes.”

The boys left with the SHIELD agent, and Romanoff went back over to sit next to Clint.

>>><<><<<><<<>< 

Ned’s parents were duly concerned when Peter and their sin showed up later that night with Peter looking so battered. The boys told them their story, and since neither had even given the adults a reason not to believe them, they bought the story completely. Then, they called May to let her know what was going on, and she’d asked Peter if he wanted her to come get him, but he’d said he was fine, just a little bruised and he’d stay at Ned’s if she didn’t mind.

She made a fuss about him learning Karate or something and told him she loved him and that she’d see him the next day.

Peter had been ready to sleep, but Ned pestered him about what had really happened, so Peter told him that he’d been kidnapped from the library – which was true – because the guys that had done it thought that he and Tony were related, somehow, having seen them out together when Stark had been watching him.

“If you were Mr. Stark’s son, I bet he’d have paid millions to get you back,” ed said, amazed. “Pretty cool having the Avengers launch your rescue.”

“Yeah.”

Peter closed his eyes, but even when Ned finally left him alone to sleep, he found that he wasn't able to. He was worried about Tony, really. Afraid that he’d been terribly injured. Or worse. He lay on the cot in Ned’s room, listening to his friend snore and watched all the possibilities and what might have happened go through his head until he was pretty much a nervous wreck and literally flinched when his phone vibrated at him.

He got up and moved to Ned’s closet, closing the door behind him to keep from waking his friend.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, Peter, it’s Romanoff.”_

“Did you find him?”

He was too hyped with fear and worry to be polite, but she seemed to understand.

_“We did. He’s hurt, but they have him at the hospital and are taking care of him, now.”_

“Was he awake?” Peter asked, feeling relief, but still anxious.

_“For a minute,”_ she told him. _“He asked about you.”_

“He did?”

_“Yes. I told him you were safe, and told him that I’d take care of you if you needed anything. Then he went into surgery.”_

Peter felt his eyes tearing up, and he sniffed.

“Is he going to be okay?”

_“Looks good. Depending on what the doctors say, we’ll see if he can have company in a couple of days.”_

“Okay. Thanks, Natasha.”

_“You’re welcomed._ Is _there anything you need?”_

He needed a hug, but she wasn't there to be able to give it to him, and the one he most wanted it from wasn't in any condition to do it.

“ _No_.” he sniffed, again, and wiped his eyes and his nose with the same motion of his forearm. “I’m okay.”

_“I’ll come by and check on you, tomorrow.”_

“Okay.”

_“Get some sleep.”_

“I will. Good night.”


	31. 31

He woke to a world of white walls and only somewhat numbed pain.

Tony Stark opened his eyes and looked around – doing his best to do it without moving his head, which was pounding, painfully. He saw a lot of medical equipment around him and monitors that were beeping in a rhythm that he realized was his own heartbeat. The room was empty of people, but that gave him the time he needed to wake up a little more and piece together what had happened.

He just couldn’t remember what it _was_.

He looked down at himself, risking the movement and was surprised that it didn’t make his aching head pop off his neck. He was wearing a pair of blue pajamas with black trim, and there was a cast covering his right hand from thumb to the elbow. It was pristine white, aside from three names written in bold, black letters.

_Steve_ , _Natasha_ , and _Peter_.

_That_ made him sit up – which did set his head to pounding. He saw his phone sitting on a rolling table to his left and reached for it, but it was dead when he tried to turn it on.,

“Are you fuc-“

The door to his room opened, interrupting his frustrated tirade before it could even begin, and he watched, relieved, as Natasha Romanoff walked into the room. She was dressed in her usual black leather uniform, looking as amazing as always, especially when she smiled at him as she approached the bed.

“Awake, again.”

He nodded, although he couldn’t remember the last time he’d been awake.

“Peter?”

“He’s here. Waiting for you to wake up and reassure him that you’re going to be alright.”

“ _Am_ I?”

Romanoff smiled, again.

“Yeah. You had enough of the suit still on you to protect you from the damage done by the explosion. Broken thumb, some broken ribs, concussion, dislocated shoulder. Lots of cuts and bruises.”

“I need to see Peter, Natasha.”

“I know. I’ll get him.”

“Is his aunt here?”

“No. She had to work. I offered to bring him and sit with him.” She hesitated, looking serious. “Don’t freak out when he comes in, Tony. They worked him over, pretty well, and it _shows_.”

“Is he hurt?”

Meaning did they do anything permanent to him before he’d been rescued.

“No. Not seriously. At least, not _physically_. He’s been a wreck, worrying about you.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Two days.”

“ _Seriously_?”

“Yeah.” She brushed his perfect hair back from his forehead and leaned over and kissed it, tenderly. “Had us all a little worried.”

Stark smiled.

“I _knew_ you liked me.”

Romanoff echoed his amusement.

“Maybe a little. I’ll send Peter in and guard your door so you can have a proper reunion, alright?”

“Thanks.”

She left, and Stark tried to look healthier, sitting himself up a little more in the bed. He looked over when his door opened, again, and this time it was Peter who entered his room, walking over to his bed, silently, looking scared, and battered, and even younger than he really was. Tony frowned at the bruises that marred the boy’s perfect face, darkening his alabaster skin.

“Hey,” he managed, around the lump that suddenly formed in his throat to see his young lover so beaten down. “I heard you might be looking for a good time…”

Peter’s eyes welled with tears, unable to joke with him, just then. He put his hand on Tony’s and leaned over, burying that perfect face into Stark’s shoulder, sobs wracking his slender frame. The billionaire wrapped his arms around the boy, careful not to tangle them both up in the IV tubes and other wires, and then he just held him, crooning into his ear as Peter cried.

“It’s okay, daddy,” Tony whispered, rocking him a little, despite the way it stabbed pain through his abused ribs with every motion.  “Shh… It’s okay, Peter. _You’re_ fine. _I’m_ fine.”

“I didn’t go to the building…” Peter told him, brokenly, almost unintelligible since he hadn’t moved his face from Tony’s shoulder.

“I _know_ , sweetheart. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Are you really going to be okay?”

The sobs had stopped but Peter was still trembling in his arms, so Tony just continued to hold him. It wasn't the easiest way to converse, but it was the only way to comfort the boy. And that was Stark’s priority.

“Yeah,” he said, turning his head enough to brush a kiss against the boy’s temple. “I am. Did they hurt you?”

“No. A _little_ ,” he admitted.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I wasn't thinking, or I would have known that you’d have been a target and taken some precautions.”

“It’s okay.”

“Kiss me, Peter…”

The boy pulled away from Stark’s shoulder at the request, giving the older man a view of his face – which had been the whole idea. Well, that and a _kiss_. He was bruised _and_ cut in a few places, Tony saw. His cheek was swollen, one eye somewhat blackened, and his lower lip was swollen and cut where it looked like someone wearing a ring might have hit him. His eyes were red, from _crying_ , most likely, and haunted. But he moved and pressed his lips against Tony’s, carefully.

Stark sighed and opened his lips, silently requesting Peter’s tongue to taste him, and the boy did as he wanted for a moment, lovingly sliding along Tony’s lip and teasing the older man’s tongue before he settled for a few tender butterfly kisses, instead.

“Where’s May?”

“At work.”

“What did you tell her?” Tony asked, when Peter straightened up, but then sat gingerly on the edge of his hospital bed, his hand pressed flat against Stark’s side, needing the contact.

“Ned and I stopped some bullies and I got beat up for my troubles.”

“She’s okay?”

“Yeah. She doesn’t have any reason not to believe it.” He looked over at the windowsill, where there were a couple of flower arrangements. “She sent you flowers.”

“Who are the other ones from?”

“Miss Potts.”

Stark smiled, taking Peter’s hand.

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah. I can’t stay long…”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s not visiting hours, right now, and they said you need some sleep.”

“I need _you_.”

He smiled; the first one Tony had seen so far since waking up.

“I’m lucky to be here, at all. They weren’t going to let me in because I’m not eighteen and I’m not family. Natasha convinced them to bend both rules.”

“Yeah.” Stark nodded, squeezing his hand. “She’s good at convincing people to do things they don’t really want to.”

“I’ll come back, tomorrow. May wants to make sure you’re okay, too. You don’t mind?”

“No. Of course, not.”

“Do you need anything, Tony?” the boy asked.

“Kiss me, again.”

Peter obliged him, and then brushed a kiss against his forehead, too.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Anything else?”

“Another kiss?”

He kissed him, again. Softly and lovingly, and it made Tony’s heart leap in happiness. _Other_ parts of him were somewhat interested, also, but were being overridden by his aches and pains.

“Now?”

“One more. For luck.”

“You’re in a _hospital_ , surrounded by doctors and nurses. How much more luck do you need?”

“Have you ever eaten hospital food, Peter?” Tony told him. “Trust me. I need it.”

The boy laughed, which made Tony smile.

“Fine. One more.”

“Better make it a _good_ one, then.”

He did.


	32. 32

Stark was sitting up in his bed, and was alone, when May Parker came to see him a couple of days after he woke from being caught in the explosion in Queens. He looked over when she knocked on the door and waved her in.

“Hey. Thanks for coming.”

She smiled, gesturing to his bed and the wires.

“It’s probably _easier_ this way. Everything okay?”

“Yeah. They’re getting ready to release me, as a matter of fact.”

“That’s good news. Peter will be relieved.”

“Well, _he’s_ the reason I asked you to come down.”

“Oh?”

“They are releasing me with a _provision_. That I’m not alone. Which, as you know, I _am_. I’ve already arranged to have a nurse come take care of bandages and the like, but I need a live in helper for a couple of weeks and would like to hire Peter to do the job.”

“Peter?”

“Yes. I’d be much more comfortable with having a nurse come by each day if Peter were there – just to play chaperone and make sure she couldn’t accuse me of doing anything inappropriate. It’s a real concern for someone with a high profile, like myself. You probably understand…”

“I can see where that would be a possibility, yes.”

“Not to mention, it hurts to move around too much, right now, so I’m not going to be up to doing much – including going to get dinner, or running my own little errands around the tower. Thar’s what I’d like to hire Peter to do; be my spare pair of hands or legs if I get hungry and need someone to go to the dining room and get me a sandwich or something. I could hire a _stranger_ , but Peter’s been to my place, before, he’s familiar with my tastes, and he’s over the hero worship enough that I wouldn’t have a stranger staring at me while I’m sleeping.”

She chuckled at that.

“The price of fame, I suppose.”

“Yeah. I know it seems like a lot of responsibility, but it _isn’t_ , really. He’d just be a glorified gofer for me. Only he’d get _paid_.”

“If you asked him, he’d do it for _free_ , you know…”

Which made Tony smile. But he shook his head.

“If it were for an _afternoon_ , that would be fine. But this would take a large commitment from him – a couple of weeks, maybe three. That’s too much to ask for without some kind of compensation. Besides, when school starts, he’ll want to get whatever it is kids need for school, and this way he’d have a few thousand dollars in his pocket to buy it.”

“A few _thousand_?”

Stark frowned at the reaction.

“You think I should give him more than that?” he asked. “I can be pretty demanding, sometimes…”

“I think he doesn’t need _that_ much, Tony,” she said, amused.

“But if I pay him appropriately, then he won’t get annoyed when I send him back to the dining room because he forgot to bring catsup.”

“Well, I suppose that’s between you two.”

“It’s all right with you?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“At least I wouldn’t have to hide the silverware from a stranger.”

“You don’t _have_ any, do you?”

“Good point.”

“When are they releasing you?”

“Tomorrow morning. He mentioned coming by this evening to check on me. If you don’t mind, I’ll offer him the job tonight, and he can pack some things and I’ll have my driver drop him off at my place before he comes to get me. That way Peter has a chance to get the guest room situated how he likes it before I come home and start demanding attention.”

She chuckled.

“I think it would be a good way for him to learn something about earning money and saving it once it’s earned,” she said with a shrug. “But he has to be allowed an afternoon now and then to spend time with Ned.”

“Fair enough.” Stark shrugged. “Regular days off, just like a real job – only he’d still be staying at my place, just in case something came up.”

“It sounds like a good opportunity. Anything else I can do for you?”

“No. Thanks. I appreciate you coming.”

<<><<<>>>< 

“So you want me to _live_ with you?”

“Yes. _Temporarily_ , of course.”

For _now_ , he added, silently.

“And I’d run errands?”

“Yes. Probably a _lot_ of errands,” Stark pointed out. “Not only fetching meals for us – because I’m not going to be able to move too much, especially the first few days – but also running messages to some of the execs in the tower, if I don’t want to send them text messages or emails, bringing me things if I forgot to get it before sitting down and getting comfortable. All sorts of things like that.”

“I don’t have to change bandages?”

“No. The nurse will do that when she comes in every day.”

Peter was sitting in the chair by Stark’s bed. His face was beginning to heal; the bruises were splotching an ugly yellowish color, but they were healing well, as were the cuts. His expression was still somewhat haunted – Tony had a feeling that the boy wasn't sleeping well, but he looked better than he had, and he didn’t look like he was opposed to the idea of babysitting Tony for a few weeks.

“And I’d get paid?”

“Five thousand dollars. More if it goes beyond two weeks. It’ll depend on how I feel.”

“You don’t _have_ to pay me, Tony,” Peter told him. He spoke softly, even though they were the only two in the room. “It’s my _job_ to take care of you.”

“This is something that you _should_ be paid for, though,” Stark countered. “I’m going to be taking up a lot of your time. A big chunk of your summer vacation. You won’t be able to come and go as you want for a while. If I need something, you have to be there. Even if you’d rather be somewhere else. It’s a lot of commitment, and you should get paid for making it.”

The boy shrugged. He wanted to argue, but had a feeling that Tony wasn't going to back down, so after a minute, he nodded. He could always start himself a college fund, or something. Or a new car fund, even.

“Okay. I accept.”

The billionaire smiled.

“Good. Happy’s going to come get you in the morning and take you to the tower so you can be there and already settled in when they release me, and I come home.”

“Okay.”

“Make sure there’s plenty of whatever you want in the fridge in the bar. Pepper’s going to assign an intern to run errands for you, so make a list.”

“Isn't that what _I’m_ supposed to be doing?” Peter asked, confused.

Tony chuckled, and wanted to hug him, but didn’t dare, since anyone could walk in on them, just then.

“No. _You_ run my errands for me. That’s what _you’ll_ be doing. If _you_ need something, you’ll make sure to let the intern know, since I won’t feel up to taking care of it for you. Got it?”

“Yeah.”

>><<>>>>><<>< 

It was crazy, Peter thought the next morning, as he got out of the elevator on Tony’s floor and used his new access code and keycard to let himself into the billionaire’s apartment. He had a rolling suitcase that held mostly clothes, but also a couple of books, his laptop and some toiletries (toothbrush and a brush, that kind of thing) and his backpack, which had his Spider-man suit in it. He didn’t know if he’d use it, but he didn’t want to have to run all the home if he needed it – and he didn’t want to leave it somewhere for that long, in case May went into his room for some kind of extensive cleaning spree.

He settled his things in the guest room, and then double-checked the bar, ignoring the alcohol in favor of making sure there was plenty of soda, cheese sticks and pepperoni sticks. The stuff that he liked, but Tony usually avoided. By the time he was finished, his phone beeped, giving him a heads-up from Happy that they were in the parking garage and coming up.

Peter went to Tony’s bedroom and pulled the bedding back, getting it ready, and then rushed to the door to meet them. Stark looked a little pale, his face pinched with pain from being moved around so much, and Peter jumped to the opposite side of the driver and supported Tony’s weight, helping to get him into the bedroom and sitting on the bed, at least.

“You got him?” Happy asked Peter.

“Yes.”

“Need anything else?” the driver asked Tony, who shook his head.

“Peter’s got me. Thanks.”

“I’ll be right back,” the boy told Stark, walking Happy out so he could make sure the door was closed behind him.

“Alone at last,” Tony said, looking up when Peter returned.

Peter smiled; thinking that he looked like he wanted to go to sleep more than anything.

“Do you hurt?”

“Yeah. A little. I’ve already taken a painkiller for it, so it’ll be fine.”

“Let’s get you ready for bed, then.”

They’d put him in jeans and a t-shirt, to make it easy to get on and off over the cast on his forearm. Peter simply pulled the shirt off and eased him back into the mountain of pillows that would help support his injured ribs.

“Get my pants off, too, Peter. Please?” Tony requested, closing his eyes, tiredly. “I’m sick of pajamas.”

The boy did as he was told, undoing Stark’s jeans and sliding them and the boxers that he was wearing down and off and hanging them over the chair. Then he couldn’t resist leaning over and brushing a kiss against the billionaire’s flaccid penis.

Tony sighed, and reached a hand down, running it through Peter’s hair.

“I’m not going to be much good to you for a while,” he told the boy. “Moving hurts.”

“I know,” Peter assured him, his hand taking Stark tenderly, and caressing him in between licks and kisses, smiling at the pleasured sounds the older man was making as he responded, his cock rising to the occasion, even if the rest of Tony couldn’t. “It doesn’t mean I can’t still take care of you, though. That’s my responsibility, remember?”

He bent over and took Tony into his mouth, fully, then, and started making love to his now swollen member with lips and tongue.

“God that feels good. Don’t stop, Peter. _Please_ …”

The boy had no intention of stopping, but he _did_ use one hand to hold Tony still when the man found his hips jerking as he eventually drew close to his climax. He slurped and sucked when Stark came, excitedly, and made short work of swallowing him and then cleaning any that had escaped, before he moved up on the bed and kissed him, gently.

“I missed you,” Peter told him.

“Get undressed and cuddle with me. I need to feel you beside me.”

The boy did as he was told, slipping out of his clothes and then pulling the blankets up over the two of them. He didn’t actually cuddle, because he didn’t want to hurt Tony, but he pressed his naked body against him, his hand moving to sift through Stark’s hair, soothing him with his touch and whispering how much he loved him. How wonderful he was. He whispered to Tony that he could sleep because he was there to take care of him.

Stark sighed, contentedly, and fell asleep.

Peter lay beside him, warmed by the older man’s body, but he didn’t sleep, right away, despite the fact that he was tired, too. He trembled, knowing the nightmares were waiting for him to close his eyes, and huddled closer to Tony, who murmured something in his sleep, in response to his young lover’s touch and took his hand in his own to settle him.

Peter dared to close his eyes, and eventually, _he_ slept, too. And the nightmares stayed away, for a change.


	33. 33

A groan of pain woke Peter an hour or so later, and he turned to see that Tony was awake and was trying to reach for a glass of water that was on the stand by the bed. The boy sat up quickly and leaned over him to reach for it, and handed it to the billionaire.

“Why didn’t you ask _me_ to get it for you?” he chided.

“You were _sleeping_.”

Stark drained the glass, and Peter took it from him and set it back on the stand.

“Next time, wake me.”

“Okay.”

“I _mean_ it, Tony. What’s the point of having me here to help you if you’re not going to _use_ me?”

“I _want_ to use you,” Stark said, sliding an appreciative hand along Peter’s hip, making the boy tense, still leaning over his body, hands on one side of his body, knees on the other. “Or, more aptly, I want _you_ to use me.”

Peter smiled and held himself still, enjoying the sensation as Stark’s hand roamed his body, freely, sliding from his hip, along his bruised chest and then to his cheek. He caught his breath, though, when the same hand then went along Peter’s stomach and found his cock, which was definitely showing signs of interest in what was going on by then.

“Tony…”

“You’re _so_ hard, Peter,” he crooned, stroking him. “So _perfect_ …”

Peter closed his eyes, his hips beginning to shift in time with what Stark was doing, his blood rushing to that engorged rod that Tony was caressing. Stark was so delicious. So addicting. His body ached to be inside him. He wanted to spread Tony’s legs and force himself into him, wanted to fuck him all day, and then, when he had him exhausted and overflowing with hot cum, wanted to roll him onto his stomach and fuck him that way, too.

Not surprisingly, he was soaking Tony’s hand with precum, immediately, and making the sensation of being jacked off that much more exciting.

_“Agent Romanoff is in the lobby on her way up.”_

Peter groaned at the announcement from Tony’s AI – which was integrated into the apartment, and Tony chuckled and slid his finger along the shaft of the boy’s very rigid cock.

“We’ll have to finish this conversation later.”

“Yeah.”

Trembling with the need for release, Peter moved carefully to straighten up until he was now kneeling on Tony’s bed beside him, but stopped when Tony put a hand on his chest and looked down at him. The boy's cock throbbing excitedly between them.

“I should have you walking around naked whenever we’re alone,” he said, appreciatively. “My own personal eye candy.”

“You’re going to suck me later,” Peter told him, moving off the bed and reaching for his jeans but not bothering with boxers as he slid his pants on, carefully tucking himself into his pants and doing up the zipper. “We’ll figure out a way.”

“Yes.”

Peter was pulling his shirt on just as the door chimed, letting him know that Romanoff had reached Stark’s private floor. The boy went to the door and unlocked it and then opened it, smiling when he saw Natasha, and then grinning when she entered the room and hugged him without so much as a by your leave.

It wasn't every day a sexy woman like that was willing to wrap their arms around him, after all, and he was definitely male enough to enjoy it.

“Hello, handsome,” she said, cheerfully, kissing him fully on the mouth. “How do you feel?”

“I’m good, thanks. You?”

Her sharp eyes didn’t miss the swelling in his jeans.

“I’m fine. I need to talk to Tony for a minute, and then you two can get back to your… _entertainments_.”

He nodded, gesturing toward the bedroom and not denying anything.

Romanoff moved to the bedroom and walked in without knocking.

“Agent Romanoff,” he said, blandly, by way of greeting. “Your timing is _atrocious_.”

She smiled and crossed over to the bed, not missing the tent that his erection was making in the blanket he was under. Leaning over, she brushed a kiss against his cheek and in the same motion lifted the blankets to take a peek under them.

“You two are so _sexy_ ,” she said, setting the blanket back where it belonged, and then sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Can Peter get you something to drink?” Tony offered.

She shook her head.

“I’m just here to let you know I’m leaving.”

Stark nodded. He didn't look surprised, so Peter decided that they must have discussed the trip while he'd been in the hospital.

“How long will you be gone, do you think?”

“Depends on what I find when I get there.”

“Where are you going?” Peter asked, curiously, replacing the glass of water that Tony had emptied with a bottle, instead, so it wouldn’t get tipped over.

“India.” She looked at the billionaire. “He’s staying _here_?”

“Yeah. Live in gofer until I’m feeling better. A couple of weeks, at least.”

“Good. He can keep you out of trouble.” She looked over at the boy. “Your face looks better. Does it hurt?”

“No. Not too much.”

“Those bastards got off lucky,” she told him – and Peter realized that she was serious, even though they’d all been killed when the building had gone up in the explosion. “If I had my way, they would have suffered a bit more.”

Which was a little scary, but also made a thrill go through him when he realized that she was upset because they’d hurt him. She was looking out for him. It was exciting to have someone so deadly wanting him safe.

“Don’t confuse him, Natasha,” Tony told her, smiling at the boy. “He’s _mine_.”

“I don’t want to _keep_ him, Tony,” Romanoff said, getting up and wrapping her arms around Peter, affectionately – which made the boy grin, because he had a feeling she was just doing it to tease Stark. “But he _does_ still owe me a good fuck – now that he knows what he did wrong the last time. I’ll collect later, though, when I get back.”

She kissed Peter, again, and left without another word.

Stark shook his head, clearly amused.

“Go get us some lunch, Peter, will you?”

“Yes. Anything in particular?”

“A burger, fries – I’m not picky. Kiss me before you go, though.”

Peter slipped his shoes on and leaned over the bed, bracing himself with one arm and kissing Tony, softly.

“She was just kidding, right?” he asked, kissing him, again, just because he could. “About collecting?”

“Probably.” Tony slid his uninjured hand along Peter’s belly and lower, but didn’t linger for more than a moment since Peter was leaving. “Don’t worry about it. She won’t do anything without asking.”

The boy nodded.

“I’ll be right back.”

He let himself out of the apartment and secured the door behind him, then went to the dining room. Tony had already set it up so that the people running it knew that anything Peter ordered would just be charged to the executive account, so it was a simple matter for him to pick up a few cheeseburgers, a couple of orders of fries and some onion rings and then hurrying back to Tony.

“Hungry?” Stark asked, when Peter joined him the bed, once more.

“Starving.” He cut Tony’s burger into quarters to make sure he would be able to eat it one-handed. “What’s Natasha going to India for?”

“She’s going to lock down the threat of any further bounties,” Tony told him. “We can’t have a repeat of what happened in Queens. A lot of innocent people could have been hurt – including you, of course.”

“What is she going to do?”

“Depends on what she finds out when she gets there.” He patted the boy’s hand. “Don’t worry about it, okay? She’s extremely good at what she does. I’ll let you know if she checks in, though.”

Although he was certain that she wouldn’t.

They watched a movie in his bed while they ate, then, and Tony fell asleep once he was finished eating. Peter took the food containers out into the living room and stacked them back into the bag that he’d carried them in. The nurse wasn't going to be there, today – they’d changed all of Tony’s bandages and checked his ribs before releasing him from the hospital that morning.

Peter had him all to himself, really. He double checked that the door was locked and then went back to Tony’s bedroom, stripped out of his clothes, once more, and slid under the blankets, gathering the billionaire carefully into his arms to hold him while he slept. He started another movie, and simply enjoyed the peacefulness that came with a lazy day in bed.


	34. 34

“I slept all day?”

“Yeah.”

Tony scowled.

“Why did you let me do that? I could have spent it with you, instead.”

“You _did_ spend it with me.”

“ _Sleeping_ doesn’t count, Peter.”

The boy was still holding him, as he had been since Stark had fallen asleep. He smiled, brushing his fingers lightly through Tony’s perfect hair.

“You’re _supposed_ to be sleeping. It’ll make you better that much faster. Don’t argue with me, baby.”

The billionaire looked like he might rebel, but he didn’t. He shifted, just a little, turning in Peter’s embrace so he could run his hand along the boy’s body and kissing his chest.

“I want to suck on you.”

“Later.”

Tony ran his hand enticingly down to Peter’s groin, his fingers wrapping around the boy and stroking him, gently.

“ _Now_ , Peter.”

The boy kissed him, and then pulled himself carefully out of Stark’s grip, and then out of his embrace. He came out from under the blankets and stretched out beside Tony, still naked but now out of reach of the older man, whose good hand was now pinned under the blanket so he couldn’t touch him. The hand with the cast wasn't going to be able to do much of anything to entice the boy.

“No. If you’re _good_ , and you get some rest this afternoon, maybe sleep until dinner, I’ll let you suck me for dessert – _if_ we can figure out a way to allow it without hurting you. Keep arguing with me, and I’ll get dressed, instead.”

The billionaire groaned in frustration and a little annoyance.

“Peter…”

“Who’s in charge?”

“You.”

There was a little petulance in that admission, but Peter let it slide.

“Very good.” He kissed Tony, gently, his tongue licking the older man’s lips, but not entering his mouth when Tony parted his lips for him. “Then you need to do what I tell you to do, understand?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” he asked, kissing him, again.

“Yes, _daddy_.”

“Good.” He kissed him – he loved the taste of Tony’s lips – and this time, he _did_ slide his tongue into the billionaire’s mouth for a moment, deepening the kiss delightfully before he broke the contact. “Just be patient, Tony,” he encouraged. “We have plenty of time, and I’m not going anywhere. I want you healthy.”

Stark huffed, but he nodded and relaxed against the boy’s touch, resting his head against Peter when he was carefully gathered into his arms, and closed his eyes.

“Alright.”

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you.”

Despite the _morning_ not going completely to plan, everything else was, Stark was pleased to see. After a long conversation with Romanoff and a couple of others while he was in the hospital, Natasha had suggested that Tony figure out a way to keep Peter close to his side until she had a chance to go to India and deal with the instigators of the whole bounty affair. Which was a not so subtle way of saying that the assassin was going to make sure that there wouldn’t be anyone left to pay the bounty if someone tried to collect.

It was a little extreme, perhaps – at least _Stark_ thought it might be – but Romanoff was furious that Peter had been caught up in something that he had agreed to step away from and even more angry that those who had caught him had dared to _injure_ him. It wasn't going to happen, again. She didn't have a lot of people in the world that she truly adored, but Peter was one of them, really, and where she was from, you protected your own.

So, Tony had thought of the brilliant idea of having Peter come to the tower to ostensibly take care of him while he was convalescing. It was perfect, in every way. The boy was basically pinned to his side – or at least within the tower, which was heavily guarded by SHIELD – and was untouchable. Plus, Stark had someone that he trusted with him; he hadn’t been making any of his concerns up when he’d mentioned them to May.

More importantly, Natasha had warned him that Peter might suffer from having been grabbed and so roughly mistreated, so having him right there would give Tony a chance to make sure that he wasn't having a rough time of it. Nightmares were a real possibility, according to Romanoff, and Tony was told to watch for them. Or Panic attacks. True, he wasn't a psychologist, but he was someone who could hold him and make him feel safe while he slept.

They’d get him a shrink, later, if he needed one.

With a sigh that made his injured ribs protest, Tony let Peter’s caresses soothe him and put him back to sleep. The boy was right, after all; they had time. And he _was_ a little tired.

>><<<><>>><>> 

Dinner was baked chicken, mashed potatoes and a salad that Peter ordered in from a fairly nice restaurant that catered to people who wanted a good meal, but sometimes didn’t want to eat with 70 of their closest friends. An after-hours security guard brought it up from the lobby and Peter thanked her before securing the floor once more, locking himself in with Tony.

He gave the billionaire a pain pill to make it easier for him to sit more upright to eat, and then, smiling to find himself in such a position, he cut Tony's chicken into manageable pieces so he wouldn’t struggle too much with the cast on his hand.

“This is pretty good,” Stark said, surprised.

Peter nodded.

“May found the place. We’ve eaten there a few times; it’s close to her new office.”

It wasn't a restaurant that Tony would normally go to because it wasn't five stars, but definitely someplace that the secretaries, lower VPs and the like probably _did_ frequent. He was pleased to see that Tony was looking like he felt better, and decided that the extra sleep had probably done him some good.

“I like it.”

Extravagant praise, but it _was_ good.

“There’s cake for dessert.”

“ _That_ isn’t what you promised me for dessert,” Stark reminded him, making Peter smile – and causing a definite twitch of interest in the boy’s lower regions.

“There’s cake, _too_ ,” Peter corrected, leaning over and kissing him in between bites of chicken.

“That’s better.”

When they finished their leisurely meal, Peter moved the rolling table that had held Tony’s meal out of the way and helped him into the bathroom so he could take care of himself; brushing his teeth, washing his face, all of those things. Even though it wasn't necessarily part of his job description, the boy also found a bowl and filled it with warm soapy water and carried it back to the bed before helping a very sore Tony back there as well.

Then he gave him a sponge bath, using a couple of wash cloths to wash his body, and a lot of towels to make sure the bedding stayed dry.

It was erotic, Peter decided, running the wet, soapy cloth along any part of Tony that wasn't covered in bandages or the cast. He started with his neck and arms, skipped his chest, and then washed his stomach, enjoying the way he tensed when the cloth touched him. Much to Tony’s frustration, Peter skipped his groin area completely, for the moment, and washed his legs and feet, next, slipping himself between Stark’s thighs to do so and turning his back toward him to focus on making sure he didn’t miss any parts.

He could feel Tony’s arousal against the small of his back, and lingered with what he was doing, just a little, enjoying how it felt.

“Peter… don’t tease me, please?”

The plea made him turn, maintaining his position between the billionaire’s legs, and he nodded, seeing the aching need in Tony’s eyes – and swollen cock.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he crooned, using the cloth to wash Tony’s upper thighs, now, and his testicles and rear.

Then he washed Tony’s penis, lovingly, and slid it into his mouth, tasting the residual of the soap mixed with Stark’s musky flavor as he did. The billionaire moaned with pleasure and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of having Peter take care of every need he had. He sighed as the boy’s tongue explored the length of him, starting at the top and working his way down – and then doing it all over, again, before he began sucking him. He wanted to go slowly, but he didn't want to cause extra pain by lingering over his own dessert, so he made short work of what he was doing, using tongue, lips and his hand to excite Tony's eager body.

Stark grunted when he came, a mixture of a lot of pleasure and a twinge of pain from the ribs that weren’t so keen on any kind of movement, just then.

“God…”

He watched with approval as Peter cleaned him off, again. First with his mouth, and then using the towels.

“Liked that?” Peter asked, pleased to see the look of satisfaction in Stark’s expression as he covered him back up, warmly.

“Yes. But _that_ wasn't what you promised me for dessert.”

“True.” He hesitated, though, uncertain exactly how to deliver his promise, when kneeling on the bed wouldn’t put him at the right angle to keep Tony from being forced to lean over – which wasn't going to happen without considerable pain – and standing would be awkward and put him a little too high. “I’m not sure how to…”

Tony was an excellent problem solver, of course, and already had the solution.

“Help me lay flat.”

Peter carefully pulled all the pillows out from under his lover, and eased him onto his back, then allowed Tony to position him on his hands and knees, looming over Stark with a knee on either side of his head and his body turned to face Tony’s feet.

He sucked in a breath when Tony reached his uninjured hand up and started stroking Peter’s swollen and throbbing cock and now it was Stark who took his time, caressing and teasing and pulling the boy’s hips down so that he could finally slide Peter’s cock into his eager mouth.

“Oh… yes…”

He lowered himself further, careful not to rest any of his weight on Tony’s chest, but nestling himself along his belly and resting his face almost in Stark’s groin. Then he began hitching his hips, slowly, fucking Tony’s mouth with an easy motion and becoming even more excited when the man’s talented tongue would capture him as he was withdrawing, only to provide amazing suction when he would slide back in.

His hips started moving faster, his excitement taking precedence and his body demanding the same satisfaction that Tony had been given. Peter closed his eyes, his thrusts faster, now, deeper, invading Tony’s willing mouth and throat until Peter gasped and climaxed, Tony’s hand holding him in place as he milked the boy’s testicles of everything that he had.

Peter chuckled, pulling himself from Tony’s mouth and carefully bringing his leg back over the man’s body to avoid jarring him further.

“I liked that.”

“So did I,” Stark agreed, wincing as he sat up so Peter could put a couple of pillows under him, now. “I want dessert with every meal, Peter.”

“We’ll see.” He didn’t like hurting him to get him into position, but he had to admit that Tony didn’t seem to take any harm from sucking him once he was on his back. He kissed him, and caressed his cheek and forehead with loving fingers. “Think you can get some more sleep, now?”

“I’m not tired.”

Peter smiled at the automatic denial.

“I’ll be right back.”

He climbed out of Tony’s bed and went through the living room, turned off all the lights and then went into his guest room and came back a moment later with a book in his hand. He could have put a movie on to lull Tony to sleep, but it might have kept him awake, instead. So he slid under the covers with his baby, gathered him gently into his arms and started reading to him, instead.

Stark closed his eyes, his cheek resting against Peter’s bare chest, listening to the sound of Peter’s voice and feeling the vibrations of the story against his cheek as well. He slid the back of his hand along the boy’s side, caressing the only part of him that he could reach, and drifted to sleep without protest.


	35. 35

The next morning, Tony Stark woke the best possible way. Peter had woken, first, realized that it was almost time for the older man's medication and decided to wake him up with a blowjob. By the time Tony realized what was happening, he was hard and completely under the boy’s control, with his throbbing cock being attentively sucked and teased by his caregiver’s skillful mouth and tongue.

He sighed in pleasure and watched as Peter went down on him, his hands holding Tony still to avoid allowing him to hurt himself while he took as much of Tony into him as he could, repeatedly. It was erotic, and exciting, and so hot and dirty that Tony would have been writhing under the boy’s ministrations if not for Peter’s firm grasp and strong grip. Instead, he slid the fingers of his uninjured hand into Peter’s hair and made sure he stayed where he was until Stark exploded into him, feeding his lover spurt after spurt of hot cum.

“Liked that, did you?” Peter asked, after he was finished with him, licking his softening shaft and pressing a final tender kiss against the bulbous head.

“Yes.” Tony slid his hand along Peter’s hip, and then the curve of his ass. “Do that anytime you want, Peter.”

The boy smiled, endearingly, and kissed him.

“How do you feel?”

“After _that_? Amazing.”

“Good.” He got out of the bed, covering Tony back up, and then left the room for a moment, walking naked to the bar to get another bottle of water and the medications that the doctors had sent home with Stark from the hospital. One to avoid infection, and a painkiller to make it easier to sleep. “Here, baby. Take your pills.”

The billionaire did what he was told, and then reached his hand out, sliding it along Peter’s chest and belly.

“Come back to bed and put this inside me.”

Peter leaned over and kissed him, putting a knee up onto the bed and getting himself closer to Tony so the older man could caress his cock. He broke the kiss, but stayed where he was, both of them watching as he swelled in Tony’s hand, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

“I doubt that’s on the prescribed list of allowed actions,” Peter reminded him, slightly breathless, his hips moving, now, in time to each stroke of Tony’s hand. “That feels good, though, so don’t stop.”

Peter was throbbing and rigid when he finally forced himself to pull away, despite Tony’s protest.

“I wasn't finished.”

“The nurse should be here, pretty soon,” he reminded him, looking at his watch. “I don’t want to be in the middle of something when she arrives.”

He was going to need some time to soften up, as it was.

“We could tell her to come back later.”

“But we _won’t_.” He found his clothes and started dressing while Stark watched. He could watch Peter for hours, no matter what he was doing, he realized. “Let’s get you up.”

With a lot of wincing and a few muffled curses, Peter helped Tony to the bathroom, and then into a pair of pajamas to make him a little more presentable for their company, who would change the bandages and the bedding. He bundled the billionaire on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket from his bed in the guest room, and secured with several pillows and cushions to keep him upright without making him use any of his flagging energy or sore muscles to hold himself there.

Then Peter sat beside him, his arm around Tony, his fingers brushing Stark’s hair, lightly, while Tony watched the news and drank a cup of coffee that Peter made him. He’d go get them breakfast once the nurse was finished.

“You don’t _really_ expect me to sleep all day today, do you?” Stark asked him, abruptly.

“Yes.” He smiled and leaned over, kissing him, lightly. “Don’t worry, Tony,” he told him. “I’m going to keep you company.”

Peter had found that having the billionaire to hold while he slept made him sleep much better than he had since the kidnapping. He was a little too old to be having nightmares, but he was having them, nonetheless, and Tony’s presence was enough to keep them away. Which meant that Peter might nap for a while, too.

Stark grumbled a little under his breath, but before it could turn into a mutiny, a call from the receptionist desk in the lobby informed them that the nurse was downstairs and on her way up.

“You have to stay in the room with us,” Tony reminded him.

“I will.” He smiled as he stood up. “No _rectal_ thermometer?”

“Cute.”

Peter laughed and went to open the door.

He sat on the arm of the sofa while the nurse ran Tony through a series of tests, taking vitals and checking for pain. She asked him about his sleep, his diet and checked with Peter on how he seemed to be feeling. When Peter mentioned that he was feeling some pain, she double checked the medications and said to keep an eye on things, but they could always get stronger painkillers if Tony needed them.

She made small talk with the boy when she went into Tony’s room to change the bedding, asking him how he’d acquired the bruising on his face and tsked when he told her the bully cover story. She made a few suggestions of things for Tony to do to keep himself from going crazy while stuck in bed and asked him if he had any questions for her while she was there. Peter didn’t, and when he asked Stark, the billionaire said he couldn’t think of any, either.

“I’m going to walk out with her, and get us some breakfast,” Peter told him, pulling the blankets up over Tony’s new bandages that were protecting his injured ribs. “Is there anything you want me to bring back that we haven’t already discussed?”

“A surprise.”

The boy smiled.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

He locked the floor down behind him, to keep anyone from sneaking in and pestering Tony when he was feeling so miserable. The nurse went to the lobby, but Peter stopped at the floor for the dining room and was surprised to find himself being hailed almost as soon as he walked into the room. He turned and saw Pepper Potts walking over, with a young woman that he didn’t recognize, but that he didn’t think was one of her assistants.

“Good morning, Peter,” Pepper said, looking him over. She hadn’t seen him since he’d gotten beat up, and he saw her expression darken a little – even though he knew that Tony had given her the bully cover story. “How are you feeling?”

The boy smiled, and shrugged.

“They look worse than they are, Miss Potts. I’m fine.”

“How is Tony?”

“Grumpy.”

“Then you must be doing something _right_. Is he giving you any trouble?” she asked. “I can have a talk with him.”

“Nothing I can’t handle. Thanks, though.”

Pepper introduced Peter to the woman with her – who was probably only a few years older than himself.

“Emily is going to be assigned to run any errands that you might need her to run,” Pepper explained. “Since you’re supposed to stay close to Tony, we don’t want you out running around, anyway. What if you were caught on a bus or in a cab in traffic and something came up? If _you_ need anything, you contact Emily, and she will get it. Alright?”

She looked at both of them, and Peter nodded.

“Thank you.”

The younger woman handed him a card that had her cell number and email, both, then asked if there was anything that he needed, just then.

Peter nodded, smiling as he listed a few different things that he’d considered while trying to come up with things that would keep Tony occupied while being stuck in his apartment – and mostly in his bed. The intern wrote them down, telling him that she’d get them that morning. Peter told her that in case Tony was asleep, she could just leave them outside the apartment entrance and let him know they were there; he’d get them.

“Need anything else?” Pepper asked, kindly, as if well aware that Peter had more than enough on his plate trying to deal with Tony Stark – who was only going to be getting grumpier as the days went along.

“No. I’m just getting breakfast, now. The nurse just left.”

They separated, and Peter gathered up the meal that he’d called ahead to order and went back to Tony, who had dozed off on the sofa while Peter was gone.

The boy set the bags down on the coffee table, and slid tender fingers along the billionaire’s cheek and jaw.

“Hey, baby…” he crooned, softly. “Wake up for a minute…”

Stark opened his eyes, looking sleepy and adorable, and Peter’s smile was gentle.

“I fell asleep?”

“Yeah. Eat some breakfast for me, okay? Then you can go back to sleep.”

“You’ll stay?”

“Of course.”

_“Naked?”_

“Yes.”

“All day?”

Peter smiled.

“Unless we have company, yes.”

“And I get dessert?”

The boy understood immediately that he wasn't talking about pie or ice cream.

“We’ll see how things go.”

“Peter…”

“We’ll _see_.” Peter started unpacking their meal, and cutting up his sausages into smaller pieces. “ _If_ you don’t argue too much with me about sleeping.”

“How much sleep do I have to have to make you willing to reward me?”

“No. We’re not going to set a specific amount of time.” Peter had a feeling that something like that would just backfire on him, somehow. Tony was a shrewd negotiator, after all, and Peter wasn't. He was sure he wouldn’t come out on top in any kind of bargain. “Eat your breakfast.”

“Get naked.”

“After you eat, I will.”

“You're pretty bossy for a scrawny kid,” Tony told him, smiling to soften the words and make sure Peter recognized that he wasn't rebelling; he was just teasing.

The boy chuckled, and rewarded him with a kiss, and then put a bite of sausage against his lips and kissed him again when he ate it.

“And you love me and you’re going to do everything I tell you to, right?”

Stark rolled his eyes.

“Absolutely.”

“Good answer.”

Peter pulled off his shirt.

Not surprising him at all, Tony couldn’t get his breakfast eaten fast enough, after that.

"Did you bring me a surprise?" he asked when they were finished.

Peter was pleased that he'd finished everything he'd been served.

"I ran into Miss Potts and forgot," he admitted. "But I did ask for some things that might keep you occupied, later."

Tony was adorable when he pouted, the boy decided.

"What about now?"

"Now, we go back to bed. I don't want you sleeping upright like that."

He helped Tony to his feet, and when they were in his bedroom, pulled the pajamas off, leaving him delightfully naked. Peter ran his hand along his body, just enjoying the way the billionaire felt under his hands.

"Get naked, Peter."

He did, sliding his pants off and getting into the bed and under the blankets. Tony closed his eyes, despite the fact that all he really wanted to do was enjoy the sensation of having his beloved beside him. Peter gently eased Stark's head down to his shoulder and put his arms around him.

"Go to sleep, my love," he whispered, his hand brushing Tony's jaw. "I'll be here."

"Always?"

"Yes."

Comforted, Tony did what he was told. He was asleep in minutes, and Peter dozed off not long after.


	36. 36

Tony Stark wasn't a very good patient. He _knew_ that. He was too used to having his own way, and too high strung to handle being immobilized for any length of time. It wasn't usually an issue, though, because he was a fairly healthy man, who rarely came down with any kind of lingering illness, and was protected enough by his Ironman suit that he’d never been injured enough to be forced into bed for any substantial amount of time.

That had change, now, of course, and he was definitely feeling the restrictions his injuries were placing on him. Or, more aptly, the restrictions that _Peter_ was placing on him. If it were anyone else telling him when he was supposed to sleep, and when he was supposed to eat – or, for that matter, _forcing_ him to eat all – he’d have told them to go to hell and driven them away with a sour attitude before the first hour had passed.

He didn’t do that with Peter, though. _Of course_. He had a few moments, already, when he wanted to snap at the way he was being coddled, but he’d look at the boy's bruised face and his gorgeous brown eyes, filled with eagerness and worry, and would capitulate. Every time. Peter Parker had him well and truly wrapped around his little finger, and Tony Stark _knew_ it.

So when Peter told him to go to bed after breakfast, he went. Without too much complaint and only adding in the stipulation that Peter join him. That he was to be _naked_ was pretty much a given. Tony hated the bandages that kept him from feeling more of Peter’s bare skin against his own, but he loved being able to reach out at any moment and feel Peter beside him, his body warming him under the blankets and his heartbeat always just a touch away.

When he woke just before lunch with Peter still sleeping beside him, Stark smiled and watched him sleep for a while, thinking that he was beautiful, despite the bruises that marred his face and chest. Stark was suddenly overcome with the desire to wake him with hand and mouth and demand some attention to his neglected ass, but he fought that urge down, because he knew that Peter would hem and haw about taking him in any position just then, and there was no sense waking him up if he wasn't going to get a thorough fucking out of it.

Instead, he watched him nap, his hand lightly pressed against the boy’s chest, while Peter had one arm tucked under him and the other draped over his belly, avoiding Tony’s injured ribs even in his sleep. Only when the alarm on Peter’s watch chimed, softly, reminding the boy that it was getting close to lunch time – and time for another pain pill for Tony – did he open his eyes, and smiled to see that Stark was already awake and might have been for a while, to judge from the lucid way he was watching him.

“Hey, baby,” Peter murmured, sleepily, making Tony feel a wave of love go through him at the sight of the boy waking in his arms. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. I was just watching you sleep and thinking that I’m a pretty lucky guy to have someone as wonderful as you taking care of me.”

Peter blushed in pleasure at the compliment and Tony felt himself starting to stiffen in response. _Peter_ felt it, too, and slid his hand down along Tony’s pelvis, finding his arousal and cupping his shaft in gentle fingers.

“I love taking care of you, Tony,” he told him, sincerely, sliding his hand along Stark, feeling him stiffen even more in response to the touch and the husky timbre in the boy’s voice. “I love holding you like this. Knowing that my baby needs my attention and will let me do whatever I want to him.”

Stark groaned, knowing that Peter was saying it that way because he knew it excited him to be Peter’s. And it _did_. He loved the feeling it gave him to let Peter have his way with him. There wasn't anything he’d deny the boy if he just asked, but he didn’t ask for much – which meant that those things that he did ask for were that much harder to say no to. Which was why he was probably the perfect person to be with him while he convalesced, he supposed.

“You can do anything to me, daddy,” he confirmed, slipping easily into the role Peter wanted him to play – and excited to be _in_ that role. “Please…”

“I think you need to be sucked…”

Peter moved away from Tony’s side and moved the blankets that were covering them, shifting so that he was kneeling beside the older man. He _didn’t_ get in between his legs, even though Tony parted his knees to open himself in obvious invitation. It would have been very tempting to make love to him, if he were so available. He was eager to slide himself into Stark, and remind the older man who he belonged to, but Peter was unwilling to jar him by doing so and cause him any pain.

He could wait.

Instead, he spent a long time with his mouth, tongue and hand pleasuring Tony’s aching cock, licking it and sucking on it, stroking it and lapping at the precum that was dribbling from the tip. Stark couldn’t do anything but lie still and watch the show that he was being given. Peter’s free hand on his thigh had him pinned, and he knew from previous attempts that even if he was flat on his back, the boy wouldn’t sixty-nine with him. It was too much of a distraction, Peter told him, to have his own cock being sucked while he was trying to focus his attention on what he was doing to Tony’s.

It was such a tough life, he thought to himself, contentedly, as he finally tensed and climaxed, watching Peter close his eyes in bliss as he sucked his balls dry, his cheeks hallowing and his throat working to swallow him as Tony came.

“Yes…” he ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, tender in the afterglow of his orgasm. “You _do_ know what I love, don’t you, daddy?”

The billionaire smiled at the way Peter’s cock twitched at the phrase, and Tony parted his knees, again, sliding his hand along the boy's shoulder and side, trying to reach his cock, but unable to in the position they were in.

“Don’t, Tony,” Peter murmured with an agonized groan, his hand sliding along Stark’s ass and going to his testicles, instead of that tight hole. “You’re too tempting.”

Which was the whole idea, Tony thought. He didn’t say that, though.

“Fuck me, Peter. It won’t hurt me.”

_Probably_.

“No. It _might_.”

“ _Please_ , daddy? I need you inside me…” he shifted his lower body, legs wide. “It hurts to not have you inside me, taking care of me. You promised to take care of me, right?”

“Tony…”

_“Daddy… I need you..."_

His casted hand was already reaching carefully for the drawer that held the bottle of lube, fumbling with the handle and opening it without using his chest muscles and spoiling the moment with a wince or anything.

“God…”

Peter took the bottle from him and eased the pillows out from under Tony, putting him flat on his back before he took his rightful position between Tony’s knees. He draped the billionaire’s legs over his thighs to keep him open – although Stark had no intention of denying him anything now that he had Peter where he wanted him.

“Please, daddy…” Tony whimpered; only now he wasn't playing a role. He was eager to feel himself filled by the boy. _Needed_ him inside him where he belonged. “Fuck me, daddy.”

Peter obliged him. Despite the fact that he felt like he was going to explode from aching need, the boy carefully prepared Tony for his cock. He stretched him and fucked him with his fingers, watching for any indication that he was hurting him and seeing only lust in Tony’s eager gaze. He finally guided the head of his cock to Tony’s ass, precum leaking from the tip and adding to the lube, and then braced both hands on Tony’s hips to hold him still as he claimed him with a slow, careful motion that left Stark breathless and Peter balls deep inside him.

Waiting for a moment to allow him to adjust to him, Peter dipped his head down and kissed Tony, gently.

“Oh, baby… feel that? Feel me taking you? Taking what belongs to me?”

“Yes.” Tony couldn’t writhe under his body like he wanted to – which was the whole point of Peter holding him still – but he reached up and ran his fingers along his cheek, needing the contact, even while pinned under the boy. “I belong to you, Peter.”

He took a deep breath when the boy started moving, working himself in and out of Tony with easy, careful thrusts, his cock taking Tony gently, but demanding the older man submit to what he was doing. Tony encouraged him with excited noises, soft moans and a lot of dirty talk that had Peter making a final thrust and grunting with his own release much sooner than either expected. The boy held Tony’s hips, firmly, keeping him still while he filled him with boiling cum that seemed never to end, his own hips jerking with each spurt as Tony murmured pleased noises, now, satiated by the pleasure he saw when he looked up into Peter’s expression.

“You’re so exciting, Tony,” Peter chided, looking down between them and watching as he finally slid out of him. “So desirable.”

“It’s one of my lesser known talents,” Stark replied, pulling his head down to claim his lips.

Peter laughed and climbed off the bed, his cock still dribbling, excited. Tony closed his eyes, listening as the boy went into the bathroom and ran some water, then returned to the bed with a wet washcloth and another towel and spent a few long minutes cleaning the mess he’d made of his lover.

Then he covered Stark with the blankets, once more, hiding that delectable body from sight. He helped him get propped up by the pillows, and fed him a pain pill before kissing him.

“I’m going to go get lunch.”

Feeling smug by his successful seduction and unable to hide it, he smiled and nodded.

“Bring me two of whatever it is,” he said. “I’m suddenly _starving_.”

Peter smiled, too, and reached for his pants.

“Don’t think that that’s going to work _every_ time on me,” he warned the billionaire. “You just caught me in a moment of weakness.”

“I love you, Peter.”

The boy rolled his eyes, well aware that Tony had him wrapped around his little finger, and not minding it at all.

“I love you, too, Tony.”

He kissed him, again, and went to look for his shoes and a clean shirt.


	37. 37

“So? How’s it going? Is he driving you _crazy_ , yet?”

Peter smiled, and shook his head, looking from May, over to Tony, who also smiled.

“Which one of us are you asking?” the boy asked, amused. “ _I’m_ not grumpy or demanding, so I’ll assume you mean _Tony_.”

His aunt chuckled as well. She was fairly certain that if Tony Stark was being _too_ terrible to work with that Peter wouldn’t be so willing to call him names in front of him. Which told her that the temporary job was probably working out pretty well.

“I _did_ , as a matter of fact.” She turned to Stark. “Is he taking good care of you? You _look_ a little healthier.”

“I’m doing better,” Stark assured her. “Still sore, and still broken up a little, so I’m going to keep him as long as you’ll let me. The nurse is pleased, though. So _that’s_ a start.”

May nodded, and looked at Peter.

“You’re okay?”

“Yeah. Are you kidding? I get to tell _Ironman_ that it’s bedtime and listen to him gripe. It’s awesome.”

It was really far better than that, really.

Peter and Tony were both enjoying the fact that they had unlimited access to each other. Basically, by default, their days the past week had all been similar. Peter would wake Stark in the morning to take his medication, and then would give him a blowjob, because he wanted to make sure Tony’s day started off with some pleasure to offset the pain he was always feeling because of his ribs. Stark never complained. It was a good way to start _any_ day, as far as he was concerned.

He’d help Tony get himself ready for the nurse, making sure that he was dressed in pajamas and sitting on the sofa, bundled warmly. She’d come and double check how he was doing, change the bandages, check his vitals and take care of changing out the bedding. When she was gone, Peter would present himself in front of his baby, who would still be sitting on the sofa, and as long as Tony had been obedient the day before, he’d allow the billionaire to suck his eager cock.

Then Peter would get dressed and go get their breakfast. He’d feed Tony on the sofa, and would then hustle him, tenderly, back to bed. As Stark was getting himself comfortable, Peter would undress and join him, cuddling up beside his warm body. If Tony fell asleep, Peter tended to fall asleep with him. If he was restless, they’d play games. Scrabble and Dominoes were two they played often, and although Tony won more often than Peter, it was usually close enough to keep the older man entertained.

It also entertained Tony that any time he wanted to, he could reach out and brush his hand against the boy’s body, silently begging him to bring himself close enough to be stroked. Peter would comply, enjoying the touch of his lover, but while he let Tony get him hard with his touch, he usually would end up pulling himself out of his hand before he built up to a climax.

That was reserved as a reward for good behavior.

They’d have lunch in bed – once Peter went to fetch it for them. Then the boy would spend some time with Tony’s cock. He was very conscious of the fact that he was responsible for keeping Stark satisfied, and took that responsibility seriously. Peter was always willing to suck Tony until he was shooting his load into his mouth, hips held firmly by the boy to keep him from writhing too much and injuring himself.

It was _Peter’s_ cock that was off-limits if Tony protested being stuck in bed, didn't eat when he was told to, refused to sleep when he was obviously tired, or complained too much about how bored he was. And _that_ was enough to keep Stark in check, because the billionaire was addicted to pleasuring his young lover – or having him deep within him, and one chance to suck him every morning just wasn't enough, as far as Tony was concerned.

The highlight of Stark’s day was after dinner, when – if he’d _earned_ it – Peter would help him lie flat and would part his knees and get between them, playing with Tony’s ass until he was begging to be fucked. Then the boy would do just that; he’d lube the billionaire, thoroughly, and slide himself into him, looming over Stark as he slid in and out of him, reminding him with each gentle thrust how good he was, how obedient. How lovely he looked under daddy, getting his ass filled.

Then Peter would clean him off, suck him again if his cock was aching for it – or if he just wanted another bellyful of cum – and they’d spend the rest of the evening cuddled under the blankets watching a movie or two until they fell asleep.

“I’m glad to hear you two are getting along,” May said, with a pleased smile. “I miss having him at home, but as long as your arrangement is working out for both of you, I’m willing to get our quality time by way of texts.”

“You’re welcomed to stop by any time,” Tony assured her, meaning it.

It wasn't like they wouldn’t have plenty of notice when she checked in at the front desk. Just in _case_ they were in the middle of something. Besides, May was taking advantage of having Peter in a structured location and was going off on another training trip, which was why she was checking on the two of them, in the first place.

“Thank you.” She looked at Peter. “Do you need anything?”

“Some money to go to the movies with Ned? _Please_?”

May smiled, reached into her purse and handed over a couple of twenties to the boy.

“Do _you_ need anything?” she asked Tony.

“Money to go to the movies with Ned? Please?”

Peter laughed, and May shook her head, amused, standing up. Greatly daring, but figuring what the hell? she leaned over and brushed a purely platonic kiss against the billionaire’s forehead.

“Ask me again when you’re allowed to go further than the _living room,”_ she told him. “Then we’ll talk.”

Stark winked, and then watched as Peter walked his aunt to the door and hugged her, exchanging a few words that he couldn’t hear before she left, and he closed the door behind her. Then he walked over and pulled off his shirt.

“I would have given you money to go to the movies,” Tony pointed out, reaching his hand out to brush his fingers against Peter’s stomach. “You didn’t tell me you needed some.”

“I _don’t_ ,” he admitted. “But she’s proud of the fact that she’s making a lot more money, now, and can afford to do something like that for me. So I’ll let her.”

Stark smiled, touched, and wanted to hug the boy for being so good. Instead, since Peter wouldn’t allow him to gather him into his arms and hug him sitting up like he was, he settled for caressing the front of his jeans, enjoying the way his simple touch made Peter swell. _Every_ time.

“Let’s go take a nap, _daddy_ ,” Tony suggested.

Peter smiled, leaning over and kissing him, pressing himself close enough to Stark that he could undo his jeans and slide them off, along with his boxers, and he groaned, appreciatively, when Tony’s hand found his suddenly urgently aroused cock and started stroking him. Stark definitely knew how to get his attention.

“I think that’s a great idea, baby.”


	38. 38

They were just getting ready to eat dinner two days later when FRIDAY alerted the two that Natasha Romanoff was on her way up to them. Tony made an annoyed noise that Peter knew he didn’t mean, and the boy pulled his jeans back on and went to let her in.

She smiled when she saw him, and hugged him, lightly, but he decided that she looked tired.

“Hey, handsome. Am I interrupting anything fun?”

“We’re _eating_.”

She kept an arm around his waist as they walked over to the sofa, where Tony was bundled in a blanket and nothing else. He looked up from the steak that Peter had just cut into manageable pieces for him and the boy gestured for her to take his spot. And then pushed his dinner in front of her, as well.

“He’s eating steak and you’re having _pork chops_?” she asked, accepting his offer and picking up the knife to cut the meat.

“I _like_ pork chops better than steak,” Peter told her, sitting on the arm of the sofa, putting her between him and Tony.

“When did you get back?” Stark asked.

“About an hour ago.” She had a couple of bites of the pork chop, and then took a drink of the cola that Peter had opened for himself.

“Which explains why you look so _tired_ ,” Tony said, handing her his bread. “How did it go?”

“Exactly as planned,” Romanoff said, looking satisfied when she looked at Stark, and then at Peter. “No more bounty. No more concerns about future ones, almost certainly.”

“Any _injuries_?”

“One of our local contacts was injured. I took a knife along the ribs a few days ago. Nothing serious. Not compared to them, anyway.”

Stark frowned.

“Let me see.”

She smirked, looking sideways at Peter.

“In front of the children?”

The billionaire rolled his eyes.

“I’ll _spank_ you…”

Romanoff chuckled and set down the fork and unzipped the leather uniform she was wearing. Under it she was wearing a bra and a bandage, Peter saw.

“Stitches?”

“A few. It’s fine, though,” she assured him. “ _Really_.”

“Peter’s been watching the nurse change my bandages. He could probably make sure you’re good.”

“I’m good.” She took another bite of the pork chop. “ _This_ is, too.”

“Yeah. We found a new place we like. They deliver.”

“I like them, already.” She looked Tony over, and pulled the blanket from around his shoulders to bare his bandaged chest and shoulders. “How are you doing? I see Peter’s face and chest are healing, nicely.”

“Yeah. He’ll be pretty again fairly soon. My ribs still ache a bit – and the cast stays on for a few more weeks. I’m doing well, though. I have _Peter_ to take care of me.”

She smiled at the boy.

“I’m jealous.”

“How did you get here?” Tony asked her. “Did you drive?”

“I _did_.”

“Well, we’ll keep you here, tonight. You’re not driving to the compound tired and on a full stomach.”

“I’m fine,” she assured him. “Besides, how does the saying go? Two’s company, three’s a crowd?”

“That’s how it goes,” he confirmed. “But you’re good company, and I’d feel better if you weren’t on the road until you’ve had some sleep.”

“He’s _right_ , Natasha,” Peter agreed. “You can take my bed, tonight.”

“Are _you_ going to be in it?” she asked, directly.

The boy blushed, amused, and shook his head.

“Only if _Tony_ is, too.”

She gave the older man a speculative look and sighed.

“He’s not in any condition to be in it with me. But I _accept_. Thanks.”

“Tell us about your trip?” Tony asked. “The edited version, please.”

In between bites of the meal, Romanoff told them about going to India. It was a lot like the briefing at the Avenger’s compound that he’d say in on, Peter decided, because he didn’t know any of the names that she mentioned or any of the places she said she’d been. The boy leaned over her, once, and nudged Stark to remind him that he was supposed to be eating, too, and continued to perch on the arm of the couch, turned sideways so that he could watch them both.

By the time she was finished eating, Tony must have heard all that he needed to know.

“Thanks, Natasha,” he told her, sincerely. He turned to Peter, who had zoned out during the conversation, bored, but unwilling to leave the room. “Go find one of my shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms for her to sleep in tonight, will you, Peter?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

The boy went into Tony’s room, and Stark turned to Romanoff.

“They’re all terminated?”

“Yes. I made sure the _object_ lesson is learned, too. No more threat.”

“Good.”

Peter returned.

“They’re probably too big for you,” he apologized. “If you prefer, I have a pair of sweats that are probably closer to your size…”

“I don’t mind baggy.”

Without any sign of self-consciousness, she got up and finished peeling off the uniform that she was wearing. Both of them watched with male appreciation as she did, and Peter smiled when she pulled her bra and panties off, as well. He _liked_ breasts. She didn’t miss their reactions as she pulled Tony’s shirt on over her head, and the motion was slow, as if giving them plenty of time to see the show, as it were.

“My nurse can double check your stitches in the morning,” Tony offered. “Then you can join us for breakfast before you abandon me to Peter’s tender mercies, once more.”

She smiled at that, and sat back down on the sofa after pulling the pajama bottoms on.

“How are you two getting along?”

“Fine,” Stark told her with just a touch of annoyance as Peter sat down beside him, now. “I do everything Peter tells me, or he won’t have sex with me at the end of the day.”

Romanoff chuckled, looking at Peter, who blushed, slightly, but nodded.

“It _works_.”

“Am I interrupting?”

“No. He can wait.”

“No, I _can’t_ ,” Tony disagreed.

Peter ran his fingers lightly through Tony’s hair, loving him and the fact that he was so eager to be taken as often as possible.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s a baby, sometimes.” He smiled, deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to make his lover be a little more social. “Want to watch a movie with us?”

Stark groaned, which made Natasha chuckle, heartlessly.

“Yes, thank you. A _long_ one.”

“You’re _killing_ me, you guys,” Tony complained. He reached out and casually took Natasha’s hand, though, to let her know that he wasn't serious.

_Mostly_.

The boy just smiled, picked up the remote and started a movie for them, without even really looking to see what it was He went around and turned off the lights and brought a blanket from the guest bed to spread over the spy. Romanoff cuddled herself up against Tony’s side, releasing his hand but not above using him as a pillow, and Peter slid out of his jeans and got under Tony’s blanket with him, guiding the billionaire’s hand to his lap. He sighed, softly, when Tony started caressing him, knowing that by the time the movie was over, he was going to be hard and eager – which was the whole idea.

Natasha was a welcomed guest for the evening, but her presence wasn't going to stop him from rewarding Stark’s good behavior. Tony was going to make sure of it.

>><<<>><<>>< 

By the time the movie was over, Romanoff was asleep. Not too surprising, really. Peter turned the TV off and kissed Tony, softly.

“I’ll put her to bed. Get yourself ready, okay?’’

His ribs were healed enough that walking didn’t hurt nearly as much as it had, before, and Tony nodded, letting Peter go so they could both get up.

As always, he was mildly surprised when the scrawny-seeming boy did anything that required more muscle than he seemed capable of. This time, Peter picked Natasha up as easily as if she were a child, and carefully carried her – blanket and all – into the guest room. While Tony brushed his teeth and washed his face, Peter tucked the assassin into bed, turning off that light, as well.

“Morning?” she asked, rousing just a little.

“Not even close,” he whispered, leaning over to brush a kiss against her temple. “Go back to sleep.”

She mumbled something and did just that, and Peter silently left the room, closing the door behind him.

“Is she settled?” Tony asked, coming out of the bathroom.

“Yeah. Go get into bed, baby. I’ll be right there.”

He kissed the boy and did what he was told, already pulling the pillows aside so he’d be able to lie flat, making sure that Peter would know what his expectations were. Then carefully he eased himself down onto the bed, on top of the blankets and waited, idly stroking his already aroused cock.

Peter didn’t make him wait long. Carrying a towel and washcloth for later use – which made a thrill of anticipation run through Tony – he joined Stark on the bed and braced himself above the billionaire, smiling lovingly down at him.

“My baby looks pretty eager…”

“I am, daddy,” Tony assured him.

The boy kissed him.

“Ready to be kissed?”

“Yes.”

He kissed him, again, lingering and taking his time. Licking Tony’s lip and tasting the inside of his mouth before teasing his tongue and returning to his lip. Then he moved a little, and kissed his cheek, his tongue sliding along Tony’s jaw, tracing the facial hair until it ended, and then teasing the older man’s ear, which drew a delightful shiver.

“Ready to be licked?” Peter asked, sliding his hand down to meet Tony’s, which was still playing with his hard-on.

“Yes…”

The boy kissed and licked his way down from the ear to the neck and then to Tony’s shoulder and a few places on his collar bone. He skipped the man’s chest, of course, but shifted to brush butterfly kisses against Tony’s stomach.

“My baby was so good, today,” he murmured in between kisses. “So _obedient_. Weren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Wants his reward…”

Tony drew in a ragged, excited breath when Peter’s mouth found his cock, and the boy started licking his shaft, tracing his tongue along the length of it, using his lips on the head, but not taking it into his mouth, just yet.

“ _Please_ , daddy. Yes.”

He closed his eyes when Peter drew him into his mouth, reveling in the feeling of being completely engulfed - and completely under the boy's control. Peter took his time with him, rousing Tony to climax more than once, sending the older man into throes of pleasure twice before he finally sat up and reached for the lube as he positioned himself between Stark’s wide-spread legs.

“Hold still, now,” Peter reminded him, caressing and using his fingers to prepare Tony’s ass for his incursion. “I’m not going to let you get hurt.”

“I’m fine,” Stark assured him, reaching down with his uninjured hand and pulling his ass cheek. “Please, Peter…”

The boy didn’t make him wait. _Sometimes_ he did, but Tony had been very patient, today, and it was exciting to think of fucking him with Romanoff only a room away and maybe able to hear the older man’s cries of pleasure as he claimed him, so Peter slid himself into his prize and held his thighs as he fucked himself in and out of Tony’s willing ass, alternating between watching his lover’s face contort in joy and ecstasy and looking down and watching his cock sliding in and out of him.

“You’re so beautiful, Tony,” Peter crooned, his thrusts getting harder, more forceful. “So willing.”

“Yes…”

“Who do you belong to, baby?” Peter asked, his balls slapping against Tony with each thrust.

“You. _Only_ you. _Fuck_ me, Peter. Cum in me. _Fill_ me _up_.”

The boy responded to the urging exactly how Stark wanted him to. He grunted and forced himself in deep and came, hard, Holding Tony’s body and driving his cock deep, filling Tony with his seed in thick ropes that washed through the older man’s bowels.

Stark ran his fingers through the boy’s hair when Peter rested his face on Tony’s belly, catching his breath before pulling himself out.

“That was so good, Peter…” he said, softly. “You’re amazing. You know that, right?”

The boy chuckled, and shifted, now, moving up so he could kiss his lover.

“You are, too, Tony…”

Still trembling, he covered them both up, and held Stark with one hand and slid the other along the man’s body, thinking that if he wasn't too tired, maybe he’d reward him, again.

_He_ was certainly up for it – if Tony was.


	39. 39

They were both in the living room the next morning when Natasha walked out, still dressed in the pajamas, since she’d left her uniform out in the living room the night before. Peter was standing, naked, in front of Tony, who was eagerly sucking the boy’s cock, making noises that were clearly intended to excite. They must have been _working_ , too, because the boy flushed, lightly, when he saw Natasha enter the room, but he then looked down at what Tony was doing, and didn’t pull away or tell him to stop.

Romanoff smiled, and impishly went to sit on the sofa beside Stark, who acknowledged her arrival with a look, but tightened the grip that his non-casted hand had on Peter’s hip, keeping the boy in position and not slowing what he was doing. Romanoff thought that it was incredibly erotic to watch Peter get sucked, and had to admit she was thoroughly enjoying the show. Enough that she was almost disappointed when Peter’s hands clenched in Tony’s hair and he pushed himself into his mouth, hips jerking as he came.

Natasha’s hand went to Tony’s head, too, combing her fingers through his hair while he guzzled and swallowed what must have been an impressive load of boy cum. After a long moment, Peter sighed, contentedly, and slid himself out of Tony’s mouth, smiling, shyly, at Romanoff as he did.

“Good morning.”

“Hey, sweetheart,” she said, amused by the innocent face on the boy who had just fed the billionaire his cock. “Is this how you _always_ start your morning? Or are you guys putting on an audition for me?”

“ _I_ start my morning with Peter giving me a blowjob in bed,” Tony told her, licking his lips and then leaning over, slightly, to slide his tongue along the boy’s gradually softening cock. “ _Then_ , if I have been good the day before, Peter allows me to suck on him while we are waiting for the nurse to arrive.”

“I _like_ it,” she said, approvingly. “It’s a good way to keep you in line.”

He rolled his eyes, but Peter nodded.

“Yeah.”

Romanoff slid her finger along Peter’s penis, smiling up at him.

“Has he missed a morning, yet?”

“No. He’s too smart to do anything like that, aren’t you, baby?”

Peter slid his fingers under Tony’s chin, bringing the man’s gaze up toward him, instead of watching Natasha touching Peter.

“Yes, daddy.”

She smiled at the roleplay, and dropped her hand.

“God, you two are _adorable_.”

“I _know_ , right?” Tony agreed, pleased.

She saw, then, that he was wearing pajama bottoms. Probably for the nurse’s benefit.

“Where’s my uniform?” she asked, looking around.

“I had it sent to be cleaned,” Peter advised. “It should be ready by the time we’re done with the nurse – and with _breakfast_.”

“I can’t wear this,” she told them, looking down at the mismatched outfit of pajama bottoms and baggy t-shirt.

“Why not?” Peter asked. “You’re not going anywhere, right now, and I think you look _sexy_.”

“You say the nicest things.”

She leaned back into the sofa.

“Will you keep an eye on Tony for me while I go get dressed?” Peter asked.

She waved him away, and both of them watched the boy vanish into the bedroom.

“How much longer is he staying here?” she asked Stark.

“I’m _probably_ healthy enough to resume my own activities,” Tony admitted, speaking very softly. “But I can probably milk it for another week or so.”

“Enjoying yourself?”

“Yes. But that’s beside the point. He’s had three nightmares in the two weeks that he’s been with me. I’m sure it’s from being grabbed, and I think that if he wasn't here, sleeping with me, there would be a lot more.”

“I _believe_ it. They didn’t have him long, but they did a number on him.”

She remembered how he’d been the night that she’d comforted him after he'd escaped the building.

“I’m going to talk to his aunt,” Tony said. “We have the bullying cover story, but that’s fine. He should see a therapist. If I can figure out a way to make it happen, I’m going to see if she’ll let me keep him for the rest of the summer – to try to get him over it before he goes home, again. It’s unsettling to have him wake up screaming and shaking.”

“Yeah.” She believed it. “Anything I can do?”

“Be yourself,” Stark said, smiling. “Nothing is more fun than having a sexy woman flirting with you.”

“ _Just_ flirting?”

He nodded, and shrugged – even though it ached a bit. “For now. Until I’m well enough to maybe join in?”

Romanoff was still chuckling over that when Peter walked out, now dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and shoes. He smiled and settled himself on the arm of the sofa, sliding his fingers through Tony’s hair and touching his cheek, lightly.

“How do you feel, Natasha? Better?”

“Yes. The sleep definitely did the trick. Thanks for making me stay.”

“You’re welcome here, any time.”

It wasn't _his_ apartment, but he knew it was the truth.

“When will the nurse be arriving?”

There was a chime, and Peter smiled, pressing the button to speak with the reception’s desk.

“That’s _her_ , right now. We’ll get her to look at your side, too, okay?”

Romanoff smirked.

“You can’t order me around, Peter Parker,” she reminded the boy. “I am not eagerly waiting at the end of the day for _my_ reward, remember?”

He chuckled, recognizing the playful tone of her bantering.

“Do what I tell you and let her look at you – to make sure you’re okay, and we’ll figure out a reward for _you_ , too.”

Tony snorted, amused, and Peter went to let the nurse in.

>>><<<>><<<>>> 

The nurse was pleased with Stark’s progress. His bruises – like Peter’s – were healing, nicely, and the deeper cuts were a far cry from the angry, raw, wounds that they had been. He still had little mobility, and she advised that the bandages protecting his ribs stay on for at least another week – if not longer – but that they could come off when the cast on his broken thumb did.

Peter preened, as if the billionaire’s recovery was his own doing – which, in a sense, it very much _was_. Tony smiled, amused at the boy’s smug smile at the pronouncement, and then asked the nurse if she would mind checking the stitches closing the knife wound on Natasha’s side.

Being paid exceptionally well, the woman was more than willing to make the concession, and soon she was frowning over a neat line of stitches that followed along one of Romanoff’s ribs, and then rebandaging it with a much better fit.

“The wound is clean,” she confirmed. “No infection, no seepage.”

The stitches could come out in another week or so, she told them. She then pointed out that she didn’t think she needed to return for a few days. Peter thanked her and walked her out, closing the door behind her and rubbing his hands together, still looking pleased.

“I don’t know why _you_ look so happy,” Tony said, suddenly scowling. “When I’m healed, you don’t have any reason to stay here, with me.”

“I’m _pleased_ ,” Peter replied. “Because my baby is getting better. Which means everything to me. I’d rather you were healthy and a hundred miles away, than hurting beside me in bed.”

Which only made Stark frown, further.

“I’d rather be _hurt_.”

“Because I love you more than _you_ love you,” Peter told him, daring to put his arms around the billionaire – something he was very chary of doing the last two weeks. “We still have at least a week, Tony,” he reminded him. “Now that you’re feeling better, we can make better use of that time.”

Stark had rested his chin on the top of Peter’s head and closed his eyes, melting into the boy’s embrace.

“There is _that_ , I suppose.”

Peter chuckled, and kissed his jaw before letting him go.

“I’m going to go get breakfast,” he told Tony and Natasha. “Any requests?”

“Pancakes,” Romanoff said, immediately.

Peter looked at Tony, who didn’t quite look mollified.

“Pancakes.”

“Good. I’ll be back in a bit. Natasha? Sit on him to keep him from moving around too much, please.”

“Will do.”

They both watched him leave, and Stark sighed, which made the assassin smile.

“Why are you so depressed?” she asked. “I thought you were going to keep him until the end of the summer?”

“I want to,” he agreed. “But if his aunt says no, then I only have this week with him. Then it’s back to meeting on rooftops and hiding in the dark.”

She shrugged.

“You're a smart guy, Tony,” she reminded him, patting his thigh. “Figure out a way to make sure she says yes.”

Romanoff liked having Peter around, too, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is starting to wind down, now. A few more chapters, most likely, but we've got the serious stuff (sans Peter's nightmares) out of the way. I just wanted to thank everyone who's reading it. We're not done, quite yet, though.


	40. 40

“Well? How do I look?”

Peter smiled; a mix of pride, happiness and just a bit of regret all warring in his expression as he looked at Tony.

“Amazing.”

Of _course_ he did. Stark was dressed in a handsome – and extremely expensive – suit. One of five that he owned, now, that had been tailored to fit around the cast that still adorned his hand, wrist and forearm, but was perfect everywhere else.

“I don’t know,” Tony said, smiling as well. “I’d much rather be naked and in bed with you.”

He was well enough to try a half day of work, just to give it a try and see how he could handle it. He’d spoken with May a few days before, giving her an idea of what he was going to do. A week of half days to allow himself to ease back into the hectic life of Stark Industries CEO. He wanted Peter _there_ , still, however, in case it was too much, too soon, and he needed someone to help him in the adjusting period.

May had allowed it, as long as Peter was willing, but the boy had readily agreed, saying that he didn’t mind another week. Especially since he wouldn’t be working so much, really, since Tony would be away from the apartment for several hours each day.

It would give him a lot of free time that he hadn’t had much of so far that summer. And it was bittersweet, since it meant Tony was better – and _mostly_ healthy – but it meant that he was going to be going home, soon, and would only see Stark when he could sneak out and do his Spiderman thing. Or, rarely, spend an afternoon at the tower hanging out with him, if they could think of a good reason for Peter to be there.

“ _I’d_ rather you were, too,” he admitted, stepping forward and leaning into the older man’s chest, feeling Tony put his arms around him and holding him close. “But I’m glad you’re better.”

He felt, rather than heard, Stark sigh.

“ _You_ make me better, Peter,” he murmured, stroking his hair with the uninjured hand. “Are you spending time with May, today?”

“Yeah.” He breathed deeply, inhaling Tony’s scent; reminding himself just how masculine he smelled. “I’m going to go to the apartment for a while; she said she wants to show me something – a surprise – and then she’s going to take me to lunch. I’ll be back here by one-thirty or so. If you need me, though, call me.”

“I need you right now.”

He took Peter’s hand and guided it to the front of his slacks, where he was swelling, simply because they were touching each other.

Peter smiled, tracing the so familiar shape of him through the fabric, but moving his hand before Tony could really begin to react. The man wasn't desperate, after all. Peter had made sure to take care of him twice that morning before he’d even gotten out of bed.

“You’re _fine_ ,” he assured him, stepping back from the comfort of his embrace. “I’ll be here to see how things went.”

Tony nodded.

“Do you need anything, Peter?”

“Cab fare?”

Stark laughed.

“How about I have Happy drop you off?”

“That would be great, Tony. Thanks.”

He didn’t feel like taking the bus.

“I’ll have him meet you downstairs.”

“You’re so good to me.”

Tony kissed him, tenderly.

“You're ridiculously easy to please.”

>>><<<><< 

May was at the kitchen table when Peter let himself into the apartment. She smiled and waved him over, lifting her cheek toward him when he leaned down to hug her and press a kiss against her cheek.

“I didn’t expect you until a little later.”

“Tony had his driver drop me off.”

She shook her head, the smile amused, now.

“Ooooo, _fancy_.”

Peter chuckled.

“Stick with me, kid,” he said, sitting down across from her. “We’re going _places_.”

“Actually, I’ve been thinking about that exact thing,” May told him.

“Oh?” He allowed himself to look hopeful. “ _Disneyland_?”

“No. Although if you’re interested in that, we could look into it, as well.”

“Maybe.” He’d never been, after all. “What were _you_ talking about?”

“I know you didn’t like the idea of us moving,” she said. “But I found an apartment building – in Queens, still. It’s not too far from here, and it’s a lot nicer. You could have a bigger room, and the appliances are all stainless steel. There’s a big kitchen, an island – the works.” 

“You really want to move?” he asked her, smiling at how excited she looked about the place.

“I want you to have a nicer address,” she replied. “And the new place is closer to my work, so it would be a bit more convenient. I was thinking we could go look at it this morning? See if you’d be interested…”

“Yeah. Of course.”

He wouldn't dream of saying no to her. Not when she looked so happy.

“Great.”

The drive wasn't too long, but Peter was surprised when they pulled into the parking garage of the building. It was the same apartment building that he and Tony met at for their private trysts. Not five star but very nice.

“Can we _afford_ this place?” he asked, as they got out of the car.

“We _can_ ,” she assured him. “Not only am I getting another raise and a bonus – which we will discuss over lunch – but this building is owned by a subsidiary of Stark Industries, and that means I get a discount on the rent, and _they_ handle moving us in.”

“Really? Wow.”

“It has an indoor pool, two gyms, a recreational area, and a party room, too. I’m told there are several families in the building, so maybe some kids your age, even.”

Peter was excited. Living in the same building as their love shack – as Tony had referred to it once, which apparently was a reference to an old song and an old movie that had sent Peter back to the internet – meant that he would be able to see Tony more frequently, if Stark could get away some evenings to meet Peter there. He wouldn’t even need to suit up as Spiderman; he could just head to the elevator.

May was glad to see his expression light up, and she led him to the elevator.

“The property people left the apartment open, in case we stopped by. Come on.”

It was almost as nice as Tony’s penthouse apartment, really, Peter saw as they went in. Large, open living room, a small dining area that had a magnificent view, a huge kitchen with the promised island, and a big bathroom with very familiar shower and bathtub. May’s master bedroom was echoingly large, and Peter smiled when he leaned in the doorway of the room that would be his. It was bigger than their old living room.

“You’ll need new furniture,” she said, looking over his shoulder at the room. “A bigger, nicer bed, for sure.”

“Yeah.”

“So… what do you think? Can I sign the lease?”

“When would we move?”

“Next week, if you’re okay with it.”

He grinned.

“Yeah. I love it.”

She hugged him, obviously relieved that he wasn't against the idea of moving.

“And I love _you_.” She let him look around the apartment a little more; taking in all the windows – including the view from his room – and the storage space. A fireplace would be nice on winter evenings, even though it was gas and there wasn't really a chimney, of course. “Come on,” she said, finally. “I need to discuss one more thing with you – but we can do that over lunch.”

Wondering what else she had up her sleeve, Peter glanced around the apartment and then followed her out the door.

>>>><<<><<<> 

They ate at the same restaurant that he ordered many of his and Tony’s dinners from. A nice place that was busy, but not bustling, and had a quiet ambiance that Peter enjoyed, but wasn't so fancy that he felt out of place in his jeans and t-shirt.

They ordered their lunch, and received their drinks (colas) and May gave him a slightly worried look. Peter shrugged.

“Is it that bad?” he asked. “Whatever it is?”

She smiled.

Busted.

“Maybe…?”

“Are you okay?” he asked, suddenly worried.

“Of course. I wouldn’t be discussing us moving if I had a health issue looming on the horizon, would I?”

“No. I guess not.”

“So, I mentioned a raise and a bonus, earlier.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, the company we merged with had a few other mergers in the works, as well. A couple have been settled and another two are almost there. They need to have their people trained as quickly as possible to take advantage of the new territories that will be opening up, and the broader customer base.”

He nodded, even though he wasn't completely sure what that meant.

“Yeah. I can see that…”

She smirked, well aware that he probably didn’t know what she was talking about. It wasn't very often that May had to dumb something down for her genius nephew, but she did, this time.

“Basically, all that it means to you, is that they need me to be gone. A lot. For the next several weeks. Maybe more. Depending on what mergers go through, it would be off and on for several months.”

“Oh.” He hesitated, uncertain. “What about me?”

“Well… that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Away from Tony.”

“Oh?”

“I mentioned this to him, the last time I was over visiting you guys – because I wanted to know what _he_ thought about it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. He came up with a solution. Of _sorts_. But neither of us want you to feel it’s the _only_ solution. And we don’t want you to think you _have_ to do it.”

“Do what?”

“I was thinking that you could stay with Tony when I’m out of town. You’re already entrenched in his guest room, really, because you’ve been taking care of him, and you’re comfortable there. He’s agreed to make sure that you have regular meals, and some structure while I’m gone. And he promised that he’d keep you occupied, so you wouldn’t have to just idle away the rest of the summer on the sofa watching TV or playing video games.”

“You want me to live with Tony?”

She nodded, and now he noticed that she looked uncertain.

“It’s a solution. But if you’d prefer, you _could_ come with me. The first few trips are going to be extended ones, though. A week and a half in Atlanta, two weeks in Seattle. A couple of days at home and then three weeks between Nashville, Orlando and Atlanta, again.”

“No. I wouldn’t want to go. It’d distract you, and probably wouldn’t be much fun for me.”

She nodded.

“That’s what I thought. You could stay with Ned, of course.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“His sisters would drive me crazy if I was there that long.”

“I know.”

He cocked his head.

“Tony’s really okay with this? It’s a pretty big commitment.”

May smiled.

“Which is why I’ll be _paying_ him.”

_“Seriously?”_

She chuckled.

“Yes. One hundred dollars a week to cover your room and board – and any activities that you two undertake; museum fees, waterfront costs, that kind of thing.”

“He didn’t offer to do it for free?”

“He _did_. But as he pointed out to me when he was trying to convince me to allow you to take care of him while he was convalescing; it is a _lot_ of responsibility, and shouldn’t be done without compensation. I told him to name his price, so he _did_. We just didn’t want to put you on the spot, asking what you thought of the idea in front of him.”

“When do you leave?”

“First trip is next week, once we get the apartment moved. Which we don't actually handle, like I said. You wouldn’t even need to pack your stuff that you have at Tony's, already. Maybe we could spend a day before I leave together, though?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah? You’re okay with this?”

“Of course. It’s only for a couple of months?”

“Maybe longer, but it would be intermittent after the first two months, or so.”

She looked relieved, but Peter was excited. And happy. Practically bubbling over, really, although he tried to force it down a little. The new place was going to be right next to their love shack, and he was going to have a large chunk of time staying with a healthy Tony. It was the best of all worlds, really.

“That’s fine, May. As long as I get to spend time with you when you’re in town.”

May nodded, echoing the cheer she suddenly saw in his expression.

“We’ll make sure of it.”


	41. 41

Peter was sitting on the sofa in the living room when Tony let himself into his apartment with a relieved sigh. He smiled when he saw the boy, and crossed the room, unbuttoning the jacket of the suit he was wearing.

“You’re back, already?”

Peter got up and met him halfway, stopping him and helping him slide out of the jacket, tearing away the hidden Velcro fastener that allowed the sleeve covering the cast to loosen.

“Yeah. May had a few things that she wanted to do at her office.”

“How was lunch?”

They had his jacket off, now, and Peter hung it, carefully, well aware that it was expensive and difficult to replace due to the special additions to make allowances for the cast.

“It was _interesting_. Did _you_ know that she found us a new apartment?”

Stark looked a little smug.

“Yes. She discussed it with me, and I mentioned a few places.”

“She took me there,” Peter told him, unbuttoning the billionaire’s shirt, now, and pulling it off of him, easily. “To show me around.”

“Tell me it’s the same one _we_ use…”

“It _is_.”

“And?”

“She’s going to sign the lease and we’ll be moved in next week.”

“You have no idea how happy that makes me, Peter.”

The boy smiled.

“Me, too.” He ran his hand down the bandages on Tony’s chest, brushed against his flat stomach and followed the trail of belly hairs even lower, to where they vanished under Stark’s slacks. “How did your day go? Anything I need to know?”

Tony took his hand and pressed it against the bulge that was steadily growing in the front of his pants, closing his eyes in pleasure when Peter fondled him through the fabric.

“It was _agonizing_.”

“Your ribs, or your hand?”

“Not having you there with me.”

He rolled his eyes and moved his hand away.

“How do you feel? Any pain?”

“No. Not too bad, really,” Stark told him, honestly. “Some twinges if I move wrong, but I assume that’s to be expected, so I move slowly.”

“Maybe you should take a nap before dinner.”

He was used to getting a lot of sleep, and hadn’t had much, so far, after all.

“Why are you still dressed?” Tony asked him, almost plaintively.

“Because I’m debating whether I’m upset with you, or not,” Peter answered, honestly.

“What? _Why_?”

“We don’t have secrets, Tony… do we?”

“No.” Stark told him. “No, Peter. I don’t have anything to hide from you.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about your conversation with May about me living here for a while?”

The older man moved to the sofa and eased himself down into its leather embrace. Then he offered Peter his hand, and when the boy took it, he pulled him down next to him, slipping an arm around him to bring him up against his side.

“I wanted to let you find out from her,” he said. “There was always the possibility that you didn’t want to stay here, and I didn’t want you to think that you _had_ to – just because I really, _really_ wanted you to. You’ve already been my live in nurse for three weeks, after all. If you were tired of being here, then I’d have understood if you chose a different option.”

“Do I give you the impression that I’m tired of you?” Peter asked.

“No. You’re amazing.” He tilted the boy's head up, holding his chin, and kissed him, lightly. “But that doesn’t mean that you don’t need some personal space, sometimes, and I am not very good at allowing that.”

He was fairly possessive, by nature, and self-aware enough to realize it.

“True.”

They sat in silence for a long couple of minutes. Peter sliding his hand along Tony’s forearm, but otherwise simply holding himself against his side, cheek resting lightly on his shoulder.

“What did you tell her?”

He wasn't good at _anticipation_ , either, truth be told, and he needed to know.

“Oh, I’m _going_ to stay here. There was no doubt about that.”

Stark felt like dancing a little jig, but was smart enough to know how his ribs would react to that.

“And…?”

“And _what_?”

“Are you upset with me?”

“No. I guess I can understand why you hesitated. But don’t do it, next time, okay? Ask me how I feel, and let me tell you.”

“I will.”

“She’s _really_ going to pay you?”

He smiled.

“She _insisted_. Four hundred dollars a month.”

“Huh.”

“I would have paid her _much_ more than that to let you stay.”

The boy chuckled, and his hand went from Tony’s forearm to the man’s lap, his fingers lightly tracing the shape of his mostly flaccid penis – which was soon much more alert and expectant.

“I would have chipped in.”

Tony smiled.

“Get naked, Peter. Let me suck on you for a while – to celebrate.”

“Not yet.” The boy unbuckled the billionaire’s belt, and then undid his pants. “Lift up.”

Stark did, and Peter slid his pants and boxers off, stooping down to get his shoes and socks off before stripping the rest of Tony’s clothes off and draping the slacks over the arm of the sofa. He admired his lover’s body, as he frequently did, and knelt down on the carpet between Tony’s knees, which were spread in invitation. When he bent his head and took Stark’s cock in his mouth, sliding his tongue along the shaft while sucking on the head, Tony closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Peter’s brown curls.

“That feels so good…” Stark crooned. “So good, daddy. Don’t stop.”

Peter lavished attention on his throbbing cock for several long minutes, teasing it, stroking it and licking it, but then he pulled his head away, licking a trail of saliva off the head as he did. Tony was fully aroused, now, his cock standing straight and proud, eager to be used.

“Did you have lunch?” the boy asked.

“Yes. A Chicken sandwich and French fries.”

“Good.”

He bent down and licked his way up Tony’s shaft with the flat of his tongue, which made the older man shudder with pleasure.

“Get naked, Peter…” Tony repeated. “I want to see you.”

The boy pulled his attention from Stark’s cock and stood up, pulling his shirt off and then following with his pants, shoes and boxers. He wasn't quite as aroused as Tony, but he wasn't far from it. Gingerly, he straddled the billionaire’s hips, settling himself on Tony’s lap with their cocks nestling between them, pressing against their stomachs. He leaned into Stark, kissing him, softly, careful not to put his hand on the man’s chest like he normally would have, and bracing his weight against the sofa behind Tony’s shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful, Tony,” Peter murmured, reaching down and wrapping loving fingers around the throbbing shaft. "I want you inside me.”

“Yes…”

Peter handled the job of lubing them both, since Tony's uninjured hand was now stroking the boy’s cock. He slid a finger into his ass, closing his eyes in pleasure at the sensation and nearly making Stark explode then and there without being inside him. It was such a delicious image. Another finger joined the first, but Peter was anxious, now, and eager to be filled with more than a couple of boring fingers. He slathered Tony’s cock and then raised himself up, wonderfully open and available.

He guided that large, bulbous head to his opening and settled his forehead on Tony’s shoulder while he slowly impaled himself on his beloved’s cock, Tony moaning in pleasure with his fingers wrapped around Peter’s throbbing rod, stroking him, lazily as Peter’s ass finally came to rest on Stark’s lap.

“God, baby… you’re so big. So perfect for me.”

Tony chuckled, nuzzling the boy’s neck, careful not to leave a hickey.

“If I were less anxious to fuck you until you can’t walk, I’d keep you like this for hours,” he murmured. “My own personal cock warmer.”

“What?”

Peter turned, looking at him, confused, and the billionaire chuckled.

“All that time on the internet, researching, and you don’t know what that _is_?”

“No. Is it _really_ a thing?”

With Peter still firmly planted on his lap, the tight warmth keeping him aroused and firm, Tony gestured for the boy to hand him his phone – which he did. The movement was agonizingly wonderful and Stark hitched his hips once or twice, just because it felt so good. Then he tapped the phone a couple of times and turned the display to the boy so he could read the description he’d looked up.

Peter smiled, shaking his head and taking the phone back, setting it out of the way.

“I’ll have to try that, sometime.” He raised himself up, slightly, though, and the billionaire gasped at the sensation coursing through him. “Not right now, though,” the boy said, firmly.

He rested his hands on Tony’s shoulders, where he wouldn’t have to worry about hurting him, and began to ride his cock, slowly at first, looking down and watching as his lover stroked his cock with his good hand, stimulating Peter from both sides as he was thoroughly fucked, and then with more fervor, grinding hard with each thrust and giving himself up to being filled so wonderfully full by his baby’s large cock.

“Peter…” Tony gasped, his hips thrusting, harder, now, each time the boy dropped himself onto him. “Yes… _daddy_ …”

The boy grunted, Tony’s hand suddenly smeared with hot cum, and that was all it took to set the billionaire off, as well. The hand with the cast tried to grab the boy’s hip, hitting it rather than grabbing it to hold him down while Tony sprayed the insides of Peter’s wall with rope after delicious rope of his cum.

The boy collapsed against him, only remembering at the last moment to brace himself on the back of the couch instead of against Tony, but he rested his face against the billionaire’s neck, his lips against his jaw as he caught his breath.

“That felt so good, baby.”

Stark wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, feeling only the slightest twinge in his ribs when he did and chuckling at just how satiated the boy sounded.

“It was _perfect_ , Peter. Just like you.”


	42. 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some elements of Natasha in this chapter - be warned. But nothing that can be called a real three-some, so don't panic if it's not your thing

“I’m _sorry_.”

Peter smiled, shaking his head and brushing a tender kiss against Tony’s jaw.

“It doesn’t even _hurt_ , baby. Don’t be upset.”

They’d moved from the living room to Tony’s bedroom and the billionaire had been running his hand – and eyes – along his young lover’s body, hoping to arouse him enough for another round of _which hole do I put my dick in?_ when he’d noticed the mark that his cast had left on Peter’s hip. It was a _mark_ , now, but it would definitely be a bruise when all was said and done. He was immediately contrite and solicitous, and Peter was touched, but more than willing to forgive.

“It’s going to _bruise_ …”

“As hot and heavy as we get, sometimes,” Peter said, kissing him again, and then _again_. “I’m surprised we aren’t bruising each other more often.”

They were very careful with each other, though. Peter was extraordinarily strong and was always cautious not to allow himself to lose control and hurt Tony in his excitement, and Tony was older, more experienced and controlled – _usually_ – so while they thoroughly enjoyed each other, there were never any real marks.

Until this one.

“We should get some ice for it.”

“Or you can suck on my cock and make me feel better…”

The billionaire leaned over to do just that, sliding Peter’s still somewhat flaccid penis into his mouth while the boy ran his fingers through his hair and watched.

“You need a haircut, Tony,” Peter told him, distracted by such a mundane thing.

Tony pulled his head back to free Peter from his mouth and looked over at him, amused, but pretending to be indignant.

“You’re worried about that, _now_?”

He smiled.

“I need my baby looking good. Do you _want_ to be mistaken for a beatnik?”

“How do you even _know_ that word?” Stark asked, shaking his head and turning his attention back to what he was doing.

“I watch movies…”

“We should watch porn,” Tony suggested, taking his tongue and running the length of the boy’s cock, which was starting to wake up and show interest, again. “And take turns doing whatever we see them doing.”

“You’re probably not up to that, yet,” Peter reminded him. “Besides, the positions are awkward in pornos. I have yet to ever have a reason to lift my leg like a dog hiking up against a fire hydrant, just to get you in deeper.”

Stark chuckled and Peter felt the vibration run through the sensitive shaft of his penis, which only made him shiver in delight.

“Good point.”

They both grew quiet, then, as Tony’s mouth drew Peter in, and that delicious tongue began working on him, eliciting sighs of pleasure and moans of excitement.

“Oh, baby… yes, right _there_ …”

His hips were beginning to hitch, his fingers curling. One hand in Stark’s too long hair, the other holding the blankets that he was laying on.

_“Agent Romanoff is coming up…”_

Peter let out a groan at the announcement, and his head fell back onto the bed, while Tony chuckled and pulled his mouth off the boy’s cock, leaving it standing at full mast and wet with a mixture of Tony’s saliva and Peter’s precum.

“We’re going to have to talk to that woman about arriving unannounced,” Stark told him, reaching for a pair of pajama bottoms as the easiest thing to put on.

Peter wasn't in any condition to get up, just then, really.

“ _Or_ we’re going to have to stop having sex in the middle of the day.”

“No. Not _that_.”

He tossed a corner of the blanket over Peter’s naked body, which did nothing to hide his arousal, and left the room, leaving the door open as he did. The boy heard him greet Natasha, heard her chuckle and wasn't at all surprised when the two of them came into the bedroom a moment later. The assassin looked down at the boy sprawled on his back on the bed, her beautiful eyes amused as she took in his flushed face and chest and the tent in the blanket that was covering him from the waist down.

“Honestly, you two are like _rabbits_ ,” she told him, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Is this _really_ how you want to while away your summer?”

She was wearing one of those tight leather uniforms that Peter liked so much, and she lifted the blanket to take a peek under it, smiling her approval, which made the boy blush, slightly, and smile.

“It has it’s merits,” he told her, stretching a little.

“Did you _need_ something, Agent Romanoff?” Stark asked, moving around to the other side of the bed so he could sit on it, as well, and pulling the blanket off Peter, completely, so his hand could slide along the boy’s swollen flesh, making sure it didn’t lose interest during the discussion. “Or is this just a social call?”

“Some of _both_ ,” she admitted, reaching out and sliding her hand along Peter’s chest, which made him close his eyes in pleasure at the unusual sensation of having hands everywhere on him, all at once. “I wanted to see how you two were doing, and say hello.”

“Hel- _lo_ …” Peter said, practically purring, which made both adults smile.

“I also wanted to let you know the bounty is officially called off,” she added, her fingers teasing the boy’s nipple. “So, _we’re_ going to call off the extra security we had on you.”

“That’s good news,” Tony replied, winking at her and then leaning over and brushing a kiss against the tip of Peter’s cock, which made the boy hitch his hips in approval. “The tower has its own security, obviously, but I’ll feel better about daddy living here, now that we know he’s not going to get caught in the middle of anything if someone were to have made a play on me.”

Natasha smiled, taking Peter’s hand, which made him open his eyes and look at her.

“You’re _living_ here?”

“For a couple of months,” he confirmed. “My aunt has to do a lot of traveling for her job and she’s paying _Tony_ to watch me. I'm practically his sugar daddy, right now.”

Romanoff chuckled, looking at Stark.

“That’s going to put him conveniently close, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely.”

“Convenient for _me_ , too,” Peter assured her, sucking in a deep breath of pleasure when Tony took him in his mouth and bore down on him.

Clearly the billionaire didn’t mind an audience, and was tired of waiting to finish his interrupted blowjob. Peter’s hand tightened its grip on Natasha, who smiled at the pure, raw, desire she saw in the boy’s expression. _He_ wasn't used to an audience, but what Tony was doing was more than enough to distract him – and he _was_ comfortable with Natasha, so it wasn't like it was a stranger who was watching as the older man deepthroated him.

Romanoff couldn’t have left, then, if she wanted to. Not with the grip that he had on her hand. Instead, she leaned over and kissed him, tenderly, and then simply watched as Peter’s hips started hitching upwards to meet Tony’s mouth each time he moved down, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked, and his tongue furiously working the head and sensitive underside of the boy’s throbbing cock.

“God, that’s something to see,” the assassin said with approval when Peter finally came with an urgent cry of excitement and a hard thrust that arched his back off the bed for a moment. Tony mumbled his own approval around the hot rod in his mouth and finished Peter off before giving him a final long, loving lick and looking extremely pleased with himself for having satiated his young lover. “What are you guys doing this weekend?”

Stark shook his head, looking at Peter.

“May leaves Thursday, right?”

“Yes.” Peter released his death grip on Romanoff’s hand, smiling an apology for grabbing her like that, and sat up. “in the morning.”

“Then we’re doing _nothing_ this weekend.”

“Why don’t you come to the compound? There aren’t going to be many people there, but I imagine we could find something to do to keep ourselves entertained – and Peter can see more of the place.”

“And _you_ want your do-over…” Stark added, pointedly.

She smirked, unrepentant.

“After watching you two? _Absolutely_.”

“Peter?”

The boy hesitated, only because he was worried that Tony might not want to share him. But he didn’t see any indication that he minded the idea, and he nodded.

“Yeah. I think it’d be fun.” He flushed. “The _visit_. Not the do-over. Well, the _do-over_ , too.”

Romanoff chuckled, amused, and kissed him, again before getting up.

“I think it’ll be fun, too. I’ll see you guys Friday.”

“Sounds good,” Stark said, getting up so that he could walk her out.

“And Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“Get a _haircut_. You’re starting to look like a hippie.”


	43. 43

“You're going to Ned’s today?”

“Yes.”

“ _All_ day?”

Peter smiled, sliding a hand, sleepily, along Tony’s hip.

“Maybe. Is that going to be a _problem_?”

“You’re spending _tomorrow_ with May, right?”

“Yes. She’s leaving tomorrow night. You know that. And we want to make sure the apartment is packed the way _she_ wants it done.”

“The moving company contracted by the apartment building takes care of that.”

“We know. May’s a _perfectionist_ , Tony, you know that.”

Or he _should_ , anyway.

Stark pouted, stretching beside Peter, and running his uninjured hand down the boy’s stomach.

“That doesn’t leave a lot of time for _me_.”

“You mean aside from this entire weekend-“

“During which I will be sharing you with the Avengers – and more specifically, _Natasha_ ,” he interrupted.

“And the two _months_ after that…?”

“That’s a little better,” Stark conceded.

“Ned’s going to want to come check this place out, sometime. Can we?”

“Of course. Just let me know when. I’ll clear some time and we can take him, personally. Show off some of the things he didn’t get to see when you guys were first here.”

“He’ll like that.”

Tony nodded, and then rolled over, carefully, to avoid the twinge from his ribs that usually accompanied that motion, and looked at Peter, his expression a little more serious.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m okay.”

“You had another nightmare last night, didn’t you?”

Peter hesitated and then shrugged. The man slept snuggled up against him with nothing between the two of them. There was no way he’d miss it. Now that he wasn't taking the pain pills that dulled him a bit, anyway.

“Yeah. Or maybe it was just a bad dream, or something.”

“Which is the definition of a _nightmare_ , Peter.” He pressed his face into the boy’s shoulder. “What was it about?”

“I’m not sure,” he admitted, looking up at the ceiling, feeling absolutely ridiculous. He was too old to be having bad dreams. That was for babies. He couldn’t even see how Tony could take him seriously, knowing he was having them. And he only knew about the one last night. Sometimes they’d drive him out of bed, and other nights he’d shake, huddled beside Tony’s sleeping form, stealing his strength without the man even knowing it. “But I was trying to get loose, so it probably was about the guys that kidnapped me.”

“Did they _hurt_ you?” Tony asked, seriously. “I mean, more than just hitting you?”

“No. Not really,” Peter said. “I think they just _scared_ me. I’m used to being able to get away – especially now, right? I can climb walls and swing around the city. But I couldn’t get away from them.”

“But you _did_ get away from them,” the billionaire reminded him.

“I know. That’s why I’m not sure if that’s what it was, or not.”

“Next time it happens, wake me. Okay?”

“Because of a _bad dream_?” the boy shook his head. “I’m too old to need a hug because I had a bad dream, Tony.”

“You’re _never_ too old,” Stark assured him. “Just do it, okay? _Please_?”

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.” Stark lifted his head from Peter’s shoulder and kissed him. “Want me to have Happy drop you at Ned’s?”

“I can take the train.”

“He wouldn’t mind. It’ll save you some time.”

“You won’t need him?”

“Not this morning. I have a few calls to make and then I’m going to be in meetings until I am too sore to continue working – which will coincide with me getting bored with whatever meeting I am in, by the way. Then I will come home to my cold, empty, apartment and sit on the couch – all _alone_ and eat comfort food while watching sad love stories.”

Peter rolled his eyes, always amused by the billionaire when he pouted.

“I’ll be home by three.”

“God, I love it when you say it like that.”

“I do, too.” He rolled over and got to his hands and knees, looming over Tony, and leaning down to lick the older man’s cock from base to head, and flicking his tongue along the underside, which made Tony sigh in pleasure and close his eyes.

“I’ll send Happy to get you.”

“I can take-“

“It’s all part of the services your aunt is _paying_ me for,” the billionaire said, sliding his hand to Peter’s hair and holding his head where it was. “Besides. The sooner you get back, the sooner I get you to myself.”

“I want to do the cock warming thing, tonight,” Peter warned him, still licking him while they conversed – which didn’t keep Tony’s cock from rising to attention as he did. “We’re going to watch a movie, and _you’re_ going to have me in your mouth, like a pacifier, the whole time.”

Tony smiled, amused as always when Peter found something new. The boy was a scientist at heart; always researching and wanting to explore new things when he found them. Stark wasn't going to complain though.

“Not my ass?”

“Not this time. We’ll see how it goes.”

If it was erotic, then who knew? But he wasn't sure how comfortable that would be for Tony, and didn’t want him to sit through something he didn’t enjoy, just because _Peter_ was. He was already going to make him sit through the movie – which was going to be a monster movie, he just couldn’t decide if it was going to be _Godzilla_ , or _Frankenstein_. He loved the old movies, and enjoyed watching Tony roll his eyes at the terrible special effects and acting.

The conversation fell short, then, because Peter went to work on pleasuring his baby, angling himself on the bed so that he could watch his face while he sucked him off. Another thing that he could literally do for hours – and had. Tony groaned, and whimpered, and sometimes begged – and the entire time, his eyes were dark with lust that Peter knew was just because of what he was doing to him. It was exciting to have so much power over someone – to choose if he came immediately, or if he had to wait, and how many times did he get to come, and _where_ , and gratifying to see the satisfaction once he was finished and Tony was reduced to a veritable puddle of satiated maleness.

“Come here,” Tony murmured, pulling Peter up to hold him for a while before they got out of bed and started their day.

The boy nestled in beside him, his head resting on the billionaire’s chest, idly caressing his stomach. He was aroused, too – making Tony squirm never failed to excite him – but Tony knew him well enough by now to know that Peter liked to be aroused, and sometimes didn’t want to do anything about it. Cuddling was good, too – and better than climaxing, many times.

“You’re okay with this do-over thing, right?” he asked, teasing a belly hair that somehow found its way between his thumb and finger.

“Yeah. Are you?”

“Yeah, sure. I like Natasha – she’s exciting. And a fun _person_ , all around. I just wanted to make sure you’re not going to be jealous, or anything. Because you’re the one that I _love_.”

He smiled, hugging Peter tight.

“It’s a little different when I am participating, too. Just make sure you spend some time focusing on me, too. Okay?”

“I think I can do that,” Peter assured him, turning his head and kissing his chest.

>><>>><<<> 

“So you’re going to be there for months?”

“Yeah.”

“And May is _paying_ him?”

Peter grinned at the excitement and amusement on his friend’s expression.

“Yeah. She insisted.”

“Then you’re basically his _boss_ , you know? I mean, he’s on your payroll.”

Peter chuckled.

“Yeah. I doubt he'll see it that way. He _did_ tell me to tell you that he’d take you on a better tour of the tower, too.”

“Holy shit. _Really_?”

“Not _today_. But yeah.”

“Wow.”

“Call it a thanks for helping me figure out a cover story when I got grabbed.”

Ned shrugged, still looking excited, and trying to look cool at the same time.

“That’s what the guy in the chair does, right?”

“Yeah.”

But it wasn't much, considering all the help Ned was to him. Maybe he’d see if Tony would take him to the compound with him, some day. Not _this_ weekend, of course. But _some_ day.


	44. 44

“I could get used to that…” Peter said, softly, turning off the TV and looking down at his lap.

He smiled when he realized that Tony had fallen asleep during the movie, his head resting against the boy’s hip and the head of Peter’s semi-erect penis between his lips. There was a thin trail of drool puddling against his cheek and Peter’s thigh, and as he watched, the billionaire sighed in his sleep, his tongue and lips closing around the tip of the boy’s cock, he suckled it for just a moment and then fell asleep, again – if he was ever _awake_.

It was pleasant, to say the least, and Peter felt his cock twitch in response. He sat there, though, in the semi dark of the room and watched Tony doze, his hand resting on his beloved’s shoulder, enjoying the sight and the feel of being the center of Tony Stark’s world.

Despite his maudlin pouting earlier that morning, the man wasn't quite as miserable as he’d said he was going to be while Peter was spending time with Ned that morning and afternoon. When Peter returned to the apartment – _their_ apartment, for the time being, anyway – Stark was sitting on the sofa wearing nothing but a pair of lounge pants and working with three different 3D displays, piecing together a new concept that he had for a suit.

Peter had assumed it was an _Ironman_ suit, and was surprised, then, when he’d leaned over the back of the sofa to wrap his arms around Tony that it was actually a suit for him. Not metal but a new kind of fabric that Tony was working on with a manufacturer off the coast, designed to be lightweight, flexible and still allow more protection to the wearer than the fabric in the suit Peter had, now.

Tony had reached behind him with only the slightest of discomfort and had hugged Peter, turning his head for a kiss at the same time. Then he’d asked him how his day had been, confirming that he’d had a good time with his friend, and pleased when Peter had told him – honestly – that he was glad to be home.

The boy went into the bedroom and undressed, returning wearing a pair of sweats that did nothing to hide that he was aroused. Tony had dismissed all three screens, telling him that they could discuss the different options for the suit another time, and had immediately pulled the front of Peter’s sweats down, dipping his head to catch the boy’s cock in his mouth and start lavishing it with attention.

“You got your hair cut,” Peter noticed as he ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, watching his throbbing cock vanish repeatedly into the billionaire’s mouth.

Tony had just nodded, much too busy for small talk, and brought his hands up to the boy’s hips, holding him and telling him silently where he wanted him to climax. If he’d wanted to, Peter could have pulled away, of course, and Tony would have allowed it. But he didn’t. Instead, he watched Tony suck him, crooning encouragement as he felt his excitement build toward release.

Stark felt it, too, of course, and deepthroated Peter, hungrily, his uninjured hand coming up to caress the boy’s testicles, rolling them gently in his hand, tugging on them and trying to milk them. Peter grunted, sharply, and came, his fingers holding Tony in place wile he fucked the man’s mouth with sharp jerks of his hips, his cock spilling a load of cum down Tony’s eager throat.

“You’re so amazing, baby,” he murmured with approval as he settled in beside Tony on the sofa. “How was your day?”

Tony told him about the calls he had, the meetings that he went to and then confirmed that he’d had a hearty lunch and had worked until almost two o’clock without any pain. He’d left, though, to come back to the apartment, since a thought about a new Spider-man suit had been running through his head and he wanted to get the concept down before he lost the idea with some other distraction.

They discussed that until dinner. Then they dressed in more substantial clothing than what they were wearing and went out to eat, enjoying the fact that they didn’t have to hide that they were hanging out. Tony was baby-sitting Peter, after all, and had promised May that he’d spend time with the boy.

“Technically,” he’d told Peter, brandishing his fork as they ate at the restaurant that normally delivered their dinners. “I’m _contractually obligated_ to spend time with you.”

The teen shook his head.

“I don’t think that the contract begins until May leaves tomorrow night.”

“But you’re not complaining, right?”

“Right.”

And he wasn't. They didn’t cuddle and kiss in public, of course, but they could talk and enjoy the other’s company, and Peter had a good time and knew that Tony did, as well. Of course, _he_ was just happy to be healthy enough to go outside.

When they returned to the apartment, they’d stripped down and headed for the bedroom. Peter piled up the pillows on the bed to be upright, and immediately directed Tony’s head to his lap, where the billionaire began to play with his penis, stroking it with his hand to start, but then only his mouth when Peter pulled the hand away, wanting to see what Tony could do with lips and tongue only.

Once he was suitably hard, he turned on the TV and started the movie, and Tony had shifted into a comfortable position and settled in with his mouth on Peter, suckling the head and shaft, but not actively trying to do more than keep the boy aroused. That was his job, he’d been told. Not to make Peter climax but to keep his cock occupied and warm. Tony had snorted in amusement and gave a particularly explosive suck that had made Peter smile, too.

As Godzilla terrorized Tokyo, Peter petted Tony’s hair and shoulder, occasionally leaning a little to run his hand down the older man’s hip and to stroke him a few times, just because he enjoyed the soft moan that would send vibrations through his own shaft. Now that the movie was over, he was fine with just lazing in their bed, watching his baby sleep, until Tony must have subconsciously recognized that the room was quiet and the movie was over and eventually opened his eyes and lifted his head to look around.

Peter smiled at the string of drool that went from the head of his cock to Tony’s cheek, and reached for a handkerchief to wipe the billionaire’s face, lovingly.

“I fell asleep?” Stark asked him.

“Mmm-hmm. With your mouth exactly where it was supposed to be, so no worries.”

Tony saw the amusement in his young lover’s expression.

“ _Liked_ it, did you?”

“Yes. Definitely a successful experiment.”

“I’m glad I could please.”

He leaned forward and kissed Peter, softly.

“You did. Do you hurt, at all? No chapped lips or anything?”

“I’m fine, Peter. Now I get a _reward_ , right?”

“Whatever you want, baby,” the boy promised. “Daddy’s cock warmer can have anything.”

“Fuck me, daddy. All night.”

Peter laughed, delighted, and pulled all the pillows off the bed, tossing them aside in his eagerness to do just that. His cock was plenty ready, but he spent a long time with Tony, first, sucking his cock and teasing him until he was writhing underneath him and thrusting his hips up, hard, well aware that he couldn’t hurt Peter and was able to let loose with his desire. He cried out in exquisite joy when the boy took him all the way into his throat for the first time, managing to do it without gagging and even humming for a brief moment before he was forced to pull back in order to swallow the load of cum that was suddenly boiling out of Tony uncontrollably.

“That’s my baby,” Peter crooned, breathlessly, once he had cleaned the billionaire's cock thoroughly, and reaching for the lube, praising Tony as he prepared him with first one finger, and then two. “Good boy… beautiful boy…”

He _was_ , too. Tony was just as breathless, his body satiated and sheened with sweat. Peter admired his splayed legs, the twitching cock – which was sheened with the boy’s saliva – and his handsome face. The face that he’d loved long before Tony had even known his name. He leaned over and kissed him, nudging the head of his eager cock against him, giving him warning before he began pushing himself home, but not stopping until he was hilted inside him.

“Yes… daddy…”

“So good…” Peter crooned, pulling back and snapping his hips forward to thrust back into his lover. “Such a tight hole for me. I’m going to fuck you all night, baby. Keep you full. Make you mine over and over…”

Each promise was accentuated with a thrust until Peter was breathless, his eyes locked on Tony’s as his thrusts were faster and harder. Tony reached up with his good hand and pulled Peter down for another kiss, muffling the grunt of pleasure the boy made when he came, pushing his cock deep to unload inside his baby, and then collapsing, remembering just at the last minute not to put weight against Tony’s tender ribs and instead sliding to the side and burying his face against Stark’s side.

“Jesus, Peter,” Tony gasped, pulling him onto his chest, gingerly. “When did you learn to deepthroat?”

The boy chuckled, feeling just a little hoarse from having Tony so far into his throat, but pleased at the result.

“I saw it on the internet. You liked it?”

“Yeah…” Tony snorted, remembering just how hot it had felt to have Peter go down on him completely. “You might say that.”


	45. 45

“I had an amusing conversation with my boss, yesterday,” May told Peter the next morning as they were sitting on the counter in their old apartment watching the moving crew pack up their things.

“Oh? What did she say?”

“ _He_ ,” she corrected. “This is my old boss’s _new_ boss. The trainer supervisor – you met him at the pizza party.”

“Oh. What did _he_ say?”

They didn’t – technically – have to be in the apartment, watching. The moving people were licensed and bonded and more importantly, they were very good at what they did. May wanted to be there, though, in case there was a question that came up – although thus far they had been everything they were advertised as; efficient, competent and professional.

“He asked about you,” May told Peter. “Wanted to know if you were staying with a relative while I was going to be gone on these training trips. Worried about you being home alone. As if I’d do _that_.”

“It was nice of him to ask.”

“Yeah,” she said. “It was fun to tell him that I was leaving you with a baby-sitter named Tony Stark.”

Peter smiled, certain that it had been.

“What did he say?”

“Asked me to take a _pee test_.”

The boy snickered, and May laughed, outright.

“What did he _really_ say?”

“Just asked if I was serious, and where you were going to stay – that kind of thing.”

“I’ll make sure I take some selfies of me and Tony to send you when I check in with you,” Peter told her. “Then you’ll have proof.”

“That would be great.”

“Why are you two inside this apartment on a lovely, summer day?”

They both looked over at the door, surprised to see Tony Stark standing at the entrance to the apartment. Peter smiled; he looked incredible, with his new haircut, a pair of perfectly fitting blue jeans, and a black t-shirt that hugged his shoulders and chest, wonderfully. The nurse had been to the apartment that morning and had finally said he didn’t need the bandages, and had then cut the bulky cast off his hand, replacing it with a removeable brace. He would have a couple physical therapy sessions, but beyond that, he was fairly well healed, she decreed.

“It’s moving day,” May told him, unnecessarily. She knew he knew. “We’re moving.”

“ _Movers_ are for moving,” Stark pointed out. “You’re leaving tonight, right?”

“My plane leaves just after five o’clock, yes.”

“Then you should spend your day with your nephew. Not sitting on a counter micromanaging something that doesn’t need it.”

“But-“

“Even _better_ ; you can spend your day with _me_ and your nephew, so you can give me all of those last-minute instructions that I know you want to give me, but are just too polite to say.”

Peter smiled. Tony knew her pretty well considering he didn’t see her every day.

“I think that’s a great idea, May,” the boy said, before she could object. “It’s nice out. Maybe we could go do something outside.”

She frowned, suddenly getting ganged up on by both of them. Tony Stark was charming, of course, and very good at getting his way, but her nephew was her reason for being, and when he turned his big brown eyes on at her she crumbled almost immediately.

“I suppose they don’t really need us telling them what goes in the kitchen,” she said, reluctantly.

“Right?” Stark agreed, walking over. “If it’s in the kitchen, they’ll put it in the new kitchen.”

“What did you have in mind?” May asked, curiously.

“What does he like to do?”

“Play video games.”

The billionaire rolled his eyes, smiling.

“What does he like to do _outside_?”

“Nothing, if he can avoid it.”

Peter snickered.

“We could go walk in the park,” he suggested. “There’s always something interesting to see there. I’ll even buy you guys a hotdog.”

“Wait,” Tony said, frowning. “One hotdog that we have to _share_? Or you’re going to buy each of us a hotdog…?”

“Well, now you’re just pushing it…”

May smiled, and hopped off the counter, dragging her nephew off, as well.

“I think that’s a _great_ idea – and for the record, I want my _own_ hotdog.”

Peter pretended reluctance, but he was all for the idea – especially since it was his.

“Fine. I’ll let you both have your own. But only one. I’m not made of money, you know.”

Although, technically, he had a lot more today than he’d had last week. An alert had come up on the app on his phone for his bank, confirming that a deposit had gone through his account and he found that there was $7500 dollars now sitting there, courtesy of being paid by Tony for services rendered. Well, for _some_ services rendered. Others had been purely free of charge.

Tony smirked and offered May his arm, leading her out of the old apartment and not bothering to see if Peter was following, since he was well aware that he would.

Besides, he didn’t want to have to buy his own hotdog.

>>><<><<<< 

True to Tony’s suspicions, May had several last-minute instructions for him regarding Peter. While they walked in the park, they went over them. Then while they ate the hotdogs Peter bought them, they discussed any concerns _Tony_ had regarding having Peter for so long without her there to back him up if the need arose – which he doubted that it would, of course, but it never hurt to check.

She had already provided him with every emergency number; from her cell to his pediatrician, and had given a temporary custody paper, in case a true emergency came up and a medical decision needed to be made. Aside from that, he already knew the boy had no allergies that they knew of and that he was a fairly picky eater.

By the time she needed to get to the airport, she felt pretty secure with the choice that she’d made – even better than she had earlier that morning – and was ready to hug her nephew goodbye without too many tears. Peter was a little less in control of his emotions.

“You be good.”

“I will.”

“And call me or text me every day.”

“I will.”

She gave him a sad smile, and hugged him close for a long minute, feeling him tremble in her embrace and giving Tony a _what can you do_ look over the boy’s shoulder when Peter clung to her even longer.

Finally, she had to pull away or risk missing her fight. She still needed to go get her bags that she’d checked into a locker near her departure gate.

“I love you.”

He forced a smile.

“I love you, too, May. Have fun.”

“You, too.”

She got out of the car, and Happy closed the back door, leaving Tony and Peter alone. The billionaire patted the seat beside him, instead of the one across from him where Peter had been with May.

“Come here, daddy,” he murmured, as Peter moved to sit with him and then moved into his arms, softly crying as he felt Tony gather him up like a much younger child to comfort him. “It’s okay, Peter… I know…”

It wasn't like May hadn’t been going on her training trips, already, Tony knew. But this one was _longer_ , and with them already moving to a new apartment, and now him staying away from May for weeks at a time, it was a lot of upheaval for one young boy to take. Even a strong guy like Peter could feel overwhelmed by something like that.

Happy’s voice came through the intercom.

“Home, boss?”

Tony nodded, even though the driver couldn’t see it, and hit the intercom button.

“Yeah.” He released it, to put his arms back around Peter. “We’ll go home and I’ll make you feel better, okay?”

Peter just nodded, and sniffed, wiping his runny nose and watering eyes on Tony’s shirt.

>>><<<><<<<>> 

“This isn’t what I thought you meant by making me feel better,” Peter said, softly, an hour later.

Tony chuckled.

“No?”

“No.”

They were in the bathtub in Tony’s master bath. Large enough for both of them to fit comfortably, Tony had walked Peter from the car up the elevator and then into the apartment, locking the floor down behind them. Then he’d simply picked him up, bridal style, and carried him into the bedroom and dumped him onto the bed, kissing him, tenderly and telling him that he’d be right back.

He’d vanished into the bathroom, leaving Peter to curl up around a pillow, still feeling weepy – and a little _foolish_ , now, for being so weepy. Tony had returned when the water in the bathtub stopped running, and had expertly stripped Peter, and then himself, out of their clothing and had picked him up once more and carried him into the bathroom, and then into the bubble bath that he’d drawn.

“It’s _soothing_ ,” Tony pointed out. “I’d say you could use a little of that, right now. Yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Tony was leaning against the tub itself, and Peter was safely tucked against him, in Tony’s arms, and between the billionaire’s thighs and legs. He was fine with that, not really able to be the strong one, just then.

“We’re going to relax tonight, Peter,” Tony decided, bringing a washcloth up and running it against the boy’s side, and under the water to slide it along his hip as well. “Just spend time together. No sex. Just loving. Okay?”

He didn’t protest. It was a good idea, and he was a little relieved that Tony recognized that he wasn't really in the mood for much more than what they were already doing.

“Okay.”

“We’ll have a good dinner – which I will order in for us – and a quiet night cuddling in bed. Tomorrow after lunch, we’ll leave for the compound. Sound good?”

“Sounds good, Tony.”

“Do you need anything in particular from me, tonight?” he asked, solicitously.

“I just want to be held.”

The older man smiled, pressing a chaste kiss against the boy’s forehead.

“I think I can handle that.”                                                                                                                                                                         


	46. 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut to start my day - and yours, depending on where you live, I suppose. hope you enjoy

The next morning found them together in bed in a tangle of legs and arms with Tony cradling Peter, lovingly, and the boy’s head resting against the billionaire’s mostly healed ribs, secure and feeling much better than he had the evening before. Stark was awake when Peter stirred, and the billionaire tightened his hold for just the briefest of moments before brushing a kiss against the top of his head, planting his face against Peter’s tangled brown curls.

“Good morning,” he murmured, softly. “Feeling better?”

Peter sighed, contentedly. He was warm. He was being held. And he had no doubt that he was loved.

“Yes. Thanks to you.”

The older man chuckled, and brushed another kiss against his hair.

“It’s my _job_ to take care of you, now,” he reminded the boy. “That’s why I’m getting paid the _big bucks_.”

“Oh, yeah.” He stretched, sliding his hand down Tony’s belly, and finding his morning erection with very little effort. Stark sighed, pleased the boy seemed to be over the upset from the night before and was obviously in a much better mood. A _playful_ one, at that. “So, does that mean that I don’t need to do anything about _this_?”

“You most definitely _do_ ,” he corrected. “Do you really want to drive all the way up to the compound with me pouting beside you because daddy didn't give me the morning loving that I've become so accustomed to?”

“I suppose not.”

“Trust me. You _don’t_.”

Peter chuckled and shifted in Tony’s arms, moving around until he was on his hands and knees, with his head and upper body under the blankets, and his rear sticking out from the blanket. When he bent his head to take Tony into his mouth, it raised his rear, wonderfully, and as if he knew Tony was watching – which he certainly had to – he parted his legs as he began to lap his tongue around Stark’s shaft, giving Tony an amazing view of his ass, with his testicles and half-aroused cock hanging down between his thighs.

“God, Peter,” Tony said, reaching out and running his hand along the boy’s ass, and then fondling his testicles. “Keep that up and we’re not going to get out of here until dinner.”

There was a throaty chuckle that he felt vibrating against his pole, but Peter didn’t reply and Tony felt his mouth close over him as the boy started to work on his eager cock. The billionaire sighed, again, in pleasure, and while he knew Peter wouldn’t appreciate the distraction if he maneuvered himself to start sucking on the boy, he wasn't going to pass on the opportunity to grope him and play with him if Peter was going to put that temptation right there in front of him.

Tony kept his hand away from his cock, though, and while he was masterfully sucked off, he used both hands to knead Peter’s ass, spreading his cheeks and occasionally sliding his finger along the boy’s crack, which always elicited a response from the half-covered form under their blankets. Even better, a hand cupping those beautiful testicles that were hanging so proudly, just waiting for attention, never failed to have Peter take Tony’s cock down his throat for a moment, and Stark was almost disappointed when he felt himself begin to build to a climax – although it felt amazing when he unloaded his balls into Peter’s eager mouth.

“Keep sucking me, Peter,” Tony growled, excitedly. “Get me hard, again…”

The boy didn’t move; he licked Tony clear of the first load of cum and simply went back to work on him, and now his hand joined his mouth and lips and tongue, teasing Tony’s cock and testicles, bringing him back to life once more, while the older man reached for lube and started playing with Peter’s ass, stretching him and preparing him for what was inevitably to come. Or _cum_ , Tony thought, amused by the pun, even as he reached down and pulled Peter’s hot mouth off his cock with a slurpy pop and sat up.

He wasted no time getting a pillow under the boy’s belly and pushing his head down to bring his rear up, once more.

“Fuck me, Tony,” Peter demanded, looking back at him as well as he could.

“Yes…”

Stark guided his eager cock to the boy’s perfect ass, and slid himself home with a long, careful thrust that left Peter impaled under him and Tony clutching his hips with both hands, admiring the view of the boy beneath him. He reached around and found Peter’s cock, dripping precum, and started stroking him in time to his slow, easy thrusts.

“Harder, Tony,” Peter demanded, burying his face into the bedding and pushing himself back on the invading rod with each stroke, giving himself up to what Tony was doing, but making sure the older man knew exactly what he wanted. "Give it to me like I need it..."

Breathing in excited gasps, Stark did as he was told and began fucking Peter, firmly, his hips propelling him into the boy, then out, only to ram himself back home. Peter’s cock swelled in his hand, unleashing a torrent of cum that simply made it easier for Tony to continue stroking him, and he rode the boy through his first climax and had him hard again in only minutes, all the while continuing the frenzied pace of his hips.

He came, hard, grunting his triumph as he slammed himself home a final time and filling Peter with his hot, boiling seed, and then he draped himself over the boy’s back, his chin between Peter’s shoulder blades as he stroked his cock, ruthlessly, talking dirty and encouraging another climax from the boy beneath him.

“Feel that? My cock filling you? Cum for me, daddy. You can do it. Give me that sweet boy jism that I love so much. Come on…”

Peter whimpered in excitement and Tony was hard-pressed to keep himself lodged inside the boy as those narrow hips rocked, harder and faster under the billionaire until he finally cried out and exploded in Tony’s hand, spraying cum all over himself and Tony and the already soiled bedding.

Stark collapsed on Peter, who dropped to the bed, spent and gasping for breath, still trembling with his release.

“That was so hot…” the boy said, finally, his voice filled with approval.

Tony had to agree, and he chuckled as he kissed the back of Peter’s neck.

“Yeah, it was.” He ran his hands along the boy’s sweat-sheened body, amazed as always how perfect he was. They were still for a long time, catching their breath and enjoying the afterglow of a good morning's exercise. “We’ll shower and then find some breakfast, and then, if you’re willing, we’ll head out to the compound a little early.”

“Yeah. That’d be fun.”

“Natasha might not be there, yet, but you can probably find something to look at while we’re there. Or you watch me in my workroom, if you want.”

“Or drag you into the bedroom and have my way with you?”

Tony smiled.

“That’s always an option.”


	47. 47

The drive up was an interesting one.

During breakfast, which had been eaten in the executive dining room, Tony had taken a selfie with Peter holding a can of soda and a candy bar, labeling it as their shared breakfast, and had sent that photo to May, who had immediately shot back with a selfie of her in front of a liquor store. Peter had snorted, amused, and had finished a somewhat _healthier_ meal of eggs, toast and hash browns. Then they returned to the apartment and packed a couple of days’ worth of clothing, and Peter’s web shooters – just in case Tony wanted to work on them while they were there.

Once they were in the car, Peter’s analytical mind had joined the teen-aged aspect of that _same_ mind, and had started asking Stark questions about how exactly a threesome worked, since it wasn't something that he’d looked up before. Tony hadn’t been above describing his own activities from his past, but he reminded Peter that everyone was different and what some people liked, others might not enjoy so much.

The boy had ended up pulling out the table and going online to do some research. He spent the drive peppering Stark with questions about what _he_ wanted, and what he thought _Natasha_ might like, and did he think she’d want the two of them to focus on _her_ , or did Tony want Natasha and Peter to make him the centerpiece? Stark had smiled, shaking his head and glad May had no idea what they were talking about when she wasn't around.

“Why don’t we play it by ear?” he’d finally suggested. “We’ll give Natasha a chance to put her own input into things, and go from there, okay?”

“Yeah.”

He went back to his videos, though, and Tony wondered what he was looking for – but he decided not to ask, since if Peter wanted him to know, he could have asked. Maybe it was a surprise. Or something he was curious about, but not really interested in actually _doing_.

When they pulled into the compound, there wasn't anyone to greet them, this time. Natasha wasn't there, yet, and Tony told the boy that Steve was somewhere around, but was working with some SHIELD agents on something that wasn't really Avenger related and as such hadn’t interested Tony too much. He mentioned that they might see him at lunch, and almost certainly would see Natasha by dinner – although there wasn't any actual schedule for the weekend, since they didn’t have a set time to be back by.

It was exciting to Peter, who knew that if Tony wanted to stick around, they could literally be there for a week, if they chose.

They spent time before lunch just lounging around their rooms. Tony wanted to do some research on the new fabric he was looking at for Peter’s suit, which meant a couple of phone calls that weren’t going to interest the boy.

“Can I go look around?” Peter asked, hopefully, as Tony settled on the sofa with his tablet and cell phone.

He might have wiled away the time playing with Tony, but he knew that the billionaire wanted to concentrate on what he was doing, and it was hard to concentrate when someone was trying to swallow his penis.

“What?”

Stark was already switching from lover/babysitter to engineer, and it showed. Peter smiled and kissed him, soundly, reminding him that _he_ came first, not the suit he was considering, and Tony reacted exactly as desired, setting the phone aside long enough to focus his attention on Peter. Neither was desperate for anything too physical, but Peter was always up for some heavy petting, and Tony knew it. They kissed, and licked and nuzzled sensitive areas for a while, simply enjoying being together, and this time when Peter pulled away with a final kiss, he knew he had Tony’s _full_ attention.

“Can I go look around?” he asked, again.

“Yes.” Tony kissed him. “I called them earlier this week, so they know you’re going to be here. Just stay out of the high security areas, okay? Steve or Natasha and I can show them to you, later, if you want.”

“Thanks.” He ran a hand along Tony’s thigh. “Meet here?”

“Yes. In an hour.”

“Okay.”

“If you need anything, call me, okay?”

“I will. Love you.”

The boy left, closing the door behind him and Tony was smiling when he made his first call.

God, he loved that kid.

>>><<>>><<< 

Peter wandered the compound corridors without a particular destination in mind – although he did sort of hope to see any familiar faces. Which, at that time, really only meant Steve, Natasha and Agent Coulson. Maybe Hawkeye, if the man remembered him from the night in Queens – and if he was even there.

He didn’t see anyone, though, the first half hour – although he did wander outside and ogle the jet on its landing pad, and the various military style SUVs and cars that were parked in what Natasha had called the staging area during the tour that she’d given him the last time he’d been there.

He was leaning against the door of one, trying to look into the window when he was suddenly interrupted by a suspicious voice.

“Hey, kid. Who the hell are you?”

The boy turned, and saw three young men in dark uniforms – similar to what some of the SHIELD agents had been wearing, although he didn’t recognize any of them.

“I’m Peter,” he said. “Mr. Stark brought me.”

The three men frowned. All were bigger than the boy, of course, and all were armed. Peter wasn't worried. He knew the staging area wasn't a high security spot, so Tony wouldn’t be annoyed that he’d been found there.

“Does anyone else know Stark brought you?” one of them asked, as two stepped forward and the third hung back.

Peter had seen enough movies to know that that one was covering the other two – just in case he turned out to be a terrorist, or something.

“He told me that he called earlier this week,” the boy confirmed.

“Okay.” The men were still tense, but not holding their guns on him, or anything, and Peter decided it was kind of exciting to be on this end of things, having his credentials checked, that sort of thing. “We’re going to just need to check you out. Got ID?”

The boy pulled his wallet and gave them his school ID card. It wasn't much, but it had his name and photo, and the first man smiled, slightly, as if amused that that was the best he could come up with.

“I’ll be right back,” he said, stepping away. “Secure him.”

The other man reached for a set of handcuffs.

“Nothing to worry about,” he said, almost cheerfully. “It’s protocol, though. Just in case you’re not who you say you are.”

Peter nodded, even though he felt an odd tremor go through him at the sight of the cold metal in the man’s hand, and he suddenly felt light-headed and sick when he was carefully turned and his hands were brought behind his back. Things went wrong very quickly, though, when he felt the first bracelet go around his wrist and heard the sound of metal on metal when it was tightened. He heard an odd noise and realized it had come from him and his vision tunneled suddenly when the other bracelet was attached and he realized he was confined, and a surge of fear welled up through him before he could rationalize it down. He suddenly couldn't breathe, and knew he needed to get away.

“Kid?”

They must have noticed his reaction, but he was beyond them, now, trapped utterly and completely in the panic that had absolute control of him. With a cry of terror, he started struggling, his mind focused only on getting free of the metal that was binding him, and getting away.

>><>>>><<< 

The call was abrupt, and urgent, and brought Tony to his feet, automatically; sending the tablet and the polymer research he was doing clattering to the floor.

_“Mr. Stark? We need you, sir.”_

It came through the room’s emergency communications, which meant it actually was _serious_ , and not just someone hoping for a selfie, or something.

“Where?”

_“Sector B – near the staging area.”_

“On my way.”

He took off at a run, knowing that it had to be something to do with Peter, because if there was an emergency in the compound that required him to suit up in the Ironman suit, they would have told him – and security wasn't something that he was responsible for. He found a group of eight SHIELD agents, men and women, all standing in the corridor, and with them was Steve Rogers, and Nick Fury.

“What’s going on?”

“A security team found Peter in the staging area looking at the cars and stopped him,” Steve said, looking concerned. “They asked who he was, and when he told them you called ahead, they asked for his ID and called in to check it out.”

“I called ahead days ago.”

“Yeah. We have it. But security protocol is to secure a suspect while we make sure, and when they put the cuffs on Peter, he panicked, snapped them and took off.”

“Took off _where_?”

“He ran up the wall and onto the roof,” Fury said, somehow managing to look annoyed and impressed with only one eye to convey all of those emotions. “They have him pinned, but they’re worried he’ll jump, or something, and hurt himself. We thought that you could help.”

Stark didn’t even stop to get annoyed. That could happen later. Peter, first.

“Where is he?”

Steve led the way, with a couple of others, and he and Stark trotted down a corridor and then up a couple of flights of stairs that led to a roof access door. Tony came out onto a scene that was something out of a nightmare for him. There were two young men standing a safe distance away, trying to calm Peter, who was crouched in a corner, eyes closed and clearly incoherent.

The boy’s wrists were bloody, as was the shirt and jeans he was wearing, but even as he walked up, the real concern for Tony was that he was shaking so badly they didn’t have to be close to see it and his breathing was coming in fast, erratic gasps, punctuated by soft moans.

“Step back,” Tony ordered, waving all of them away, since they were clearly not helping. “Steve, get me a blanket.” Tony went up to Peter, but didn’t touch him, easily recognizing all the signs of a serious panic attack. Of _course_ he did, he’d lived through his share of them. “Peter…?”

The boy didn’t show any indication that he’d heard him His eyes were closed and he was practically gibbering in fear, struggling with the metal that was on his wrists, clearly trying to get them off, while at the same time, his head was against the corner made by the two short ledges around the roof, and he seemed to be trying to press himself even further into the small area he was already occupying. There was no doubt in Stark’s mind what set this off. Obviously.

“Peter…” he scowled, and turned, snapping his fingers at one of the men watching. “Get me a key to these cuffs.”

One was immediately tossed to him. He caught it and moved closer.

“Peter. Listen to me. You need to _breathe_ ,” he ordered. “Deep breaths. Come on.”

The voice broke through the panic. It was someone who he loved. Someone who could help him. Peter’s next breath was less of a gasp and more of a cough as he tried to do what he was told, still trying to free himself.

“Good, daddy. Take another.”

He did. This one was a bit easier. He still shuddered, though, and still felt like he was going to throw up any minute.

“Here, Tony…”

“Help me with him, Steve,” he heard. “I’m going to wrap him in the blanket and get the cuffs off, but _you’re_ going to have to hold him, because I can’t.”

It was Tony’s voice that spoke to him. Tony telling him that he was okay. That everything was fine. Tony telling him to breathe, deeply. Tony’s voice soothing him as he felt something soft pressed against him and Tony telling him that he was going to take off those dreaded metal bracelets. Strong arms came around him, but even as Peter moaned in fear at being confined further and struggled against an implacable hold, it was Tony whose soothing voice was right in his ear, telling him it was okay and letting him know when he had one handcuff off, and then the other.

“Easy, Peter,” Tony told him, and another set of strong arms went around him, but Peter only felt it for a minute.

The hyperventilating had taken its toll and he passed out.

Stark looked at Steve, who took immediate control of the situation, now, and picked the slight boy up, easily.

“Let’s get him to the infirmary.”


	48. 48

Peter came to as they were bandaging his wrists. He opened his eyes, looking around, confused, and immediately found Tony hovering close by, trying to stay out of the way of the medic, but clearly wanting to be right there with Peter.

“Tony…”

“Hey.” He rested his hand on the boy’s foot, squeezing it through his shoe, but didn’t move up to the head of the bed so the medic could so his job. “Hold still, okay?”

“Yeah.” He looked around, though, watching as tight bandages were wrapped around both of his wrists, held on with tape. He was still wearing the clothes that he had been, and noticed the blood staining t-shirt and jeans, immediately. “Am I alright?”

“You _will_ be,” the medic assured him. “Tore the skin on your wrists up, pretty badly.” The medic looked at Tony. “We’ll want to keep an eye on the lacerations to make sure there’s no infection.”

“Thanks.”

The medic nodded and left, leaving Stark free to move up to Peter’s side. Which he did.

“How do you feel?” he asked, taking the boy’s hand, gingerly.

“Like an idiot… I completely freaked out – and they didn’t do anything that should have scared me. They were really being nice. I just… when I felt the handcuffs go on…”

“You couldn’t breathe?” Tony asked. “Felt like you were going to throw up? Like you had to get away?”

“Yeah. How did you know?”

“I’ve been there,” he assured Peter. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, believe me.”

“Did I hurt anyone?”

“No, baby. Just yourself. Can you sit up?”

Peter nodded and pulled himself upright.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s nothing to be sorry for, either,” Stark said. “Obviously there’s a bit of an underlying issue with the kidnapping. But I think we should have expected it – Natasha might have. We’ll work on that, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to take you back to our room and put you to bed.”

Peter wasn't tired, but he didn’t argue. He needed a change of clothes, anyway, and he didn’t want to see anyone else just then, really. Well, he _did_. But only one person.

“You’ll stay with me?”

“Of course.” He got off the bed and Tony put his hand the small of his back, ostensibly to support him, but it was also there to comfort him. “They gave me some cream to put on your wrists. It’s supposed to keep them from hurting too much, but if it doesn’t make sure you say something, and we’ll get something stronger.”

“Okay.”

When they reached their rooms, Stark’s hand moved to Peter’s shoulder, stopping him.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes, okay? They have laundry facilities, here, we’ll see if we can get the bloodstains out.”

If it didn’t, they’d just trash them. It wasn't as if Tony couldn’t get him more clothes, after all.

Peter nodded, feeling a little tired, suddenly; probably from the aftermath of the panic attack, or maybe from medications that had been given to him. He let Tony undress him and bundle him into the bed. Stark slid out of his clothing as well, joining him and pulling the boy into his arms to cuddle.

“You were okay until they cuffed you?”

“Yes,” Peter confirmed, his voice a little muffled since his face was in Tony’s armpit, mostly.

“Did the guys that grabbed you in Queens use handcuffs?”

Tony knew they did; he’d seen the damage done to Peter’s wrists, then, too, and it was similar to what the medic had covered with the bandages in the compound infirmary.

“Yeah.”

“Well, it’s obviously a trigger for you panic attack. We’ll make sure it doesn’t happen, again, clearly, and get those wrists healed as quickly as we can.”

“They don’t hurt too much.”

“Good.” He stroked the boy’s bare shoulder, brooding just a little about the incident. “Were your hands behind you when they cuffed you? Or in front?”

“Behind me.”

“It’s about six hundred pounds of pressure to break a handcuff – and it’s a _lot_ harder to do behind your back. That’s some _serious_ strength, Peter.”

“You already knew I was strong,” he pointed out, closing his eyes and lightly rubbing Tony’s chest with the hand that was resting on him, finally relaxing completely, now. “It’s not that big a deal.”

“Not to me or to you,” the billionaire agreed. “But the SHIELD guys will think twice before doing anything like that, again.”

Peter wanted to shrug, but he was too firmly wrapped up in Stark’s arms to be able to do anything like that. Instead he just made a noise of agreement. Stark felt him finally go limp in his arms, and stopped conversing with him. Now that he had his young lover relaxed enough, he wanted him to go to sleep for a while, and chatting him up wasn't the way to get that to happen.

Instead, he lightly stroked Peter’s back with the hand that wasn't cuddling him, and simply was with him, reminding Peter silently that he was there. That he was safe. Was very much loved and wanted, and just how wonderful he was to be able to do what he did. Peter’s hand – the one on Tony’s chest caressing him – finally went still, as well, and the boy was lulled to sleep in Tony’s embrace.

Stark wasn't sleepy enough to sleep, too. He wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere, either. They had plenty of time, after all, and the only schedule they needed to adhere to just then, was their own. He could let Peter sleep off the fright that he’d taken, and when he woke and had a good meal under his belt, they would keep him distracted enough to make sure he didn’t have time to feel embarrassed or foolish.

Tony smiled at that. There was plenty they could do to accomplish that. In bed and out.

>>><><<<<>>< 

When Peter woke next, he was immediately aware of two things. His wrists were aching something awful, and he was definitely not alone in the bed that he’d fallen asleep in with Tony. He opened his eyes to confirm the latter, and was surprised to find that Natasha Romanoff had tucked herself into the bed with them. She was sitting up, fully dressed, and not asleep, but her hip was pressed right up against Peter’s side and she had a couple of pillows propping her upright.

She had a tablet in her hand – _his_ tablet, to judge from the D&D skin that he’d splurged for back when he’d gotten the thing – and was flipping through it, while the other hand was lightly brushing against Peter’s hair, simply being with him, it appeared.

“Hey, handsome,” she murmured, not looking up from whatever it was she was reading, but apparently more than able to recognize the minor changes in the body beside her that told her he was awake. “How do you feel?”

He blinked, owlishly, and looked over at Tony, who was also awake and acting as the other bookend to the set. Tony wasn't holding anything but Peter, and he was more supine; still in the position that he’d been in when he’d soothed Peter to sleep.

“Good. How long have you been here?”

“About an hour.” She set the tablet aside. “Long enough to hear what happened and come make sure you’re not hurt worse than Steve said.”

Peter shook his head.

“I just cut my wrists up a little.”

“A _lot_ ,” Tony corrected, taking Peter’s hand and bringing the wrist closest to him up to his lips to press a gentle kiss against the bandages protecting those injuries. “Do they hurt?”

“A little.”

Peter sat up a bit and Natasha put her arm around him, hugging him one-armed and kissing his temple.

“I guess we can take bondage off the table for any future activities, hmmm?”

The boy blushed at the reminder of what he’d done, but felt a little better by the way she was reacting to it; acknowledging that it had happened, but not making a huge deal out of it.

“Yeah. I think so.”

“I can’t believe you two haven’t tried that, yet,” she added, looking at Stark and Peter, now. “Especially when I look through the search history on your tablet.”

He grinned, and the blush didn’t fade. Tony sat up, too, a solid, warm presence beside him. Smiling at Romanoff’s gentle teasing.

“He’s done it to me, once,” Stark told her. “Pinned me to my own headboard and had his way with me for two hours, straight. We just never got around to having me do it to him. As I told him at the time; I definitely prefer that he’s mobile when we’re together.”

Natasha smiled.

“I can certainly agree.” The hand that wasn't holding him slid along his cheek and jaw, coming to his chin. She used the touch to tilt his head up toward her, and kissed him fully on the lips, a long, lingering kiss that left Peter breathless for a moment. “It’s well after lunchtime,” she told them both, releasing him, and smiling. “Are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

“Tony?”

“Absolutely.”

“Get dressed, then, and we’ll go eat.” She winked at Peter, who grinned at her cocky self-assuredness – and knew that she had seen in his search history that had nothing to do with bondage, and everything to do with her upcoming do-over. “You’re going to need your strength.”

“Agreed,” Tony said, tossing the blankets back so he could get up. “Lots to do, still.”

Some of it might even be done somewhere other than in their bed. All of it would be enjoyable, though.


	49. 49

Steve was in the lounge when they arrived. Captain America was sitting alone at a table, but was looking at a tablet that he had propped up, working his way through an early dinner while he looked at the display. He smiled at the three of them when they walked over, though, and his frank gaze rested on Peter as they all sat down.

“How are you doing?”

Peter blushed, feeling ridiculous despite the reassurances from Tony and Natasha, both.

“I’m fine,” he said, honestly. “I’m sorry about the fuss.”

“No need to be,” Rogers told him, sincerely, his expression chagrined. “The SHIELD guys didn’t do anything wrong, and _you_ didn’t do anything wrong, so no one can be blamed but the guys that grabbed you in Queens – and they’re beyond us.”

“But someone could have given everyone a heads up about Peter being here in the first place,” Tony pointed out. "I _called_."

“They still would have checked him out,” Natasha said, shrugging and reaching for the glass of iced tea that was in front of Rogers and taking a sip. “It’s SOP, Tony. A young guy like Peter, running amok in the Avenger’s compound? Obviously, he was up to no good and needed to be stopped before all the mayhem started.”

The boy smiled, as she’d surely intended him to, and Rogers did, too.

“I have the video,” he said, handing the tablet to Romanoff and taking his tea back from her. “If you’re interested.”

He knew she would be, of course, and all three of them watched security footage of Peter being stopped by the three men who were understandably suspicious when finding him lurking around their facility. The camera was too far away to actually see the blind panic in Peter’s expression, but they could all tell from the way he was standing and how he was reacting that he’d been completely overwhelmed by terror once they’d handcuffed him.

Peter watched as he snapped the handcuffs and ran away, and shook his head.

“I’m lucky they didn’t _shoot_ me, or something.”

“SHIELD doesn’t train that way,” Steve said.

“Besides, you’re too _cute_ to shoot,” Romanoff added with a smile, pushing the tablet back to Steve.

Peter blushed, and shook his head, amused.

“Let’s eat,” Tony said, standing up. “Peter?”

“Yes, please. Anything.”

“Natasha?”

“The same.”

Stark walked over to get their meal ordered and drinks, and Steve looked at Peter.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” he repeated, kindly. “But Nick would like to meet you – just to make sure you’re alright.”

“Nick?”

“Nick Fury,” Natasha told him. “He’s a former director of SHIELD, and he started the Avenger initiative – the Avengers, basically.”

“Wow. I thought Tony did.”

“Not even close,” Romanoff said, chuckling. “People who don’t know generally tend to think that – and Tony doesn’t mind, because it adds to the imagine and all, but the Avengers were Nick’s baby even before Tony made his first suit in that cave.”

“But he _is_ a welcomed addition to the team,” a deep voice said, making everyone turn.

Peter watched as a tall dark man with a black uniform and an eyepatch walked up to the table just as Stark returned from the bar carrying a bottle of cola for Peter, a glass of tea for Natasha and what was certainly an alcoholic drink for himself. He wasn't on the pain medication, any longer, and could certainly have a shot now and then, now.

Steve made the introduction before Tony could.

“Peter Parker, this is Nick Fury.”

The boy looked up at the man, nervously. He was intimidating, with his size, his stern demeanor and the scars fringing the eyepatch. But he had a cool name, and Peter wished Ned was there to hear it. If anyone was a _Nick Fury_ , this guy was him. He wasn't afraid of him; unless the guy had laser beams coming out of his eye or controlled demons or something, Peter could get away from him if he tried anything. But he _was_ intimidating, and he wished that Tony was a little closer than he was, just so he could steal some of his confidence.

“Hello.”

“It’s a pleasure, Mr. Parker,” Fury said, holding out a hand, surprising the boy.

“Oh. Yeah.” Peter took the proffered hand and smiled at the courtesy. “You can call me Peter.”

“Peter it is. Call me Nick.”

“Thanks.”

“We’re getting dinner, Nick,” Tony said, resting his hand – the one not protected by the brace – on the back of Peter’s chair. “Care to join us?”

“I’m having dinner with the Secretary of State, but thank you. I just wanted to meet Peter, here, and apologize for what happened earlier. We could have done a better job of informing our wandering patrols that you were going to be here, and that might have avoided the unpleasantries.”

“It’s okay,” Peter said, shrugging. “I overreacted.”

“With _good reason_ ,” Romanoff said, quickly, winking at Peter with a smile. “But we’ll know for next time. Right?”

“We’ve already passed the word on your young friend,” Fury assured them all. “It won’t happen again, at least.”

“Thanks.”

“What are your plans for Peter?” he asked Tony, bluntly.

“For _tonight_?”

“For the rest of his life.”

Stark frowned.

“That’s up to Peter.”

“Skills like his shouldn’t go without supervision, Stark.”

“He’s doing great, Nick. And he’s supervised just fine. Peter’s more of a friendly, _neighborhood_ kind of superhero.”

Peter couldn’t help the smile at the praise, and he felt Tony’s hand move from the back of his chair to brush the back of his neck, reassuringly.

The SHIELD director studied the boy for a long moment, and then nodded.

“Fair enough. If you guys _need_ anything, though, make sure that you let someone know – they can tell me, and we’ll make sure it happens.”

“Thanks.”

Tony’s tone made it clear the man doubted that they'd need anything, but Peter appreciated the thought, really. It was a lot like how Tony was always asking him if he needed anything. It made Peter feel good. And it was a little exciting to realize he had so much support behind him.

“Yeah.” Peter’s tone was a lot more awed and he couldn’t hide his excitement. Natasha wasn't the only one to smile at it. “Thank you very much.”

Fury left after just a few minutes of small talk and Steve finished his meal, but stuck around and chatted with the others until their dinner was brought over to them. Then he excused himself and told them to have a good evening, that he’d look for them in the morning.

“Plans for tonight?” Natasha asked, watching with amusement as Peter took Stark’s plate and automatically began cutting the slices of roast beef for him. He clearly didn’t trust Tony’s ability with a knife and a brace. “Anything interesting?”

Tony looked at Peter.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, Tony,” Peter assured him. He looked over at Natasha, whose smile was suddenly just a little predatory as she met his doe brown eyes. “ _Great_ , even.”

Stark snorted, watching the two, and feeling a twinge in his loins that didn’t surprise him in the least.

“When we’re done eating, I want to get a little work done in the lab,” Tony decided. “Then we’re yours for the rest of the night.”

Romanoff nodded.

“Your place? Or mine?”

“Yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so… Endgame... and I'm writing Tony and Natasha with Peter... omg  
> The next chapter is going to be so hot (with a ton of Starker, trust me, but Natasha is going to be there, too)


	50. 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Like the Natasha/Peter chapter, this one is designed to be basically a stand alone, so if you're not into the idea of Natasha/Tony/Peter, you can avoid reading it without missing anything as far as the story. Sorry it took so long to get out - I've been spending a lot of time at the theater with various people who all want to see Endgame and can't align their schedules to all see it at once.  
> Threesomes are tricky to write! Hope it's good for you.

Stark spent the time in the lab working on the new spider suit. He had Peter stand still for a minute, and allowed FRIDAY to scan him, just to make sure the boy’s slight frame hadn’t changed since the last time they’d scanned him, which had been the night that Peter had caught him – _in more ways than_ _one_ , Tony realized with a smile. Then he sat on a stool in front of a couple of displays, thumbing through the information and the specs as the AI brought them up.

Peter watched, leaning over Tony, his belly against Stark’s back and one arm loosely wrapped around his body, the other hand brushing lightly against Tony’s upper arm. He was fine with the position, and it didn’t seem to annoy Tony, so he rested his chin on his lover’s shoulder and simply enjoyed being with him, occasionally turning his head to brush a kiss against Tony’s neck or jaw, which were all he could reach without stretching.

It was a little distracting, but Stark enjoyed it just as much as Peter. Every now and then he’d touch the hand that was pressed against his belly, or reach up to touch Peter’s cheek in a simple caress, not turning from the displays, since he knew the boy wasn't actively seeking his attention, just his company. Eventually, though, he had everything set up, and was ready to allow the AI to run some preliminary searches on possibilities for the suit, and he turned off the displays, reaching to catch Peter’s hand once more, and turning his head toward his young lover.

“Ready to call it a night?”

“Yes.”

They walked casually through the compound’s corridors and found themselves in front of Natasha’s door. She answered almost immediately when they knocked, and smiled at the two when she let them in. She’d changed from her uniform into a pair of slacks and a blouse – with no bra under it, they both noticed, right away. Peter found the two sharp bumps her nipples made in the fabric erotic, and extremely exciting.

“Do we have any ground rules?” Romanoff asked them as she led them into her bedroom.

“No visible hickeys,” Tony replied. “Not on _Peter_ , anyway. He’s going to be talking to his aunt in Facetime and I don’t want to have to come up with a less than convincing story about a vacuum cleaner escaping control while Peter was cleaning his room.”

She chuckled, and stopped at the bed, reaching for Stark and pressing her lips against his, gently. He opened his without hesitation and the kiss deepened. Peter watched them, feeling excitement rather than jealousy at the sight of someone else kissing Tony. Of course, Tony had watched him have sex with Natasha, so Peter wouldn’t have had any grounds to complain about any of it – even if he _wanted_ to. Which he _didn’t_.

Romanoff broke the kiss and then turned to Peter and claimed his lips for a kiss, too, and the boy felt someone run their hand along his shirt, and then under it.

“Let’s get you undressed,” Tony murmured, and Natasha broke the kiss long enough for Stark to pull Peter’s shirt off, and then did the same for Natasha, who immediately pressed against Peter and continued the kiss.

Peter reached for Tony, never breaking contact with Romanoff’s lips, his tongue doing an exciting dance with her own, and the boy slid his hand along Tony’s pants, tracing the hard lines of his baby’s arousal. Stark found Natasha’s breast, and began suckling a nipple, his hand coming up between her and Peter to tease the one he wasn't attached to, just then. Romanoff moaned into Peter’s mouth and broke the kiss to look down and watch Tony.

“Yes…”

Peter ducked his head and Tony moved his hand to give the boy access to the other nipple, both of them now suckling the spy, who had one hand on either of the two, sliding under the back of their pants to run along their rears. Tony finally pulled his head away, releasing the nipple with a wet pop.

“I need you two naked.”

It wasn't _quite_ that simple, of course. Tony undressed Peter while Natasha watched. His shirt was already off, of course, but Stark made a show of unbuttoning the boy’s jeans and then pulling his jeans and boxers down in an easy movement, freeing Peter’s cock, which was already showing signs of excitement. Natasha moved her hand from his rear and gripped the shaft of him, gently stroking him for a few moments, while Tony got the boy’s shoes and socks off.

Then Peter undressed Natasha and Tony both; first Natasha, who sat down on the edge of her bed once she was undressed, and watched as the boy pulled Tony’s shirt off, and then got him out of his pants and boxers, as well. Once both were naked, Natasha took a cock in either hand and used that hold to get both of them standing in front of where she was sitting.

She took Peter in her mouth, first. Sucking him and licking him while she stroked him, she made sure he was nicely hardened, and then moved her attention to Tony’s cock, while stroking Peter’s to make sure it remained at attention. Stark groaned in pleasure, but it was swallowed by Peter when he leaned over and pulled his head down for a hungry kiss.

Once Natasha had Tony fully aroused as well, she pulled back, looking up at the two as she stroked them both. Peter broke his kiss with Tony and pulled himself carefully out of grasp, and then took Tony’s cock from her as well.

“On your back, Natasha,” he ordered, getting onto the bed, as well.

“That’s fine,” she replied, doing what he told her to do. “But _you’re_ up here by my head. I want Tony to eat me. You’re devastating with that tongue of yours and I want to be able to move, later.” She winked as Tony moved between her legs, pressing her thighs apart so he could open her up for his mouth and tongue. “Besides, I want to suck on you.”

He smiled at that and felt his cock twitch in response. Peter watched as Natasha made a soft sigh of pleasure when Tony busied himself between her legs, his head bobbing as he started to immediately play with her slit, teasing and tasting her. Romanoff put herself flat on her back and guided Peter over her, the boy straddling her, with his head down towards Stark and his legs wide enough apart to allow his throbbing cock to hang over her mouth.

He was bracing himself above her and watched Tony lavishing attention on her pussy until he felt her reach up and hold his hips and then pull him down to meet her mouth. He groaned as her lips and tongue caught the head of his cock and then tightened to squeeze him in its most wonderful grip as he sank himself into her, completely. She was deepthroating him on the first downstroke and Peter thoroughly enjoyed it. He murmured his approval and pulled out, despite her firm hold on his hips, then pressed back down, carefully, giving her the choice of how much of his length she sucked at any given time. Once she was ready, she simply relaxed and had him fuck her face, his thrusts easy and controlled, and her tongue catching the underside of his cockhead with every motion.

It was amazing.

Even better, she ground up against Tony’s mouth, moaning as he brought her to orgasm, and the vibrations ran along his shaft like wildfire, causing him to grunt in surprise. He crooned his pleasure, making Tony look up, and Peter caught him for a kiss, enjoying the flavor of her juices on his lips and tongue.

“Again, Tony,” Peter told him, breaking the kiss and smiling. “Make her wild.”

The billionaire did as he was told, turning his attention back to Natasha’s eager slit, and Peter closed his eyes to concentrate on what she was doing to him, and how it felt. Her hips were rocking, eagerly, and her moans were driving him insane with pleasure. He was building to a climax, quickly, driven there by the combination of what she was doing to him, and watching what Tony was doing to _her_. When she dug her fingernails into his hips and pulled him down just as he was tensing, he unleashed a load of eager cum down her throat and she guzzled it eagerly.

The boy sighed, still pressing against her, feeding her his cock, which never really softened that much. He watched as Tony sent her into another mind-blowing climax, and pulled himself from her mouth to allow her a chance to catch her breath.

He motioned for Tony to sit up and bent over to catch his cock in his mouth, still straddling Natasha while he did. Stark put his hands on Peter’s head and held him in his position while Peter sucked on him, but the moment Romanoff caught her breath she, released Peter’s cock and changed their positions with a mere command.

“Tony, trade places with Peter. I want you to feed me. And let’s see if Peter can find the right hole, this time.”

The boy chuckled as he and Tony did what they were told. A few moments of shuffling found Tony sliding his cock down Natasha’s throat and Peter with Natasha’s legs draped over his thighs and _his_ cock sliding along her slick slit, getting himself wet with her copious juices until he was certain he could enter her without any discomfort on her part.

His cock twitched with excitement as he lined himself up – with the proper entrance this time – and watching as she sucked on Tony, her hands holding his hips now to keep him in place, he slid himself into her, not pausing until he was hilted and his balls were right up against her ass. Natasha groaned around Tony’s cock and Stark made an approving noise. Both at the sensation that it caused, and at the expression on his young lover’s face.

He leaned a little, not releasing from Romanoff’s grip, and caught Peter for a kiss.

“Fuck her, Peter. Make it last. See how many times you can get her to cum.”

The boy didn’t need the encouragement, but it was still exciting. He pulled mostly out of Natasha’s, and then thrust himself back in, firmly, but not too hard, yet, giving her a chance to become used to him. Then he thrust, again. Romanoff’s grip on Tony’s hips tightened, and he looked down at her, watching as she sucked on him, but feeling the tension in her body as Peter found his rhythm and began to plow her in earnest. The boy had a hand on either knee, keeping her legs nicely splayed so he could watch as his thick, hungry cock slid into her with hard thrust after thrust. He reached down with one hand and started teasing her clit, and it sent her over the edge.

Romanoff arched up against him with a muffled cry and climaxed, eyes closed at the exquisite surge of pleasure that seemed to thunder through her. That triggered Tony, who came, as well. He grunted and unloaded, giving Natasha a bellyful of hot seed that seemed to never stop. Peter ground against her, watching Tony’s expression as he climaxed and kissing him, briefly, before returning his attention to what he was doing.

He was getting close, but he was sure that he could set her off at least once more before he did. He went to it with a fervor that left her with no doubt what he wanted. His hips shot forward, repeatedly, ramming himself into her with controlled fury, pounding her. The sound of his balls slapping her ass was punctuated by his grunts of pleasure and her slightly higher moans.

Tony had pulled himself out of her mouth and was kneeling on the bed next her. One hand hooked under her knee, pulling it back a little to open her even further for Peter’s assault, and he was crooning to her, coaxing her to take him. To feel Peter fucking her. Take every inch and get fucked by his big cock. When Stark leaned down and took her nipple in his mouth it triggered her climax, once more, and she cried out, softly, in pleasure as she hit that oh so perfect peak of excitement and shudders ran through her entire body.

Peter grunted and drove deep, holding himself still as she trembled around his cock, and then climaxing as well, his cock exploding deep within her, filling her with rope and rope of his seed, his hips jerking with each surge of pleasure to make sure none was wasted. He made a noise of utter satisfaction and held still another moment before pulling himself out, and even as he moved from between her legs, Tony took his place, taking hold of her hips and burying his face between her thighs, once more.

Natasha groaned as Tony sucked his mouth against her sensitive opening, his tongue searching her depths as far as he could reach, seeking out and lapping up as much of Peter’s cum as he could find. Drinking the boy’s jism from her, and mumbling in approval as he consumed every drop, and then slid the flat of his tongue along her quivering slit before raising his head in time to see Peter dip down and kiss Romanoff, tenderly, while holding her hand to support her during Tony’s incursion.

“Any complaints?” Stark asked Natasha with a slight smile, enjoying the look of utter satisfaction on her beautiful face.

She chuckled, squeezing Peter’s hand, as the boy reached for Tony to bring him up to cuddle with him and the assassin.

“So far, so good. Round two should be fun.”

Peter couldn’t agree more. He slid his hand to her breast and kissed Tony, tenderly. He’d need a minute, though, and was sure they wanted a chance to catch their collective breath.


	51. 51

“It’s good to be home,” Stark said with a tired sigh as he dropped down onto the sofa in his apartment.

Peter agreed, but with a little less drama. He crossed the room and tossed their travel bags onto the bed in Tony’s room and then shrugged out of his sweatshirt before walking over to join him on the couch.

“You look tired, baby,” he murmured, gathering him in his arms. “Why don’t you go take a nap?”

“With _you_?”

The boy smiled, stroking his fingers through Tony’s perfect hair.

“If you want.”

There was a soft snort of amusement. Really, there was never a doubt when it came to Peter how Tony felt or what he wanted. The choice was to have his company no matter where they were.

“Take me to bed, daddy.”

Peter got to his feet and then took Stark’s hand and pulled him upright, as well.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he coaxed, gently, well aware that Tony _should_ be tired.

They’d spent the weekend at the compound. Their days had been filled with Stark in his workroom, finishing up the preliminary information on the new Spider-man suit concept, while Peter would sometimes join him if he was needed, or would explore the compound – either with Natasha or Steve, or sometimes alone.

Their nights had been back to back overnight orgies with Natasha Romanoff. Friday had been so enjoyable that when asked, Peter had been interested in another the next night – as long as Tony was agreeable. By Sunday morning, Peter had a full grasp of how to pleasure a woman and how many ways there were for a woman to pleasure _him_. It had been exciting, and enjoyable, but also exhausting in more ways than one, and by the time they left Sunday evening, he was definitely ready to spend time with just _Tony_ for a while.

Able to focus on just the one man who was with him.

The billionaire allowed him to lead him into the bedroom. Peter tossed the bags from the bed onto the floor next to the wall and out of the way, and then pushed Tony down onto the edge of the bed.

He kissed him, tenderly, and moved back before Tony could respond. He slid the t-shirt Tony was wearing off over his head, and kissed him, again, before moving his hands down to the older man’s belt. Unbuckling it and then opening Tony’s pants, he pushed him lightly down onto his back, legs still slung over the edge of the bed.

“Lift up, baby,” Peter ordered him, taking hold of his pants and boxers and pulling them down to his ankles. He dealt with Tony’s shoes and socks and finished undressing him by sliding off his pants and tossing them to the side. Then he simply looked down at Stark’s naked body, drinking in the sight of him. “My baby is so beautiful,” Peter cooed.

Tony had closed his eyes when he’d fallen backwards onto the bed, but the gentle praise made him smile.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Still dressed, Peter moved between Tony’s knees, and slid his fingers along the older man’s ass, then found his testicles and began to caress the heavy sack, fondling him without actually touching that wonderful penis that lay contentedly along Tony’s thigh. Stark sighed in pleasure, opening his legs a little more, but not opening his eyes.

“Please, daddy…”

Peter smiled, and leaned over and kissed Tony’s stomach, licking his tongue along the man’s navel.

“You’re not too tired, sweetheart?”

“No. Never.”

The boy knelt down between Tony’s knees and slid his tongue the length of the flaccid member, stopping just at the base of the bulbous head and flicking his tongue against the most sensitive spots. Places that he knew Tony loved to be licked, touched and sucked. Tony’s cock twitched, and began to harden as Peter teased it, gently, and deliberately, taking his time and simply enjoying the taste and texture or the man as he grew longer, and harder, until he was finally thrusting his hips almost sedately in time with Peter’s licks and teasing nibbles.

“My baby is so _big_ ,” Peter murmured in between licks, opening his mouth and sucking the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth for a moment before pulling back and releasing him with a slurpy pop. “So delicious.”

“Yes, daddy.”

“Loves to be sucked by daddy.”

Stark whimpered, pressing his hips up to try to get Peter to suck on him, rather than tease him. The boy chuckled and took pity on him, opening his lips and sliding him into his mouth, fully, sucking him down until Tony’s cock was buried carefully in his throat. He hummed for as long as he could hold his breath and then pulled back, sucking gently as he did, and Tony groaned at the sensation that he felt along the entire length of his now throbbing and excited cock.

“God, yes. _Fuck_ …”

Peter smiled and went to work, licking sucking and stroking Tony until he was writhing on the bed, held in place by the boy’s strong grip but given free rein to thrust his hips up, driving himself into Peter faster and faster as his excitement grew, until it finally crested and he climaxed with a grunt, warm cum filling Peter’s eager mouth, the boy rolling Tony’s balls, trying to milk them for every drop.

The billionaire made a series of small thrusting motions with his hips before he finally went still with a satisfied sigh that made Peter smile with pride and pleasure. _He’d_ done that. Gotten Tony worked up until he was pretty much begging for release, and had then taken matters in hand (and mouth) and made sure that he was taken care of. The boy leaned over him, using a hand to brace himself above Tony so he could kiss him, gently.

Then he took hold of him, shifting him and moving him just a little to get him to the center of the bed, putting a pillow under his head.

“Go to sleep, baby,” he whispered, softly, running his fingers against Tony’s cheek, tracing the line of his facial hair with a gentle fingertip.

“You’re coming, too?”

“In just a minute.”

Tony murmured something, already mostly asleep, and definitely on his way to being out, and Peter caressed him until he drifted off under his careful touch, exhausted from the weekend and the drive and now worn out from the loving the boy had provided and the caress that reminded him just how much he was loved.

Only when he was certain that he was asleep did Peter slide carefully off the bed and go into the guest room. He pulled the comforter from that bed and brought it into Tony’s room, and then stripped himself out of his clothing until he was as naked as his baby was. Peter returned to the bed, cuddling next to Tony, who shifted in his sleep and gathered himself against his side before going still once more.

The boy covered them both with the extra blanket and pressed another kiss against Tony’s temple.

“I love you, Tony Stark,” he whispered.

Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep, too. Warm and comfortable beside the man who loved him most in the world.


	52. 52

“Anything I need to know?” Tony asked Peter as he settled himself gingerly onto the boy’s lap, his cock filling him, deliciously.

The boy shrugged, nuzzling Tony’s neck as the billionaire shifted a little to get himself positioned better.

“Comfortable, baby?”

“Yes.”

“Let me know if you need up, okay?”

“I will.” Stark rested his cheek on Peter’s shoulder, running his hand along the boy’s bare chest. “You didn’t answer my question…”

“The psychologist said nightmares are normal and I shouldn’t freak out about having them.”

“Which you _do_.”

“I know. We’re working on it.”

They _were_ , too. Tony had him talking to a psychologist – just on a _casual_ basis – that the Avengers employed. The man was friendly and knowledgeable, and well aware that Tony and Peter didn’t want May involved in their conversations, since Peter didn’t want May to know that he was being plagued with the occasional nightmare. He was also aware of what had happened – both Peter being kidnapped and how he’d reacted when the SHIELD agents had handcuffed him.

There weren’t as many nightmares, now. Whether it was talking to the shrink, or sleeping enclosed in Tony’s strong arms every night, there hadn’t been many instances where he’d woken in the night afraid. And no panic attacks, either.

Something was working.

“Anything else?”

“He thinks I need more _exercise_. Says it might help me sleep better at night.”

“Obviously he doesn’t realize just how much you _use_ me, does he?” Tony asked, amused, grinding himself down on Peter’s cock, idly. “Or that you’re a bit more enhanced than usual. But we could always go play _catch_ , or something, if you want…”

Peter chuckled and slid his hands along Tony’s hips and then to his ass, spreading his cheeks a little and hitching his hips, making the billionaire groan against his neck.

“Do you _really_ want to get up and go play catch right now?”

Stark put his arms around Peter and melted against him, relaxing easily, despite being stuffed so full of the boy’s cock.

“I want to do whatever you want to do, daddy.”

“Well, I want you to warm my cock right now,” Peter assured him. “We can go outside and play, later.”

“It’s not a bad idea, really,” Tony murmured, as Peter picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. “We’ll go to the store and get a couple of gloves and a baseball – or a _football_ , if you’d prefer. Spend a little time in the park. May might be impressed that you’re learning a new sport.”

“True. She’d probably _faint_ , first, to see me outside getting fresh air.”

“No more than my staff would, seeing _me_ doing it.”

“I think they’re getting used to seeing me hanging out with you, though.”

Living with Tony was a lot of fun. Yes, he missed May, but in the week and a half that she’d been gone so far, the two of them (May and Peter) had been careful to make sure that the other didn’t feel neglected; they sent texts fairly consistently, and she was always interested to see what he and Tony were up to that day, and double-checking with him that he was eating real meals and not just cereal or something. Obviously, there was a lot of careful editing going on when Peter would tell May what he and Tony were up to that day, but they weren’t always in Tony’s apartment. With Stark’s help, the boy had been able to get a lot done – while still spending a lot of time with his swollen penis in one of Tony’s willing orifices.

They’d bought Peter a much larger bed for his room in the new apartment and had spent an afternoon assembling it and a new dresser. Well, _Tony_ had done the assembling, sitting on the floor of the room and tossing Peter annoyed looks as he took photo after photo of the genius engineer trying to read the Chinese instructions that had come with both pieces of furniture. These had immediately been sent to May, who had responded with a request for him to have Stark water the plastic plants on the window sill.

Peter inaugurated the new bed as soon as he and Tony put the mattress on it; pressing Tony belly down onto a pillow and opening his thighs, ass cheeks spread invitingly to accept the boy’s eager cock. Two loads of cum later, and they were able to safely declare the bed plenty sturdy. They’d wait on testing out the dresser for another day, though.

Peter had also sent May pictures taken of him playing around in Tony’s workshop. He’d told her that he was just working on some minor upgrade Stark was allowing him to help with on the Ironman suit, but it was really them working on Peter’s new Spider-man suit, which was coming along, nicely. Mostly, he was just enjoying time with Tony.

In bed and out.

“My own personal shadow,” the older man agreed, licking Peter’s neck, lazily.

They fell silent, then. Tony wasn't interested in the movie that Peter was watching, but he didn’t mind. He was content to sit on Peter’s cock and simply keep him company, enjoying the respite from the usual stresses that come with owning a multi-billion dollar company and just concentrate on making sure the cock stuffed up his ass stayed hard while his daddy watched the movie and occasionally stroked his lower back, or turned his head and kissed his cheek.

It wasn't something that even Tony had done before, but they both enjoyed it immensely, and when the movie was over, Peter was tempted to just start another. Tony was half-asleep by then, his cheek on Peter’s shoulder, and his hands loosely tucked around the boy.

“Ready for bed?” Peter asked, softly, brushing his hand along Tony’s forehead, pushing his bangs back, lovingly.

“You don’t want to watch another movie?” came the sleepy response.

“No. Come on, baby, let’s get you ready for bed.”

Tony reluctantly lifted himself from Peter’s still solid cock and sighed as he felt himself lose his prize, inch by inch. Then Peter got him to his feet and took him into the bathroom. They took a shower together; Peter washed Tony thoroughly, and then held himself still so Tony could do the same for him.

“I get to suck you,” Tony reminded him, sliding soapy fingers along Peter’s shaft. Causing the boy to swell.

“I know.” Like he was going to forget to reward Tony for doing such a good job on the couch? “Let’s wait until I get you into bed, though.”

“Twice,” Tony added.

“I don’t remember that,” Peter replied.

“ _Three_ times.”

Peter chuckled.

“If we’re going to show Ned around tomorrow, I’m going to need to be able to _walk_.”

“Please, daddy?”

Peter groaned in approval. He could never say no to Tony. Not when his voice took on that exciting plaint.

“Whatever you want, baby.”


	53. Epilogue

“So this _is_ working out?”

Peter nodded, smiling at his aunt over the new table in the new apartment.

“Yeah. I think it is. He makes sure I have real food and not just macaroni and cheese or cereal, and actually does stuff with me. It’s _fun_.”

“I can’t believe you two were playing _catch_ …”

“I know, right? I thought he was going to laugh me out of the sporting good store when I suggested it, but he told me that his doctor said he needs more fresh air – and suddenly there was a football in his hands.”

“He’s treating you well?” May asked.

She wasn't worried, though. Her nephew seemed to be about as happy as she could ever remember him being. Obviously, he was being treated right, or his eyes wouldn’t light up every time he told her some interesting story about what they’d been up to during her time away from him.

The boy grinned.

“He grumbles because he can’t accept invitations to the fancy parties that he keeps getting invited to because he says that he can’t find a baby-sitter. Then, when the person hangs up, or leaves, he’s practically _gloating_ because I’m the perfect excuse to _avoid_ those parties.”

May smiled at that, because Tony had mentioned that very thing to her, as well. Only he’d mentioned that Peter was a great way to avoid having gold-digging women – or just fangirls – coming onto him and trying to get him alone when they’re out in public. A woman would come up and start trying to make small talk and Peter would be right there, asking for help with whatever they happened to be doing at the time, effectively moving between the woman and Stark.

“Sounds like a win.”

“It’s a win, win,” Peter assured her. “I’m learning all kinds of things about the tech he’s using – and I’m learning how to make money, as well. By the time I’m old enough to invest in the stock market, I’m going to be ready to make a killing. _We’re_ going to be filthy rich.”

She chuckled.

“I’ll settle for financially stable and you in the college of your choice.”

He nodded, finally turning his attention to the meal that she’d made for them.

“So will I.”

But it was going to be one right in New York. Peter had no intention of leaving the city, or _Tony_ , for any length of time. He was already missing having him in bed – and May had only been home for two days.

“Pepper told me that she thinks it’s good for him to have you hanging around him,” May continued. “Says he’s not as stressed, and he seems to be a little more cheerful. Guess you’re rubbing off on him, huh?”

“Yeah. He’s probably sleeping more, too, if you think about it. Can’t be out rabble-rousing if he has to come home after work and take me to the dentist, or to the park – or wherever else I need to go. Even better; he’s getting _paid_ for it, so he has to take it seriously, he says.”

She smiled.

“I should probably pay him more.”

Peter shrugged.

“ _I’m_ worth it.”

That earned another chuckle, and she pointed her fork at his plate.

“Finish eating and we’ll go play catch, or something. Give Tony a break from your handsome face.”

“Alright.”

>>>><<<><<<> 

Peter was on the roof of the apartment building that he and May lived in much later that night. He was in his newest incarnation of the Spider-man suit, just checking out the fit and making sure the gloves didn’t interfere with his webshooters. So far, it seemed to be perfect, and he was really pleased with how it turned out.

“Looking good, Spider-man…”

He turned, smiling automatically to see Tony walking up behind him.

“Yeah?”

Stark nodded, pressing the boy back against the wall, his expression masked in the darkness of the roof, but Peter had no trouble seeing the love and desire in his eyes.

“Definitely.” He slid his arms around the boy, telling Peter that FRIDAY had already cleared out the security camera feeds. “Is May in bed?”

“Dead to the world,” Peter assured him, pulling Tony’s head down to his chest and holding him as he’d wanted to hold him all day. “All the traveling makes her tired, already, but then she comes home to an ultra-excited teenager who keeps her on the run until she needs nothing more than a hot bath and a good night’s sleep. Leaving me free to spend some time with my baby. Even better, if she wakes up looking for me, I can tell her I was restless and went to the game room or the gym or something.”

Tony smiled, sighing at the sensation of being held. It just never got old to him.

“You’re a devious young man.”

“And _sexy_?”

“Yes.”

“And extremely _fuckable_?”

“Absolutely.”

“Why don’t we go verify that?”

“Good idea.”

>><<><<><<<><>>> 

They went into the apartment through the locked door and then the trapdoor. A trail of discarded clothing showed the path to the bedroom, and Peter was almost immediately looming over the billionaire, looking down on his naked body with possessive eagerness. Both of them were hard and ready, and since they didn’t really have all night like they might on the evenings when May was actually out of town, they didn’t tease quite as much as usual.

Peter bent down and licked Tony’s cock from root to tip, using the flat of his tongue to allow for the most pleasure, but then flicking just the tip of his tongue against the underside of the head.

“It’s your night, baby,” he said, still playing with the older man’s cock. “Did you have anything in particular in mind?”

“Fuck me, daddy. Make _me_ wait, though, and beg.”

The boy chuckled, the vibrations running along Tony’s shaft and making him sigh in pleasure.

“I can do that.”

He didn’t hurry, despite the time. He gently coaxed Tony into full arousal making sure he was as hard as he possibly could be before he rolled him over onto his belly and stuck a pillow under his hip. Then another, making sure the billionaire’s cock wasn't touching either pillow or the bedding.

“No touching yourself until I say so,” he said, reaching for the lube and pressing Tony’s thighs to part them, properly. “Understand?”

Stark shivered, looking over his shoulder.

“Yes, daddy.”

“Good.”

Peter teased the lube into Tony’s ass crack, and then slid first one slick finger and then another into him, stretching him and preparing him. Tony buried his face into the bedding and writhed at the sensation – and the anticipation, anxious to be filled and trying to keep his motions from brushing any part of his cock against any stimulant.

A third finger slid in, easily, and Peter leaned over and kissed Tony’s hip, and then his back and shoulder as he removed his fingers and then positioned himself in between Stark’s legs, pressing his knees sideways to force Tony’s even further apart, eliciting another moan of expectation.

When Peter finally slid himself home with a single, very slow thrust, Tony arched back against the invasion and shuddered in pleasure at being filled so completely.

“That’s my baby,” Peter crooned, putting his hands on Tony’s hips and withdrawing a bit before sliding back in. “So good… so obedient and tight.”

Tony sobbed, excited by the sensation and now the dirty-talk, his hips pushing back against each thrust Peter made.

“So good, baby,” Peter repeated. “Getting his ass fucked by daddy. Is your cock hard? Does my baby want to cum? Don’t cum, _yet_ , baby. Daddy wants you to be patient. Might even make you wait until _tomorrow_. Would you like that? To be hard all day, waiting for daddy to allow you to cum?”

Each question was punctuated with a thrust, and those thrusts were coming faster, now, and harder, as Peter worked himself up with the dirty-talk, too. He finally snapped his hips forward and drive himself deep, his climax spilling his seed deep inside Tony. The older man groaned in pleasure, pushing back while Peter pushed forward, spreading Tony’s ass cheeks wide to watch as some of his cum dribbled out of Tony’s hole around Peter’s cock, despite the snug fit.

“That was so good, Tony,” Peter praised him, pulling out, slowly, and enjoying the sight. He reached down at removed the pillows under Stark. “Roll over, baby.”

Tony did, and Peter smiled at just how hard and eager his cock was; dribbling precum in buckets and soaking the throbbing shaft of his cock.

“Daddy… _please_ …”

“Do I make you wait, my love?”

“Please…”

Peter couldn’t have made him wait. Not as much as Tony obviously needed release. He liked to see him writhe, of course, but he wasn't cruel like he’d seen some people on the internet be. He dipped his head and kissed Tony, gently, and then turned his attention to the man’s aching cock and started sucking on him with enthusiasm, not making him wait. He barely had him down his throat when he felt the familiar tensing and pulled back just enough to catch Tony’s climax as the man practically exploded in his mouth.

Drinking him down and humming the entire time to provide as much enjoyment as possible, Peter tightened his lips around the head of Tony’s cock and suckled him, feeding himself Tony’s cum as if it were the only thing available to nurture him. When he finally pulled himself away, Tony groaned and caught him, pulling him up to hug him close.

“Jesus, Peter, you’re _amazing_.”

The boy smiled, cuddling Tony right up against his side, and bringing the older man’s head to his shoulder.

“You are, too, Tony. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” They were silent for a long time, listening to the other’s heartbeat and sliding their hands, idly, along their lover’s body.

“Do you _need_ anything, Peter?” Tony asked, turning his head to kiss the boy’s chest.

Peter smiled at the familiar question, and shook his head, running his fingers through the billionaire’s perfect haircut, which was perfectly mussed. Just the way Peter liked it.

“No, Tony. I have everything that I need.”

There was a slightly tired chuckle.

“So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! finished it. Thanks all for reading, I hope I didn't get too long-winded for it to be entertaining. I might try some short drabble stuff. Maybe some fluff to offset Endgame, or maybe something else. Anything anyone want to suggest?  
> Did you like this one?


End file.
